


Breath, and vice versa

by Frenchmeister



Series: GLIMPSE AT MY LIFESTYLE [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (in his own sick twisted way), Come Eating, Dialogue Heavy, Exhibitionism, First Time Bottoming, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Hux, Hand & Finger Kink, Ice Cream, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, Lingerie, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Rimming, Ruined Orgasms, Snoke Ships It, Watch in horror as the author crams every one of her kinks into a handful of sex scenes, awkward PDA, mild gore & blood (no worse than what's in the movie), telepathic phone sex, unwilling soul mates (kinda), ~Feelings~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 82,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchmeister/pseuds/Frenchmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You foolish boy. To stumble upon something so inconceivably rare entirely by accident and not see the benefits you could be reaping...but with someone you dislike so intensely. How...fortuitous.”</p>
<p>i.e. Supreme Leader Snoke takes notice of the shifting dynamics in Hux and Kylo's relationship, much to their dismay and confusion. They're in over their heads, and it's <i>all Kylo's fault</i> (just ask Hux).</p>
<p>This is the sequel to 'We speak and breathe everything,' which should definitely be read before starting this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do you feel slimy and unclean? Are you always fatigued? Are

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won't make much sense unless you've read the first part of the series, 'We speak and breathe everything,' since this picks up immediately after where that one ended. Also, I'm continuing with the horse_ebooks theme for the chapter titles and everything, because I'm still terrible at coming up with them myself.
> 
> And as always, constructive criticism, advice, etc. are always welcome. I got some good writing practice with the last one, but this is still only my second fic!

He couldn’t recall where from, but Ren had once heard that the thirty seconds following climax granted a man the clearest, most rational thinking he could ever experience. So why did he always feel so drowsy and content, with his head pleasantly muddled as if he’d been drinking?

 

The effect was heightened when he experienced extra orgasms, it seemed. His joke to Hux was a fluke, really, and he couldn’t come up with anything equally witty in response to Hux’s sigh and barely repressed eyeroll, turning his languid attention to Hux’s freckled skin instead. Pulling out with a low groan, he continued to move down his body, licking until no trace of his seed remained. He tried to keep his touch light when he reached Hux’s spent cock, with its sensitive, vulnerable head exposed to the elements unlike his own, but his careful efforts still resulted in a shockingly high pitched noise from Hux and another slap that made Kylo ache, nostalgic for the blessedly short refractory periods of his youth.

 

“Ugh. Well I, for one, would rather bathe myself properly rather than entertain your antics right now. You do have a  _ real  _ shower, right? Not just a sonic?”

 

Kylo nodded, cheek resting on Hux’s hip.

 

“Right. Well that’s where I’ll be, if you need me.” He unceremoniously pushed Kylo away and stumbled into the fresher. Within a few seconds of the taps being turned, Kylo could feel Hux’s elation as the hot water massaged his sore muscles, despite the absence of a link between their minds anymore.

 

With the flimsy excuse of bringing Hux a towel, Kylo invited himself into the fresher, joining Hux in the shower stall in semi-companionable silence. Using the Force to clean himself gave him the opportunity to better study the pale, flawless expanse of Hux’s back from where he stood before Kylo, muscles flexing as he washed his hair. He thought of himself as being woefully out of shape, but it was an inaccurate self-assessment. Hux was a little soft around the edges, true, but beneath that beguiling physique lay a framework of strong, wiry sinew that not even the cushiest administrative career could erase.

 

Perhaps sensing his staring, Hux looked over his shoulder, snorting at the sight of the soap spreading across Kylo’s body on its own.

 

“That is by far the laziest sight I’ve ever witnessed, Ren.”

 

“I prefer the term ‘efficient,’ General. I’m investing less energy this way. Surely you can appreciate that?”

 

“Mmm. Well we wouldn’t get very far in this war if we always picked the easiest route, would we? For example, I could have spared everyone on board a good deal of trouble by refusing to host a Knight of Ren on my ship when I was first asked, but then where would we be?”

 

“You wouldn’t be nearly as successful without my considerable efforts, and we’d both be utterly, entirely alone, each of us an isolated man of power with no peers to interact with beyond idle chitchat. At least this way we have someone to bond with over our mutual dislike.”

 

“Speaking of bonds…Care to explain what the hell was happening from your perspective when I burned myself and you charged in to heal me? You called it a Force bond, or something...”

 

“Oh...well, it happens to a lot of Force-sensitives. Bonding, that is. Masters and their apprentices easily form bonds with one another, but it still typically takes years of training together, and it just grows with their relationship. I’m not sure what happened between us.”

 

“What  _ is  _ a bond, though?” Hux turned to face Kylo, concern pulling his lips into a familiar frown.

 

“It’s like a permanent connection between compatible minds, where the two can quickly share thoughts and emotions if they want. It can be useful during battle.”

 

“...Permanent?” His eyes narrowed and his mouth became a flat line. Not a good sign.

 

“They usually go hand in hand with a strong personal relationship and deep caring for one another, so breaking it would be like losing a loved one, I assume. You can move on, but you’ll always feel the loss.”

 

“Yes, but in case you haven’t noticed, there’s no personal relationship or ‘deep caring’ involved here, so how the frak did you  _ permanently  _ connect our brains, Ren?!”

 

Feeling properly chagrined by Hux’s ire, Kylo replied, “I...I don’t know. I wasn’t expecting it to happen even in the long run, just because the Force isn’t very strong in you. It’s not a voluntary process though, I think. I can’t remember how my bond with Snoke came about, but ours feels different anyways.”

 

Hux stayed silent, one eyebrow raised, waiting for further explanation.

 

“That...thing in your head you kept feeling before today, I never had anything like that. That was more like...a strong pre-bond? You were sensing my emotional state through it, in a way, especially when I was offship on my mission. Can you still feel it?”

 

“No...There’s still something there, and I can actually tell it’s connected to you, but it doesn’t feel as  _ unnatural  _ anymore. It’s as if it has a proper home now and it’s wedged firmly in place in my brain instead of lurking in the corners. I haven’t felt that since you did your mind melding trick back there. Should I be concerned?”

 

“That sounds like a proper bond, but I know these things are hard to analyze and put into words, and studying your own bond isn’t that effective anyways...may I?” He held up his hand, gesturing at Hux’s temple. The man was clearly wary of letting him in his head again, but relented nonetheless, mostly just because Kylo actually asked.

 

Kylo nudged around, feeling for the telltale burning of a bond, embedded in an indelible niche carved to its exact dimensions. When he found it, it was nearly blinding in its intensity. While his own bond with Supreme Leader Snoke was more like the smoldering charcoal in his incense burner and its wispy smoke, Hux was housing an entire thrumming supernova in his skull, tethering the two of them to one another with a thick rope of incandescent plasma.

 

Rattled by this discovery, he withdrew with a shudder. He didn’t have to understand what that was or how it happened to know that his Master wasn’t going to be pleased about this. Was it worth reaching out to Snoke through their bond though? He had never dared to in the past, as it would be an inexcusable show of impertinence.

 

“Well?” Hux said, still managing to look the part of intimidating general despite his pruny fingertips and the water clinging to his pale eyelashes.

 

“It’s a full fledged bond now, possibly spurred by our Force meld like you said. By all measures, this doesn’t make any sense. We’re not close friends or family, we haven’t known each other all that long, we’ve barely started your training, and sharing minds isn’t  _ supposed  _ to be a catalyst for this sort of thing.”

 

“So...you convinced me to take part in your experiments despite my misgivings, rooted around in my head despite assuring me you wouldn’t, fused our consciousnesses together despite knowing something bizarre was going on with us, and now there’s something magically binding us for eternity, or some shit like that? Gods, Ren, can you do  _ anything _ right? Or has your entire life just been a neverending series of royal fuckups? Maybe you should try acting like a normal human being instead of destroying everything you touch.”

 

He slammed off the shower’s controls, snatched up the towel Kylo had brought him, and stormed back into the bedroom, leaving a trail of water in his wake. The man was truly irate if he was knowingly making a mess and not cleaning up after himself, Kylo reasoned. Hux was far beyond his usual bad mood, and justifiably so.

 

Kylo, no stranger to self loathing, remained in the fresher out of something akin to shame. Normally he wouldn’t care what happened to others, especially Hux, but he  _ had  _ manipulated and coerced the man into this mess and made him a direct target for Snoke’s infamous wrath. It was enough to inspire both pity and remorse, even in a Knight of Ren.

 

After a few minutes of shivering and avoiding looking at his own reflection, he dried himself off, stepping into the bedroom. More than enough time had passed for Hux to have gotten dressed and left.

 

But instead, the man was sitting on Kylo’s bed with his cowlicked hair in his hands, towel wrapped around his hips. Kylo faltered, not knowing what to say or do to begin making amends. He couldn’t tell if it was just an instinctive need to look after his bonded apprentice or a genuine desire to make Hux happy, which was a worrying thought.

 

“Ren, could we...could this be used to our advantage in some way? You said it was good for combat situations, correct?” When Kylo just blinked at him, still at a loss for words, he sighed and continued, “Look, if it’s permanent, then it’s already said and done. There’s nothing we can do to reverse it, so there’s no sense in wallowing in regret and anger when there’s a war going on just outside this room. We need to find a way to exploit whatever resources are presented to us.”

 

“Yes...it should make it easier to train you, actually, and it will allow us to communicate without anyone being the wiser. It would be more useful if I were a better strategist or negotiator, or maybe if you ever got directly involved in a fight, but we may be able to collaborate in some way in the future. Whatever evidence we have that it’s beneficial and not distracting you from your job, the better. Master Snoke is unlikely to be pleased about our bond when he discovers it.”

 

Hux failed to suppress a nervous shiver. “Would it be better to tell him now rather than wait for him to find out and think we were hiding something from him?”

 

Kylo shook his head. “He can easily confirm that we weren’t trying to keep it a secret from him, and if I’m wrong about this being a concern, then disturbing him for a trivial matter might make things even worse.”

 

“Alright...So for the foreseeable future we’ll just continue with my training and work on utilizing this preternatural connection for our own purposes, and only worry about the repercussions if and when our Supreme Leader confronts us about it?”

 

“That’s about all we can do, yes.”

 

“Right, good. Well that’s settled then. Now, I don’t have a particularly early shift tomorrow, I’m exhausted, I ache all over, and I refuse to leave this stupid bed of yours until morning. You owe me that much for so thoroughly insinuating yourself into my personal life. You can join me if you deem it necessary, however.” He tossed his towel at Ren and crawled into bed, avoiding the pillow he’d wiped his hand on before.

 

By the time he had tossed their towels down the laundry chute, brushed his teeth, and returned to his bed, Hux was already fast asleep. Kylo carefully eased himself onto the bed and under the covers, trying to send soothing energy to Hux through their newly formed bond when the man started to stir a little. He tamped down the urge to touch Hux and instead put his back to the other man’s, not wanting to seem clingy or needy, but allowed himself a quiet “Good night, Bren,” before sleep overtook him.


	2. Some forks bend much easier

Kylo had tried to keep his expectations on the low side, but he couldn’t deny that it still hurt a little to wake up to a cold, empty expanse of bed to his left, the previous occupant long gone. It was silly to expect anything about their contentious relationship to magically change just because Hux let him stick his dick in him, and yet there it was: disappointment. A cornerstone of his life to date.

 

That was fine, though. He could handle it readily enough, and it was better than some of the alternatives at any rate. Hux suddenly acting unhesitantly affectionate and wanting to cuddle first thing in the morning would probably be traumatizing to witness.

 

Rubbing at his tired eyes and stretching his cramped muscles, Kylo stood up, well rested enough to face the day now that it was past 0900. A blinking light in the front room caught his eye when he stumbled out for a glass of water.

 

It was his datapad, which he had silenced before Hux came over the night before. It was incredibly rare for him to receive anything from the same crewmembers that were deathly afraid of drawing his attention, but he always turned it off before meditating anyways just as a force of habit.

 

Kylo’s stomach clenched, not unpleasantly, when he saw that the message was from Hux himself, received nearly four hours before he woke up. He didn’t bother suppressing his body’s reaction; he had just woken up, he was alone in his quarters, and Snoke wasn’t here to judge his every misstep. It was an innocent enough lapse of control.

 

Part of him was expecting a cowardly “this was a mistake; never speak of it again” type of message from the man who snuck out at 0500 without a word, but somewhere in the pit of his stomach he knew that this wasn’t the case. At the very least, Hux wouldn’t pass on the opportunity to demean him face to face and give a thorough explanation of what Kylo had done wrong.

 

Surprisingly, the message wasn’t particularly mean or rude. In fact, it was probably the most cordial message he had ever received from Hux: “I got called to the bridge for a minor emergency at 0452. I helped myself to your instant caf and took the only mug I could find with me. I apologize if your beauty sleep was disrupted.”

 

Kylo slept in late most days, but he was still a light sleeper. For Hux to dress himself, rummage around in his cabinets to make a cup of caf, and then sneak out completely unnoticed...either he would be great at some of the First Order’s more covert operations, or he had turned Kylo’s own trick against him and lulled him back to sleep, maybe without even realizing. Feeling inspired, he sent back a reply, ignoring the long gap between the messages: “It was, not thanks to you. But you can make it up to me during our next session. We’ll move onto something more practical this time.”

 

Hux’s response came within seconds: “Don’t pretend like I actually woke you when I left. You wouldn’t have taken four hours to answer if I had.”

 

“I don’t keep my datapad on my person at all hours. Unlike you.”

 

“Yes, but I have real work to do on this ship, unlike you.” Again, a near instantaneous response. Hux wasn’t doing anything too important, then. One of the bridge crew’s lengthy mandatory meetings, perhaps.

 

“Come to my quarters at 2130 tonight and bring my mug with you,” he replied after checking when Hux would next be available. Kylo wasn’t limited by military protocol, granting him the freedom to look up Hux’s schedule whenever he desired without dealing with red tape. Nobody was monitoring  _ his  _ access to personnel files, not unless they wanted to become acquainted with the business end of a lightsaber.

 

“I can’t. I have too much paperwork from this morning’s incident on the bridge and I never finished yesterday’s. I’m going to be busy until long after my shift is over tonight.”

 

“Fine. Tomorrow then. Same time.”

 

“We’ll see. Now leave me alone, I’m busy and need to focus on my work.”

 

Kylo knew that wasn’t true, that Hux wouldn’t dare pause in the middle of something important to indulge him with a pointless conversation, but did as Hux asked.

 

Hux’s affability confused him, though. Maybe sex really was all the man needed to loosen up and remove that stick up his ass, that and a good night’s sleep on a proper bed instead of a government-provided mattress. Or maybe he was serious about trying to work together and moving past any grudges? “Forgive and forget” was a foreign concept to Kylo, but he was willing to try Hux’s methods if it meant being spared from his Master’s wrath.

 

There was another, more pressing question on his mind, however: was that a singular thing, or was sex going to become a regular part of training for the two of them? He was yearning for Hux more than ever, now that he had seen every square inch of his body and been granted permission to touch him,  _ worship _ him with his hands and lips.

 

Kylo knew it was safer to just abstain once again. Already his judgment was clouded with lust though, just as he had feared would happen, and his resolve was weakened. He would unrepentantly continue to submit to his base desires for as long as Hux allowed. That much was a fact.

 

His mood had improved since he had first woken up to find himself alone, but he was more torn than ever. Normally he’d meditate and hope for some guidance from his grandfather’s helmet, but that seemed wildly inappropriate, even if the Darth Vader who answered was just in his head.

 

Insides twisting up with nervous energy and dissatisfaction, he decided to skip breakfast (what good was breakfast without caf anyways?), getting dressed and heading for a training room stocked with droids instead. If working his way through them didn’t put him in a better mood, then nothing would at this point.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hux caught himself at the last minute before he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He’d managed to finger-comb it into something resembling his usual perfect coiffure, but without gel to hold it in place, he’d undo his hard work. Kylo Ren wasn’t worth that.

 

For once in his life, he didn’t have a clear plan of action, didn’t have a strong personal opinion on an important manner, and the lack of resolution was adding to his stress. Indecisiveness was for weaklings, not Huxes. Huxes were confident, bold, natural leaders, who announced their expectations to the world and then graciously allowed their lessers to fulfill them. They didn’t show hesitation just because they got laid.

 

Or at least they hadn’t, until Brendol Hux II let himself be seduced by the roaming nightmare that plagued his ship. He knew long before pulling Ren down into that kiss that acting on his attraction would be a horrendous idea, but this was turning out to be an even greater disaster than he’d expected now that there was a bond complicating things.

 

It was quite the dilemma. He strongly preferred to keep his work and sex life separated at all costs, but in this case there was no other option if he wanted a repeat of last night, which he most certainly did. The question was whether or not  _ Kylo _ did.

 

Hux knew he could maintain a level of professional detachment and continue to work with him regardless of whether they continued to have sex, but could Ren do the same? Probably not.

 

Since he was the one with the maturity and self control in this unfortunate partnership, he’d have to let the other man control where they went from here, especially now that the buffoon had accidentally forged a magic link between the two of them. If Kylo was going to be in the back of his mind for the rest of his life, he’d prefer to keep things as civil as possible. He made an effort to at least  _ try  _ to avoid using insults during their short conversation.

 

He couldn’t glean enough information from Kylo’s terse messages to tell whether the man regretted their tryst, though. Was his tone that of someone still shamelessly seeking approval? Or was it aloof and detached? Flirtatious, maybe? Hux prided himself on his interpersonal skills and charisma, but without a good read on someone, there was only so much he could do to make a situation work in his favor. He’d have to play it by ear instead, let Kylo set the tone of their meeting and match it.

 

At least they were progressing to something else, maybe something that didn’t involve dredging up old secrets and sharing intimate details about their lives with one another. It would be easier to set aside his untoward preoccupations if they weren’t so blatantly obvious, exposed for Ren to pick at like an ugly scab every time they interacted.

 

Besides, he needed some alone time to properly assess how he felt about Kylo. His original hope was for this to be a one-off, quick, casual affair to release some sexual tension, but somewhere along the way, messy emotions had gotten involved on both sides.

 

His were still in the early stages of development though, the bizarre, nebulous period where an embryonic human could almost be mistaken for a rancor. Was that irritation he felt when he thought about the bruise Kylo had attempted to leave on his throat, or something dangerously akin to fondness? He honestly couldn’t tell. He’d spent his entire life trying to avoid unnecessary complication, not muddling his way through emotions like Kylo.

 

He tried to convince himself that Kylo wouldn’t have invited him to his quarters again if he was upset, but as the day went on, doubt began creeping in. The man was undoubtedly cruel when it came to punishing others. What if he blamed Hux for what had transpired between them, some sort of hocus-pocus allowing his attraction to bleed over into Ren’s mind and taint his thoughts? He had previously assumed Kylo was sworn to celibacy as Snoke’s acolyte, after all. Perhaps the man had learned to reign in his temper just in time to methodically plan Hux’s murder and make it look like an accident, behind closed doors and away from any potential witnesses.

 

Hux had hoped to bump into Kylo before their session, or at least see him just long enough to read his body language and make an educated guess about his mood, but the only contact he had after their short exchange was another message (“2130 tonight?”) followed by silence when he’d confirmed his availability. Showing up to Kylo’s rooms without a clue as to what lay beyond the door set his teeth on edge.

 

Sweat gathered on his brow as he waited for Kylo to grant him entry, but the man simply gestured for him to come in when the door opened, acting as if nothing unusual had happened between them. He seemed to be playing the same game as Hux and was ignoring the elephoth in the room.

 

The furniture wasn’t pushed against the walls this time. There was a new table in front of Kylo’s sofa though, looking suspiciously well-worn and identical in design to the ones in the Stormtroopers’ common rooms.

 

“Ren... _ please _ tell me you didn’t steal that from my troopers. You do enough damage to my budget as it is; we can’t afford to spend government money every time you feel like redecorating.”

 

“You owed me a table though, since  _ you  _ broke my last one. I’ll return this one to the common room when you arrange to have a new table delivered to my quarters.”

 

Hux sighed, setting Kylo’s mug on said table rather than dignifying that with a response.

 

Kylo immediately snatched it back up, cradling it in his hands for a moment before returning it to its rightful place with the Force. “Oh no, that’s my only mug. I’m not risking that after what you did to my table. I  _ need _ that thing.”

 

“What, afraid I’m going to go on a rampage like you?”

 

“No, but I’m not sure what’s going to happen tonight. Telekinesis is one of the most basic skills a Forceful can master, and even children are capable of it, but it can be...unpredictable. Difficult to control. It’s often the first manifestation of the Force in children because they’re so emotional.”

 

“Hmm, sounds like someone else I know. But really, telekinesis? What ‘practical’ use would I even have for that, Ren? I don’t make a habit of being shot at or choking people like a barbarian when I get angry, so I can hardly see myself making use of it like you.”

 

“You’re being too narrow-minded, Hux. The Force isn’t limited by size or weight once you’ve mastered it. You can stop an entire fleet of starships with your mind if you can concentrate enough. Hypothetically, I mean.  _ You  _ probably never will.”

 

Hux huffed, irritated already. “Just tell me what I’m supposed to do, Ren.”

 

Kylo thought about it, opening his mouth a few times in false starts, evidently struggling to find the right words. “Remember how it felt when you turned against me? It involved expanding your mind outwards and pushing it into mine. This is like that, but on a grander scale, where you’ll expand far enough to manipulate something physical. It’s like...casting your consciousness out like a net, then winnowing out the bycatch until the only thing left is what you were aiming for. With practice, you’ll learn to be more precise.”

 

He placed a small cube of plasteel on the table. “Here, this will be easy to detect and shouldn’t get damaged if anything goes wrong.”

 

Hux stared mutely at the cube for a moment, thinking back on the door that he had accidentally destroyed in his youth while Kylo babbled on. Clearly, he was capable of unleashing a substantial amount of energy, even without any proper training. With formal education like Kylo had received, how much stronger would he have been by now? Would his fellow students at Arkanis have given him the proper respect he deserved, knowing that he could end their lives in an untimely “accident” and escape punishment? Perhaps he would have been promoted to General at an even younger age, before Brendol Hux I passed away. Would that have been enough to finally redeem him in his father’s eyes?

 

“...Bren? Are you listening?”

 

“Don’t call me that.” The words came out harsher than intended, distracted as he was, but he didn’t want to complicate things even further by allowing Kylo to get too familiar right now.

 

Kylo winced, eyebrows pulling together and shoulders hunching a little in submission. It was gone in a flash, replaced by an even stonier expression than usual, but it was enough for Hux to regret snapping when he wasn’t even angry. He just didn’t like the way it made him feel when he heard that name pass through Kylo’s lips.

 

“Just...be careful not to make a habit of it, at least. Knowing you, you’ll accidentally say it in front of my bridge crew without realizing. I don’t want any of the senior officers thinking they can get away with that kind of insubordination.”

 

Kylo smiled with just his eyes again, pleased at the implication that it was a name reserved for him alone to use. A sudden flashback to last night’s activities made Hux’s knees quiver a bit, and he sat down before the other man could catch the slight tremor. Kylo probably wasn’t even aware of how openly his trust and satisfaction were being displayed when he did that, thinking he was controlling his expression because his mouth was still.

 

“Well, as I was saying, you should try entering a light meditation before relaxing the boundaries of your consciousness, as if you were planning on allowing me to enter. Then it should be more flexible and easier to cast outward. Don’t try to aim or control it, just let it flow away from you naturally.”

 

He joined Hux on the couch, sitting just far enough away to avoid coming in contact. Their knees were mere inches apart, and Hux could feel the warmth radiating off of Kylo’s thigh, sinking through his uniform with ease.

 

Hux did as he was told, staring at the cube without really seeing it. His focus was directed entirely inward as he struggled to understand what Kylo meant about using his mind as a fishing net. His mental defenses were down, but now what?

 

“Do you see what I meant about needing to eliminate everything else but the plasteel? Depending on how far your boundaries extend to now, you could have a lot to sort through without that step.”

 

“Um,” Hux said, uncharacteristically slow on the uptake. Kylo was one of  _ those _ teachers, who was already moving on to the next chapter without confirming that a single soul had understood anything from the past thirty minutes, leaving the students floundering.

 

“The plasteel is dense though, with a clearly defined boundary, so it should stand out compared to anything with a more organic shape, even though it’s small. Once you’re focused entirely on it, you can try directing the Force at it, like how you worked your way into my mind. You may want to start slow though.”

 

“Um,” he repeated, still busy attempting to expand his mind without directing it toward anything in particular. Trying to push it in all directions at once wasn’t working, and it was as if his mind had seized up, refusing to do  _ anything _ .

 

“Hux, what are you doing?” He felt Kylo slip into his mind, monitoring his actions from the surface. “No no no, I said  _ not _ to control where it goes. What have I been saying this whole time? Let go a little and let your mind do what it wants.”

 

“What it  _ wants?  _ It wants precision and logic and discipline, not the chaos and esoterism your flower blossom thrives on.”

 

“No, that’s what  _ you _ want. Your brain wants to be liberated, to give the Force free reign. Just let it expand naturally.”

 

“You keep saying that, but it doesn’t  _ mean _ anything, Ren. It’s just nonsense. Obviously you need to try wording it differently because telling me to do something that should be physically impossible isn’t working.”

 

Kylo gave a long, drawn-out sigh. “Never mind, I’ll just show you.” Once again, he pushed the thoughts into Hux’s head, where they played out like a vivid daydream. He could still see the plasteel cube in front of him, but he could also feel exactly how to relax his mind, how it felt to focus intently on a single object and direct the Force through his hands to move it.

 

“Oh. Well you did a terrible job of explaining that.” He mimicked Kylo’s actions, allowing his consciousness to escape the confines of his skull and fill the room before pulling it back again, leaving only the plasteel cube and a portion of the table caught inside.

 

Actually moving it was the next obstacle, it seemed. His concentration was faltering, distracted by thoughts of the block becoming an accidental projectile or shattering like the door to his time-out room. He gave a minute flinch each time he released a little bit more energy.

 

“Relax, my reflexes are good enough to stop a blaster bolt in midair. I won’t let anything happen to your precious face.”

 

“Oh, precious, am I? Why, I had no idea you felt that way about me, Kylo.” Where had  _ that _ come from? Instead of sarcasm, his voice came out lightly teasing, laced with amusement. Hux hadn’t flirted so blatantly since...well, probably since the period of his life where he was routinely seducing men into joining him in the fresher at seedy clubs and bars, but he couldn’t remember enough to confirm that. He just had to assume there was some flirting involved at some point.

 

Kylo blushed a little. Hux couldn’t tell if it was from his comment or from the inappropriate memories he was probably picking up on, but regardless, Hux relaxed, trusting him to keep him relatively safe from harm.

 

Determined to pull the cube towards him, the way he had seen Kylo drag his unlucky inferiors from across the room, he held his arm out, picturing his goal as clearly as possible. This time, he released a conservative amount of the Force all in one go instead of in tiny increments.

 

The cube vibrated a bit, building up to visible wobble, before it finally shot across the table, away from the couch and his outstretched hand. It came to a stop at the far edge of the table, a split second away from toppling over the edge. Hux frowned. What had he done wrong?

 

“Good! That was really impressive for your first attempt. It actually moved forward without losing control.”

 

“It went the wrong way, though. I was trying to bring it closer.”

 

Kylo waved dismissively. “It’s easier to push with the Force than it is to pull. You probably won’t be able to call anything to you anytime soon, if ever. Even if it didn’t follow your directions, you still did a great job, Bren.”

 

Hux’s cock stirred predictably at the praise, murmured in a low voice as Kylo leaned in closer in camaraderie. He needed a distraction, and quick. “What else can you do with telekinesis besides push or pull things around? The lights rattling, that counts too, right?”

 

“Mmhmm, anything where your external environment is being affected counts. Force choking is done by manipulating air pressure, which can be used to levitate or fly, too. You can even move other people against their will if you’re strong enough.”

 

“You...can possess people?”

 

“Not exactly.” Hux felt an enormous amount of tingling pressure settle over him like last night, freezing him in place. Instead of simply leaving him incapacitated, this time Kylo gestured with his hand. The pressure increased on Hux’s arm, and he looked onward with morbid fascination as he found his palm coming up to Kylo’s face, even as his muscles stayed completely lax.

 

Kylo brought his mouth down to Hux’s fingers, briefly kissing their tips. “I can feel your arousal through the bond, Bren. You don’t need to fight it.” His lips never left Hux’s skin, and Hux heard an embarrassingly high whine escape from his own as the vibrations from Kylo’s deep, rumbling voice travelled over his fingertips.

 

The tingling receded, and as Hux drew his hand back, disappointment registered in Kylo’s unguarded expression for just a fraction of a second before Hux was kissing him. Kylo eagerly clambered onto Hux’s lap with only the slightest encouragement.

 

He pulled away, chuckling quietly when it elicited another plaintive noise from Hux. “I have a proposal for you, General.”

 

“Oh?” Hux asked, already too breathless for real sentences.

 

“You did so well today, I think you deserve some sort of celebration. A reward, if you will.” He dragged his hands down Hux’s chest, unzipping his uniform tunic and untucking his shirt as he went. As he opened the shirt and sucked briefly at Hux’s exposed nipples, he slid off of his lap, pushing Hux’s legs apart to settle on his knees between them.

 

“Oh.” He pushed Kylo’s hair out of his face with hands that were threatening to shake as his jodhpurs were unzipped.

 

Kylo leaned in to nuzzle against the front of his briefs, all hot breath and the occasional exploratory swipe of his tongue against his half-hard cock. After a few torturous moments he finally released it from its confines, immediately wrapping a hand around it to take away some of the shock of the room’s cold air when Hux gave a quiet hiss.

 

Kylo hesitated, seemingly giving himself a silent pep talk. His hands had moved to Hux’s thighs and were gripping tight enough to bruise, and he was eyeing Hux’s prick warily, as if his confidence had vanished along with Hux’s modesty.

 

“Don’t tell me you haven’t done this before either.”

 

“I have, but...it’s been a long time. I didn’t-- I never-- I always thought of it as an act of submission, only for the weak,” he said in a rush, blinking up at Hux with deceptively innocent-looking eyes.

 

Hux tightened his grip on Ren’s hair, but it was an empty threat. He enjoyed seeing the man kneeling before him too much to get upset over something so petty. “Are you calling me weak?”

 

“No!” He looked a little panicky, likely fearing that Hux was going to storm out in a huff and leave him empty handed. “That’s what made me realize I was wrong. You kneeled for me, but had all the control.”

 

“Mmm, and who’s in control right now?” He didn’t force Kylo’s head down, per se, but he insistently nudged it toward his cock with a sharp tug on his hair and Ren allowed it. He gave no answer besides a small shiver, leaning in to lick tentatively at Hux’s frenulum.

 

Hux groaned, sinking into the couch a little bit more. Kylo continued with his licking, tongue straying down to his balls or the length of his shaft every so often. “Don’t be a frakking tease, Kylo,” he gasped, giving Kylo’s hair another pull when he swirled his tongue around the tip.

 

The man glared up at Hux for a second, but did as he was told without any further protest, drawing the head of Hux’s cock into his mouth. It was almost  _ too _ hot, even more so than his hands, and Hux grunted when the pressure against his sensitive skin suddenly increased. “Mind your teeth.”

 

Kylo retreated momentarily, properly wrapping his lips around his teeth before starting again. He gagged after only taking in a few inches.

 

“Easy, easy. Just stay there until you get used to it, then try going a little farther. That’s how you learn to control the reflex,” Hux said, holding his head in place when Kylo instinctively tried to back off. It was more coercive than he’d be with most partners, but he knew Kylo could easily break his hold and throw him across the room if needed, even barring his Force abilities.

 

Ren was staring daggers at Hux now as he blinked tears out of his eyes. For a man who feared appearing meek, he was a perfect picture of submission and obedience right now, a feral creature tamed by Hux’s hand.

 

As he slowly took in more of Hux’s cock, Kylo wrapped a hand around its base, moving it in tandem with his mouth. He still didn’t get anywhere near to taking in the full length, but he more than made up for it with his enthusiasm and dextrous, velvety soft tongue.

 

Kylo’s eyelids were heavy, and he gazed up at Hux through his eyelashes with lust clearly written on his features. He carefully let his teeth drag over his cock again, just  _ barely _ , just enough to not hurt. Hux knew he wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate.

 

This was only confirmed when Kylo’s free hand came up to massage his balls before moving to press up right behind them, just as the invisible hands had groped at Hux in his lurid fantasy. He barely had time to paw at Kylo’s hair and shoulders, trying to convey urgency when he was too far gone to remember how to speak, before Kylo pulled off and held his mouth open before Hux, hands still working diligently. He licked the slit once, twice, and then Hux was coming.

 

Kylo managed to catch most of it on his lips and tongue as he jerked Hux off, but the first spurt caught him on the cheek instead, arcing up toward his nose, and he had drooled some onto his chin. Hux’s cock twitched near painfully, impatient for another round just from the sight of Ren.

 

Feeling boneless and sated, Hux slid forward off the couch, awkwardly squeezing his legs around Kylo’s. He scraped off the errant stripes of come with his fingers, offering them to the other man to lick until no trace remained. Kylo fumbled with his trousers in the meantime, nearly ripping them in his haste to pull his cock out.

 

Hux brought his soaked hand down, surprised by how hard Kylo was already. His breathing was harsh, his cock was slick with precome, his hips were thrusting up into Hux’s hand in an erratic, stuttering rhythm, and all just from sucking Hux’s dick like a little slut.

 

Basking in the minor power rush that brought on, Hux tightened his grip and leaned in to mouth at the salty skin of his throat, right where the pulse was hammering away. He only managed to stroke him a few more times before Kylo came with Hux’s name on his lips like a filthy, profane prayer.

 

After letting the other man catch his breath for a while, Hux brought his hand up to Kylo’s mouth again, curious how far the man was willing to go. “Now clean up your mess.”

 

To his surprise, Kylo opened up with no hesitation whatsoever, sucking on Hux’s fingers with a quiet moan.

 

“ _ Kriff _ , Kylo.” This man was going to be the death of him, he could just feel it.


	3. -And Gain Power By Learning Ways To Become Peaceful

It had become an unorthodox, yet highly effective, routine for the two of them: every few days, Hux would be summoned to Kylo’s quarters for some sort of training or meditation, and afterwards they’d bring each other off. Hux rationalized it as a sort of stress relief, an incentive for playing nice with Ren and making it through another day without picking a fight. Heaven knew he deserved it for his restraint.

 

He hadn’t asked to fuck Kylo in return for their first night, nor had Kylo offered, but he was usually too exhausted after their training to do more than lazily jerk the two of them off anyways. If he was feeling especially generous (or lazy, if he dropped the pretense), he just let the other man use his body as he saw fit. 

 

He absolutely refused to be a part of Kylo’s own embarrassing memories of mediocre first times. If he was given permission to take Kylo Ren’s virgin ass one day, he was going to do it  _ properly _ , thank you very much. No improvised lubrication, no half-assed prep job, no falling asleep halfway through. Even a nuisance like Ren deserved better than that for his first time.

 

That’s not to say that it wasn’t on his mind, however. Kylo’s trousers were more like leggings, leaving nothing to the imagination whenever he removed his tunic as well as his robes, and Hux often found himself distracted during their meetings. 

 

It was on the flat side, but his ass was undoubtedly firm and toned. Hiding it beneath swaths of fabric should have been declared a criminal act, but Hux doubted he’d be the only one ogling him if Kylo openly flaunted it in the hallways, and he couldn’t exactly go around court-martialing crewmembers for appreciating physical perfection. There was no need to reveal his jealous streak to Kylo, either. Hux was clinging tight to every shred of dignity he had left these days.

 

He had to begrudgingly concede that sexual frustration had been holding him back more than he thought, though, even if the idea was appalling. Even with his now frequent daydreams of what he wanted to do to Kylo (and vice versa) every time they crossed paths, his work was improving, and he was making great strides in expanding the First Order’s territory. 

 

His confidence had been soaring exponentially as of late, and justifiably so. He was more alert, more in tune with his instincts these days, and he was making riskier moves with greater payoffs. Nothing  _ too _ risky, of course, nothing that would put his career in peril if things went wrong, but still bolder than his usual slow, cautious maneuvers and relatively friendly negotiations. 

 

At this rate, “General Hux” would become a household phrase in no time, no longer discussed only by Republic officials and the mangy, lowlife curs comprising the Resistance. The galaxy as a whole would soon prostrate itself before him. He had always been destined for glory; he could feel it deep in his bones, in his very blood, and it had been that way as far back as he could remember. Or maybe that was just the Force. Either way, it was a natural high that reassured him whenever doubt threatened to creep in.

 

Ren, on the other hand, was moodier than ever. All Hux could get out of him was that he was brooding about the mystery surrounding their bond, meditating and presumably consulting the disturbing relic of a bygone era he kept locked away in his quarters. 

 

There were less tantrums in the past few weeks though, no damage reports whatsoever for nine days and counting. Instead, the man had taken to skulking around the ship in sullen silence. He was...quiet. Hux was almost worried about the man’s mental health, but couldn’t ignore how nice it was to have a break from his usual antics.

 

Besides, he was still in a decent mood whenever they ensconced themselves in his quarters, away from prying eyes. Whatever was bothering him only did so when he was left alone to withdraw into his own thoughts. He was still his typical, insufferable self while training Hux, all fragile pride and undue self-satisfaction with no sense of how to actually convey the ideas he held in such high esteem.

 

“No, you’re doing it all wrong. Stop trying to assault my mind.”

 

“I’m not  _ trying _ to, Ren! I’m just trying to do as you said. How is this supposed to be better than what I was already doing, anyways? I’ve been managing just fine.”

 

Kylo had claimed he was going to teach Hux to meditate “correctly,” whatever that meant, but so far his tension had only increased, blood pressure surely spiking. Even the incense flooding the room couldn’t help him now.

 

“Meditation isn’t just about relaxation, Hux. It’s supposed strengthen your connection to the Force or gain you some wisdom. It’s like opening your mind to the universe and everything it has to offer, and the better you are at meditating, the more you’ll be able to interpret and make sense of it all. The Force is always speaking, you just need to learn how to hear it.”

 

“Mmm, poetic. But still ridiculous. I haven’t gained any wisdom here besides the knowledge that I’m sharing my starship with a lunatic.”

 

“That’s because you’re doing it  _ wrong! _ ” He slammed his fist into the table, causing Hux to startle. So much for quiet.

 

“Well then why don’t you just  _ show  _ me how to, since I’m apparently so bad at this that you feel the need to get violent?”

 

Kylo groaned, burying his face in his hands. “I can’t do everything for you, Hux. You need to learn this stuff on your own. Do you think Snoke held my hand and walked me through every little task the whole time I was being trained?”

 

Hux fell silent, gaze dropping. The man did have a point.

 

“Look, I won’t show you, but I’ll just...guide you. In your head.”

 

Great. They were back to the whole mind-sharing thing again. Hux sighed in resignation. “ _ Fine _ . Should I just meditate like normal for now?” He closed his eyes when Kylo nodded and tried to breathe deeply, filling his lungs with incense.

 

Kylo was being as unobtrusive as possible, and Hux could just barely sense his energy brushing against his own. When no further instructions were forthcoming, he made another attempt at “broadening his mind” and pushing outwards, but once again, he instinctively narrowed in on Kylo and began boring into the impenetrable, mental wall keeping him out.

 

His subconscious mind didn’t seem to understand the concept of personal space and was insistently trying to expand  _ everywhere _ . Kylo was the only roadblock in the vicinity, ergo all energy needed to be put towards breaking down that wall.

 

Kylo didn’t say anything, verbally or otherwise, but there was a gentle pressure against the inside of Hux’s skull, right above his eyebrows. It carefully eased him away from where their energies were plastered against one another, and that little bit of breathing room finally allowed Hux’s consciousness to come cascading outwards. It was different than the directionless meandering his mind did when he used telekinesis; this was a deliberate attempt to push himself to the limit and test his mind’s elasticity.

 

There was an indistinct ache when he felt himself reaching too far. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant though, like stretching any other weak muscle. It was the kind of pain that let you know you were doing something right, that you were finally putting that part of your body to good use.

 

_ Good, Bren. _

 

Trying to ignore the warm tingling sensation in the pit of his belly that threatened to break his focus, Hux didn’t respond. The ache was quickly becoming more of an intense burn, and as he finally relented and let his mind snap back to its original position, Kylo drew back as well.

 

He didn’t try to attack him this time, but once the physical barrier between them vanished, Hux instantly gravitated to the other consciousness in the room again, Kylo’s mesmerizing Force signature drawing him in like a tractor beam. There was no real sound, no palpable sensation, and yet his aura was  _ calling _ to Hux. It was somewhere between the eerie, luminescent glow of a deep sea predator and the ominous humming of the massive hyperdrive system already installed deep in Starkiller Base’s core, dangerously hypnotic.

 

Kylo allowed him to enter without protest this time and Hux effortlessly slipped in enough to discern his emotions. The man was mostly just content to share his mind so easily, with no pain or apprehension or knowledge that he was falling short of expectations, but there was a ripple of confusion and surprise, too.

 

_ I always had trouble meditating like this if you were awake because I’d get distracted. My mind would find yours every single time. _

 

**_Because I’m Force-sensitive too?_ **

 

Kylo hummed quietly, thinking it over.

 

_ I’ve never had trouble meditating in the presence of other Force users before. _

 

**_Is isolation bad for Force-sensitives? Maybe our minds were both just desperate for interaction with someone else. It would explain the bond, too._ **

 

_ Maybe... _

 

Kylo sounded skeptical, patronizing almost. It rankled to be humored like an ignorant child, and when a flash of memory from Kylo suddenly came through clear as day, irritation immediately spilled over into barely-restrained rage.

 

**_You astral projected just to watch me_ ** **masturbate?** **_That’s a new low, even for you, Ren. You really are a complete pervert, aren’t you? Spying on people in their own mind...absolutely disgusting._ **

 

He returned to his own head none-too-gently, and when he opened his eyes, Kylo’s were already open, a hint of shame evident in them.

 

“I wasn’t trying to, believe me. I pulled back as soon as I realized that’s what you were doing.”

 

His sincerity calmed Hux a smidgen, but there was still something amiss. “Why were you so shocked at that fantasy of mine if you  already knew about it, though? It caught you so off guard I managed to get into your head when you saw it.”

 

Kylo shook his head. “I never actually saw what you were thinking about. I only heard some surface thoughts, and saw a glimpse of a metal helmet. I...assumed it was Captain Phasma.”

 

Hux was laughing before he was even done fully processing Ren’s words, head thrown back and one arm draped over his eyes. “Phasma? Really, Ren?  _ Phasma? _ You said it yourself, she’s not even interested in sex. Why would I be imagining  _ her? _ ”

 

Kylo was scowling, clearly unamused to be laughed at so openly. “Don’t forget, I thought you were straight at the time. I thought you’d only recently realized your attraction to me, so obviously it came as a bit of a surprise to discover that you’d felt that way for so long.”

 

Hux sighed, thinking back on the countless nights he had spent entertaining himself with thoughts of Ren. “Unfortunately, yes. I still don’t know why, but it made even less sense at the time. You’re not...entirely despicable, now that I’ve spent more time with you,” he admitted with another small sigh.

 

“And you’re slightly better company than a rabid wampa yourself, General,” he said mockingly, smirking at Hux. “But to think, all that time we wasted fighting and arguing, time that could have been spent working together on more...productive efforts,” he murmured, voice dropping an octave. He leaned in to suck gently at Hux’s neck, starting right below the angle of his jaw and working his way down toward his collar.

 

Hux had just begun to trail his fingers teasingly over Kylo’s ribs, enough to tickle but not unbearably so, when Kylo moved back with a jerk, sitting ramrod straight with a distant look in his eye.

 

“Kylo? Is everything alright? Did--”

 

“It’s Snoke. He’s summoning us.” His expression was suddenly unreadable, closed off in an emotionless facade as unnerving as the helmet he called to his hands as he stood up.

 

Before Hux could get another word in edgewise, his comlink lit up. He was being hailed from the bridge. 

 

“General Hux.”

 

“Sir, the Supreme Leader is requesting the presence of both you and Lord Ren in his audience chamber in exactly ten minutes.”

 

“Acknowledged. Thank you, ensign.”

 

He turned back to Kylo, who had already put on his helmet and was in the process of fastening his belt. His cowl was down, and Hux was grateful for the delicate black curls that peeked out from the bottom edge of the helmet, the only sign that the silent, looming creature that stood before him was the same soft and vulnerable human being he’d been sharing a bed with as of late.

 

“I’m going to return to my quarters for my uniform.” 

 

Ren didn’t respond in any way, but he was taking deep, measured breaths, chest starting to heave beneath the layers of his robes as he attempted to remain calm.

 

Hux stepped out into the hallway, beginning to feel sick to his stomach. If Kylo were acting like his usual cocksure self when they faced Snoke together, he’d feel more confident, but knowing that even that damnable teacher’s pet was struggling to keep it together made him more frightened than he liked to admit.

 

As he took one last look in the mirror to straighten his hair before putting his cap on, he heard Kylo’s voice in his head, as loud and distinct as if he were right there next to him.

  
_ Whatever happens, just follow my lead. Trust me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ending with cliffhangers all the time, even though they really upset me when I'm reading unfinished works. I'm such a hypocrite D:


	4. The real goal of any talk or speech

_Whatever happens, just follow my lead. Trust me._

 

* * *

 

Trust Kylo Ren? _Trust?_ Was that even humanly possible? It was like trusting a raging hurricane: illogical and ultimately pointless, because both operated by their own rules and couldn’t be contained by mere mortals.

 

He had no other choice but to depend on him, though. Hux had never even met Snoke in person, and if Kylo truly knew more about him, then it was better to just defer to his judgment in this particular situation.

 

At the very least, Snoke practically fawned over Kylo, allowing him to get away with childish behavior that would earn Hux a dishonorable discharge in no time. Maybe he’d go easier on them if Kylo was the one doing the explaining. Hux had long suspected that Snoke disliked him on a personal level anyways and was just waiting for him to slip up so he had an excuse for dismissing one of his fleet’s best officers, so there was no probable way for him to remedy this on his own.

 

The walk to Snoke’s cavernous audience chamber seemed both longer than he remembered and over too soon, and he arrived with just under two minutes to spare before the holoprojector would turn on. Ren was already in there, pacing like a caged feline.

 

“He already knows what we’ve done. I can tell.”

 

“Well, just to be fair, _I_ didn’t do anything.”

 

Kylo stopped mid-step, shoulders hunching for a moment before he turned on Hux, body language indicating that he was all but snarling under his mask. “Don’t think for one second that I _wanted_ this bond, Hux! The Force can act of its own volition, and it chose to form a bond between two compatible Force-sensitives. That’s all. _You_ , on the other hand, made the choice to take part in these experiments. You’re just as much to blame as I am.”

 

Hux raised his eyebrows, but otherwise remained unaffected by Ren’s aggression. A few days’ respite wasn’t enough for him to be out of practice when it came to dealing with the man’s outbursts. “Ah, but I was just going along with plans that _you_ made, knowing full well that the Supreme Leader wouldn’t approve.”

 

He almost flinched as Kylo’s arms came up with a sudden jerking movement, but the man only reached for his own helmet, pressing the hidden release mechanism in the back. As he pulled it off, he came to stand next to Hux in the middle of the room, facing the holoprojector and sweeping his tangled, sweaty curls back with his free hand.

 

Hux straightened up from his defensive posture and turned forward as well, schooling his features into a more neutral expression, and when he furtively glanced over at Kylo from the corner of his eye he could see he was doing the same. Kylo’s eyes flicked to his, and they both immediately averted their gaze at the unexpected eye contact. Hux felt his cheeks heating up despite the horror gnawing at his insides with dull, relentless teeth.

 

“Enough fighting for now. If we start that up in front of him it will only make things worse, Bren.”

 

Hux stared resolutely ahead, refusing to acknowledge either Kylo’s words or his own spreading flush.

 

“Just...think of us as forming a united front in order to defend ourselves. If we manage to survive this unscathed, we can go back to hating each other and pointing fingers left and right. I know what he wants to hear, so just trust me and let me do most of the talking. Don’t butt in or argue or anything.”

 

There was that absurd notion again: trust. Hux resisted the urge to scoff, absently noting that Kylo never bothered replacing his helmet. To better convey sincerity and contrition? Or did he always go unmasked before his Master as a sign of respect? He had just enough time to wonder if he should remove his own hat this time before the holoprojector flickered on.

 

Snoke was resting his arm on his throne, propping up his scarred head on his hand. His expression was unreadable, a mixture of boredom, irritation, malice, and a dark, sadistic sort of glee, as if he was taking great pleasure in their torment. He simply stayed there for a moment, looking down his nose at them in disdain and letting them squirm in discomfort. Hux felt the need to immediately apologize for his actions and explain himself while he had the chance, but stayed silent like Kylo requested.

 

“So, Kylo Ren. I see you’ve formed a Force-bond with another.” His voice was cold, harsher than usual, and while he still looked as though they were a complete waste of his time, Snoke sat up straight, anger overtaking any amusement he was feeling as Kylo struggled for words.

 

“I-it was not my intention, Master. We weren’t trying to bond, I never wanted one with him but I didn’t realize it was there until it was too late--”

 

“Silence! I don’t want your excuses, boy. Did I not tell you to leave the General alone? To not bother wasting his time and keeping him away from his duties to the First Order? _What have you done?_ ” He leaned forward, positively looming over the pair as he whispered in barely-contained rage.

 

“I was never expressly forbidden from looking into his strength with the Force though, and we ensured it wouldn’t get in the way of his other obligations!” Snoke’s twisted face pinched even further at Kylo’s hairsplitting, but Kylo continued on regardless. “It’s even proving beneficial to his work. He’s precognizant without even realizing, which is why his more aggressive tactics in the Western Reaches have been so successful.”

 

Hux turned toward Kylo in shock without meaning to. Precognition? _That’s_ what he had been calling his intuition this whole time? He couldn’t afford to dwell on it though, not now. He turned back to Snoke as soon as he realized what he had done, heart seizing up and fluttering wildly behind his ribs as he found Snoke’s gaze already turned to him at Kylo’s words. Then Kylo was speaking again, and Hux could breathe once more as the momentarily oppressive weight of Snoke’s attention was displaced.

 

“We only train in short bursts in our free time, never when he’s on-duty, and in just these few months he’s already accomplished far more than expected for someone with his midi-chlorian count.”

 

“And the bond? _That_ is nothing new, boy. Don’t bother trying to conceal anything else from me.”

 

The acoustics of the room made it all too easy for Hux to hear Kylo’s throat working as he gulped nervously. His skin was washed out in the glow from the holoprojector, transforming him into a ghoulish spectre, a harmless caricature of the giant before them.

 

“It _is_ new, Master. I’ve never heard of anything like it before. It formed in a matter of weeks, and it became a true, permanent Force bond almost immediately after we melded minds, just once. It was a mistake, I swear. Please forgive me Master; I would never deliberately choose to bond with another, and especially not with General Hux.”

 

He was almost crying, and he looked about ready to drop to the floor and prostrate himself at the massive feet of the hologram before them. Under different circumstances, Hux would have been amused at Kylo’s pathetic begging, or would have at least experienced some secondhand embarrassment, but Snoke’s attention had turned toward himself again.

 

There was something peculiar about his expression that caused the hair to raise on the back of Hux’s neck. He was more alert than Hux had ever seen him, genuinely attentive instead of feigning interest in their petty affairs, and his beady, reptilian eyes had an eerie sparkle to them now.

 

Kylo was dead wrong about Snoke’s ability to harm him from across space and time, was wrong about Hux being safe from a hologram, and that soulless glare was slicing right through his flesh, straight through his muscles and viscera to his heart, which had frozen solid--

 

Snoke blinked, the first time Hux could ever recall, and his eyes slid back toward Kylo. His heart still felt positively glacial, hammering ruthlessly against his sternum, and he couldn’t tell if he had only been imagining the sensation of a mucid, gnarled, arthritic claw of a hand squeezing the life out of it.

 

The bony fingers on one of said hands twitched minutely as Snoke’s eyes narrowed. _“Show me.”_ His voice was rough, infiltrating Hux’s head to grate like sandpaper against his very eardrums, and he had near-traumatic flashbacks to the last time Kylo said those very words.

 

Right on cue, Kylo began to whimper, teeth squeaking in a wretched manner from his clenched jaw. Despite his agony, he was trying to protect Hux, shielding him from the worst of it, but his distress was still clearly broadcasted through their bond the same way he had accidentally alerted Ren to his burn.

 

Hux grunted at the onslaught of pain himself. He was distantly grateful for Kylo’s act of mercy, but the pain leaking through their mental connection was nigh unbearable, even in fractional amounts. Whereas Kylo was always oddly fastidious in his searching, uncovering only what he needed and carefully putting everything back in its proper place, their Supreme Leader was completely ransacking the poor man’s brain. He simply left no stone unturned. Ren’s every thought and memory was positively ravaged, and when Snoke moved on to a new section, all that was remained in his wake were the shredded remnants of a desolate wasteland.

 

Kylo was outright wailing now, writhing about on the floor and sobbing as he clawed at his scalp in an instinctive attempt to rid his head of a foreign presence, and Hux was fairly certain his own knees had crumpled and folded beneath him. His vision had long since faded to a spotty, blackened void.

 

The noise on the floor beside him quickly died down to quiet moaning as Kylo neared the point of exhaustion, and as the flimsy mental shield dissolved, Hux caught snippets of Snoke’s own reactions. He was satisfied, either with whatever he found in Kylo’s head or just with the power he lorded over the two of them; Hux couldn’t tell. As he reached the more recent memories, revulsion began to radiate off of him in waves, and the figure before them grimaced and recoiled, both physically and mentally, in disgust.

 

And just like that, it was over. There was nothing left to sift through; Kylo’s brain had been entirely picked clean.

 

“You foolish boy. To stumble upon something so inconceivably rare entirely by accident and not see the benefits you could be reaping...but with someone you dislike so intensely. How...fortuitous.”

 

“...Master?” He sounded as confused as Hux felt.

 

“Spelling it out for you will do you no good. Understanding what you’ve forged between yourselves is a task you must complete on your own, Kylo Ren. Study, meditate. Take as long as you need. It may take years for a brain such as your own, but you’ll know when you’ve reached the correct conclusion.”

 

“Yes, Master. Thank you, master.” He really was grovelling now, kneeling with his tear-stained face to the floor.

 

“Do not assume all is forgiven, Kylo Ren. In addition to your insolence, I’m disappointed that you, of all people, would allow yourself to fall victim to temptations of the flesh and be distracted from your training. I often forget that you are but a human, however, and have bodily needs. I suppose I can’t fault you for fulfilling your base desires with the only willing body at your disposal.”

 

Hux flushed from humiliation and rage in equal measures. Of all the people he could have invited to witness his sordid affairs with Ren, the Supreme Leader would have been at the very bottom of the list. To be abhorred so plainly by their revered leader was mortifying, even more so than the disgusted look on his father’s face when he discovered that his only son had immoral thoughts about his classmates, all males. But to be thought of as nothing more than a glorified sex toy for the other man was offensive, plain and simple.

 

He knew Kylo felt something for him beyond physical desire. He _knew_. The man had absolutely no control over his dopey facial expressions around Hux, and even his fantasies of being touched by soft, decadent leather gloves were touched iwth something...more. But whatever it was, it evidently wasn’t enough to concern Snoke.

 

His mind was such a mess, he couldn’t even determine what was bothering him the most. Snoke’s dismissive attitude, the lingering, residual aftereffects of what Kylo had been put through, the fact that his own ill-defined feelings were apparently still significantly stronger than whatever Kylo felt in return...He began to shakily rise to his feet, irritated at his life in general. Kylo remained on the floor. Despite the kindness Kylo had offered him, all Hux could feel for the pitiful, snivelling mess right now was contempt.

 

“You are dismissed, General. My apprentice and I will need to further discuss your partnership.”

 

“Thank you, Supreme Leader.” He offered Snoke a slight bow before staggering toward the doors, only to fall bodily against them as soon as they had closed behind him. There were no stormtroopers stationed outside or patrolling the halls, nobody to witness him looking so frail.

 

What more was there to discuss? And why couldn’t he be present? He felt slighted, like a child being told “go play by yourself for a while honey, can’t you see the grown ups are talking right now?” (Not that his parents ever said anything like that, but it was his understanding that friendly parent-child interaction was a normal thing in most households.)

 

Was Kylo being punished for training him behind Snoke’s back, or were they chumming it up in there and plotting Hux’s impending demotion and fall from grace? He knew Kylo was ultimately devoted to Snoke and his vision of the galaxy’s future, but couldn’t fathom what kind of relationship they had beyond that, couldn’t tell if there was going to be a true discussion or if Kylo was just going to sit there nodding at whatever punishment Snoke dictated.

 

And what Snoke said about it being fortunate that they had both bonded with someone they disliked...it was impossible to tell what that cryptic statement meant, but it couldn’t be good. That glint in his leader’s eyes when he looked at Hux had awoken some sort of primal fear inside of him. Just the thought of it caused his exhausted heart to race anew and his skin to break out in a cold sweat, and the fine tremor in his fingers was presently growing into full-body shivers.

 

He felt the bile rising and dry heaved before he caught himself. The others were just beyond these doors, casually discussing his surely imminent doom (Because even if Snoke didn’t punish Ren too harshly, why would he ever extend that same courtesy to Hux himself? That was just wishful thinking, something he never allowed himself.), and he was helpless to change the situation. He didn’t even get a chance to follow Kylo’s lead as instructed. The two of them didn’t get to do anything but roll over and expose their bellies to the Supreme Leader, and it was stupid of them to think the meeting could possibly go any other way.

 

He slid down the wall to sit on the floor, resting his head between his knees to quell his nausea with a quiet groan. He had no choice but to sit there and wait until Kylo appeared again, this time accompanied by the heavy knowledge of Hux’s fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys feel about spoilers in the tags? I'm sure some of you can guess where this story is headed, and I figure fans of certain tropes like myself would be more likely to read this if they sorta know what to expect. Plus, people who hate the trope can stop reading before it gets to that point, I guess. IDK, just let me know if you prefer my current method of adding tags as they become relevant.


	5. Do these simple things, and you are guaranteed to keep your license (or regret it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants consistent chapter lengths and regularly scheduled updates? Not you guys, hopefully. You get a slightly better summary though, at least!

When Ren emerged from the audience chamber, he did so in slow motion, shuffling over to Hux in a daze before collapsing on the floor less than a foot away with a groan.

 

When no words were forthcoming, Hux anxiously prompted him. “Well?”

 

Kylo’s head shifted within his arms, and the mass of tangled hair parted enough to reveal a single, bleary eye. “He’s allowing us to continue with your training as long as it proves beneficial to your work.”

 

“...That’s it? And he couldn’t say that in front of me?”

 

“There was more to our talk, but nothing that concerned you. The politics surrounding the dark side are...complicated.” He lazily flapped one hand around in a vague gesture.

 

“Between the two of us, I hardly think you’re the one with a greater understanding of the nuances of politics.”

 

“What do you know of the Sith and the Rule of Two? Nothing, I’m sure.”

 

Hux frowned. Neither the Jedi or the Sith were big proponents of writing their histories down, and he hadn’t come across anything like that in his limited research when he was first told his ship had been chosen to host the singular Force-sensitive Knight.

 

There was more movement in the pile of black fabric next to him, and Kylo’s limbs unfolded as he struggled to grab his helmet and push himself back up to his feet again.

 

“Oh? Leaving so soon? I suppose you’ve got somewhere more important to be.”

 

“We can continue this conversation in my quarters. The trooper on patrol for this sector is just around the corner.” He was winded just from standing up, and Hux felt a traitorous pang of sympathy in his chest when he saw how ashen the man’s face was.

 

He stood as well, full of jittery, nervous energy now that his overeager adrenal glands had taken their toll on his system. He took a moment to set his wrinkled uniform to rights as Kylo replaced his helmet and swayed in place. When Hux gestured for him to lead the way, he hesitated for a moment before stumbling forward, being carried more by momentum than by voluntary muscle action.

 

His walking was unsteady enough that Hux chose to walk a half-step behind Kylo. He was practically dead on his feet, and if the fool went and passed out, his mask would probably leave a dent in the  _ Finalizer _ ’s flooring, which meant his stormtroopers would start tripping on it and falling out of step while marching, but then he’d have to replace the entire hall’s floor to prevent seams, which would just be an absolute nightmare to explain in his expense report. Being prepared to catch him was only logical, then.

 

As Kylo’s weaving became more pronounced and his harsh breathing started coming more rapidly through his vocoder, however, he amended his plan. “Stop.” Kylo did so without even questioning the command, which only reaffirmed his decision. Hux entered his access code and carefully nudged Kylo through the door to his right.

 

The room was a pitifully small, understocked commissary, an annex to the large conference room next door. During some of their enormous inter-department meetings, it was more convenient to not have a constant supply of yeomen bringing them caf, water, and various other refreshments.

 

“Sit down.” He turned his back on Kylo, hoping he was still conscious enough to handle pulling out a chair and seating himself properly, and busied himself with making caf at a low enough temperature that it could be immediately consumed. There was no cream or sugar in sight, so black would have to do.

 

“Here-- oh, for frak’s sake, Ren.” He made it into a seat just fine, but his head was facedown on the tabletop, arms dangling down loosely toward the floor. “Take that stupid thing off, you probably can’t breathe in there.” The helmet emitted a groaning noise, but Kylo made no move toward removing it.

 

Muttering under his breath, Hux set down the mugs in his hands and began fumbling for the release since the helmet’s back was so conveniently exposed. How many times had he seen Ren do this? Dozens, surely, and the man always made it seem so easy and intuitive, yet Hux couldn’t find any kind of button or switch. Kylo’s hair was completely soaked, and Hux regretted taking off his gloves as he pawed through the strands to feel around the helmet’s base.

 

His grumbling stopped short as Kylo’s clumsy hands came down on top of his, slowly guiding them into the correct position. Ah. That made more sense. There wasn’t a single switch, but six slight depressions in total, one each for his thumbs and first two fingers.

 

He guided Kylo’s head to the side when he heard the motors whirring, and once the faceplate disengaged, he pried it off, letting his head fall back to the table with a thud. He looked peaky, worse than an invalid in the throes of Sangi fever.

 

“Ren, you need to drink something. Here’s some caf to wake you up. Do you need water?”

 

Kylo ignored the question in favor of reaching for the cup blindly, sitting up just enough to drink from it. He downed it quickly, eagerly grabbing at Hux’s untouched cup when he pushed it toward Kylo. He didn’t thank Hux, didn’t even look at him, and yet he could feel the warmth of the other man’s gratitude. Was it because of the bond? His growing familiarity with Kylo’s personality and body language? Or was he just projecting, remembering when he was offered water after Ren wore him out?

 

Kylo’s eyes opened at last as he slurped down the dregs of his caf. They were doing that not-quite-a-smile thing again that made Hux’s stomach flutter, and when he spoke, his words were slow, drowsy. “You’re thinking too loud.”

 

Uncomfortable with Kylo’s expression in light of today’s events, he ignored the statement. “Water?”

 

Kylo shook his head. “I’m alright now.” Hux joined him in standing up and heading back for the door. Kylo was still shaky, but seemed to be more alert at least. Hux made a mental note to send a droid to clean up Kylo’s abandoned mugs later.

 

“No, Ren. I’m not doing this a second time,” he said sternly as Kylo moved to put his helmet back on. He glanced at the door warily, and when he looked back at Hux, he seemed so unsure of himself that Hux took pity on him with a sigh. “We’ll go to my quarters. They’re closer.” Kylo nodded.

 

As they entered the hall again, Kylo weakly glaring ahead in case they came across anyone, Hux was still unusually fidgety and felt the need to fill the silence. “What is Snoke, exactly? Species-wise, I mean.” He had previously assumed Snoke to be a human, albeit a particularly ugly and deformed one, simply because the First Order was leery of alien species. But subsequent meetings suggested otherwise, particularly today’s. He said Kylo was  _ a _ human, not just human.

 

“I’m not sure. His mental aura is...peculiar. Unique. I’ve never come across one like it. He may actually be the last of his kind, given how old he is.”

 

“How old?”

 

Kylo shrugged. “Ancient, probably. Without knowing what he is I can’t guess at the average life expectancy of his kind, but they’re all either dead and gone or he’s from somewhere deep in the Unknown Regions.”

 

“And what, he just outlived them somehow?”

 

“No, he’s learned how to use the Force to cheat death. He can’t die.”

 

The words were said so nonchalantly that it took a moment for Hux to process them. “That’s utter nonsense, Ren. I don’t care how good of a sorcerer you are; you can’t be immortal. It’s impossible.”

 

Kylo stopped short, turning to meet Hux’s eye. “When your mind is as intertwined with the Force as mine is, sometimes you just  _ know _ some things, and this is one of those instances, Hux.  _ Supreme Leader Snoke cannot die. _ ” When Hux just blinked at him incredulously, he resumed his walking with a quiet huff.

 

If it was true, it was a disquieting fact. Not that he wanted their Supreme Leader dead, not at all, but to put an immortal being with magic powers at the head of their authoritarian government seemed like a bit of an oversight.

 

“He’s more powerful than you can fathom, Hux. He doesn’t sleep, doesn’t even  _ eat _ . He just survives on the Force alone.”

 

“...Uh huh.” Not that he knew enough about the Force to really dispute Kylo’s claims, but they sounded too outlandish to be true.

 

“It’s true. I lived alone with him for over a year when I first began my training, and he never ate or slept once. Every night he’d enter a meditative trance so deep it felt like he was one with the universe.”

 

“How can you be so sure? Maybe he changed your memories or altered your perception somehow.”

 

“That...that doesn’t even make sense. Why would he do something like that?”

 

“To avoid appearing vulnerable in front of you? To show off?” He really had no reason to doubt Kylo, but riling him up and seeing him act more like his normal self was making him feel a little better. Snoke may have thrown them for a loop, but even he couldn’t cause more than a minor misstep in Hux’s meticulously planned daily routine.

 

When they reached their destination and the retinal scanner opened the door for them, Hux was almost disappointed at the clinical starkness inside his rooms. No rush of incense-scented air greeted them, and the thrilling sense of danger from entering a wild animal’s den was missing. His quarters may as well have been an infirmary ward for all the charisma they exuded.

 

Kylo didn’t seem to mind, at least. He immediately stripped off his boots and outer layers before throwing himself into Hux’s favorite armchair with one foot propped on the arm and one long, lean leg thrown over the back. His shirt was plastered to his body, and Hux pursed his lips at the thought of what that much sweat was going to do the the upholstery. He couldn’t deny that Kylo looked good, though. His trousers and spread legs put his crotch on display, the material pulling tight across his front, and he had his head tipped back with his eyes closed. Goosebumps were springing up on his cooling skin.

 

Until he knew more about what Snoke had said, though, it was better to ignore how badly he lusted for Kylo at times like these. He averted his eyes, staring at his shelves across the room as if they were the most interesting thing on board.

 

There. Out of sight, out of mind. Problem solved.

 

“Shh, you’re thinking too loud again.” Kylo made another nondescript motion with his hand, waving it in Hux’s general direction. “It’s ok. Snoke just doesn’t  _ get  _ sex.”

 

Oh, this was a conversation Hux definitely  _ did not want _ to have right now. He wandered over to his kitchen, making himself another cup of caf to busy his hands. “Ren…”

 

“I only mean he doesn’t understand the desire. I think. As far as I can tell, it’s a foreign concept to him, one that he just finds strange and unnecessary and repulsive.”

 

Hux was beginning to feel repulsed himself. “And you know this...how?”

 

“I was an adolescent when he took me under his wing, and he often checked my thoughts like he did today. I’m sure you can guess what was on my mind all the time. It’s always bothered him.”

 

“He did  _ that  _ to a child on a regular basis?” What a disturbing thought. The First Order was big on the concept of ‘tough love,’ but even his father wouldn’t have tortured a young teen with so little provocation. Hux set his caf down on the table while he tried to process what he had just been told.

 

Kylo bristled. “I wasn’t a  _ child _ , I was practically an adult. I killed dozens of people before I was seventeen. Besides, I was strong enough to handle it just fine. I only fell unconscious the first two times.”

 

Hux managed to connect the dots, everything slotting into place in his head. “That’s why you tried to shield it from me. Snoke would have knocked me out.”

 

Kylo nodded, opening his eyes and grabbing the forgotten mug on the table before taking a sip. He tried to muster up the energy to get upset about his thievery, but found that he didn’t even care. Apparently, this was his life now. He would never be able to have his caf in peace when Kylo was in the immediate vicinity.

 

“Or worse, probably. I already had more training than you do when he first tried that on me, and you could have easily ended up with some permanent brain damage today. He was less restrained than he typically is.”

 

Ren’s lackadaisical attitude was starting to bother Hux. He was talking about routine torture and child abuse as if it was one hundred percent normal, and for some reason the thought of someone harming someone as powerful and valuable as Kylo so  _ casually  _ grated against his nerves.

 

“When did your bond with him form? And how does it differ from ours?”

 

“Huh. I don’t remember, actually. He’s been in the back of my mind for as long as I can remember. The bond is less obvious though, just a fixed thread of titanium connecting us. Ours is more...dynamic. Bright. It’s hard to explain. I could tell the two bonds differed, I just didn’t realize how important that difference was going to be to Snoke.”

 

“...And how far back can you remember?” Hux’s stomach was beginning to sink. What exactly was Kylo implying?

 

“Well, my earliest memory involves me lying on my back in a crib while my d-- while Ha-- while someone sang me a lullaby,” he finished in a rush. “Snoke was already there.”

 

Hux felt his nausea returning with a vengeance. Why would the Supreme Leader need to insinuate himself in the mind of a  _ baby? _ Because they had no mental shield to speak of, couldn’t defend themselves against them? He had long suspected that Snoke had ulterior motives when it came to heading the First Order, but chose to turn a blind eye to it as long as he continued to be a worthwhile leader. But  _ this  _ was hard to ignore.

 

Kylo continued, unaware of Hux’s racing thoughts. “You know how adults always talked about that voice in your head that tells you when you’re doing something bad? For the longest time, I thought Snoke was my conscience. I didn’t realize it was supposed to be your own voice. Anyways, I couldn’t tell you exactly when the actual Force bond formed. There was no distinct moment like there was between us.”

 

Hux suppressed a shiver. No wonder Kylo was so pathetically devoted to his Master, begging for approval all the time. Snoke had him wrapped around his little finger since infancy, no doubt. How could he have been so dumb as to think Ren would actually advocate for him during their private discussion? He wouldn’t dare go against Snoke’s word.

 

“Why is he allowing you to train me? I thought he considered it a distraction.”

 

“The Sith used to think there could only be one powerful dark side user at one time, and then they changed it to two: a master and an apprentice, who would eventually murder his master and find his own apprentice to continue the cycle. The intention was for each to be more powerful than the last.”

 

Hux frowned, confused. Snoke was conditioning Kylo to kill his immortal master?

 

“But Master Snoke isn’t a Sith, and neither am I,” Kylo continued. “He abandoned the whole concept of the Rule of Twos. If he managed to find another Force user as strong as myself, he’d take them in as another apprentice.”

 

Kylo seemed bothered by this fact. Jealous, no doubt. Hux nearly scoffed at the tantrums he could just see now, Kylo raging about someone else being the center of attention, even if all Snoke wanted with him was to build himself a supply of powerful wizards to do his work for him. “And he approves of you taking on an apprentice of your own?”

 

He shrugged, setting the empty cup back down. “I’ve heard that teaching others is a good way to learn something yourself. Besides, if it’s not impacting our work in any way, it doesn’t actually make much of a difference to him. He just wants updates on your progress and proof that what we’re doing is worth your time.”

 

“And the part where we jerk each other off afterwards?”

 

Kylo’s face flushed, just slightly. He was rather innocent at times, easily embarrassed by Hux’s unabashedness when it came to discussing what they did in the bedroom, and that lively pink was quickly becoming one of Hux’s favorite colors.

 

“Like I said, he doesn’t really understand it. I think he doesn’t care what we do, so long as we keep him out of it.”

 

Kylo’s usually wide-open expression was suspiciously cagey, and his eyes darted around Hux’s face without ever stopping on Hux’s own eyes. “You’re hiding something,” Hux accused.

 

“He...my Master stressed the importance of my devotion to him. His only stipulation is that I not allow myself to get attached to the point of distraction, or where he might not be my top priority.”

 

“So don’t get attached.” Another easy solution.

 

“I’m not!” He sounded defensive, pride easily wounded by the suggestion of weakness where there was none.

 

“Good.”

 

“Good.”

 

They stared each other down for a moment before looking away, both feeling silly at their childish arguing. They always seemed to bring out the worst in each other.

 

Hux’s eyes landed on his mug. He  _ really _ wanted some caf. Too long between cups and his irritable mood only worsened, making him even more snippety than normal. “Your outfit is incredibly impractical, I hope you know. It has so many layers you almost roasted alive today. Can you even breathe properly in that mask? Hypoxia would explain a lot about you, I suppose.”

 

“I can use the Force to maintain a comfortable body temperature,” Kylo said with a sniff.

 

“Except for today.” Hux arched an eyebrow.

 

“Except for today,” Kylo parroted quietly. “That was a rather prolonged, intense investigation today, worse than normal. He actually doubted my loyalty. Erroneously, of course, but he had his reasons.” He relaxed back onto the chair again in a sprawling mass of limbs, eyes slipping shut once more. He took a moment to settle in, head thrown back at an angle that looked uncomfortable and awkward, but bared his throat as his hair fell back.

 

“And those reasons would be...?”

 

“None of your concern, Hux.”

 

Fine. If he was going to be difficult, Hux would be, too. “If you’re going to fall asleep, do so in your own quarters, not in my armchair. I’ve still got work to do today. Besides, just looking at you in that position is making my neck ache.”

 

Kylo’s brow furrowed. “It’s comfortable. But fine, my bed is softer than yours anyways.”

 

“How would you know? You’ve never been in my bed.” He blushed, immediately recognizing the innuendo, unintentional as it was.

 

Kylo cracked one eye open, stretching his neck to look back at Hux with a mischievous grin. “Would you like me to be, General?”

 

Yes, undoubtedly so. “What I’d like is for you to stop being a nuisance and get out of my hair. Go get some proper rest, Ren. And water. I won’t be there to catch you if you faint on the way back to your quarters.” He walked over to his desk, picking up his datapad and flicking through his messages without really reading them just to create the illusion of looking busy, as if he had anything on his mind but an image of Kylo wrapped in his standard, government-issued sheets.

 

“‘Proper rest’ isn’t really an option at the moment. Master Snoke is sending me to every First Order business function possible in the next few weeks. There’s some sort of big dance, I think, and the groundbreaking for a new base. Maybe a ribbon-cutting ceremony or ship christening too? Anyways, my shuttle leaves in four hours.”

 

Hux’s head snapped back up as he gawked at Kylo. “You? He’s sending  _ you _ to the inaugural ball on Paan Mokar? What in the world  _ for? _ ” Appointing someone as boorish as Kylo Ren as their ambassador would hardly make a good impression on them. Admiral Kheer certainly didn’t need him there for the christening of their newest Star Destroyer, either.

 

“He claims it’s important for the master of the Knights of Ren to demonstrate diplomacy, but I’m fairly sure it’s just part of my punishment for training you without telling him.”

 

“A mild punishment, coming from the Supreme Leader himself.”

 

Kylo nodded, humming in agreement. “He’s keen on us working together and wants me to step up the pace. I’ll meditate on what’s so special about our bond in my free time while I’m gone. You know where the books are in my quarters; you can do some of your own research if you’d like.”

 

He stood up with a full body stretch. The bottom of his shirt rode up, revealing the dark hair surrounding his navel, and Hux couldn’t help but follow their path down to where they disappeared below Kylo’s waistband in the seconds before he began gathering his clothes up.

 

“Of course,” he continued once he was dressed, stepping forward to loom into Hux’s personal space, helmet in his hands, “that means we won’t be seeing each other for a while.”

 

“No, I suppose not.” Kylo’s breath reeked of stale caf, but Hux’s cock stirred all the same at the temptingly soft lips hovering just inches away from his own.

 

Kylo closed the distance, bringing one hand to Hux’s chin and giving him a surprisingly chaste kiss, little more than a light press against his lips. It was...sweet, almost. As sweet as Kylo Ren could get, at least.

 

Hux had to physically restrain himself from grabbing at the front of Kylo’s cloak as he stepped back again.

 

“Goodbye, Hux.” He nodded in Hux’s direction before placing the helmet on his head and turning toward the door, leaving him to answer to Kylo’s retreating back.

 

“Oh. Bye.”  _ Tease. _

 

Hux returned to the kitchen, confident now that nobody would snatch his drink away before he even took a single sip. He needed caf.  _ Desperately _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some more tags, but I'm still hesitant to add anything _too_ spoilery. This may change in the future though.


	6. The truth about multi-tasking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is like...1% plot and 99% smut. You can skip this chapter if that's not what you're into because there's nothing too important in it.

Kylo Ren had spent countless hours honing his lightsaber skills and increasing his stamina under extreme duress, had dedicated entire days to perfecting each of his Force abilities, had spent his  _ entire life _ building himself into something meant for greatness. But this,  _ this _ was a challenge unlike anything he had ever faced. Never before had he witnessed a torture so inhumane that he was tempted to buckle under the pressure and admit defeat to his adversaries.

 

Whoever had invented inaugural balls should have been tossed in a sarlacc pit with naught but a rabid wampa to keep him company for a millennium.

 

Kylo had been provided a brand new, custom-tailored set of robes for his trip, just for formal occasions like this one. Snoke had apparently deemed his usual attire “wholly inappropriate” for such social events, and while they looked nearly identical in design to his familiar, slightly tattered robes, their material was stiff and uncomfortable. It caused his skin to itch, just  _ slightly _ , just enough to draw his attention, every time he shifted and the fabric dragged against his skin.

 

And if that wasn’t enough to set his teeth on edge, Snoke had forbidden him from wearing his helmet at the ball. His reputation preceded him on the  _ Finalizer _ , where entire halls cleared before him if he was in a bad enough mood, but these drunk, foreign delegates didn’t seem to know just how easily he could kill them all with a flick of his wrist. None of them respected the Force.

 

Some of the partygoers, particularly the middle-aged, married women, for some reason, were blatantly flirting with him, a few even daring to touch his arm. His scowl and the feral mien that no amount of dressing up and beautifying could erase managed to keep most of the guests away, but he could still feel them pointing and staring, giggling to each other about how  _ young _ and  _ awkward  _ the First Order’s prevailing line of defense looked. Their distorted, inebriated thoughts were being shouted from all directions, and the rising cacophony was making his head throb under the pressure of so much attention. His hand twitched periodically, reaching for a lightsaber that wasn’t there.

 

“Champagne, sir?”

 

His brooding train of thought interrupted, Kylo turned to see one of the royal family’s periwinkle-skinned servants, holding a tray of crystal glasses. The planet’s natives all appeared juvenile by human parameters, with their short stature and large, rounded eyes. Still, he suspected the enormous number of servants being paraded around as a show of wealth were, in fact, children. Slavery was far from unknown among the First Order’s allies, but it did little to improve his feelings toward Paan Mokar so far. Child slavery was a sore spot for Kylo, and he imagined his grandfather would have felt the same.

 

He stared down his nose at the boy for a moment, sneering in a manner reminiscent of Hux himself. Hux...Kylo was disgusted at how badly he missed him. He had been gone for less than a week, but the days were crawling by at an unbearable rate with nobody to banter with or annoy. He wished Hux was here right now. If he didn’t indulge him in poking fun at the other guests, he would at least provide some interesting insight into the matter of slavery and how best to proceed in their alliance with Paan Mokar.

 

With a shrug, Kylo snatched up one of the champagne flutes. He rarely indulged in alcohol, but if it kept him from methodically snapping the neck of everyone in the room, then perhaps it was a good idea to calm his nerves.

 

He took a sip, savoring the bittersweet taste and mild tingling on his tongue, before downing the rest in nearly one gulp. Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren, did not daintily sip at girly drinks like champagne, at least not in front of strangers he was trying to intimidate.

 

Four glasses later, the party had wound down enough for him to leave without insulting anyone important. He hoped. He may have just been intoxicated enough to underestimate Snoke’s temper, but he couldn’t tell. His body wasn’t used to alcohol, and the warm, heavy feeling in his limbs was too unfamiliar to gauge just how badly off he was.

 

Back in his room, he ripped the scratchy dress cloak off, throwing it as far away from himself as possible. His other layers followed, and he climbed into bed in nothing but his socks, skipping the sonic shower for tonight.

 

His face was warm and flushed, but his balance was more or less normal, and the room wasn’t spinning like he heard was typical. Therefore, he wasn’t drunk, he reasoned. Not enough to upset his Master. Reassured, he settled into the sheets.

 

The room was comfortable enough, but small and sparsely furnished. There was nothing provided for him to read or watch to help him relax, and his mind had been restless ever since he left, temporarily turning him into an insomniac. He closed his eyes anyways, hoping his drifting thoughts would eventually dissolve into a dreamscape.

 

Instead, his mind turned to the general again. He could handle the compelling bodily urges when he was near, but a strong desire to just  _ talk _ to Hux? How disturbing. Maybe he was falling ill, or perhaps he was subconsciously picking up on Hux’s mood through the bond, a subtle hint that something was amiss back on the  _ Finalizer _ . It was a long shot, but it would at least allow him to shift the blame off himself.

 

The time back on board was nearly synchronous with Paan Mokar’s. It would be almost 0300 on the  _ Finalizer _ , if his calculations were correct. Hux rarely went to bed at a healthy hour, but that was pushing it, even for him, so it could be assumed that he was sleeping already. Surely it wouldn’t do any harm to check up on him through the bond? He’d take a quick peek, not even five seconds, and if Hux was asleep and all was well, he’d immediately withdraw.

 

Focusing on the incandescent bond in his head, he felt along the beam of light, instinctively following it across the vacuum of space until he reached his goal at the opposite end. The brain he brushed against was not emitting the delta waves of deep sleep, however, but was instead wide awake, despite its owner being in bed. His presence did not go unnoticed, either.

 

**_...Ren? Is that you?_ **

 

_ Yes. _

 

He tried to apologize for intruding, but he felt a knife of anxiety that wasn’t his own twist sharply in his solar plexus, killing the words before they could form.

 

**_Is everything alright?! I thought you were at the inaugural ball. Don’t tell me there was an assassination or a revolt or something. I can have backup sent your way if needed, though. What’s happening?_ **

 

_ Sorry, I thought you’d be asleep. _

 

**_??? That creates more questions than it answers, Kylo._ **

 

_ I’m ok. I just...wanted to check up on you, make sure everything was alright back on board. I had a feeling something was wrong. _

 

**_...No, everything’s fine here._ **

 

_ Oh. Good, good...So what are you doing? _

 

**_I’m reading through all the messages I deemed “non-urgent” earlier today. What’s wrong with your voice? Are you_ ** **drunk?**

 

_ No! Just...tipsy. I think. _

 

There was no audible noise, but he could sense Hux’s exasperated sigh nonetheless.

 

**_Leave it to you to embarrass yourself at an important political affair. I might have preferred the revolt._ **

 

_ Hey, I’ll have you know that Senator Maq’ne called me ‘adorable’  _ **_to my face_ ** _ and I didn’t so much as choke her. I just walked away. I didn’t go after anyone tonight, in fact. I just kept quiet and tolerated their inappropriate thoughts and drunken groping. _

 

**_Mmm. The First order commends you for your valor and sacrifice. I imagine you’ll want an award upon your return._ **

 

The mockery and insults continued, but Kylo tuned them out, focused solely on Hux’s voice itself. It was deeper than in real life, as always, but with a sleepy drawl to it. Combined with Hux’s sharp tone and criticism, it was strangely arousing to his slightly drunk mind, and his body was starting to react accordingly.

 

**_...Kylo? Are you listening?_ **

 

_ Yeah, just...just keep talking. _

 

**_Are you--?! Please tell me you’re not-- Ren, this is totally inappropriate. I’m trying to work here, not entertain you while you get off to my voice like some sort of pervert. Our bond is not your personal sex hotline._ **

 

Kylo swore under his breath, slipping a hand under the sheets to stroke himself, the other hand tugging at his nipple.

 

_ Keep going. _

 

Another sigh from Hux.

 

**_Just because they’re non-urgent doesn’t mean I can just ignore these messages, Ren. I can’t drop everything just because you’re horny._ **

 

_ Come on, I’ll be quick. _

 

He didn’t merge their minds completely, but Kylo lowered his mental shields enough to give Hux a taste of his arousal, a hint of physical sensation. He felt Hux breathe in sharply in return, and then his datapad was set aside and Kylo was finally given his full attention.

 

**_Just this once, mind you._ **

 

As Hux worked on pulling his own covers and pajama bottoms down, Kylo spread around the precum that was welling up, spitting on his palm for further lubrication as his pace sped up a bit.

 

**_Kriff, at least give me a chance to catch up._ **

 

_ I want you to fuck me. _

 

Hux’s thoughts stuttered for a moment, even as his cock twitched and grew to near-full hardness in his hand.

 

**_Kylo! Wh--_ **

 

_ When I get back. I want you to fuck me. Or I want to sit on your dick and ride you, I don’t know. The details don’t matter. I just want you inside me, Bren. You make it look rather enjoyable. _

 

**_Oh trust me, it is. We’ll need a lot of time for that, though._ **

 

_ We will? _

 

**_I plan on taking my sweet time opening you up, Ren. Have you ever even had anything besides your fingers inside you?_ **

 

_ N-no. _

 

Even then, he hadn’t really made it past two fingers. Trying to add a third made the stretch waver somewhere between ‘uncomfortable’ and ‘painful,’ and he had pulled it back out rather than work through the discomfort. Pain was already a daily part of his life; he had no real desire to include it in the little time he could set aside for personal pleasure.

 

**_Ah, see? I’ll need to work all that tension out of you before you can take my cock_ ** **.** **_My fingers are slimmer than yours. I’m sure you can handle three or four without complaining._ **

 

The thought of Hux curling four slender, delicate fingers inside of him brought another bead of precum up, and he swirled his thumb around the head of his aching cock, thrusting into his fist.

 

**_And if I’m feeling particularly nice, maybe I’ll let you sit on my face while I lick you open._ **

 

The image wasn’t shared with Kylo on purpose, but he still managed to see himself clearly, grinding down against Hux’s tongue as pale hands gripped his ass hard enough to leave purple bruises beneath the fingertips. Hux’s heart was racing now despite his calm thinking, and Kylo’s own breath was coming in sharp, open-mouthed pants as he bent his knees and planted his feet to thrust better. He sped up once more, sweat dripping down the back of his thighs.

 

**_It’s not the most comfortable position for your first time, but I think I’d like to see the look on your face when I push my dick inside, when I manage to hit that spot inside of you just right._ **

 

Kylo brought the fingers on his free hand to his mouth, sucking for a few moments before trailing them over his balls and teasing his hole, imagining it was Hux’s tongue sweeping lightly over his entrance.

 

**_I want you to climax from my cock alone, too. Do you think you can manage that, Kylo? Your reward will be getting hand-fed your come instead of letting it go to waste. Or perhaps you’d like me to be the one cleaning up for once. Is that what you want, hmm? Me, debasing myself before you, running my tongue over those perfect abs and licking up your mess?_ **

 

_ Pfassk, Bren, I’m so close. Please… _

 

He wasn’t even sure what he was begging for, he just knew Hux was the only one who could provide it.

 

**_A thousand star systems away, and yet I still hold this much power over the renowned Knight of Ren? Mmm, flattering. Well, go on then. Come for me like the obedient slut that you are._ **

 

The slur came just as Kylo began pressing in with a single fingertip, pushing him over the brink immediately and without warning. As his body was wracked with waves of pleasure, he lost control of the bond, accidentally sharing everything with Hux.

 

He could feel Hux’s momentary surprise at his positive reaction before he was completely overwhelmed by Kylo’s own orgasm, too much foreign sensation after only barely being able to sense what the other was doing, and then Hux was coming himself. Kylo thought he caught Hux quietly groaning his name aloud, but was too distracted by his own cock’s sympathetic twitching to be certain.

 

Kylo idly dragged his fingers through the cooling semen on his belly, imagining Hux tending to it instead, before reaching for a tissue from the nightstand to clean himself up. He allowed his projection to recede to pre-orgasm levels, and he could feel Hux laying back in bed now, staring up at the ceiling and catching his breath.

 

_ Just this once, you said? _

 

Hux reflexively cleared his throat, giving himself a chance to regain some composure before answering.

 

**_Just this once. You owe me a favor in return now, of course._ **

 

Kylo laid back down, closing his eyes again, lids finally feeling heavy after nights of fruitlessly chasing after sleep.

 

_ Sure thing, General. Next time you want some help with your orgasm, be sure to let me know. _

 

Hux sighed yet again, but there was less irritation behind it this time.

 

**_Go to sleep Kylo; I still have over a dozen messages to get through. I received two more while you were distracting me._ **

 

_ You didn’t seem to mind at the time, but as you wish, General. Sweet dreams. _

 

Hux’s eyeroll could have been felt across the galaxy, even without being in his head. He chose to ignore Kylo’s parting remark, and so he drew back completely, quickly falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	7. No circus act lifts or beach body workouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've been giving me crazy hours at work lately, so this took ages to write, and it's not even that long of a chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay, everyone!

Hux stayed true to his word. He hadn’t indulged Ren in another round of serving as a masturbatory aid, but then again he had been going to bed early every night to avoid the temptation should his mind be poked and prodded in the wee hours of the morning again. It worked, as far as he could tell. He did have a peculiar dream where Kylo crouched in the corner of his quarters like some sort of gargoyle, silently watching him sleep with luminous eyes like flames, but that could have been his subconscious reminding him that their Force bond was a constant presence for all he knew. He didn’t put much stock in dream interpretation.

 

After weeks of quiet, peaceful, uninterrupted work and smooth operation, he was actually looking forward to the return of the knight and the edge of excitement he brought to the ship, much to his horror. Precision and orderliness were supposed to be his utmost priorities, always had been until recently. Kylo was a bad influence, clearly.

 

He had expected the knight to return in a whirlwind of histrionics and poor decisions, but his arrival was remarkably uneventful. Hux had been informed of the safe return of his shuttle, and that was that. He hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Ren despite him being on board for nearly 12 hours, and while he was itching to find the man and pull him into the nearest closet or fresher to have his way with him, he wasn’t going to give Kylo the satisfaction of being hunted down. Patience was a trait of his that the other man took for granted at times, and this was just a matter of principle. Hux could stick it out a little while longer.

 

He was surprised, therefore, when he received a message from Kylo less than an hour before his shift ended. It was brief, as usual, and raised an awful lot of questions: “Meet me in sector B7, room 83 at 2000 for more training.” The room in question was deep in the bowels of the ship, nothing more than a glorified storage container for the time being. Why in the world would Kylo want to hang out  _ there? _

 

Presumably, the size of the space meant they were doing something more physical, and yet Hux couldn’t bring himself to don his athletic clothes. Any crew who witnessed him strutting through the halls looking like that while he was nowhere near any recreation facilities would surely talk, and the rumors would be interesting, no doubt. Instead, he kept his uniform on. If Kylo refused to give any details on what they’d be doing, he could live with the consequences when Hux was dressed inappropriately.

 

As he finally arrived at the room’s windowless door, Kylo’s voice shouted in his head so suddenly he dropped his comm with an undignified squeak.

 

_ Wait! Close your eyes. _

 

Hux scrabbled to pick it back up and secure it in his pocket, looking over his shoulder for witnesses despite knowing the hall was all but abandoned, before answering.

 

**_Um...excuse me?_ **

 

_ No need to be sassy, General. Just close your eyes for ten seconds. _

 

**_No._ **

 

_ Either close your eyes or I’ll render your optic nerves useless for the time being, Hux. I just don’t want you seeing inside the room until the door is closed behind you. _

 

Hux couldn’t fathom what kind of monstrosity was waiting behind the door, but he relented, hearing the door whoosh open as soon as his eyes closed.

 

_ Good...now take a few steps forward. _

 

Hux strode forward with false confidence, too proud to stick his arms out and cautiously feel around first. As he entered the room, the door closed behind him once more.

 

_ See? That wasn’t so hard. You can open your eyes again. _

 

At first, Hux thought his optic nerves were malfunctioning after all. The room was just as black as the insides of his eyelids, and he blinked a few times, reassuring himself that his eyes weren’t playing tricks. He immediately plastered his back to the closed door, suddenly feeling vulnerable and exposed.

 

“...Kylo?”

 

_ Come find me. _

 

“What is this, a game of hide and seek?”

 

_ Of sorts, yes. The Force allows you to ‘see’ in complete darkness. It’s similar to the way you felt around before moving that block before. _

 

“This is utterly ridiculous, Ren.”

 

He took a few tentative steps forward before his shin collided with something solid and very un-Kylo-like in shape, and he swore under his breath, rubbing the pain away.

 

“Wh-’

 

_ Consider this an obstacle course, General. _

 

Hux gave a long, drawn out sigh, rolling his eyes up toward the ceiling.  _ Of course _ Kylo had spent all his time making a damn maze instead of doing something more productive.

 

Half-considering turning around and leaving again before reasoning that Kylo would probably just hold the doors shut with the Force, he pushed his consciousness out, eager to get the exercise over with. It was different, though. Without the use of his eyes, he had no way of knowing where the edges of his mental net were. It was like trying to make his way around not just blindly, but with his hands covered in thick, padded mittens that only let him feel the most obvious changes in the room’s topography.

 

_ Focus on finding the boundaries of the room for now, ignoring the floor. It’s like...throwing your net in the air? Or making a spiderweb that covers just the walls and ceiling, sort of. _

 

**_Once again, your teaching leaves something to be desired, Ren._ **

 

He did as he was told, though. The walls were thick, solid durasteel, and were the easiest thing to feel through his imaginary mittens anyways, and from there, locating the ceiling was as simple as feeling for the crease where the walls ended. The room was smaller than he was expecting. Kylo had to be nearby, possibly with a direct line of sight to the door. Was he silently watching Hux right now? The thought reminded Hux of his dream, and he felt a slight shiver of exhilaration go up his spine, his gut clenching from an uncomfortable mix of uneasiness and arousal.

 

_ I am watching you, but not how you’re picturing it. You’ll see soon enough. Now flatten your web. _

 

**_Flatten?_ **

 

_ Just...drag it down. Flatten it out against everything on the ground like a blanket so you can feel everything it’s draped over. _

 

Self-conscious and hyper-aware of his every movement and facial tic, Hux attempted to do as Ren said. The problem was that “down” was meaningless without visual cues or an inner ear to aid in equilibrioception. His expanded consciousness existed independently of the ship’s artificial gravity, and even though his brain could easily tell where “down” was, something got lost in translation on the way out.

 

_ This particular technique requires you to be more grounded in your physical body than most meditative practices. Don’t aim for an “out of body experience” or anything. _

 

Right. Push his consciousness away from his body, but simultaneously remain grounded in his body. As usual, Kylo was as clear as mud.

 

Taking a deep breath, Hux kept his mental web in place, but focused on what he was feeling, the sensations that were purely physical. The cramping tension in his shoulders, which had creeped toward his ears as the day went on. The mild achiness in the balls of his feet from a long, grueling shift. The prickling on the back of his neck and fluttering in his gut as he felt Kylo’s undivided attention on himself.

 

As he made an effort to relax a little bit, he took deep, slow, even breaths and began pulling his web down again. It slid haltingly along the walls until the edges reached the floor, blocked by shelves or crates in some spots. He could feel the raised contours in the web where it rested atop the tallest objects in the room, but it was still only a vague map of the area. He couldn’t feel Kylo anywhere.

 

_ Alright, better analogy: ever vacuum sealed something, like food? Suck the “air” out from under your web, so that it clings to everything in the room. _

 

**_Of course I’ve vacuum sealed something, you twit._ **

 

_ Well, I didn’t want to presume. Maybe you had servants to take care of that, or perhaps a chef to make an elaborate meal from scratch every night so you never dealt with leftovers. _

 

The tone was joking, but Hux flushed a bit. Kylo wasn’t too off base with his mention of servants, and from what he had seen of the other man’s memories, Kylo’s family didn’t have an ample staff of droids like the Hux household. Unlike his peers at Arkanis, Hux enjoyed his privileged lifestyle but preferred not to flaunt his family’s hand-me-down wealth and especially not around his crew. It wasn’t good for morale.

 

Kylo scoffed noiselessly, his attitude broadcasted clearly enough.

 

_ I wasn’t  _ **_poor_ ** _ , Hux. I just preferred to live like a normal human being instead of a pompous jerk. _

 

Hux doubted Kylo had much say in his childhood living conditions, but as curious as he was about what the man was like before he chose a new name and devoted himself to Snoke, he could only piece together Ren’s backstory through the bits of information the man volunteered himself. He didn’t want to spoil the man’s good mood by prying.

 

Instead, he pulled at his web from below, creating deeper valleys between the raised areas. He drew the it in tighter without allowing the edges to budge, and slowly,  _ slowly _ , the web molded itself against the room’s contents, details becoming more and more apparent.

 

The room was full of endless crates, presumably full of armor or linens for his stormtroopers and their quarters, and they were arranged haphazardly, some stacked up five high.

 

**_It’s almost like sonar._ **

 

It was remarkable, the way he could sense the shapes surrounding him like a three dimensional map. He didn’t perceive anything  _ physically _ , necessarily, and yet he could feel the rough texture on their tops simply from the undulations of his web against their surfaces.

 

_ Exactly. If you manage to improve, you can intuitively sense color, temperature, etc. and it becomes more like projecting your physical self and its senses across the room. _

 

**_Is that what you’re doing now?_ **

 

_ Yes. I can feel how overheated you are in all your layers and see the color in your cheeks. I could count the freckles on your face if I wanted. _

 

Hux strained to further suck in his web, but his abilities seemed to have reached their peak, and it refused to budge past a certain point. All he had to work from was a rough map of the mountain ridges in the room when the dips and valleys and the smaller foothills strewn across the floor were the important part, and he could feel his blood pressure beginning to rise as he attempted to force it into cooperation.

 

_ Don’t let frustration cloud your mind. Your subconscious is capable of more than you think if you allow it to guide you. _

 

It was cryptic, but Hux appreciated the advice nonetheless. He took a moment to calm down again and just breathe for a while. His head was clearing, and he could almost feel  _ something _ lying in wait in the inky darkness. It was more of a niggling urge to move forward and to the left, a gut feeling that therein lied safety which could provide a buffer against the oppressive shadows clinging to every surface and ensnaring his body.

 

_ That’s probably because we’re Force bonded, but with practice, you could potentially sense any living being similarly in a room this small. I can scan entire starships for a specific person, which is beyond your capabilities, but it’s possible the bond will allow you to find me from great distances as well. _

  
  


Encouraged, Hux turned all his attention in that direction. Kylo’s Force signature was calling to him just like before, and he was nearly vibrating with nervous energy as he stood silently, waiting for some unidentifiable, secret signal. Being in complete darkness for so long was putting him on edge.

 

Then Kylo shifted his weight a bit, and Hux snapped his head in the direction of the movement, a hair to the right of where he had been staring blindly. Kylo was short enough that Hux hadn’t outlined his shape amongst the stacks of crates, but he felt the ripples of movement pulling at his web like a struggling insect, and it ignited some sort of prehistoric hunters’ instincts in him.

 

He stalked forward, determined to flush Ren out. He was focused entirely on the origin point of the rippling and navigated about the crates now without a second thought as his subconscious took over, just as Kylo said. As he got closer, every tiny movement of Kylo’s became apparent. His chest’s rhythmic rising and falling acted like a flashing beacon guiding Hux, and after only stubbing his toe once on another small crate, he found Kylo casually standing in a small clearing. It was anticlimactic, in a way.

 

“Congratulations, General.” At such a close distance, Hux could tell he was grinning.

 

“Thank you, your Lordship,” he replied, sarcasm dripping off of every syllable.

 

There was a brief moment of tense silence, each staring half-blindly in the other’s direction, and then Hux was on the move once more. He practically leaped at Kylo, grabbing a handful of his robe and pulling him down hard enough for their teeth to audibly clack together.

 

“Eager, are we? Did you miss me, then?” Kylo murmured against his lips before nipping at them.

 

“Shut up. Just  _ shut up. _ ”

 

He was in no mood for Kylo’s idle chatter. His body was starving for the touch of someone else’s hands after so many lonely nights, and his veins were thrumming with some sort of animalistic urgency after experiencing the thrill of hunting another human being. Intent on keeping him too distracted to talk much, Hux brought his hands to Kylo’s belt to unlatch it. The design felt different than he remembered, though, sleeker and less blocky.

 

“Is this new?”

 

When Kylo only gave a noncommittal grunt in response, Hux dropped the belt and began to ruck up his robes.

 

“Wait...what  _ is  _ this? What the hell are you wearing?” The texture beneath his hands was all wrong, thicker and smooth in a way that suggested the fabric would gleam a little under direct light, yet rough when he dragged his hand against the fibers the wrong way. “Is...is this  _ tomuon  _ wool?”

 

Kylo’s shoulders raised in a shrug. “I don’t know. Maybe. They’re just dress robes because Master Snoke didn’t want me going to political functions in my old ones. They’re stupid.”

 

Hux sputtered for a moment. “Do you have any idea how expensive tomuon wool is these days? If I’m right, these are worth a small fortune!”

 

“Whatever. They’re uncomfortable and I hate them.”

 

“Well then, we’d best get you out of them right away, hmm?” Kylo’s childish, ungrateful attitude helped calm the fire in his blood, and he made an effort to slow down to avoid ruining the precious material.

 

Thankfully, Kylo helped him out once the outer layer was removed and thrown to the floor. There was no obvious zipper or clasp on his new tunic, and after some blind fumbling Hux felt his hands being batted away. The tunic fell to the floor with a soft  _ wumph _ a second later.

 

He ran his hands up Kylo’s arms, noting that this undershirt lacked the overlapping, plate armor-like layers from his usual garb. This one was thinner and skintight against his biceps. His mouth watered at the thought of what Kylo must look like in it, and he had never felt so jealous of the attendees at ship christenings and groundbreaking ceremonies before in his life.

 

“Hmm...you’ll have to let me see this with my actual eyes sometime. Something as luxurious as this ought to be properly appreciated, since you evidently did nothing of the sort.”

 

“I’d just as soon throw it in the incinerator, Hux. I never want to see this thing again for the rest of my life,” he grumbled as he removed the offending garment.

 

“Now now, that’s no way to talk about a rare show of generosity from the Supreme Leader.”

 

“You know he only did it to show off to everyone else, like I was a trophy.”

 

“Well, at least you were a damned  _ good _ looking trophy. A body like this deserves to be showed off,” Hux mumbled against Kylo’s abs as he knelt down to pull off his wool leggings and boots. He longed to lick at the heat he could feel radiating from Kylo’s underwear before him, but before he got a chance to, Kylo stepped back with a quiet whine.

 

“You might not be able to see me, but  _ I _ can see  _ you _ and you’re woefully overdressed here, Bren.”

 

“Mmm, an easily remedied situation.” He stood up, stripping quickly and efficiently, not in the mood to give Kylo a show if the favor wasn’t going to be returned. His hard earned web had melted and dissolved the second their lips had connected.

 

Kylo’s hands grabbed his hips in a pleasantly strong, firm grip and pulled him forward as soon as he was nude. His pelvis felt strangely small and fragile when surrounded by such large hands, and he felt a little thrill at the thought of being trapped and completely at Kylo’s mercy.

 

“You have no idea how much I missed this.” Kylo was nuzzling below Hux’s ear now, mumbling the words against his throat as he mouthed at the skin. Hux had a strong suspicion that he was actually smelling his hair.

 

“I do know, actually. You missed it badly enough that you felt the need to interrupt my work and touch yourself while talking to me.”

 

“...I was drunk.” He sounded slightly abashed for once.

 

“Off of  _ champagne _ . Gods, you’re such an embarrassment, Ren. I didn’t realize it was even possible to be that much of a lightweight.”

 

“The air is thinner on Paan Mokar, which I forgot to take into account. But alright, fine. I  _ like  _ your voice. I like the voice in your head even better. I like that awful, arrogant tone you use, and I like it when you call me demeaning names and describe what you’re going to do to me. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

 

“Yes,” Hux hissed, caught off guard as a warm hand surrounded his cock without hesitation. As he eagerly thrust up into Kylo’s grip, he pulled him down into another rough kiss that was more teeth than lips, hands grabbing at his underwear.

 

“Kriff, Ren. What  _ are  _ these?” The briefs were made of a strangely slippery, synthetic material with no real seams, even around the edges.

 

“The...the leggings...they’re really thin and clingy. You can’t see the outline of these underpants through them, while regular briefs make an obvious line.”

 

Hux stifled a sudden snort, smashing his face against Kylo’s neck while he took a few breaths to calm himself. The thought of Supreme Leader Snoke giving his favorite Knight what were essentially women’s underthings was almost too much to bare, especially after such a long day, but if he gave into the urge to laugh he knew the moment would be ruined. Thinking about Snoke wouldn’t do him any good, either.

 

He could tell Kylo was getting huffy as he roughly jerked the briefs down himself and kicked them off, clearly feeling slighted. Hux wasn’t one for apologies, but he figured stepping into Kylo’s space to gently grab both of their cocks in one hand was close enough. Kylo agreed, if his moan was anything to go by.

 

He was tired, though, and eventually Hux dropped down to kneel on the floor, dragging the other man down with him. His stroking was slow and lazy, but he heard the other man’s breath start to hitch anyways, cock leaking profusely.

 

“Wait!” Kylo pulled away from his mouth with such sudden urgency that Hux halted mid-stroke, his own mouth hanging open. There was a rush of air to his left, then the slap of Kylo catching something.

 

“Here.” He pressed the object to Hux’s palm, and as he closed his hand around it, he recognized it as the bottle of lubricant that normally resided in Kylo’s quarters. Shrugging, he pumped some onto his hand. Kylo wasn’t usually one to be prepared, and a pitch black cargo hold was an odd place to  _ expect  _ sex, but he wasn’t about to complain.

 

Before he could do anything else, Kylo pulled away completely, leaving Hux’s damp skin exposed to the chilly air, and there was the sound of movement before him.

 

“I was telling the truth when we talked after the inaugural ball.”

 

The voice sounded farther away than before and lower to the ground than expected, and when Hux reached out, it seemed that Kylo was facing away from him now, propped up on his hands and knees. The flush on his face spread down his neck and across his chest as he worked out what the man was implying.

 

“I want you to fuck me, Bren.”

 

The urge to pin him down and do just that almost won out as his cock jerked and precome dribbled down to his balls, but Hux was also speaking truthfully that night. “Oh, Ren...I’d love to, but you and I both know I’ll have to finger you for ages to loosen you up, and quite frankly I don’t have time for that right now. I have an early shift tomorrow and loads of messages and paperwork to get through tonight so I can prepare for tomorrow’s meetings. Honestly, just coming down here has already eaten a large part of my schedule.”

 

“ _ Please _ , Bren.” The voice was muffled and even lower to the ground now, as if his head was pressed to the floor, and his pleading was accompanied by a low, broken whine.

 

“Now, Kylo...I know you’re an insatiable cock slut, but patience is a virtue. You’ll just need to wait until a better opportunity presents itself.”

 

The whine returned, and Kylo’s entire body jolted when Hux grabbed at his ass with his clean hand. “But since you presented yourself and asked so nicely, I suppose you’ve earned something better than a lazy handjob…” He let his thumb drift closer to where Kylo wanted him, smirking when the man pressed back, then pulled away again to pump even more lubricant into his hand.

 

He brought his wet, dripping hand to Kylo’s ass, swiping his hand down from his tailbone teasingly. He lingered on Kylo’s greedy hole for a moment, threatening to press in but never following through, and then pushed his hand between his thighs, slicking them up.

 

“...Bren?” He sounded genuinely confused, and Hux chuckled to himself over the man’s naiveté.

 

“Don’t tell me this is another first for you...But don’t worry, you’ll enjoy it. I promise. Now press your legs together.”

 

Kylo hesitantly shifted into position, Hux’s hands pushing encouragingly against the outsides of his thighs. Rubbing the remaining lubricant onto his cock, Hux guided himself in between Kylo’s legs, thrusting forward into their inviting heat and nudging Kylo’s balls in the process.

 

“Oh.” He sounded surprised, possibly even in awe.

 

“Nice, hmm? Clench a little tighter...yes, good. Great.  _ Just  _ like that.”

 

Kylo’s thighs were  _ strong _ . They pressed tight enough to provide the perfect amount of pressure against his dick, and he was plastered to Kylo’s back now, one arm wrapped around his chest for leverage as his thrusting picked up speed. Even in complete darkness, Kylo exuded eroticism, and the noises he made each time Hux’s cock dragged against his perineum or slid against his balls were getting to be too much, too fast. And  _ frak _ , Kylo’s skin was hot.

 

He had the sense to give the man a reach around, but as his thrusting became erratic, more mindless rutting than proper fucking, he let go and moved his hand lower. He jerked his hips forward one last time as he came with a drawn out, wordless groan. A few errant streams of come overshot onto the floor or coated Kylo’s balls, but he managed to catch the majority in his hand, just as he planned.

 

As Hux brought his hand back up to continue jerking him off, he received a flash of heated surprise from Kylo, who was caught off guard enough to accidentally project his thoughts. He came almost immediately upon realizing what Hux was using for lube, hips pistoning wildly. He cried out, Hux’s name mixed in amongst the desperate, wordless keening, and the splattering of his come was audible against the durasteel floor now that the obscenely wet sound of their actions had ceased.

 

The floor beneath him was an absolute mess, but Kylo collapsed against it nonetheless, arms turned to jelly and Hux’s weight pinning him down as they both caught their breath.

 

Hux broke the silence first. “After that conversation of ours, did you really think I was going to let your first time happen on a storeroom floor? I distinctly recall mentioning that I wanted to see your face.”

 

“...No, but I was hoping you wouldn’t remember saying that. I’m being one hundred percent serious when I say I want your dick in me as soon as possible.”

 

“And  _ I’m _ being one hundred percent serious when I say we need  _ time _ for that. No rushing through and skipping steps, Kylo. I intend to thoroughly and methodically wreck you, and I’m not letting you usurp my plans.” He rolled off of Kylo and onto his back next to him.

 

“That’s not exactly an option when you work yourself to the bone every day, Hux. You don’t even give yourself time to sleep properly.” He sounded annoyed now, and Hux could hear rustling and mysterious crinkling sounds as the man cleaned himself up and began dressing again.

 

“Like I said: patience, Ren. I’ll have time eventually, I’m sure of it. But in the midst of trade agreements with three different planets and rebellions and skirmishes breaking out on a fourth is  _ not _ the time.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Go get back to your work if it’s that important.”

 

Hux flinched as something small landed on his bare stomach with another loud crinkle. He sat up and picked up the wrapper, eventually recognizing it to be a disposable cleansing wipe from the medbay.

 

“And clean yourself up. Nobody’s going to take you seriously when you look like you just snuck into a cargo hold to fuck in the dark,” Kylo said over his shoulder as he began walking away.

 

Hux remained in place as the footsteps retreated somewhere behind him. A thin sliver of light washed over the crates and danced across the wall before his eyes, and then the room was plunged into darkness once more, causing a tremor to run up his spine that Hux blamed on the cooling sweat coating his skin. Aggravation and displeasure soured his stomach, but was grateful that Kylo wasn’t  _ too _ upset; childish arguments were to be expected, after all. When the lights flickered back on, he was alone.


	8. You re not alone in your passion for tomatoes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are casual, non-graphic mentions of murder and torture in this chapter, because as adorable and fluffy as their relationship is in my mind, Hux and Kylo are both still terrible people who take pleasure in that sort of thing.

Despite his growing frustration at Hux’s insistence on waiting for the perfect time, Kylo couldn’t stay mad at him for long, not when the man was pushing himself to such extreme lengths to keep the Supreme Leader happy. He grumbled about it to keep up appearances, but at the end of the day, he’d rather Hux got some proper sleep than fucked him. An exhausted general could cost everyone their lives during a run-in with the Resistance.

 

Hux was running himself ragged, doubling his military efforts and practicing his limited repertoire of Force skills every night, even when the two hadn’t seen each other in a week. Meditating the correct way was beginning to feel more natural for the man, and by now he could push and pull his plasteel cube around a flat surface with ease. He even managed to figure out how to levitate it for a fraction of a second, all on his own. His tenacity was admirable.

 

Kylo was aware that fear was a contributing factor to his motivation, though, even if Hux himself wouldn’t admit it with a blaster to his temple. Snoke had been setting up fortnightly meetings to check on their progress, and although they were more of a cursory glance at his recent memories compared to the first incident, Kylo tried and failed to protect Hux from the pain and intense discomfort each time. Hux had learned to skip breakfast on their scheduled meeting days to curb his nausea by now. Kylo hadn’t eaten a proper breakfast since his early days of training under Snoke, himself.

 

But it didn’t help on the days when they were summoned unexpectedly, or when his Master called on him for a private meeting, flipping through his thoughts while the general was on the bridge or otherwise busy and in public view. He knew Hux suspected Snoke was doing it as a punishment or as a reminder that he was pulling the strings of their experiment, and as such, Hux was doggedly trying to stay on his good side.

 

Not that is was all bad, though; in fact, it was quite the opposite. Hux seemed to be enjoying himself, or at least enjoying the sense of power and greatness that came as a perk of learning to “see” in the dark and move objects telepathically. He was even allowing his creative side to blossom every now and then, innovating new ways to practice or incorporate what he had learned into his work.

 

Kylo was forced to assume that was the case here, and not that the ship had experienced such a tragic loss of men and droids in his brief absence that General Hux himself was the only one left who was capable of interrogating prisoners.

 

Kylo was watching Hux question a Resistance member through the transparisteel door of an interrogation cell, and it seemed only fitting, considering how Hux’s own curious peeping is what inspired all his plans in the first place. The boy strapped into the chair was young,  _ too _ young to be a proper pilot or a soldier in any real sense, and while he had a few bruises and scrapes, they weren’t fresh, weren’t flushed pink with inflammation. Hux wasn’t relying on physical torture at all, it seemed.

 

Leery of listening in and alerting Hux to his presence, Kylo just settled in and drank in the view before him. Hux was red-faced and sweating a bit, but his facial expression was the one he wore when commanding his crew from the bridge during dogfights and skirmishes: the look of a natural born leader in his element. His eyes were clear and bright with some perversely skewed form of joy, his plush lips curled in a hint of a cruel smirk, but the ever-present furrow in his brow and tight set of his jaw denoted concentration. Kylo watched the lips form around a silent question, and then Hux brought his fingers to the boy’s temple.

 

The effect was not immediate, but he could pinpoint the exact moment the weight of Hux’s mind eventually began pressing in on the boy’s. His body had gone slack with fear at the touch on his skin, but now he was writhing against his bonds, gnashing his teeth in between stuttering out his reply, or possibly just a plead for mercy. Hux’s wolfish expression only became more fierce, his sharp white teeth bared in a grimace. Kylo was almost embarrassed to find himself growing hard as he continued to watch.

 

The boy’s eyes opened a crack as they rolled around wildly in their sockets, but they stopped and opened comically wide when they settled upon the door and made eye contact with Kylo’s mask. The boy’s face blanched, and his mortal terror was so intense Kylo felt it without even trying, could see his pulse ratcheting up even where he stood. He was no lip-reader, but there was no missing his name mixed in amongst the nonsense the boy was babbling about.

 

Hux whirled around, and rather than appropriately shrinking back in fear, Kylo’s erection only twitched in excitement when the general levelled a murderous look in his direction. He turned back to the boy, barking out something that received a weakly nodded response, and then he was exiting the cell, staring Kylo down face-to-face.

 

“I never took you for a voyeur, Ren.”

 

“And I never took you for an interrogation droid, and yet here we are.”

 

Hux merely sniffed haughtily, looking away with faux boredom upon his face.

 

“Did you even get anything out of him? He’s too young to hold a high enough rank to know of any relevant military secrets,” Kylo continued. The boy looked no older than sixteen.

 

“No, but I wasn’t expecting to. I picked the youngest crew member we captured on purpose. I was working under the assumption that he’d be the most defenseless, and I wanted to test myself and see if I could get into someone else’s head besides yours. He only joined the Resistance a few months ago, and he’s just a technician.”

 

“It looked like you were successful.”

 

Hux nodded with a smug grin. “I was. I acquired his name, age, and rank that way, and saw part of his living quarters. He didn’t know anything useful about their militia beyond the fact that General Organa isn’t on base right now. I could tell when he tried to lie, and he was quite forthcoming about his fears, too: unintentionally starting a fire or otherwise harming others while working, death by asphyxiation, and  _ you _ , Lord Ren. Your timing was impeccable, by the way. I wasn’t expecting your return for another six hours.”

 

Snoke and Hux had jointly sent him on a quick four-day run to negotiate with a trader (or smuggler, most likely) a few systems away over critical supplies for Starkiller Base, with orders to persuade him to lower the price using the Force. The man had been expecting Hux himself to show and was suspiciously agitated by the news that someone else would be arriving instead when he received Kylo’s hail as he approached the planet.

 

When a discreet look into his mind as he neared the man’s location revealed a hidden agenda against the First Order and planted explosives amongst the supplies, Kylo took the easier route and creeped through the shadows in the warehouse before ambushing him from behind. The trader never even saw him; he barely had enough time to observe the buzzing, flickering blade emerging from his ribs before he was dead. Disassembling the bombs was simple enough after that.

 

“There was a change of plans. You’ll be pleased to know I got you your supplies and then some, all entirely free of cost. You may run into trouble if you need more in the future, however.” He pushed the memory, still fresh in his mind and chock full of detail, at Hux.

 

“Mmm, I have more than enough now. And killing a would-be murderer, just for me? How sweet.” His voice was sarcastic, but he backed Kylo into the door nonetheless and reached his hands up to unlatch his helmet, carelessly thrusting it into Kylo’s hands and grabbing at his hair to pull him into a rough kiss. “And so stealthily too, not like your usual foolhardy charge into battle. It’s better that way, isn’t it? To see the light go out of their eyes and truly feel their last moments in this plane of existence? It’s more personal.  _ Intimate _ ,” he continued once they paused for breath.

 

Kylo returned Hux’s attention enthusiastically, enjoying his newfound interest in the practical matters of taking prisoners and contending with enemies. “I thought you didn’t like to get your hands dirty,” he said, tossing his head in a gesture toward the cell behind him.

 

“I don’t, true. But I’m not. I’m just...broadening my horizons. It’s strangely exhilarating to use the Force against others like this. It’s even better than when I was hunting you in the dark.”

 

“Oh, is that what started this?” He had taken note of Hux’s increasing heart rate as he waited to be found, and he had certainly been startled by his enthusiasm once they were in each other’s arms. It seems he had triggered a sort of bloodlust in the other man. He could remember his own early experiences with the Dark Side, the confidence and strength that replaced his self-doubts. Hux had already been a self-assured, highly capable officer, but this new ruthlessness was surprisingly attractive.

 

Hux didn’t answer, returning to kissing Kylo instead, but something was...off. Kylo froze in place, arms hanging limply at his side with the helmet dangling from one hand. Hux’s eyes were shut tight as he licked his way into his mouth, and yet Kylo still felt as though he was being watched. A quick scan of the area revealed the culprit: an innocent, unwilling bystander. “Hux! The boy-- your prisoner, he can see us!”

 

Hux chuckled, a deep, quiet sound that went straight to Kylo’s groin. “Oh, let him watch. He’s older than he looks, and he’ll be dead within a few hours, anyways. I was considering smothering him myself, but now that you’re here, I’ll let you do the honors once you interrogate the other prisoners. I like seeing you kill just for me, I think. It’s like having my own private assassin.”

 

Kylo dropped the helmet with a groan as Hux squeezed a foot between his own and pressed a firm thigh against the front of his robes, immediately honing in on his crotch even through the layers. He grinded against it unconsciously, hips making tiny jerks against the gabardine fabric even as he tried to pull himself away.

 

“Hux! We’re in  _ public! _ Someone could walk down the hall any second now!” He hated the scandalized, shrill tone of voice he had taken on, but it was out of his control for the time being, because what Hux seemed to have in mind was absolutely  _ insane _ . His pelvis refused to stop, however, and his dick defiantly stayed stiff.

 

“Mmm, but you can ensure we don’t get caught, can’t you? Keep the corridor clear, make us invisible, that sort of thing? Or is the Supreme Leader keeping you around for nothing?” He ran his fingers through Kylo’s hair, detangling it and pushing it back from his face. “You’re not going to disappoint me, are you?”

 

Kylo gave a small moan in response, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch, before remembering that Hux was expecting an answer. “No sir.” His eyelashes fluttered a bit as he opened his eyes to look up at Hux imploringly.

 

Redirecting anyone that headed their way, that was easy. Keeping himself composed, less so. Despite being confident in his own abilities, the negligible risk of being caught was inappropriately exciting, and he was completely hard now as he continued to rock against Hux’s leg, halfway glancing back over his shoulder toward the cell every now and then.

 

“Ah, I finally managed to discover one of  _ your _ big kinks all on my own. About time,” Hux muttered as he attempted to drag down Kylo’s high collar enough to mark his skin, brushing his cowl to the side. “Not so much a voyeur as you are an exhibitionist, I see.”

 

Kylo tilted his head back to aid in Hux’s efforts. “It’s news to me, too. This is...unexpected.”

 

Hux chuckled again and moved to push and pull his robes out of the way. “As much as I enjoy seeing you like this, your early arrival threw a wrench in my plans for the day, Ren. We’ll have to multitask.” His hands were full of overflowing fabric, hindering his efforts to free Kylo from his trousers, and he swore under his breath as he simultaneously tried to hold the length of Kylo’s outer robe up and grab at the hem of his tunic.

 

Kylo slapped Hux’s pawing hands away, throwing his cowl and outer robe onto the floor, and gripped Hux’s shoulders hard enough to bruise his pale skin as he spun them around, reversing their positions. With his left arm braced across Hux’s chest to keep him pinned to the door, he yanked his right glove off with his teeth, undid his fly, and pulled out his leaking cock.

 

“So wet already…” Hux said softly, delicately dragging a gloved fingertip up his frenulum and over the head of his cock to gather up a bead of precome. Kylo’s hips jerked forward at the unexpected touch, and just as he craned his neck to lick away the offered droplet, he looked over Hux’s shoulder and directly into the bleary, heavy lidded eyes of the boy. Through the thick fog of pain and exhaustion he could detect mounting shock and horror, and his cock jumped at the sight. Another bead of precome welled up and slid down his shaft.

 

“ _ Pfassk _ , Bren. He’s  _ watching _ us.”

 

Hux groaned and frantically opened the front of his jodhpurs before pushing them down to his knees. Kylo began stroking himself impatiently, pulling off his other glove with his teeth again, as Hux paused to carefully tug on his gloves finger-by-finger and tuck them safely into the pockets of his uniform tunic. Once he was satisfied with their arrangement, he eyed Kylo’s crotch warily.

 

“If I touch you, will I break your concentration? As fun as this is, I don’t  _ actually _ want to be caught by an errant sanitation crew member.”

 

Kylo scoffed. He understood Hux’s reluctance, as Snoke would go ballistic if he caught wind of their indiscretion because Hux got written up. But keeping the hall free of unintended witnesses was so easy, he could do it in his sleep. Even if someone managed to turn down the hall and walk all the way to the interrogation rooms unnoticed, he could easily make them forget ever being in their sector of the ship.

 

“You’re severely underestimating my abilities if you think  _ that  _ requires most of my concentration. You’re safe from prying eyes.”

 

“Ah. Good.”

 

With that, Hux wrapped his arms about Kylo’s waist, dragging him forward. Kylo leaned his weight against Hux, trapping him in place once more, and began grinding against his length.

 

“Wh-what is he thinking right now?” Hux asked between open-mouthed kisses, panting for breath.

 

Hips stuttering and momentarily losing their rhythm, Kylo turned to look in the room again, breaching the boy’s mind to listen to his surface thoughts, which were muddled and confused. He was barely conscious at this point, but still staring at the two of them through the window, convinced he was imagining things or misinterpreting their movements.

 

“Um. Mostly he just thinks he’s hallucinating, or that watching us is some kind of psychological torture he’s unfamiliar with, but the Resistance evidently still thinks we can’t stand being around one another. He’s scared that they don’t have a chance with the two of us working together so closely. That  _ your  _ strategizing directing my strength and abilities will lead to their defeat because they can only handle one of us at a time, not both of us in tandem.”

 

Hux hissed in approval, his thrusting picking up speed. As their cocks glided past each other with quiet, lewdly wet noises, he tipped his head back, letting it fall against the door. “What else?” he pressed.

 

Kylo faltered. The prisoner’s train of thought was devolving into a muddled, meandering wreck, and by now, the only clear image was that of Hux’s bare thighs and mussed hair pressed against the transparisteel, shifting in time with their movements. Beyond that, there was just a colorless haze. “Are you sure you didn’t hit him? I think he’s concussed.”

 

Hux seemed disappointed by his answer, lips pulling into a frown. “He came to me already banged up; I didn’t press for details.”

 

Kylo frowned a little himself. “I think he’s falling asleep.”

 

He squinted, trying to see if the boy’s eyes were closed or just slitted, but Hux grabbed him by the chin, forcefully turning his head to face forward again. “Never mind that. Don’t get distracted, just stay with me, Kylo.”

 

Kylo leaned in close, bumping noses with Hux and just sharing his breath for a moment before pulling back a bit to stare into unwavering, lust-addled eyes. They looked more green than blue today, cool and refreshing like a Corellian lagoon, and Kylo felt himself nearing his climax as he lost himself in them. The corridor’s harsh lighting threw Hux’s features into sharp relief at this angle, highlighting the more subtle curves of his skull and throwing his orbits into shadow, and his coppery hair caught the light  _ just so _ and was framing his skeletal face in a halo of fire. He was a vision of ethereal beauty, a godlike creature with the power to crush any and all adversaries beneath the heel of his shiny leather boots like the verminous insects they were.

 

Kylo would gladly serve such a daemon, if only for the continued opportunity to witness him in such a divine state. As he reached a trembling hand out to trace over the edge of Hux’s eye socket, his orgasm washed over him, and he gave a hoarse shout as his eyes squeezed shut.

 

There was a short screech from Hux, and then a barked “Not on my uniform, Ren!” as he shoved Kylo away, hands coming up to surround Kylo’s cock and shield himself from his release. Kylo opened his eyes. Hux looked annoyed, even this close to his own orgasm, and his head was inclined a bit and cocked to one side now, returning him to his usual mortal self. The moment had passed.

 

Once Kylo’s cock had finished pumping out the last of his come and he shook off his questionable rapture, Hux’s hands retreated. He sneered down at them disdainfully for a second, and though Kylo was expecting an order to lick them clean, Hux merely began stroking himself.

 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice how much this turned you on either, Ren. Get on your knees, slut.”

 

Kylo dropped down, shuffling forward until he was kneeling directly before Hux. He continued to jerk himself off, Kylo assisting by occasionally licking at his slit, before demanding, “Open your mouth.” Kylo’s outstretched tongue hovered just millimeters away, eagerly awaiting Hux’s climax.

 

As Hux groaned and the first stream coated Kylo’s tongue, however, Hux pulled back, letting the rest of his release splash across Kylo’s surprised face. His sticky hands grabbed Kylo by the jaw and dragged him forward. “Go on, you know what to do,” he whispered, and Kylo tentatively licked at his cock, delighting in the way it twitched and a tiny amount of come came dribbling out. He kept his touch light, thoroughly cleaning Hux’s shaft as the man groaned and panted above him, flinching away every so often but always returning for more.

 

Once Hux was tucked back into his jodhpurs and his hands were bathed as well, Kylo wiped his face on his discarded robe. If he managed to keep the hallway clear through an orgasm and near-religious experience, he could easily handle walking to his room unnoticed.

 

As he zipped up his trousers and crumpled up his soiled robe, he remembered Hux’s words from earlier. “What was that you said about multitasking?”

 

Hux halted halfway through pulling out his datapad, realization dawning on his face. “Damn. I meant to have you brief me on what exactly occurred during your assignment while we were having sex, but instead I let myself get distracted. You’ll just have to file an official report, I suppose.” He returned to his datapad, checking his messages. “Do you at least have any updates about our bond? I finished reading through all of those dreary books--”

 

“Codices.”

 

“-- _ books _ of yours while you were gone, and they were worthless. Only two mentioned Force bonding at all, and one of those simply said that some Force users spontaneously form bonds with nearly everyone they interact with because they’re so empathetic. I presume that’s not the case here.”

 

“No, certainly not. I’ve tried meditating on it, but nothing’s been forthcoming. I might have to travel to the ancient Sith temples for answers.”

 

“Hmm. We’ll see about that. As far as I know, Snoke will be keeping both of us busy for the next fortnight, so between that and my training, I’m not sure how much time you’ll have for personal travel in the near future.”

 

His eyes still hadn’t left his datapad, and his hand was flying over the screen now, typing out quick responses and rapidly scrolling through the endless messages. It was the same virtually every time they met up for a tryst: back to business as soon as the deed was done. Kylo’s frustration was beginning to boil over.

 

“Bren...I think we just need to accept the fact that my first time bottoming is going to have to be rushed. There’s just not enough time for what you want to do.”

 

Hux’s hands ceased their movements, and his eyes slowly came up to glare at Kylo. “If you want it that badly, you’ll need to find someone else to help you out. You saw all those horrible memories of mine. I won’t have my reputation tarnished by the knowledge that somewhere there’s a perfect visual and sensory record of me forcing my way inside you before you’re even ready and rutting with you like an animal in heat, without any regard to your comfort.”

 

_ Someone else _ . The very thought made a deep ache appear in his solar plexus. There  _ was  _ no one else, and Hux damn well knew that. Even if there was someone trustworthy enough, he wasn’t interested in having anyone but Hux, and he felt a murderous, jealous rage brewing at the notion of Hux sharing his bed with another.

 

“Interrogate the other prisoners and dispose of them as necessary; I trust your judgment. Report anything noteworthy to me immediately, and after that, you can wake up and asphyxiate that technician, if he’s not comatose by then.” Oblivious to Kylo’s struggle for composure, or possibly to spite Kylo’s predictable reaction to his cutting remark, Hux had returned to working on his datapad, flipping through his schedule and rearranging it. “I expect to hear back from you within two hours, Ren.” He turned on his heel and strode down the hall, never taking his eyes off the device in his hands.

 

Kylo watched the retreating figure, eyeing his ass under the ridiculous jodhpurs and recalling the man’s otherworldly transformation with a knot of worry in his stomach. Even barring his confusing, heretical vision of Hux as a demigod, Snoke would never approve of the treachery brewing between the two of them if he bothered to look in on their more sordid affairs, when Kylo’s thoughts were at their most unguarded. This was no longer a matter of avoiding attachment. He was weak,  _ so weak _ , and he feared that already he was powerless to pull himself away from the general he once hated, at least on his own. Nothing short of death would wrest him away from Hux’s side at this point, so long as the man permitted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not religious at all, but I feel particularly inspired by Ruth 1:16 when it comes to Kylo's growing feelings for Hux. There's really no reason to bother telling you that, but whatever.


	9. Smell Irresistable and Save Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are folks, the moment you've all been waiting for! It's a looong chapter too, considering it contains virtually nothing of substance. The plot will pick up next time, I swear.

Hux awoke abruptly from a deep, dreamless slumber, sitting upright and blinking the sleep from his eyes. He didn’t know what woke him up, what his subconscious had picked up on and felt the need to alert him to, but his heart was pounding as he waited in the dark for a clue, barely daring to breathe.

 

From his right, out in the entryway of his quarters, he caught the noise of his door whooshing shut. As he steeled himself to confront the intruder and began reaching for his blaster in the nightstand, there came a hushed, rumbling voice: “Lights, 50%.”

 

Oh. Ren. Whatever the buffoon wanted, it would have to wait until morning. Hux cringed at the sudden brightness, burrowing entirely under the covers like a particularly sleepy grub and smushing his face into the pillow. Childish? Yes, and Kylo would never be fooled into thinking he was asleep, but perhaps he would take the hint and allow him to sleep in on his first day off in months. He doggedly ignored the sound of the man lumbering through his quarters.

 

But no, Kylo was never one to acquiesce to subtle passive aggression. He stopped in the doorway to Hux’s bedroom, staring at him long enough that Hux began drifting back to sleep again.

 

“Do you always keep your lights on at night? Maybe that’s the reason why you don’t get enough sleep.”

 

Hux grit his teeth, startled back into consciousness. “Go away.” He flipped over onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes.

 

“You leave your lights on all night at 5%. It just seems unusual, that’s all.”

 

“Ren, you’d better have a damned good excuse for barging in here at such odd hours and waking me up. Did you finally solve the mystery of our Force bond?”

 

“No, but I did manage to find some more codices and texts that may help. I haven’t read them yet.”

 

Snoke had sent Kylo to another political function, this time a senator’s wedding on Coruscant, much to Hux’s amusement. Kylo had thought that part of his punishment to be over and done with, and the news was met with much grumbling and stomping around and frightening orderlies half to death. The only consolation was the opportunity to return to the obscure antique stores where had bought his first tattered collection of books about the Force.

 

Something was off about the situation though, niggling at the back of Hux’s head. His mind was unusually sluggish at the moment, and though he suspected he was forgetting something, the thought was elusive, slipping away again every time he nearly grasped it.

 

“Mmm. How absolutely thrilling. Did you at least think to bring me back something nice too, some sort of souvenir of your travels?” He had breezed past “snippy” ages ago, and was currently on “sarcastic,” edging toward “cruelly mocking.”

 

“Actually, yes. Sort of. I’m not entirely sure it’s something you’ll enjoy, but I don’t think you’ll  _ dislike  _ it, at least.”

 

Hux’s curiosity was piqued, but he remained as he was, purely out of principle. “Well you can show me later, once I’m fully awake with caf in my system.” Oh,  _ later _ . Now he remembered what was wrong here: Kylo wasn’t due back for another cycle. “In fact, you can show me in 24 hours, since I was under the impression that I had the day to myself tomorrow.”

 

“The wedding was called off. Something about the bride running away with her lover. But that’s exactly why I’m here in your rooms with you, Hux: you have the day off tomorrow.”

 

“Yes, which is why I’d like to spend that time sleeping in and relaxing, neither of which you can help with. Leave me alone, Ren.” He rolled onto his side, turning his back to the figure still in his doorway.

 

Kylo didn’t respond. The silence lasted just long enough for Hux to wonder if he won the argument, and then he felt a sharp jab in his brain, catching him entirely off guard. 

 

“Don’t you  _ ever  _ do that again, you  _ brat! _ ”

 

“Dammit Hux, I’m trying to do something relatively  _ nice _ for you here! Just wake up!”

 

As Kylo stomped toward the bed, Hux curled into an even tighter ball, determined to sleep no matter what he tried to pull.

 

Another jab, this one poking him even harder than the first. Hux was fully awake now, the idea of sleep being driven out of his mind in its entirety, and he violently threw the covers off of himself.

 

“You  _ insufferable _ \--”

 

His mouth went dry as he opened his eyes and whipped around to glare at Kylo, who looked positively  _ delicious _ . “Oh.” He was in his dress robes, and Hux gave a shuddering gasp as he reached out and ran his fingertips over the fibers of the thick material. They  _ were _ made of tomuon wool. He grazed his palm up Kylo’s arm, fibers turning rough against his skin as he rubbed them the wrong way, like the skin of a shark.

 

As he reached the man’s shoulders, he lifted his hand and gently ran it through the curls of black hair. They were smooth and silky, rather than tangled up in a gnarled mess from sweating under the helmet. A rare sight indeed. Despite the lack of resistance, he combed his fingers though anyways, enjoying the way Kylo affectionately leaned into the touch.

 

Kylo climbed atop the bed, holding himself up on fours above Hux, and then leaned in for a chaste kiss. His mouth strayed to Hux’s ear for a moment, nibbling along the edge, and then he pulled away again.

 

“Bren.  _ You have the day off tomorrow. _ ” He stared down earnestly at Hux, chewing on his lips out of nervous habit.

 

Hux brought his thumb to the lip caught between the man’s teeth, carefully tugging it out of their hold, before leaning in, allowing his lips to just barely brush against the other’s. “Mmm, so I do,” he murmured. His hands grasped at Kylo’s firm backside, pressing down and encouraging him to bring their hips together.

 

As Kylo did so, Hux let out a quiet moan at the slow drag of wool against his groin, clad only in thin sleep pants. He scrunched them down just enough to expose his burgeoning erection, not wanting to pull away from the other man, and he let out a quiet hiss as Kylo continued his ministrations. The friction was resting tremulously upon the thin line between pain and pleasure, and as it got to be too much after a few thrusts, he pushed Kylo away and reached for his belt.

 

It was similar to his usual one, but Hux hesitated as he took a closer look, hands hovering over the buckle. He never got to witness the act last time, and the smooth, glossy, coated metal bore no obvious clasps or snaps that he could see. He was just as clueless now as when he was fumbling in the dark.

 

Batting Hux’s hands away, Kylo hooked his fingertips into two of the cut out squares before squeezing. One square slid over, and from there, the whole middle section turned ninety degrees, unlocking some internal mechanism holding the belt together.

 

Hux scoffed, only partially out of an effort to deflect his embarrassment. “How unnecessary. What was wrong with your old belt?”

 

Kylo shrugged, looking down at the offending belt in his hand. “I don’t know.   _ I _ never would have chosen such an impractical design. Master Snoke picked everything out, you know.”

 

Hux wrinkled his nose in mild disgust. “Can we not talk about him right now? I don’t need to picture him scowling at us as I deflower you and fuck you senseless.”

 

Kylo ducked his head down to suck lightly at Hux’s throat, but not before Hux caught the blush beginning to spread across his face. The fact that such a brutal killer could act so... _ cute _ would never cease to amaze him.

 

Allowing Kylo to regain some much-needed dignity where he lingered at the junction of neck and shoulder, Hux trailed his hands aimlessly over the man’s back, eliciting small shivers up and down his spine. “Not that I don’t appreciate seeing you like this, because I do, but I’d hardly consider your dress robes a  _ souvenir _ . And I thought I was clear about my desire to see you in them.”

 

Kylo paused, suddenly hesitant. “That’s...not the gift I was talking about.” He slowly pulled back, averting his eyes, and something akin to shame or guilt flitted across his face.

 

Hux took in the man’s expression, anxiety starting to dampen his arousal. “Kylo...how worried should I be right now?” He leaned over, peering around the man and trying to see out into the rest of his quarters. “Did you steal some sort of priceless relic or something? Or bring spice on board? Oh gods, you didn’t  _ kidnap  _ someone, did you?”

 

“What?! No! It’s nothing like that, Hux! I-it’s just...I mean, I...well, you’ll see soon enough. It’s nothing  _ bad _ though.” He dropped his head down to Hux’s neck again, and he felt the heat in Kylo’s face burning against his exposed skin.

 

_ It’s just a little embarrassing, that’s all. _

 

Hux wasn’t sure how to take that, but knowing how easily flustered Kylo became whenever sex was being discussed, he could guess what was eating at the man. Most likely, he’d wandered into a sex shop for the first time and got all hot and bothered, and now he was feeling bashful about his new toy. He pet Kylo’s hair, soothing him.

 

“Well, we’ll get to that eventually. Come here.” He coaxed Kylo’s head back up before claiming his lips in a kiss, calmer than before but no less passionate. Gesturing to Kylo to stand up, he shucked his sleep pants in one smooth motion before turning back to him. With Kylo’s belt out of the way, his hands were free to roam underneath his outer robe, and he knelt down and ducked underneath, mouthing at Kylo’s prick through the luxuriously soft leggings. His hands grabbed at Kylo’s backside to keep his balance, and even through the thick material, he could tell his undergarments weren’t the silky things he had on last time.

 

“Oh? No skintight underpants this time?” He trailed a finger along the seam surrounding Kylo’s left leg, following it from his hip to the front of his groin.

 

Above him, Kylo’s breath hitched. “Nobody can see my ass, anyways.”

 

“I beg to differ. I intend to do a lot more than just look at it tonight.”

 

Kylo whined before tugging his robe off and over his head, arms getting tangled up momentarily in his haste. His tunic was held together by tiny, hidden hooks all down the front seam, and Hux began working on them one by one before Kylo got fed up less than a quarter of the way through, using the Force to slide the two halves apart all at once.

 

Hux watched the abandoned tunic drop to the floor. “Such a convenient trick, that one.”

 

Kylo nodded, kicking away his discarded clothing. His undershirt highlighted his bulging muscles, gleaming a little under the room’s soft lighting. It wasn’t black like the rest of Kylo’s monochromatic wardrobe either, but a deep, deep red, the color of congealed blood.

 

Hux lightly rested the flat of his hand over Kylo’s stomach, feeling the muscles contract and relax as he breathed. The fabric was surprisingly cool and thick, and it felt slippery against his palm. “Lashaa silk?”

 

The other man shook his head. “Vine-silk, apparently. It stretches better, I guess?”

 

Hux raised an eyebrow, viewing Kylo’s new robes in an even more appreciative light. He had never even seen vine-silk in person before, it was so rare. 

 

But how dare Snoke bitch at him about Starkiller Base’s expense reports when he spent this much money just to impress a bunch of stuffed shirts? Part of him felt the need to go back to Kylo’s discarded robe and fold it up properly so it didn’t get snagged, but another part just wanted to fuck Ren atop a pile of soft, decadent wool and silk, defiling Kylo’s exorbitantly overpriced gift out of pure spite.

 

He must have projected without realizing, because Kylo choked a bit, hips thrusting into thin air in an attempt to find friction. He took pity on Kylo, one hand making a move toward his nipples, but as he applied more pressure and groped at the man with his other, he encountered a hard lump just above Kylo’s navel.

 

“Ugh, what--”

 

He stopped short as his hands curiously traced over the lump, revealing a number of smaller bumps and ridges clustered above it. From there, there was an entire row of angular bumps that swept up toward his ribs, joined by other similar strands that sprouted from the same source before pouring downward.

 

He took a step back, not understanding what he was feeling. “...Kylo? Could you take your shirt off?” He wasn’t sure he could remove it himself without catching it on whatever the hell was underneath.

 

Kylo nodded quietly, looking nervous and mildly ashamed again. “Here.” He raised his arms and the silk shirt slithered upward on its own, passing over the strings of beads with ease. Hux watched eagerly as a sliver of milky white skin was exposed and grew inch by inch to reveal an elaborate garment that could only be described as lingerie.

 

Before he could take it all in properly, Kylo hunched over to pull off his leggings and boots, obscuring his view. Hux could see the top of his back, however, where Kylo’s beauty marks were interrupted by what appeared to be gemstones. Completed with the task at hand, Kylo stood up straight once more, confirming Hux’s suspicions: the man was indeed wearing lingerie.

 

A pair of dove grey panties sat low on Kylo’s hips, trimmed with lace and seemingly made of vine-silk as well. Above, his toned chest was adorned with endless loops and strands of jewels and pearls, cascading downward in waves that began at his throat. They started out delicately at the top, where the tiny smoke and champagne colored gems were interspersed with fine chains of gold. From there, the layered strands of finery became progressively more dramatic. Whereas the gemstones on top were light and neutral in color, the large clusters of them sitting above Kylo’s navel were dark and intense, blacks and reds and the same deep crimson of his undershirt all aligned in a formation that subtly directed the eye downward to where the outline of his cock jutted out against the front of the panties.

 

Awestruck, Hux circled around Kylo, noting his averted gaze. The man was clearly nervous about revealing this to him and was waiting to hear his thoughts on it, but Hux couldn’t suss out his current feelings for the life of him. All he could do was stare blankly as his mind caught up to his eyes.

 

The garment was a work of art; that much was certain. The jewels and pearls were of superb quality, with nary a flaw in sight under the dimmed mood lighting in his quarters, and it no doubt took countless hours to assemble by hand. Ren was a suitable canvas, too: all sculpted muscle and feline grace that looked perfectly at home with such lavish embellishment.

 

The part that his mind was struggling to wrap around was the fact that beyond the strange jeweled harness, Kylo was dressed, quite plainly, in women’s undergarments. The idea of him wearing the thin, seamless briefs had been laughable, so what was it about this pair that had his mind reeling? Kylo made it look good, but part of his brain was still uncomfortable, unsure if it was meant to be disturbed or aroused.

 

He paused at Kylo’s back, where the jewels were present in much more conservative numbers. The swags of beads still drew his eye, though, and he followed them down to the dimples on either side of Kylo’s spine. The panties cut across Kylo’s buttocks, leaving a good portion exposed, unlike the coverage men’s briefs provided. The muscles in Kylo’s backside were already well developed and he hardly needed any help, but the bared skin accentuated the roundness of his ass nonetheless, and Hux swallowed thickly at the sight.

 

“I just...I just saw this place the first day I was there. It looked interesting, that’s all. It wasn’t planned or anything,” Kylo interjected, too loud in the stillness of the room. “They all just looked so  _ pretty _ and for some reason I wanted one so I went back to the shop this morning. And I like the way it looks, Hux, I really do, and knowing I had it on underneath everything today made the dress robes more bearable somehow. I just didn’t know if  _ you  _ would like it too.”

 

Hux reached out to run a fingertip over the gems on his back, remaining silent for the time being. They were cool to the touch.

 

“They said it’s popular on Naboo right now, that anyone who’s anyone is travelling to Coruscant and investing their time and money on these elaborate...things, and I’m descended from Naboo royalty, you know. Queen Amidala was my grandmother. You insult my background all the time but I’m technically from a much higher class than you. Better blood, and all that,” he said with a slightly manic chuckle.

 

He was babbling nervously. Hux knew it, was paying attention to the man’s words, but he was still more absorbed by the chiaroscuro of chilled, inky gemstones against pale skin, the warmest he’d ever known.

 

His finger began to run back and forth over the lacy edge of Kylo’s panties, over and over again, before the tip dipped below the waistband. Kylo cried out a bit at the stimulation, but his voice still sounded apprehensive when he quietly questioned, “Hux?”

 

Still Hux didn’t answer, instead slipping the finger down to Kylo’s hole, which tensed at his light touch.

 

“Please say something, Bren.”

 

Hux withdrew and walked around to Kylo’s front again, where his erection hadn’t diminished at all despite the intense scrutiny. It was leaking now, leaving a damp patch at the front of the panties that was begging to be seen to. Hux’s own cock twitched sympathetically and began to stiffen again. Well, that settled it.

 

“I...could get used to this, I think,” he finally responded. Kylo drew in a deep breath of relief before visibly relaxing and pulling Hux in for a heated kiss. Unsure of where to put his hands, Hux entwined them both in Kylo’s hair. The two continued in this matter for a while, but when Hux attempted to tug down Kylo’s lacy underthings, he encountered an unforeseen challenge.

 

“Kylo? How do I get you out of all of this?” A handful of the strands were attached to the panties too.

 

“Hmm. I hadn’t thought about that. I don’t think there are any hooks or clasps or anything, since it’s custom tailored on the spot.”

 

“Custom tailored?”

 

Kylo nodded. “Mmhmm. I had them take out the brassiere since I thought that would be too much for you, and then this thing is so complicated I was actually sewn into it.”

 

Hux’s thoughts violently ground to a halt. “...You mean to tell me you let someone else see you like this? A total  _ stranger? _ ” There was a dangerous undercurrent to his voice that promised punishment if he didn’t care for the answer.

 

Kylo faltered somewhat, evidently not anticipating Hux’s ire. “Well, yes...but not really. They won’t remember me at all. It was the only way to get one that fit me properly, and I didn’t want you to see me in one that was  _ subpar _ , you know? It seemed like a waste, especially underneath the fancy robes you were so excited about.”

 

“I wasn’t  _ excited _ , I just know how to appreciate the finer things in life,” he replied waspishly, eyes narrowing.

 

“Except this, apparently. What do you care if the seamstress saw me? She at least thought it looked  _ good _ on me, not something to ‘get used to.’”

 

Hux gave a short growl and grabbed at Kylo’s ass aggressively, drawing him close and baring his teeth. “Kylo, do you remember what I told you the first time I bruised your skin?”

 

Kylo whined under his breath before quietly answering, “That you were marking me as your possession, sir.”

 

“Yes, exactly. Now, think carefully, Ren. Do I seem like the type to  _ share _ my possessions, to let them wander around unattended and get  _ handled  _ by complete strangers while in a state of undress?”

 

Another whine, this one louder than the first. “No sir,” he mumbled, dropping his head in silent apology.

 

“Ah, good. You understand then. I suppose you’re not completely clueless, although you certainly act like it sometimes. At least you know how to put that pretty mouth of yours to good use.”

 

He considered the situation for a moment. Having Kylo kneel before him was always the most dominance-asserting position for a blow job, but seeing as Kylo had interrupted his sleep, he deserved a chance to sit back and relax for a bit. Besides, he cringed inside whenever he saw the man’s bony knees bearing his weight on the ship’s hard durasteel floors.

 

He returned to his bed and laid down with his upper half propped up against the headboard, cock standing at attention now. “Well?” he said, gesturing to his crotch. “Hop to it, then.”

 

Kylo seemed to take it literally, clambering on top and delicately licking around the head. Only after Hux gave a warning growl did he stop teasing at his frenulum and move to take his cock into his mouth, and the growling abruptly changed into more of a whimper as Kylo gagged a bit, throat spasming. Hux hazarded a glance downward, only to find Kylo staring back with an impish look in his eyes.

 

“Having fun, I take it?”

 

Kylo closed his eyes briefly, humming in assent. 

 

Competitive and still desperate for a taste of power that was yet to come, Hux had always enjoyed taking the smug, cocky bastards that would hit on him in his Academy days down a notch, reducing them to no more than a puddle of simpering, animalistic instincts while he remained aloof and unaffected. He still did, really, he just wasn’t so overt about it anymore. He and Kylo had more in common than he liked to think about, though, and it was no wonder that the man was amused by his embarrassing reaction.

 

Kylo began pulling back, tortuously slow. He stopped with his lips wrapped only around the very tip of Hux’s cock, tongue flicking out against his slit, and then he began sinking down again at the same unbearable pace. One hand moved to gently tease his nipple. The other one was busy caressing his inner thigh, fingertips grazing against his skin in a manner so light Hux could almost (but  _ wouldn’t _ , not for a million credits) call it ticklish. This time Kylo’s nose bumped up against his belly before he withdrew again.

 

Eyes squeezed tight, Hux dropped his head back with another soft, plaintive noise and took a shaky breath. He attempted to thrust upward into the retreating heat of Kylo’s mouth, only to find his pelvis pressed back down against the mattress with the Force. He needed  _ something _ though, something more than this maddening torment. His fingers tangled in Kylo’s curls, and when Kylo paused and seemed to consider withdrawing completely, Hux looked at him once more and said “I’ll be good. Promise.”

 

Satisfied, Kylo set back to work. Hux stayed true to his word, allowing his fingers to hold Kylo’s hair back, to cradle his occiput, to caress his face and explore the asterisms in his moles and freckles, but not push. Most of his encounters with Ren were hurried and frantically passionate, and he was savoring this slow, quiet, deliberate teasing more than he ought to. He didn’t want the moment to end because he got impatient.

 

Kylo was kneeling to Hux’s side, straddling one of his spread legs, and every time his head lowered towards Hux’s belly, he was awarded a prime view of Kylo’s ass flexing under silk and lace. It was mesmerizing, criminally so. Kylo had noticed Hux’s distraction, and as he began speeding up, he arched his back, making his rhythmic movements even more erotic. Hux felt himself nearing the point of no return as he stared, hypnotized.

 

“I changed my mind. Get up here.” He dragged Kylo’s mouth away from his dick and up towards his own lips, hoping that Kylo hadn’t noticed how quickly he had been approaching climax.

 

“Enjoying yourself a little too much?”

 

Kylo still had a smug, mischievous smirk on his face, and Hux attempted to kiss it away. “Shut up.”

 

Kylo just laughed under his breath before returning Hux’s kiss with the same amount of finesse he had awarded his dick. Forgetting himself, Hux made a move to clutch at his sides, only to swear in frustration when his fingers got caught in the beads and chains, thwarting his plans to flip Kylo onto his back.

 

“Hey! Careful with that!” Kylo sat up, smoothing his hands over the strands and meticulously checking that they were all still intact. “This thing is  _ fragile _ , Bren,” he pouted.

 

Hux raised an eyebrow. “It’s not going to survive the night. Surely you realize that.”

 

Kylo glared at him, full lips still pulled into a resentful moue.

 

“There has to be some way to remove it. The...knickers, at least,” Hux continued. 

 

Kylo’s frown faltered, the corners of his lips twitching ever so slightly. 

 

“Shut up. Just figure out how to get yourself out of that contraption.”

 

Kylo didn’t say anything, nor did he outright laugh, but there was definitely a genuine smile on his face now, so slight Hux was sure nobody but himself was capable of identifying it as such. He extended his right hand and made a quick slicing motion in the air, severing the jeweled strands where they were attached to the panties. “Better?”

 

Hux hummed appreciatively. “Yes, definitely.” Hooking his fingers under the lace and elastic at the top, he eased the garment downward, allowing Kylo’s flushed cock to spring free. Rather than the precome-soaked curls he was expecting, however, the hair surrounding it was neatly trimmed down to a shorter length.

 

“You cut your hair?”

 

“I thought you would like it, since you shave all of yours off. It does look better under the panties too, I guess.” He looked unsure of himself, like he didn’t care for the change.

 

Hux  _ did _ like it, and that was a problem. They had been communicative of what they liked and didn’t like from the start, and obviously both he and Kylo wanted the other to enjoy themselves in bed. But when had Kylo started doing things just for  _ his _ sake? If the man wanted to buy himself an impractical harness of jewels and precious metals, then so be it. He didn’t need to worry so much about Hux’s approval. And he knew that Hux would have him with hair or without, so to trim it so unnecessarily seemed to be setting a bad precedent if they were both trying to remain detached.

 

“You didn’t have someone shave you too, did you?” he asked, eyeing the precise handiwork suspiciously.

 

“No! I did it myself.”

 

“Good.” His possessive streak was illogical but incessant. Kylo was  _ his _ for the time being, and he’d be damned if he was going to let just anyone lay their eyes on him. Even a professional would find themselves drooling over that six-pack and the deep V of his lower abdominals.

 

Gesturing for Kylo to sit at the edge of the low bed, he kneeled and pulled the panties all the way off before licking sloppily at his cock, not-so-secretly delighting in the praise tumbling out of Kylo’s mouth as he relaxed his jaw and took him in. He moved onto Kylo’s balls after a minute or two, gently sucking on them one at a time, and then sat back on his heels, reassessing the situation.

 

“Bren?”

 

“Shh. I’m thinking.” Logistically, this just wasn’t going to work. Kylo was extremely flexible, but he would never be able to pull his legs toward his chest without tangling the chains, which was apparently unacceptable. “You want to keep that thing on for the time being, yes?”

 

Kylo nodded, absentmindedly running his fingers along the beads near his throat.

 

“Right, then. Change of plans: I’m getting back on the bed. Move over.”

 

Kylo huffed, but made room for Hux to lie down on his back again. 

 

“Alright, now straddle my shoulders, facing my feet,” Hux instructed. Amused, he watched as Kylo’s face scrunched up in confusion before his eyes widened as he caught on to Hux’s plans.

 

“You...you were serious about that?” His eyebrows raised and drew together, expression hesitantly hopeful.

 

“I was, and I am, but if you don’t hurry up I’m going to reconsider.” They hadn’t spoken much about his ramblings during the other man’s trip, Kylo seemingly writing them off as nonsense spoken in the heat of passion.

 

He sprang up at Hux’s words, eagerly clambering into position. With his hands planted on either side of Hux’s thighs and his knees bracketing Hux’s shoulders, his ass was shamelessly exposed but the jewels remained untouched. He shivered in anticipation as he felt Hux look him over.

 

Hux hooked his arms around Kylo’s thighs, grabbing a cheek in each hand and spreading them apart to get a better view, suddenly hesitant. This just wasn’t something he did. He could always close his eyes and let his partner simply fuck his face during a blow job, retreating into his mind, but rimming a one night stand always seemed too personal.  _ Intimate _ , he reminded himself, thinking back on their escapades in the interrogation hallway.

 

Kylo was no one night stand, though. Hux had let Kylo finger him to incoherency, allowed him to bury himself to the hilt in his ass, and willingly shared his mind with him. Hell, they were semi-permanently  _ bonded _ now. He could do this.

 

Taking a deep breath to steel himself, he leaned in, cautiously licking a wide circle around Kylo’s hole, not quite touching the dusky skin there. Another shudder ran up Kylo’s spine, this time more violently, and he gave a quiet gasping sound, head bowing a bit. Emboldened by Kylo’s encouraging response, Hux licked again, a little more firmly. Another soft gasp.

 

His erection had begun to flag with his nervousness, but he found himself taking a personal interest in the matter now, turned on by Kylo’s enthusiasm despite his misgivings. He leaned in close to press a tentative kiss to Kylo’s hole, tongue peeking out just for a moment, then pulled back again as he sucked lightly.

 

Kylo moaned outright, and it was as if the floodgates holding Hux back had broke. He began excitedly lapping at Kylo now, thankful for the soundproofed walls as he kissed and sucked and teased him with his fingers and Kylo began grinding backwards against him.

 

After a few minutes of pleasuring him, Kylo was finally relaxed enough for Hux to actually work his tongue inside, wiggling it in an effort to force it in deeper despite the tight ring of muscle clamping down on it. He reached around to Kylo’s cock with his right hand, blindly running his fingers along the length and spreading the copious amount of precome that was dripping down it and pooling on his own chest. As he did so, Kylo dropped his head with a loud groan and strained to return the favor by licking at Hux’s cock, fully hard now.

 

“Pfassk, Kylo. You’re going to be the death of me,” he mumbled into Kylo’s sensitive skin. “Move toward my feet. I need some air.”

 

Once he had more room to maneuver, he carefully sat up and drew his legs out from beneath Kylo to kneel behind him, eyeing his handiwork. Kylo was a shaky, sweaty mess, face and forearms pressed to the mattress with his back wantonly arched to present himself. His hole was still gaping invitingly, fluttering a bit at the sudden emptiness.

 

Hux reached to his nightstand for his lube and slicked up his fingers. Kylo was nice and open now, but it was better to be safe than sorry when it came to first times. The man startled at his first touch, but Hux’s finger slid in easily, Kylo’s body greedily drawing it in as he moaned again.

 

Hux scoffed lightly as he added a second finger. “Slut.” Kylo wailed, thrusting back against his fingers as he worked them in and out. “Do you enjoy this, dressing up in layers of decadent wool and silk and lace for me to unwrap before I use you? Like some sort of high class  _ whore? _ ” Kylo nodded into Hux’s comforter, eyes shut tight. He whined when Hux withdrew to add more lube to his fingers, and Hux slapped his ass with his clean hand to shut him up.

 

The sound of the impact rang through Hux’s quarters as Kylo went silent with a choked off gasp, body seizing up in shock. His skin was pinkening already, Hux noted with glee.

 

“ _ Please _ , Bren!” Kylo bit down on the comforter, nearly sobbing.

 

“Please what?” Hux asked sweetly as he pushed back into Kylo with three fingers without warning.

 

“I...I don’t know. Just  _ please! _ ”

 

“Now, now. That’s no way to ask for something. Use your  _ words _ , Kylo. What do you want?” 

 

Kylo mumbled something unintelligible, face still turned downward. 

 

“Speak up,” Hux said sharply, resting his hand on Kylo’s ass, fingers lined up perfectly with the red mark.

 

“I want your cock. Please, sir,” he sniffled.

 

“Hmm. That  can be arranged. Are you absolutely sure you’re ready, though?” He let his pinky trace over Kylo’s skin suggestively.

 

Kylo took a shaky breath and then nodded again, lifting his head back up. “Yes. I want you in me, Bren.  _ Now. _ ” He sounded more decisive, the pathetic whining apparently over with.

 

Not one to argue with that tone of voice, Hux pulled his hand out and began slicking himself as Kylo sat back up again and caught his breath. “Alright, so how do you want to do this?”

 

“Like this,” Kylo said, gesturing to where Hux was sitting back on his heels.

 

“This?” he questioned, looking down at himself.

 

“Yeah, like this.” Kylo crawled over to him and placed his thighs on either side of Hux’s, close enough that their chests pressed together as he kissed him.

 

“Oh,” Hux said breathlessly. “Are you sure though? It’s really not ideal for your first time. Even lying on your back would be better.”

 

“Mmhmm. I’m sure I can handle it. But first…” He brought a hand to Hux’s temple, and he instinctively threw his mental shields up as he felt the foreign presence. “Let me in, Bren.”

 

Hux winced at the increasing pressure, but relaxed as much as possible to make it easier on himself. Hopefully Kylo knew what he was doing and this wouldn’t change their bond again. The pressure dissipated as Kylo finally pierced the boundary of his consciousness, and he barely had time to sigh in relief before he was suddenly seeing himself through Kylo’s eyes: flushed and glassy-eyed with his rumpled hair sticking up in all directions without his gel to tame it. He liked seeing Hux so unkempt, it seemed. Hux could sense that it turned Kylo on to see him letting his guard down, to know that he reserved part of himself for Kylo alone.

 

They hadn’t tried this since the first time; it was too disorienting, too visceral, too intense. Too...intimate.

 

Brushing the idea aside before Kylo caught wind of his thoughts, Hux helped lift him up. Kylo wrapped his legs around his waist, bracing his knees and hands against Hux’s sides and shoulders respectively as he placed his feet behind Hux.

 

“Ready?”

 

Kylo nodded, anxiously gnawing on his lip again, and Hux lined himself up, just barely thrusting up into him. Kylo began sinking down with a groan, both men relishing the burn as his hole stretched before the head of Hux’s cock was finally inside. It became easier after that, and Kylo took deep breaths to relax as he continued to impale himself.

 

Hux was breathing deeply for another reason. Kylo’s ass was even warmer than his mouth, impossibly hot, and he gripped Hux’s dick like a vise even after being stretched so thoroughly. Perilously close to climax, Hux tried to distract himself. He focused instead on the speech he was still working on, the  _ Finalizer _ ’s upcoming inspection, the pile of old-fashioned, physical paperwork that had to be completed before said inspection...wait.

 

“Did...did you just become  _ more _ turned on by the thought of paperwork?” Kylo asked breathlessly as he bottomed out.

 

Hux sputtered, face instantly heating up in humiliation. “I…” There was no easy way out of this one, not when Kylo had witnessed his thoughts firsthand. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said in a rush, immediately grabbing Kylo’s ass with both hands to lift him up before dropping him back down again.

 

Kylo’s fingers tightened and he threw his head back in ecstasy as he repeated the motion himself. Compared to their slow, methodical foreplay, they were rutting like beasts in heat now, Kylo’s chains rattling and jingling and knotting together as he bounced up and down on Hux’s cock. Suddenly fed up with the noise and the hindrance they caused, he sliced them apart with the Force and threw them on top of his robes.

 

Hux was still close, but was fighting off his orgasm tooth and nail. Kylo was enjoying himself, but there was something missing, beyond the lack of friction against the man’s aching cock. He shifted his hips, using Kylo’s mental feedback as a guide as he tried to find the right angle.

 

“There!” Kylo shouted unnecessarily as Hux finally dragged against his prostate. “Right there! Don’t stop! Oh gods, don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop,” he chanted into Hux’s shoulder as he began madly thrusting and grinding against Hux, cock beginning to drool all over the two of them.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you, love.” Hux froze. The ridiculous endearment just...slipped out. The way Kylo’s pleasure centers were lighting up all at once was beginning to muddle his own thoughts. Surely, that was it. Kylo didn’t seem to notice, at least, just cried out desperately before Hux began helping him again.

 

Transferring Kylo’s weight onto a single arm around his waist, he let the fingers of his other hand trail along his stretched rim, teasing the oversensitive skin.

 

It proved to be too much though, and Hux came violently as he felt phantom fingers tease at his own asshole. He bit down on Kylo’s shoulder,  _ hard _ . Kylo’s shout was simultaneously one of pain and pleasure as he was driven over the edge himself, both of their orgasms bouncing back and forth to Hux in a feedback loop that left him shaky and exhausted once the aftershocks were over. The two of them collapsed in a heap once he pulled out, limbs tangled together.

 

Hux eventually opened his eyes after catching his breath for a moment, only to find that he had apparently gone blind. “...Kylo?”

 

“I...I think I may have lost control a little bit.”

 

On his nightstand, Hux’s comm started vibrating and lighting up red: a shipwide emergency. He could hear Kylo’s doing the same from his entryway, but the man gave no indication he could hear it.

 

Clearing his throat and ensuring he didn’t have the video feed turned on, Hux grabbed his comm and answered it, hoping to hell he didn’t sound as wrecked as Kylo looked in the dim glow of the red light. “General Hux.”

 

“Sir, this is Lieutenant Mitaka, reporting from the bridge. Our sensors indicated a massive power failure in your sector. Repairs are already being made, but we wanted to verify that you were unharmed and in no immediate danger.”

 

“I’m quite alright. So is Lord Ren, who was in the middle of briefing me on his trip, and is evidently choosing to ignore his own comm. Send any updates on the situation to my datapad, but no further contact will be necessary outside of another emergency.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Tossing his comm in the general direction of his nightstand, he turned back to Kylo, whose nightvision was impeccable despite having his eyes closed. Through his senses, he could “see” everything in their immediate vicinity, even tell apart the various pieces of fabric piled up on the floor, and Hux allowed himself to marvel at Kylo’s ability for a second before remembering that he was supposed to be angry.

 

“A massive power failure? Really? That’s what you call ‘losing control a little bit?’” 

 

The emergency backup lights powered on, barely brighter than his usual nighttime setting.

 

Kylo grinned up at him, opening his eyes. “You should be proud of yourself, General. That was hardly a run-of-the-mill orgasm you gave me. You didn’t even have to touch my cock.” He glanced down at the mess on his chest and belly before giving Hux a meaningful look.

 

Hux rolled his eyes. “Don’t know why I thought you’d let me forget about that part,” he grumbled, gathering up some of Kylo’s come and sucking his fingers clean, one by one. It wasn’t pleasant by any means, but bearable. Kylo’s come tasted mild, sweeter than most of his previous partners’. 

 

Encouraged by the heat pooling in Kylo’s belly despite his sore body and spent dick, he repeated the action once more before hunching over and licking up most of the come directly from the source. Kylo laid a gentle hand on his hair, and he allowed himself to lean into the toucha bit.

 

“You need to shower, Kylo.”

 

Kylo waved him off, eyes closed again. “Morning,” he murmured.

 

Hux sighed. He was worn out himself. “You at least need to be cleaned up, though.” He stumbled into his fresher, wiping himself down before bringing back another warm, damp cloth. Kylo purred and mumbled his thanks as he was wiped down, brainwaves still radiating deep rooted pleasure and affection as he began drifting off.

  
“Come on, under the covers,” Hux chided once the cloth was disposed of. Half-shoving Kylo properly under his sheets, Hux curled back onto his side, the same position he had been in before Kylo had intruded. As he waited for sleep to overtake him again, he let his mind wander and mull over the shifting dynamics in his relationship with Kylo. They hadn’t slept in a bed like this since their first night together. Although he felt nothing but drowsy contentment and the invulnerability that came with sleeping aside the only Force-wielding Knight, something told him he’d likely come to regret this lapse in judgment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's lingerie was mostly inspired by various Victoria's Secret Fashion Shows, where jewels and pearls are a popular motif. [This one](http://s.orzzzz.com/news/ce/32/541a7af8b995c.jpg) was a big source of inspiration, as was [this one.](http://media2.popsugar-assets.com/files/2014/11/03/947/n/1922564/f4561023d5b10000_thumb_temp_cover_file145852281383934538.xxxlarge/i/Victoria-Secret-Show-Fantasy-Bra.jpg)
> 
> Also, if you've been consistently reading my author's notes, you'll probably remember my headcanon that Hux is a little afraid of the dark. If you don't, that's the reason why he leaves his lights on at 5% while he sleeps, even though he'd claim it's so nobody can sneak up on him undetected.


	10. Is the dance floor calling? No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this chapter was going in too many different directions, so I split it into two parts. The next part should be up within a few days, so don't worry if this chapter seems a little short!
> 
> Also, this chapter takes place a few months after the previous one, just in case it isn't clear.

It appeared that Ren had underestimated his precognitive abilities. Or maybe it was just common sense that allowed him to predict the future this time, Hux mused as he stared at his bedmate, who was sleeping soundly to his left. Surely  _ anyone  _ with a modicum of intelligence could have a seen what a terrible idea it was to allow Kylo to share his bed overnight, even just once. (But then again, anyone with a modicum of intelligence wouldn’t have blithely gone through with it anyways, and where did that leave him?)

 

Things had gotten terribly... _ domestic _ lately. He couldn’t even blame the months of sleeping over on Kylo, either, and that was probably the worst part. He had practically  _ encouraged  _ its continuance after the first time. Barring the incident where Kylo knocked him out and deposited him in a puddle of caf, it was the only time he could remember sleeping like that, with no insomniac restlessness or various somnipathies keeping him awake at night.

 

Hux frowned. It all seemed so logical and innocuous: simply add bed-sharing to the successfully balanced equation, and reap the mental benefits of keeping a Force-wielding bodyguard in his bedroom at night. So where had things gone wrong?

 

It was all due to undesired familiarity with one another, he supposed. Once you’ve had your tongue inside someone’s asshole, suddenly it’s not so horrifying to find their toothbrush beside yours in the fresher, or their spare gloves in your drawer, or their frivolously expensive conditioner in your shower. It seemed efficient or convenient on the surface, but it camouflaged a dangerous situation where your personal interactions risked turning into a  _ relationship. _

 

He’d been lying to himself, making excuses whenever he found long, black, regulation-breaking hairs all over his quarters or Kylo’s forgotten comm on his kitchen table. “Look at how thick his hair is; of course you’re going to pull a few loose when you’re tugging on it,” or “It’s a miracle he left it here instead of in the mess hall for a pissed off stormtrooper to find.” It was weak, it was pathetic, but it had been working so far.

 

But this was the last straw. They hadn’t even had  _ sex  _ the previous night. They had both been working in bed, not an unusual situation for them (which, in retrospect, was already a bad sign). Kylo had been poring over some obscure tome in a cacographic script, lying on his back and allowing the heavy book to hover above his face. When Hux heard soft snoring and looked over to see the book wobbling in midair, he only sighed and snatched it away to put it on the nightstand, then calmly returned to the requisitions he was looking through. It wasn’t until he settled in and felt Kylo roll over in his sleep to spoon him that the idea of waiting and watching the book come crashing down onto the man’s face had even occurred to him. He’d felt so safe and secure that he had allowed himself to fall asleep like that, too, despite knowing that he’d wake up halfway through the night sweltering hot from being trapped in Kylo’s arms.

 

So there it was. It was undeniable now that he had a soft spot for Kylo, that he somewhat enjoyed having him around and felt something for him that extended beyond disdain and sexual attraction. So long as Snoke tolerated it and his crewmembers were none the wiser, it seemed to work, but what about in the future? Kylo was not going to be a permanent fixture in Hux’s life, even if their bond was. He was still only an apprentice. Presumably, he’d have to return to Snoke one day, and after that he’d be on the front lines, smiting the last of the Jedi and leading the First Order to victory while Hux remained on the  _ Finalizer. _ And even once the battle was won, Hux had a wife to procreate and raise heirs with. He doubted Kylo had aspirations to be a retired general’s dirty secret.

 

A little distance was in order, then. Tone down the camaraderie and start doing more arguing and less talking, and maybe things would go back to the way they were before, when the relationship was purely physical outside of his training sessions. The lack of hostility and stress was putting him on edge, anyways.

 

He could hardly be blamed for getting caught up in this affair of theirs, though. Kylo was immature, volatile, arrogant, and horrendously awkward at times, but there was so much more to him beneath his rough surface that attracted Hux, like his flawless body, his unwavering loyalty, his intense dedication to his craft, his soft brown eyes that were slowly blinking the sleep away...

 

“Morning,” Kylo said, and Hux’s stomach tightened as Kylo’s eyes scrunched into a lazy smile.

 

Kylo Ren was a demon specifically sent to tempt Hux and test his will. There was no other logical conclusion.

 

Suddenly irritated by Kylo’s unguarded expression and contented tone, Hux let a practiced mask of impassivity slide over his own face. “Yes, it is, isn’t it.”

 

Kylo’s face fell a bit. “Is everything alright? Sorry I fell asleep last night, I didn’t m--”

 

“Everything’s fine.”

 

He grabbed his uniform and and headed for the fresher, turning his back on Kylo and ignoring his confusion. If the man let himself get too comfortable with the way things currently were, then that was  _ his _ problem. Hux readily embraced change. He didn’t  _ need _ to be held at night or have someone join him in the shower, even if it was enjoyable at times.

 

After grooming himself to perfection, he stood back to sneer at himself in the mirror. “You’ve gone soft, Brendol,” he said quietly, imitating his father’s harsh voice to the best of his abilities. He hated Brendol Sr., yes, but the man did know how to run an army, even if his child rearing skills left something to be desired.

 

Shaking off the old memories, he allowed the sneer to melt away and instead gave himself his patented murderous, sharp-toothed grin, the one that showed itself during battle, the one that said “I know all of your flaws, and I’m going to use each and every one of them against you until you break.” He had been too lax as of late; it was time to bring back his old self, he reasoned. It felt  _ good _ to hurt those who were beneath him, right?

 

When he came out and headed to his kitchen for his caf, Kylo was bent over and rummaging through his drawers of rations. Now that Kylo woke at the same time as him most days, Hux had been convincing him to eat a proper breakfast every morning, if only so Kylo wouldn’t crawl back into bed or just sit there groggily staring at him while he ate. He rarely ate a proper military breakfast though, with rubbery, rehydrated eggs and dry pseudo-meat. Today he seemed to be debating between cake and blue milk custard.

 

Hux rolled his eyes. Kylo Ren: perpetually immature manchild, totally incapable of handling the responsibility of choosing his own meals.

 

His toned backside was on display in his flimsy sleep pants though, presenting a good opportunity to remind him of what he was  _ really _ here in his quarters for, underneath everything else: to be a warm body for Hux to use. Sneaking up behind him, Hux slapped his ass hard enough to sting, trying to recall Zak’s crude behavior after their brief tryst. He smirked at Kylo’s indignant yelp.

 

It had the opposite effect than he intended, though. Rather than feel mortified or offended by the objectification, he straightened up and gave Hux a sly smile. “Couldn’t resist, huh?”

 

Nonplussed, Hux didn’t answer, just watched as Kylo stretched with a satisfied groan, allowing his shirt to ride up and show the trail of hair above his waistband. Hux squinted suspiciously. The shirt was just a little too short for Kylo’s torso and was pulled tight against his strong chest. And since when did Kylo wear undershirts, anyways?

 

“...Is that my shirt?”

 

Kylo hummed in response, hooking an arm around Hux’s waist and pulling him close before nosing at his hair. “Yours are always more comfortable,” he murmured, pressing a tender kiss to the soft spot behind his ear.

 

Hux closed his eyes for a moment, reminding himself that this was the exact type of behavior he was trying to discourage, and he willed himself not to react. His breath hitched despite his best efforts.

 

Kylo began sucking and nibbling on his skin, much to Hux’s dismay. He had forgotten in his fervor for conflict that Kylo knew all of  _ his _ weaknesses too. He almost gave in to the desire to sigh and claim Kylo’s lips in a lazy kiss, but when the arm about his midsection tightened enough for his belt to painfully dig into his ribs, he snapped out of it.

 

Pulling away with a hiss, he smacked Kylo’s hands away. “Stop it, you’re going to wrinkle my uniform. We’re hosting the crew of the  _ Kleos _ today and I don’t want to greet them looking like I’ve been manhandled by a graceless baboon. Feel free to make yourself scarce today, by the way,” he said drily, giving Kylo a contemptuous once-over. “And stop stealing my undershirts, you’ll stretch them out!”

 

He turned away to make his breakfast, aggressively yanking open his drawers to search for something he could eat on the go and escape from Kylo’s animal magnetism. There wasn’t much left though, with Kylo’s penchant for convenient snack foods. Polystarch it was then.

 

“Kriff, you’re in a bad mood today,” Kylo muttered, jumping out of the way as Hux slammed the packet down on the counter.

 

Hux said nothing, just laughed humorlessly as he rehydrated the doughy bread.

 

“I guess it’s to be expected, though.”

 

“Oh?” He began pouring his caf, not bothering to look up at Kylo.

 

“Mmhmm. You’re worried about making a good impression, you’re sexually frustrated…You need to learn how to  _ relax. _ ” He wrapped both arms around Hux’s waist from behind this time, and Hux could feel him smirking as he pressed his lips to the nape of his neck.

 

Hux broke free and whirled around, sputtering. “Wh-- I’m not worried, I-- Sexually frustrated?!”

 

Kylo nodded, still looking insufferably smug. “I can hardly blame you, though. Not only did you go to bed unfulfilled last night, but you’re so possessive, it must drive you wild seeing me in your clothes.”

 

“Trust me, Ren. I couldn’t care less what you wear, unless you’re ruining my clothing in the process. Besides, it’s not a good look for you,” he said, lying through his teeth and gesturing to where the hem was riding up again.

 

Kylo frowned down at himself, and Hux took the opportunity to grab his breakfast and head for the hall.

 

“Hey, where’s my caf?” Kylo called out just as Hux stepped over the threshold.

 

He’d been pouring Kylo a cup alongside his own lately, just for the sake of convenience. Well, that was a nasty habit he’d have to break, even if it meant putting up with his own caf getting stolen the moment he had his back turned.

 

“You’re a grown man, Ren. Surely you can figure out how to pour your own damn caf, unless Snoke scrambled your brain for good yesterday,” he replied coldly, barely sparing the man a glance over his shoulder.

 

He took delight in the flash of hurt and confusion in Kylo’s big doe eyes as the door whooshed shut. Or tried to, at least. Mostly he just had a funny hollow feeling in his chest, likely just indigestion settling in already from the heavy polystarch.

 

He had been hoping for a slow morning on the bridge so he could ponder how to find the optimal balance between sex, training, and emotional distance with Kylo, but he had learned long ago that hope was futile in wartime. 

 

Being told that the  _ Kleos _ was experiencing technical difficulties hardly phased him, as she was a smaller scouting vessel, more prone to faulty wiring and missed maintenance checks. After that, receiving the news that they had crash landed on a nearby planet and needed rescuing was almost expected. Murphy’s Law was like an old friend by this point in his life.

 

He watched the planet looming into view, weighing his options. It wasn’t strictly necessary for him to be part of the landing crew, as the  _ Finalizer _ still needed a commanding officer and nobody would fault him for staying behind. But on the other hand, maybe a change of scenery would be nice, and it’d be a good show of esprit de corps to get involved in the rescue. He’d be able to get away from the wraith skulking around his ship and moping in corners, at any rate.

 

“I’ll be joining the landing crew. Inform Lord Ren that he is the sole commanding officer on board while I’m planetside,” he said, turning to a nearby yeoman. There were a few raised eyebrows on the bridge, but he ignored them as he made his way toward the hangar, leaving the blanching yeoman to find Kylo on his own.

 

The crash wasn’t as horrific as he’d been expecting. Parts of the ship were strewn about, and the air was thick with acrid smoke whenever the wind shifted in his direction, but there was only one death. Everyone else had injuries though, ranging from scrapes and bruises to crushed extremities and cracked skulls, and his medical crew was busy tending to them. Hux had introduced himself to everyone who was lucid, putting up a false show of concern for their livelihood and asking if they needed anything, but now he was just waiting around and trying to look busy.

 

The planet was relatively unexplored, with no sentient inhabitants and no natural resources worth exploiting. Hux looked around the scar in the landscape caused by the crash, checking to make sure he wasn’t needed, then slipped away into the jungle that surrounded them, desperate for fresh air.

 

Once under the dense canopy, the light faded quickly. Hux drew his blaster as he allowed his eyes to adjust, vigilant in case there were any previously undiscovered predators lurking just out of sight. He had a tactical bag slung on his shoulder, but it was mostly meant for first aid, not exploring. The tiny penlight within it was only good for checking patients’ pupils. He didn’t bother pulling it out, relying instead on the sparse light filtering through the trees.

 

It was a peculiar looking planet, with hot, dry winds occasionally whipping his hair around and whistling through the trees. The soil beneath his feet was just as dry, but some of the violet-colored trees were thick and swollen, almost gelatinous, and they quivered under his fingertips when he pressed against their veiny bark.

 

He licked his chapped lips at the sight, suddenly desperate for a drink of water. The air was so dry, and he had foolishly offered his own canteen to a thirsty private who was slowly bleeding out from where his foot was dangling by a thread. The planet had an atmosphere that was suitable for carbon-based life forms, and since there was no water to be found elsewhere, surely that’s what these trees were conveniently filled with. All he needed to do was furnish a spile, or simply hack into the trunk before him, and--

 

There was a horrible shriek from behind him, and he spun around, blaster aimed and ready. One of the jellified trees was leaking a clear goo, so obviously not water now that it was exposed, and beside the hole in its trunk was a large rodent-like creature, frantically pawing at its snout.

 

The trees’ branches were more like tentacles, long and smooth with a single almond-shaped leaf at the end, and as he watched the rodent in curiosity, the branches suddenly jerked. A single leaf landed on the rodent’s back with a loud, wet slap. Then another. And another.

 

The rodent’s screaming grew in intensity, and Hux looked on in horror as the branches slowly began to curl, carrying the rodent upward until it faded out of sight in the gloom. The frantic shrieking was just faint background noise by now.

 

His gaze returned to the pale, bone-dry soil. No, not bone-dry,  _ bone _ , he realized, kicking some of the dust away to reveal chips of it mixed in.

 

A shudder wracked its way through Hux, strong enough to chatter his teeth.

 

Plants. Carnivorous plants.  _ That’s  _ why there was no evidence of large predators on this planet, nothing to hunt him down and ambush him, and yet he had almost walked straight into a trap anyways.

 

He stepped back, studying the trees again. Even knowing what they were capable of, they still looked harmless to him, kind of soft and goofy in a harsh, unforgiving environment. Mother Nature outdid herself this time, he thought. Successfully hiding a natural killing machine behind such an innocent, benign appearance was an admirable feat.

 

He intended to return to the crash site and warn the others not to approach any of the trees, but something told him to head deeper into the jungle instead: a hunch. Perhaps it was the Force like Kylo claimed, but regardless, he followed his gut, intent upon finding the source of the urge.

 

He stumbled forward, attempting to draw upon his lessons with Ren and “see.” It worked, barely. There were no walls here, no ceiling, just pulsating, poisonous-looking fungi and rippling trees and small critters scampering around in the murk. He managed to avoid tripping on most of the roots in his path, at least. 

 

As he moved further and further away from the clearing, his gut feeling morphed into something more ominous. This desire to wander the jungle didn’t come from within. Something powerful was drawing him in, just like Kylo’s aura always did, only this was...different. Kylo’s presence always felt like warmth and safety and brilliant flame, while this felt cold. Dark.  _ Dangerous _ . Like something deadly but temporarily offering respite and an alliance. Against what though?

 

He came to a halt at the edge of a clearing. At the center was an ancient, abandoned temple of some sort, with the trees giving it a wide berth for no discernible reason. The wide spread of their branches meant that the clearing was still dim though, and he stared at the abyss beyond the gaping entryway of the temple, wondering if he was really stupid enough to go in there.

 

The answer was yes, apparently. His feet carried him to the entrance without any conscious input, and he barely hesitated at the threshold before continuing onward. His only thought as he walked inside was that he wished Kylo were there, with his radar-like night vision and knowledge of the Dark Side and arms strong enough to carry him out should anything happen.

 

Once inside, he tried getting a feel for the area again, finding it easier in such a confined space. The temple was small and unremarkable, seemingly long since looted or otherwise emptied of its contents. When he fished the penlight out of his bag to double check, the gloom simply swallowed it up, leaving nothing but his own hand illuminated for a few moments before the light flared and fizzled out, leaving him in the dark once more. Great.

 

He began to wonder why he had been led there, anxiety taking hold as the seductive call rapidly faded away and left him alone and vulnerable in the middle of a potentially maneating jungle. But out of the corner of his eye, there was a nearly imperceptible flicker, deep indigo against the caliginous void.

 

It disappeared when his head reflexively swiveled in its direction. But as he averted his eyes once more, he caught the flickering again, just barely visible when he wasn’t focused directly on it. It was faint enough that he almost wrote it off as his imagination, but wandered over toward that corner of the temple just in case.

 

There was nothing of importance there, just dirt and rubble and cobwebs. Rationally, he knew better than to reach into dark crevices where more deadly biota could be hiding. But he hastily pulled his gloves on regardless as he was hit with an inexplicable urge to dig through the debris, and his dust and filth-covered hands came back out holding onto a slab of some sort, roughly rectangular and about two feet long.

 

He held it up, squinting in the gloom. It seemed to be inscribed with some sort of design, but he couldn’t see in the dark like Kylo, couldn’t feel all the details. He removed one of his gloves, and when he carefully touched a fingertip to the surface, an indigo corona flared around the slab and electric chills ran up and down his body. Yup, this is what he was looking for.

 

Putting his gloves back on, he headed back toward the crash site, hoping he wasn’t mistaken and carrying a heavy slab of rock around for nothing. He hadn’t marked any trees out of fear of triggering another trap, but his footprints were still clear and undisturbed until he got farther away. Even the rodents and birds knew better than to approach the clearing.

 

Fending off everyone’s questions and concerns with orders to stay out of the jungle, he took a shredded piece of cloth from the burned remnants of someone’s bunk and wrapped up the slab to keep it safe from curious hands and prying eyes, his own included. Out in broad daylight, it suddenly seemed lunatic to pilfer something crackling with so much dark energy and smuggle it back to his ship. For all he knew, what he was assuming to be a house of worship was actually a cursed den of iniquity and he had just stolen an ancient necromancer’s spellbook. 

 

No, he wanted Ren’s superior knowledge and protection when he thoroughly examined it for the first time. The Force was involved in this somehow, he could tell that much.


	11. What the Aztec

Kylo was easy to locate, at least.

 

“HUX!”

 

Everyone in the entire hangar turned to look at the source of the bellowing except Hux himself, who closed his eyes and prayed for strength. He hadn’t even been on board for _thirty seconds_ and Kylo was already trying his patience.

 

Forcing a tight-lipped smile, he turned back to the _Kleos_ ’s Captain Haskess and apologized for the interruption, excusing himself as he saw an unmasked Kylo stomping toward them. Even without his distinctive metal visage, his silhouette was unmistakable. The room seemed to thrum and the air to shimmer around him, his fury was so great.

 

Hux studied the handful of conscious and ambulatory crewmembers, curious how they’d react to the disruption. It was their first time seeing Kylo Ren in person, obviously. Two of the officers began furiously whispering to one another and backing up, and he could tell that the youngest stormtrooper, the one whose helmet was damaged beyond repair and abandoned on the planet below, was on the verge of fainting. Evidently, Kylo’s reputation preceded him.

 

“Can I help you, Lord Ren?”

 

“I need to talk with you. _Urgently_ ,” Kylo growled, staring down the handful of rubberneckers still watching them.

 

“Mmm, you and everyone else. You can schedule a private meeting through your datapad, you know, although I think I don’t have any openings until tomorrow.”

 

 **_Now_ ** _, Bren._

 

He turned to glower knowingly at Hux, and the intensity of Kylo’s gaze made him shrink back out of guilt, as if he had been caught stealing from the cookie jar. The jig was up.

 

Hux nodded. “Right then. Where to?”

 

“My quarters.” He turned and stalked off, fast enough that Hux struggled to keep up without jogging.

 

Their long strides and matching scowls allowed them to slip effortlessly through the congested halls like oil on water, nobody wanting to interrupt whatever was important enough to involve both commanding officers. But the second they were inside his quarters, Kylo’s expression softened into something more genuine, with exasperation, fear, and concern all making themselves known as subtle nuances to his rage.

 

“I sensed a disturbance in the Force, centered around _you_ . Hux, what exactly did you do while you were down there? And _what_ did you bring onto your ship?” he demanded, eyes widening as he gestured at the bundle of cloth poking out of Hux’s bag.

 

Hux’s stomach began roiling in the face of that much worry. What _had_ he brought onto his ship?

 

“I’m...not sure. I didn’t want to look too closely at it without you being present, but I had a hunch that there was something important in the jungle and found it in a decrepit, old temple. I think it’s some kind of tablet, or maybe it’s meant to be a stele.”

 

Kylo frowned, perplexed. “I thought the planet was uninhabited.”

 

“Yes, _now_. Evidently something sentient lived there at some point. They must have abandoned it.”

 

Or were picked off one by one, maybe. Perhaps the _Kleos_ wasn’t the first ship to crash land there, and the temple had been built in a desperate plea for divine intervention during droughts, only for the castaways to all fall victim to thirst over time.

 

“Carnivorous trees? That was the apex predator there?”

 

“Get out of my head, Ren!”

 

Kylo had the nerve to look offended. “I’m not _in_ your head! You can tell I’m not, Hux! Stop projecting and I’ll stop commenting on what you’re mentally shouting at me.”

 

“Well maybe _someone_ should teach me how to control it then.”

 

He regretted his snippy remark when Kylo’s face brightened. “Hey, there’s an idea! I can’t believe I didn’t think of that. Smart thinking, Bren!”

 

Hux waved dismissively, effectively shutting down that line of conversation. Now was an especially bad time to feel giddy over being spontaneously praised.

 

“Something in the temple was calling to me. I just felt _compelled_ to walk in there and dig through the rubbish to find this thing,” he continued, pulling out the bundle and placing it on Kylo’s table.

 

Kylo made a curious noise and circled it, presumably observing it in some way that was undetectable to Hux as he squinted suspiciously at the tattered cloth. He stopped by Hux’s side. “Show me?” he asked quietly, touching his fingertips to Hux’s temple.

 

Hux nodded without thinking, opening his mind as much as possible to allow him entry.

 

Kylo dove right in and replayed his memories from the moment the shuttle landed. He stayed a silent observer apart from his growing alarm as he saw and felt Hux’s single-minded desire to drink from the horrible trees, not terribly excited about the temple or the way it drew Hux in.

 

“Hmm. How strange. That wasn’t a _Sith_ temple, yet that site appeared to be a Force nexus, and that slab you picked up was imbrued with the Force. Dark side, obviously,” he said, abruptly pulling out of Hux’s head and leaving him feeling cold and bereft. “Ready?” He placed his hand atop the fabric.

 

Not trusting his voice, Hux nodded, stepping slightly behind Kylo. This _had_ to be a trap of some kind. What kind of dark side-infused object would will its way onto his ship for no discernible reason?

 

Kylo grabbed the cloth and whipped it away with a flourish, revealing...a rough-hewn, innocuous stone tablet, inscribed with some sort of unfamiliar hieroglyphs.

 

But no, it wasn’t exactly innocuous, was it? Most stone tablets didn’t sting his eyes and make his teeth itch when he looked at them for too long. “What’s that on the top?” he asked, nudging Kylo forward. He wasn’t willing to move any closer himself.

 

“It’s some sort of picture. I don’t know what it means but I think this is really important somehow, Bren. You may have just found the answer to what our bond is.”

 

Hux peeked around Kylo’s shoulder against his best judgment. The top of the tablet was a complex, knot-like design, with two freakishly warped humanoids facing one another. Their bodies twisted and unravelled before winding together and interlacing into an abstract pattern that blended into the beginning of the hieroglyphics.

 

“I certainly hope that’s not what our bond looks like,” he said flatly. The picture was unsettling, _disturbing_. It wasn’t a logical response, considering how obscure and non-graphic the imagery was, but he looked away nonetheless.

 

“You know what I mean. The Force itself may have led you to this, or else it’s powerful enough to draw you in itself. Either way, you finding it was no accident.”

 

“But what are we supposed to do with this? I don’t even recognize the language there.”

 

“Oh, Force-sensitives can usually understand foreign languages, or at least the basic meaning behind what’s being said. I’m not sure it carries over to written languages, but we can meditate on it, maybe.”

 

“Wait, what?” He’d always been good at picking up other languages and made a point to learn a few key phrases in as many foreign tongues as possible (his personal favorite being “don’t move or I’ll shoot”). But what a disappointment to find out his linguistic capabilities were just as magically enhanced as his intuition. Couldn’t he just be naturally gifted for once? “Is that why I can learn foreign languages so easily?”

 

Kylo shrugged. “I really couldn’t say. Maybe. You’re highly intelligent though, so I’m more inclined to think that’s the reason, not your latent Force-sensitivity.”

 

Hux preened a little, pleased enough at the compliment to resist insulting Kylo’s intelligence in turn. “Alright, so let’s meditate on it.”

 

Kylo hesitated for a moment before picking up the slab and heading toward the door Hux had only ever seen behind via Kylo’s memories. He ground to a halt when he realized where he was being led to.

 

“Oh, _no_. No no no, I refuse to go in your weird little shrine, Ren.”

 

“But--”

 

“I _refuse_ ,” Hux repeated, emphatic.

 

“Well, that’s where my incense burner is right now, and the helmet is another important Force artifact. Maybe the strong concentration of the Force will make our minds more open. Besides, it’s not a _shrine_. It’s a room that happens to hold his reliquary.”

 

“That you talk to.”

 

“That I attempt to seek guidance from on occasion, yes. Force ghosts are a thing that exist, Hux, and I know for a fact that he appeared to Skywalker not long after his death. It’s possible part of him is still _there_ , you know?”

 

No, Hux definitely did _not_ know, nor did he want to. But he followed Kylo in anyways, fighting back manic laughter when he came face to face with the melted, distorted mask. Wasn’t it a little soon to be meeting Kylo’s family?

 

“Wait here,” Kylo instructed, propping the slab up on the solitary chair in the chamber before slipping out again.

 

Kylo was right, the Force _was_ heavily concentrated in here, and Hux felt that he wasn’t alone, that there was another living thing in the room with him. Whether it was the slab or the helmet staring blankly at him that was responsible for his unease, he couldn’t be sure, but he turned his back on the chair in an attempt to ignore it either way.

 

“It’s an honor, sir,” he muttered at the helmet before him, unsure if he was being sincere or mocking. He was aware that he likely wouldn’t be a general if it wasn’t for Vader’s efforts in the Empire, and he certainly wouldn’t be overseeing the production of Starkiller Base. But this was _weird_.

 

Kylo returned, carrying a thick blanket in his arms. “Who are you talking to?”

 

“I didn’t say anything. Is your hearing going bad already? That’s surprising, considering the size of those rectennas you call ears,” he snapped.

 

But Kylo barely responded, simply furrowing his brows and quirking his lips to the side in a mildly chagrined grimace. For a man who threw fits over the smallest indignities, he was impossible to rile up today.

 

“And what the devil is that for?” Hux demanded, gesturing at the blanket.

 

“Oh, there’s only that one chair. We’ll have to sit on the floor, and your legs are sore from walking around while dehydrated,” he explained.

 

‘I would have been fine on the bare floor, Kylo,” Hux said as he watched Kylo busy himself with smoothing out the blanket and lighting the incense.

 

“I know.”

 

Hux side-eyed him, but kneeled anyways, trying to ignore the feeling of being watched and ignoring the urge to look back at Vader’s remains over his shoulder.

 

Kylo settled in quickly, kneeling close enough for their thighs to touch and immediately shutting his eyes, but Hux hesitated. “...Kylo, how exactly does one meditate _on_ something? I thought the whole point was to quiet your mind so it can be more receptive.”

 

“Oh, right. Well, it’s almost the same, except instead of just trying to just zone out and push outward, you remain focused on whatever you’re trying to gain insight on. Don’t concentrate on it so hard that you distract yourself, though. Just keep it on the back of your mind. You might want to meditate while keeping your eyes open if that’s easier than trying to picture the symbols.”

 

Hux frowned. He didn’t particularly want to stare at the creepy engraving but had no other choice. His memory wasn’t good enough to perfectly recall the peculiar looking script. Breathing in deeply, he turned toward the tablet and allowed his eyes to go unfocused and blur, hoping the hazy visual aid was all the concentration required.

 

Kylo’s presence was reassuring, pressed up against his side and mind in equal measures. It was just the push he needed to let go of his reservations and allow his mind to properly expand in spite of the oppressive atmosphere surrounding the tablet.

 

He drifted for an indeterminate amount of time, lulled into transfixture by Kylo’s rhythmic breathing. The script before his eyes melted and swirled together, but a certain cluster of symbols was repeated a few times on the tablet, and he felt a nudge from his subconscious that told him the word or phrase was important somehow.

 

“I think,” he began, startling himself with the sudden loudness of his own voice. He didn’t even know what he was saying; the words just passed through his lips without conscious decision. “I think it says something about...mirrors?” He felt Kylo dip into his mind to check which symbols he was referring to.

 

“Mmm, I thought that too, but figured I was wrong. Guess not. It mentions shamans, or healers, or something like that, too,” Kylo responded with a gravelly voice, pushing his own imagery into Hux’s mind in return.

 

It hadn’t stood out to Hux in his meditating, but after hearing and seeing Kylo’s interpretation, he could sense the phrase’s meaning himself. It was more of an impression than a word, a general sense that the symbols represented some sort of mystic, magic being.

 

Another hieroglyph swam into his vision as Kylo shared it with him.

 

“I can’t decide if this one means ‘friend’ or ‘brother,’” Kylo said. “It’s often a struggle to find the exact word that works best as a definition, but this one’s unusual.”

 

Hux scoffed. “It doesn’t mean _either_ , you idiot. It means ‘lover,’ plain and simple. _I’m_ not struggling to understand it.”

 

Kylo scooted closer to the tablet, studying it closely. “No, that’s definitely not what it means. I’m not getting that impression whatsoever. Maybe it’s like a homograph and can be used for all three interchangeably.”

 

“That’s ridiculous, Ren. What kind of language has a word so ambiguous that no one can tell if you’re talking about your friend, your sibling, or your sex partner? That would lead to some uncomfortable misunderstandings.”

 

Kylo said nothing, continuing to stare at the tablet and look bewildered.

 

“Look, I have a better idea. Relying on the Force alone like this is just stupid. Maybe instead of trying to will ourselves to understand it, we can turn it over to a droid that’s well versed in millions of languages,” Hux said.

 

Kylo turned to scowl at him. “No 3PO protocol droids.”

 

Hux scrunched up his face, completely baffled. “Of course not. Why would the First Order still be using something that outdated? I was suggesting the use of something with a highly advanced linguistics module, since it might be a dead or unknown language. It would be able to compare it to any related languages, or at least pick up on grammar and syntax and attempt to translate it from there.”

 

The petulant scowl lessened, but only slightly. “You’ve seen how strong I am in the Force--”

 

“Yes, and I’m also seeing how torturously slow this is going to be. Just do it the easy way for once, Kylo. You don’t need to prove anything to me.” His voice softened unintentionally, turning his dismissive argument into more of a gentle reassurance, and he was far from surprised when Kylo leaned over to give him a chaste kiss.

 

“Fine. We’ll do it your way, but if the results are inconclusive, I’m locking myself back in here with this thing until I figure it out.” He cradled Hux’s jaw in his hands, pressing light kisses all over his face: nose, cheeks, brow, even his eyelids. “I can’t believe you almost killed yourself today because you were _thirsty_ ,” he mumbled.

 

“But I _didn’t_ , so it doesn’t matter,” Hux snapped, uncomfortable with Kylo’s affectionate behavior.

 

“It _does_ matter, Bren.” His eyes flashed dangerously. “You shouldn’t go down with your landing crews anymore unless I’m there too.”

 

“What, so the _Finalizer_ can lose both commanding officers at once when something goes wrong?”

 

“No, so I can stop you from doing something stupid like drinking mysterious, viscous fluids and getting ensnared in some kind of squid-tree.”

 

“Oh please, with your poor impulse control, you’d be the first one tearing into one of those things. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to be taking this and consulting a droid. I’ll keep you updated,” he said, picking up the slab and moving toward Kylo’s main quarters.

 

“Fine, but I’m staying here and meditating on it some more. I think I’m close to another breakthrough.” He hesitated, then added as an afterthought, “You should drink some water.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes and left. Let the man hang around with his grandfather’s cremains.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It took nearly two full cycles for the translation to be finished. Two cycles without Kylo. Two mornings of drinking his caf in peace, two nights of sleeping without a covers-stealing furnace, and 42.5 hours lacking in interaction with the man of any kind.

 

Irritated by how much he missed Kylo’s presence, Hux stormed into Kylo’s quarters, grumbling about what a worthless piece of junk the droid was.

 

“Maybe you should have invested in better protocol droids instead of attempting to turn an entire planet into a weapon,” a voice called from the Vader-shrine.

 

“Excuse you, I have the most technologically advanced linguistics droids _possible_ at my disposal. With the number of planets we colonize or negotiate with for supplies, ease of communication is a priority for us, not that you would know. And Starkiller Base is going to win this war for us, I assure you,” Hux replied, poking his head into the tiny room.

 

Kylo looked terrible. Hux looked him over with a disgusted sneer, taking in his disheveled hair and slumped posture. Black stubble peppered his jawline and he had dark rings under his eyes, which were bleary and unfocused.

 

“Have you slept at all? Or bathed, for that matter?”

 

Kylo shook his head. “I’ve been meditating.”

 

“Well, I hope for your sake that it was worth it.”

 

“The tablet _does_ mention Force bonds, so that’s a good sign. It says they’re stronger than most, but I’m still not sure what the mirrors have to do with anything.”

 

“Hmm. The droid didn’t do much better. I haven’t read over it yet, but the translation is pitifully sparse, with mostly blank sections. There were a lot of spots where it was guessing and gave multiple possibilities, too. Whoever wrote this, they were either so ancient or so isolated that etymological research on their language is nearly impossible. There’s nothing close enough to compare it to.”

 

He frowned at the tablet in his hand. He hadn’t slept well the past two nights, and he was blaming it on the chunk of stone. The sinister energy he’d experienced in Kylo’s meditation chamber had followed him back to his own quarters, and even locking it in his fresher at night hadn’t alleviated his discomfort. Hiding it wasn’t illogical or childish, he reasoned; despite being a glorified rock, the tablet still had the potential to cause harm whenever it was near. Any object that had absorbed enough of the Force to give off palpable bad vibes was probably something that was best to avoid.

 

Kylo stood up and took the slab from his hand, reverently placing it back in the recently vacated seat. “Shall we?” he asked, turning back toward Hux.

 

“Are you planning on keeping that thing in here indefinitely?”

 

Kylo shrugged. “I may still be able to learn more from it. I’ll turn it over to Snoke if that’s not the case, or he requests it for his own purposes. This room is specially insulated though. The Force shouldn’t leak out much.”

 

Hux’s skin crawled. Somehow, that was worse than sharing his quarters with it, the idea of opening a room that was overflowing with whatever dark energy it was giving off.

 

“Right. Well, I suggest we keep it in here and look over the translation out there,” he said, gesturing to Kylo’s main quarters.

 

“Alright, but caf first.”

 

He ignored Hux’s protests and busied himself with brewing said caf, leaving Hux to sit at his table in resignation. Oh well, Kylo looked like he needed a pick-me-up anyways.

 

Hux raised his eyebrows as a second mug was set down on the table directly in front of him, and he hesitantly took a sip. Hot enough to burn his tongue, with two sugars and just a splash of blue milk: his usual. He opened his mouth, unsure of what to say, but Kylo waved him off.

 

“Alright, let’s take a look.” He held out his arm, and the other chair screeched its way across the floor, catching Kylo just in time as he bent his legs moved to sit. He was plastered against Hux’s side from shoulder to knee.

 

Discreetly inching away, Hux brought out his datapad and pulled up the translation, pictured side-by-side with the tablet and sent in a direct message from the droid.

 

>  
> 
> [...] legend/myth/story [...] two holy/divine thaumaturgists [...] Power of Cosmos. Two [...] close compared to most/many. [...] mind/brainstrong compared to most/many. [...] compatible [...] mind/brain [...] linked/bonded/connected [...] more [...] faster/sooner and abnormal [...] strong. [...] Link/bond/connection [...] reflected back best. [...] legend/myth/story [...] lovers [...] innately drawn to [...] soulmates. [...] destined for greatness [...] afterlife.

 

“See?” Hux scoffed, “Utter rubbish.”

 

Kylo leaned in closer, counteracting Hux’s attempt at creating some personal space. “Not entirely. It got some words right, or at least got close. ‘Power of Cosmos’ is another term for the Force. What’s a thaumaturgist though?”

 

“Someone who performs supernatural acts. Magicians, clairvoyants, shamans, witches…”

 

“...Force-sensitives,” Kylo smirked. “So...it’s a story about two shamans who are stronger with the Force than most? And the link it’s talking about is a Force bond, I can tell. I think it might be saying their bond formed faster and stronger than most, which _does_ sound like us. It didn’t translate ‘mirror,’ but even knowing that word, the reflection part still doesn’t make much sense to me.”

 

“But look,” Hux said, pointing to the cluster of hieroglyphs they had been arguing about before. “It translates that to ‘soulmates.’”

 

Kylo nodded thoughtfully, sipping on his caf. “That makes sense. It kind of encompasses all three words: friend, brother, and lover.”

 

“Yes, but they _don’t exist_. Obviously this whole story is just a fairytale and should be taken with a grain of salt.”

 

Soulmates? What a nauseating idea. It was bad enough having a lifelong bond with Kylo against his will, but to think that it was actually fated to happen, that _Kylo Ren_ was the person some misguided divinity decided he was meant to be with? The thought was enough for him to lose faith in religion all over again. Nobody _that_ daft deserved to be called “divine.”

 

“Okay, so maybe their destinies weren’t written in the stars, but they might be using the word wrong and applying it to a pair with a bond so deep, their souls are bonded. Or maybe it was more of a prophecy! Hey, the ancient Force-users were usually more in tune with nature and sensitive to the Force,” Kylo said, frowning at Hux as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, please. They probably also still believed that they had some sort of ‘immortal soul’ or ‘divine spark’ that separated them from their beasts of burden, that elevated them above the same recycled stardust that makes up the universe as a whole. But you and I both know that we’re not currently rising to power because we’re beatified and special and _great_ ; we’re great because we’re _stronger_ than everything else. That’s all.”

 

He slammed his mug down, leaning away from Kylo to glare at him before sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off an impending headache. “Look, maybe a pair of magic Force-users with a strong bond seemed like soulmates destined for greatness to these poor, primitive creatures, but all we can _maybe_ take away from this is that we have unusually compatible minds. Everything beyond that is just naive, wishful thinking from these people. There’s no destiny, there’s no soul, there’s no afterlife, there’s no god holding us in their favor. There’s just the survival of the fittest.”

 

Kylo nodded again, looking crestfallen. “The temple must have been used by the shamans, and there was so much Force energy it randomly got absorbed by the slab. Maybe it’s nothing special after all.”

  
“Well, at least we can take solace in the fact that we’re among the fittest in the entire galaxy, you in particular,” Hux said softly, taking pity on Kylo. “Perhaps we’re destined for glory after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a Star Trek nerd as well, you might have noticed my blatant theft of the concept of "t'hy'la," but it's only because Kirk/Spock is my OTP, I swear. I've used Vulcan words in past chapters too when I was struggling to come up with random syllables to use as names and stuff.


	12. That s garbage and you

Kylo took a deep breath of relief as he stepped into the hangar. Technically, between the life support systems and his helmet’s filter, the air was identical in any spacecraft. And yet the atmosphere inside his command shuttle always seemed stale and stuffy compared to the clean, fresh, sterile atmosphere on board the  _ Finalizer. _

 

He’d been confined to that shuttle for far too long, called away for four and a half long weeks of training missions with his Knights. A change of scenery was nice, but he’d had no contact with Hux, mental or otherwise, since the day he left, and he was looking forward to burying his face in freshly washed, coppery locks as they curled up in bed together. He’d even be content with sitting beside the man while he worked on his datapad and ignored his presence, which was a more likely scenario.

 

Hux was quick to snap at him lately, and more often than not he’d make excuses to return to his own quarters for the night after holding Kylo’s head down and brutally fucking him into his own mattress. It was obvious why. The Republic was getting bolder in their intransigence, the Resistance more aggressive, Snoke more demanding, and the stormtroopers, Kylo was convinced, were growing more dim-witted with each new batch that was deployed to their ship.

 

No, he couldn’t blame Hux for being short-tempered right now; he was stressed, overworked. Maybe the short reprieve was good for him, then. His absence meant one less thing for Hux to worry about, since he always pointed to Kylo as the source of all his troubles (a gross exaggeration, in Kylo’s opinion).

 

He sighed, fingers twitching at his sides as he walked. He was anxious to scrutinize the tablet all over again, as well. Snoke claimed he had no use for the worthless object and granted Kylo permission to do with it as he pleased, but he didn’t like the gleam in his Master’s eye when he mentioned it. It was a test, probably, and Snoke knew more about the mysterious tablet than he was letting on. Or possibly Snoke was just taunting him, tricking him into obsessing over nothing so he could scold Kylo for coming to the wrong conclusion and wasting his efforts. It wouldn’t be the first time.

 

Kylo let himself into Hux’s rooms, only to be confronted with a disturbing amount of  _ nothing. _ It wasn’t unusual for him to still be out on the bridge at this hour, but the room seemed too quiet, too calm, like an abandoned ghost town. There was no residual energy from Hux’s Force signature still thrumming in the air.

 

Unnerved, Kylo poked around in Hux’s fresher and closet, only to find them half-cleared out, and even his shelves had been vacated of everything but a handful of knickknacks and a neglected holodisc player. His spare uniforms, his expensive razor, his datapad charger, all missing. Kylo’s own belongings were the only necessities still remaining.

 

He backed out into the hall, nerves on edge. Maybe Hux had gotten lonely and taken up residence in his quarters instead? It was unlikely, and Hux probably would have moved everything back to his own room before his return to save face, but it was the only explanation Kylo could think of that didn’t make his hair stand on end.

 

He stopped in the middle of the corridor as he approached the door to his rooms, muscles seizing with a sudden rush of Force-aided certainty: Hux wasn’t in there. He wasn’t  _ anywhere. _

 

His suspicions were confirmed when he scoped out the entirety of the ship, waiting for Hux’s scintillating aura to draw him in as always. There was nothing but the dull, monotonous minds of the stormtroopers and the marginally more dynamic officers, most of which were diligently at work. Hux was simply  _ gone. _

 

Kylo lashed out with the Force, ensnaring a random passerby and dragging them forward with a growl. “Where’s General Hux?” he demanded, digging needle-sharp claws into the stormtrooper’s mind when he hesitated.

 

“H--he--he’s planetside, on Starkiller Base. He’s staying there indefinitely. Sir,” he stuttered, shaking in his boots.

 

_ “Why?” _

 

“I...I don’t know. They must have needed him down there. Maybe they’re almost done building it? I don’t know, I just work in communications.  _ Please. _ I’m sorry sir!”

 

As the trooper began to desperately wheeze and clutch at his armored throat, Kylo released his grip, surprised at his own lack of control. Strangling the man hadn’t actually been his intention for once.

 

_ “Go,” _ he snarled at the trooper, who had resumed quaking in terror, waiting to be dismissed.

 

He stormed off in the opposite direction of the panicked stormtrooper and burst back into the docking bay, searching for a spacecraft that was unlikely to be needed anytime soon. His personal shuttle was out of commission, already in the beginning steps of its mandatory maintenance checks after such a long trip. Damn Hux and his rigid protocol. An ordinary dropship would have to do, then.

 

“Release this spacecraft. I’m going down to the base.” He pointed at one of the assault shuttles used to transport stormtroopers. He could undock it himself, of course, but informing somebody of his plans would avoid some of the chaos and confusion that would only lead to a pointless lecture later.

 

“But sir, there’s no command crew or pilot assigned to that ship at the moment. I can--”

 

Kylo stopped in his approach, turning back to the lieutenant to stare mutely before slowly tipping his head to the side. “...Did I say I required a crew?” he asked, a threat of violence in his calm voice. Mentally, he scoffed. As if he needed help piloting such a crude, hulking behemoth of a vessel.

 

“...No, sir. I apologize for the assumption. Have a safe flight, sir.” Fear was rolling off of her in sickly, acrid-tasting waves, but her face remained calm, her inflection smooth and steady.

 

Kylo turned back to the shuttle again, appeased by her composure. At least  _ someone  _ around here lived up to both his and Hux’s standards.

 

He landed in the base’s hangar without a problem, the  _ Finalizer _ officer evidently warning them of his impending approach. “Where’s General Hux?” he barked at the first person he saw upon exiting the craft.

 

“I believe he’s in the atrium with General Dhal, sir,” the Flight Deck Officer answered cooly. He was clearly unimpressed with Kylo’s sudden change of plans and the disruption it caused, if the way he looked down his nose at him was any indication.

 

Kylo sneered, the officer’s insolence all but forgotten. He’d met General Dhal at one of those stupid political functions, possibly the inaugural ball, and he remembered the man well: slick and smarmy and arrogant, with a foxlike face and a devilishly handsome look about him that he seemed all too aware of. Like Hux, he thought, only even more unbearable. He didn’t care to ask what the sleaze was doing on the base, as he had no intention of ever interacting with the man again. In fact, he preferred to ignore Dhal’s existence altogether.

 

He wandered around for a while, too proud to ask for directions or slow down and risk looking like he did  _ not, _ in fact, know where he was going or what he was looking for. The atrium was obvious once he stumbled upon it, though, ostentatious and out of place compared to the stark simplicity of the corridors. It was really more of an officers’ lounge, with tables and chairs throughout and a droid-staffed refreshment station along one wall, and the queue of uniformed officers stretched all the way to the center of the room now that it was mid-day. The spacious, brightly lit chamber was flanked by tall windows that looked over the vast, snowy landscape below.

 

Kylo paused to marvel at the view himself, but a flash of orange caught his eye. Hux was on the far side of the room, standing before one of the transparisteel windows with a steaming cup of caf in his hand. General Dhal was standing beside him with his own caf, the two evidently in the middle of discussing something.

 

Kylo stepped forward, only to halt in his tracks as Dhal placed his hand on Hux’s arm and leaned in a bit. Hux didn’t like being touched like that.  _ At all. _ Surely, he was going to jerk out of the man’s grip, lip curling in disgust as he reprimanded the other general--

 

But no, Dhal laughed, an obnoxious guffaw that carried across the room and rankled Kylo’s nerves, and then Hux was turning toward him, laughing and smiling in return.

 

Jealousy boiled over within Kylo and violently flooded his systems, licking through his veins and setting his viscera ablaze. He could tell Hux’s amusement wasn’t genuine, the laugh more of a chuckle and his smile reserved, but even that much was far too strong a reaction to be pure politeness, coming from Hux.

 

Across the atrium, the laughing quieted down, but Dhal’s hand still remained on Hux’s arm. What the hell was going on here?

 

Kylo stalked across the atrium, both generals too engrossed in their conversation to notice the crowd parting behind them. “Well, that’s quite the story, Chkariya,” he overheard Hux say in a strangely playful tone. Kylo growled under his breath. They were on a first-name basis already?

 

Before Kylo could think up a fitting way of announcing his presence, Hux turned, alerted by the harsh rasping of his heavy breathing. Kylo took sick pleasure in noting the complete shock in Hux’s eyes that he failed to conceal. Beside him, Dhal let his hand drop away slowly. He stepped back, taking in the mask and battle-worn robes for the first time, curious and apprehensive in equal measures.

 

“A moment, if you will, General,” Kylo said coldly, placing his gloved hand where Dhal’s tan, perfectly manicured fingers had been just seconds before and grasping hard enough to bruise. He walked toward the back of the room, Hux in tow.

 

Hux was irate but kept his voice low, trying to avoid drawing attention to the indignity of the situation. “What the hell do you think you’re-- Ren, just stop-- _ Kylo, _ you’re h--”

 

“Oh, I apologize. Did I interrupt your fun with  _ Chkariya _ , General?” he spat venomously, ignoring Hux’s struggling. The room was rapidly clearing out, everyone sensing the oncoming storm, including Dhal himself.

 

“Unhand me  _ at once _ , Lord Ren,” Hux demanded, throwing his caf to the floor and unexpectedly driving his fist into Kylo’s solar plexus, one knuckle extended to jab directly into the clustered nerves there. 

 

Kylo released his grip, doubling over and gasping wildly as he tried to catch his breath again. Distantly, he noted that the caf had splashed in a wide arc, splattering onto Hux’s notoriously pristine boots and trousers. Hux was going to  _ kill _ him when he noticed.

 

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but that went so far beyond insubordination it’s not even funny, Ren. How  _ dare _ you lay your hands on me like that in front of my crew?”

 

“That’s a privilege bestowed only upon General Dhal, I take it?” he croaked.

 

_ “What? _ Is  _ that _ what this is about?”

 

“What’s he doing here?” Kylo asked, ignoring the question.

 

“The Supreme Leader wanted to show off Starkiller Base now that construction is almost completed, so we’re inviting other high-ranking officers to visit and observe before it’s put into service. General Dhal took us up on the offer, and I’m showing him around. He’ll be staying here for for another two weeks.”

 

“He wants you. I can tell.” He’d caught flashes of it in the moments before he was spotted, a lecherous desire to put his filthy paws all over Hux. Reduce him to begging.  _ Use _ him.

 

“Well, good for him.” He raised his eyebrows, still waiting for a good explanation for Kylo’s outburst.

 

“You don’t understand, Hux. He just wants to bed the First Order’s golden child to feel more powerful. He was picturing you crying and begging on your knees for his cock. Like a common  _ whore,” _ he whispered vehemently. “I ought to strike him down for having such vile thoughts. In fact, I think I will.” His fingers wrapped around the hilt at his side, itching to plunge the lightsaber into Dhal’s eye socket and burn his repulsive brain to a crisp.

 

Hux stopped him with a firm hand pressed to his chest. “He’s entitled to his own thoughts, Ren. It’s not as if he knew you were going to look at them. Just because you violated his privacy doesn’t mean he did anything wrong, even if I agree that his thoughts were...distasteful.”

 

“You’re actually defending him?” Kylo asked in disbelief.

 

Hux curled his fingers to grab a handful of his robes, drawing him in close with a low snarl. “Listen, Ren. General Dhal has some  _ very _ important political connections and is held in high esteem by everyone, Leader Snoke included. If I want to stay in everyone’s favor, it’s best to entertain him as much as possible.”

 

“You don’t have to be  _ that _ entertaining,” Kylo grumbled, thankful that the pouting tone of his voice was masked by the vocoder.

 

“Oh, don’t I?” Hux singsonged with false, wide-eyed innocence, tipping his head to one side coquettishly. “I was rather enjoying all the attention. I’m not your property, Ren. Other people are allowed to desire me, too.”

 

Kylo closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, trying to get himself back under control before responding. Hux was  _ his _ to laugh with and fantasize about and touch, and he didn’t want Dhal’s advances to taint what they had.

 

Only...Hux  _ wasn’t _ his, was he? Not officially, at least. The bond permanently connecting them was the very thing about their partnership Hux resented. It wasn’t as if they’d sat down and discussed topics like monogamy, either, and Kylo definitely wasn’t willing to be the one to open  _ that  _ particular can of worms. Hux just didn’t have anyone else to pick from that wouldn’t get him written up for fraternization. Until  _ now, _ that is. As much as it pained Kylo to admit it, he had no right to demand something as ridiculous as fidelity from Hux.

 

He deflated, anger draining away into bitter resentment. How long had Dahl been here, anyways? Had Hux been sharing his bed with the man the whole time he was away, enjoying the thrill of a new partner?

 

As if reading his mind, Hux continued, “If you’re so upset about what may or may not be happening between Chkariya and me, why don’t you look for yourself?” He gestured toward his temple. “You know I can’t stop you. Too scared of what you might find?”

 

Yes, unquestionably so. Hux’s smug, unpleasant grin was unreadable. Was he simply amused by getting him riled up over nothing, or was Kylo being baited into watching graphic memories of five weeks’ worth of depraved sex? He didn’t want to call Hux’s bluff only to be faced with proof that Dhal’s thoughts were more than just idle fantasy.

 

Hux laughed humorlessly at Kylo’s silence, shaking his head and looking away. “Were you done embarrassing yourself, or was there something else you needed?”

 

“...You left,” Kylo mumbled.

 

“Excuse me?” Hux still looked angry, but irritable confusion flickered across his features.

 

“Your things. They’re all gone from the ship. You’re living down here now?”

 

“Yes, well, like I said, we’re nearing completion here. As I’m the one overseeing the entire project, there’s a lot of work for me here, and they need me on call for any emergencies. Snoke reassigned me here for the time being. I’m still a commanding officer, mind you, and I  _ will _ be back on the  _ Finalizer _ eventually, so don’t you dare destroy my ship.”

 

“But you didn’t tell me! You didn’t leave a note, or give orders for someone to inform me when I returned or anything.” He was angry over the way Hux snuck off, but most of all, he was  _ hurt. _ He thought they’d progressed to the point where they stopped pretending to be cold, heartless automatons unaware of the other’s feelings, but apparently not.

 

“And yet, you managed to find me. It’s a kriffing miracle, isn’t it? I figured you could figure things out on your own rather than being spoon-fed information, but evidently I thought wrong. I expect Snoke will contact you soon with all the details, anyways.”

 

He looked exhausted suddenly, pinching the bridge of his nose, and for a brief second his mind was opened wide, broadcasting all his current thoughts to Kylo: The yawn he was currently in the process of fighting off. His memories of the two private meetings with Snoke that he had endured while Kylo wasn’t there to lessen the effects, gritting his teeth in an effort not to cry out when the pain got to be too much. The ridiculous number of complex operations that he was expected to manage simultaneously while he was staying on the base. The way he felt...flattered? touched? at how upset Kylo was about everything, but how it was overshadowed by his ire at Kylo’s perceived overreaction. The way  _ Chkariya-- _

 

The connection snapped back shut again, and Kylo breathed a sigh of relief. He would grant Hux his...whatever with Dhal, but he wasn’t sure he could stand it if his suspicions were confirmed against his will.

 

“Hux.”

 

_ “What?” _ Hux turned to glare at him, teeth bared.

 

“You’re projecting again.”

 

Hux gave a strangled, frustrated groan and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. “You know I can’t--”

 

“Yes, I know. That’s why I’m offering to teach you. Quickly,” he added when Hux lowered his hands to scowl at him. “An abridged version.”

 

“...Fine.  _ Quickly,” _ he emphasized. “I do have other work to do beside grappling with you in front of the whole base, you know.” After a quick glance at the caf drying on his legs and feet, he added, “And now a uniform change is in order, too. Fantastic. Just fan _ -fracking- _ tastic, Ren.”

 

Hoping to avoid another tirade about the importance of a flawless appearance, Kylo rushed into his explanation. “It requires a lot of concentration and practice, but when you’re meditating, pay attention to the actual border between  _ you  _ and everything else. Obviously the Force flows through and around everything, but with enough practice you can make it a one-way thing, where the Force can flow into you but isn’t allowed out of your mind. It’s like building up muscle. Once you work on it enough, you can keep it shut that way all the time, not just when you’re actively trying to.”

 

Hux just blinked slowly at him, looking bored and unamused. When the silence dragged on for too long, he arched an eyebrow, prompting Kylo to flounder for more to say.

 

“Um. It doesn’t work if you’re trying to get into someone’s head, though. Because you need the Force to flow from your mind to theirs? That’s why you sometimes got a glimpse of what I was thinking or feeling when I was trying to force my way past your defenses.”

 

What was it about Hux that always had him feeling flustered? That kind of attitude coming from someone else only ever earned them a hostile response at best, but whenever Hux looked at him expectantly, Kylo just felt the demeaning need to earn his approval. Even with his Master he had to swallow his pride before humbling himself, not anxiously stumble over his words until he found the correct answer.

 

“Is that all?” Hux drawled.

 

“Er, I could go and bring you back some incense? For meditating with? You’ll have to do a lot of that before you’re successful.”

 

Hux shook his head, exasperated. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ come back here again after what you pulled today. Just include it in tonight’s shipment of supplies.  _ Discreetly, _ mind you. I don’t need everyone knowing that I subscribe to your particular brand of madness,” he sneered.

 

Kylo’s anger flared again. Now Hux was actually banishing him from his stupid, miserable base, where he was cozying up to his good pal Chkariya? Well, so be it. Hux wouldn’t have to worry about him getting in his way anymore. “Fine. I’ll be going then. Back to the  _ Finalizer.” _

 

“Yes, please do. And  _ stay _ there. I don’t want to see that metal eyesore you call a face around here any time soon. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to change my clothes and find General Dhal to apologize for your immaturity and complete lack of respect.” He did an about-face, calling for a droid to mop the atrium’s floor.

 

Well, as long as it was about to be cleaned anyways...Kylo reached out with the Force, sending every table and chair in the room toppling to the floor with a cacophonous crash.

 

Hux jumped and turned back again, face contorting in fury when he took in the scene before him.

 

“Whoops!” Kylo called out, immediately leaving for the docking bay before Hux could get his wits about him and begin shouting.

 

Kylo immediately headed for the science labs upon his return to the  _ Finalizer. _ He knew Hux’s science team was running an experiment on howlrunners, and he snuck into their kennel, hushing the canines’ growls and whines with the Force while he rummaged through the lab’s supply room. After dumping out one of the boxes, he returned to his room to fill it with some incense, along with a packet of sparksticks. He expertly sealed it up again before stepping back to admire his handiwork.  _ Perfect. _

 

He returned to the hangar once more, eager to pass on the package. The dropship for the supplies was already being filled by stormtroopers, but there was a lone officer standing to the side, presumably the one in charge.

 

“These are for General Hux,” he quietly told her, indicating the large, boldfaced label for canid heat-suppressing hormones on the side. “They’re medical aids, and to keep his condition discreet, he requested that  _ you  _ deliver this to him as soon as the shuttle lands, rather than leaving it to the stormtroopers. He’s been a little... _ distracted _ lately,” he said, leaning in conspiratorially and handing the box over to the confused officer.

 

He’d get hell for it later, but it was worth it. If Hux was going to act like a little bitch, then it was only fair to treat him like one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howlrunners are some kind of scary looking wolf/dog things. They're seeing if they can train them to...be spice-sniffing dogs? To track down people in hiding when Kylo's not there? IDK, I just needed a embarrassing way for Kylo to ~discreetly~ send Hux his incense, because he's a damn child.
> 
> Also, Chkariya is Vulcan for "weasel." It seemed fitting.


	13. countertops to make certain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's for KaisaSolstys, because once they put the idea in my head, I couldn't resist changing my outline around and making it work.

Brendol Hux II never gave in first. _ Never.  _ Even if he kinda maybe regretted his decision to purposely egg the other man on, just a tiny bit. Even if he knew he would never receive the begrudging apology he told himself he was waiting for. Even if he hadn’t seen Kylo Ren’s face for nearly eight weeks (not that he’d been counting, of course).

 

He was  _ still  _ getting used to the plethora of unnamed emotions Ren spawned in him. What was it called when you wanted to impatiently tackle a man, yank him into the nearest empty room, and then simultaneously kiss and punch him? Because whatever it was, that’s how he currently felt. He still had a burning desire to fall into bed with Kylo and nuzzle at every sensitive spot on his flawless body, even if he currently despised the man with every fiber of his being.

 

General Dhal had been gone for nearly four cycles now, but Hux was still spitting mad whenever he was reminded of Kylo’s childishness while the general was their guest. The humiliatingly public manhandling, the destructive tantrum, the  _ incense _ .

 

Thank the stars Petty Officer Zheng was intelligent enough to not only see through Kylo’s idiotic charade, but then privately deliver the box to his quarters anyways instead of just tossing it down the garbage chute. Meditating was the only thing that got him through the past two and a half weeks. He wasn’t anticipating giving it up in the near future, either. He made a mental note to mention Zheng’s disaster avoidance skills the next time performance reviews were due before lamenting his current position once more.

 

Kylo’s not-quite-absence was causing a number of problems in his life, ranging from mild inconveniences to near-crises:

 

A: He had followed the man’s rushed instructions, but how was he supposed to tell whether he was still projecting without another Force-sensitive being to test it with?

 

B: He couldn’t nip the man’s antics in the bud this way; he could only cry a little inside every time he got another message on his datapad about something else going wrong on his pride and joy. (An entire training room had to be refurbished now and there were multiple reports of spontaneously combusting holoprojectors. Kylo was keeping busy, it seemed.)

 

C: His favorite method of pre-sleep stress reduction was nearly impossible now, and  _ damn _ , was he stressed (see problem B). He was desperate enough that he found himself hoping Kylo’s voice would pop into his head in the middle of the night once more, but his paramour had seemingly taken his words to heart and had been avoiding him like the plague ever since leaving the base.

 

That’s not to say that he and Ren didn’t talk, of course, but it had been strictly professional (with a liberal amount of customary snark) since then. No conversations that weren’t public, either, and certainly none where Kylo took that infernal mask off. But emotional distance was what he wanted, right? Cutting out all forms of physical intimacy was probably even better than trying to keep Kylo at arm’s length while still sleeping with him. It was just taking longer to get used to than he anticipated.

 

With preparations coming to a close on the base, he had the time for a quick jaunt back to the ship to make sure people weren’t getting too comfortable in his absence. Hoping to bypass Kylo, he hurried along toward the bridge. Despite being a commanding officer, the man rarely graced the command crew with his presence, and presumably the habit carried over even when he was left alone.

 

“General, Starkiller Base is destined to fail.”

 

“Excuse me?” Hux spat, turning to the sound of heavy footsteps quickly approaching. Kylo squeezed past him before turning back again, effectively cornering Hux with his broad shoulders blocking the only route to the bridge. Luckily, the corridor was deserted. His crew didn’t need to hear such damning words from the man they viewed as some sort of all-seeing clairvoyant.

 

“It just came to me while meditating. The details weren’t clear, but I can tell you that _ something’s  _ going to go wrong, and you’re not going to get the results you want, should you fire it. History would suggest it’s not as structurally sound as you believe it to be. You should take extra care to guard any weak spots, just in case.” He sounded out of breath, the vocoder rasping harshly.

 

“Oh? You’ve seen the schematics; you know Starkiller is virtually indestructible. So where, pray tell, are these ‘weak spots’ you speak of?”

 

“...It’s as if you’ve never heard of the Death Star,” Kylo interjected, voice oddly intense.

 

“That was completely different and you know it, Ren. Vader’s design was flawed--”

 

“And yours isn’t?” he answered, voice raising. “Don’t get cocky, Hux. Every plan, every ship, every military structure has weak spots! It’s physically impossible to design something like that with no flaws in it!”

 

Hux had allowed himself to get distracted by Kylo’s helmet looming above him, and he jumped at the ominous buzzing sound of his lightsaber firing up. Kylo wasn’t brandishing it though, just holding it at his side, hand shaking slightly. It appeared that Vader’s downfall was a touchy subject for him.

 

Hux took a cautious step back, weighing his options. He didn’t seem to be in immediate danger of being attacked, but how far could he reasonably push Kylo before he went for him instead of the walls and control panels?

 

Taking a gamble, he eyed the crackling blade. “Yes, I suppose you’re familiar with flawed designs. But  _ some  _ of us are better engineers than you, and nobody should be able to exploit Starkiller base. We’re not leaving a weak spot out in the open for just any scum to aim at. There are more than enough protective measures in place.”

 

Kylo growled quietly. “Even so, the amount of destruction--”

 

“Oh gods, not this again,” Hux muttered. Ren had been against his plan from the beginning, always making vague threats about the repercussions whenever they were out of Snoke’s earshot.

 

“Look,” he continued, “the New Republic  _ knows _ we’re building some sort of superweapon. They’re not oblivious. They should at least suspect that they’re a potential target, and yet they’re still flagrantly ignoring our demands. Our first shot will be more of a warning. If they  _ still _ continue to support the Resistance, then we’ll have no choice but to continue obliterating their planets until they stop. Rinse and repeat.”

 

“Hux, it’s  _ dangerous  _ to take that many lives at once, to create a wound in the Force like that. Besides, if you continue killing every planet that dislikes us, pretty soon we’ll have nobody to lead. The First Order isn’t exactly well-loved by everyone.”

 

“You intend to kill off all  _ your _ enemies. Isn’t that your plan,  _ Jedi Killer? _ To kill all the Jedi?” Hux sneered.

 

“Just  _ one _ , General.” He stepped in close again, bringing his mask within an inch of Hux’s face. “I only need to kill  _ one more man _ to achieve my goal of universal balance, not billions. What’s  _ your _ goal, exactly? To lead the galaxy into the era of stability and progress you preach to the masses? Or to play god and destroy planets, just for thrills? There’s a fine line between ridding yourself of enemies and blowing everyone up just because you get off on power. I know you don’t believe me when I say I’m in control of myself, but I  _ am _ , and if you have any desire at all to further your training, you need to both acknowledge the addictive nature of the dark side  _ and  _ demonstrate that you have the fortitude to resist falling victim to it.”

 

Hux opened and closed his mouth uselessly for a moment, caught off guard by Kylo’s vitriol. Playing god wasn’t his intention. It  _ never _ was. He was just following the orders of his higher-ups for everyone’s benefit, even if said orders were enjoyable. Kylo spoke again before he could properly defend himself.

 

“Careful, Hux, or you’ll wind up a shattered, empty shell of a man, swallowed up by a cold, lifeless vacuum that cares little about your delusions of grandeur. Regardless of your training, the Force has a will of its own, and it  _ will _ intervene if you unbalance it too much in the opposite direction. If I don’t stop you first, that is.”

  
  


Hux shuddered at the threat, all too aware of the heat emanating from Kylo’s lightsaber. He truly didn’t want absolute power, but with such a weapon at his disposal, would he be able to resist killing just because he could? Would he transform into an indifferent tyrant, decimating the very people he was trying to reign in? Unlikely, but not impossible. The thought of Kylo halting his training and double-crossing him burned away his uncertainties, though, turning him defensive.

 

“I’m just following orders, not trying to become emperor of the whole universe, you idiot. If you have complaints, you should voice them to the Supreme Leader, not me. It’s far too late for me to do anything about it now, even if I wanted to. Besides, I don’t hear _ Snoke  _ uttering prophecies of doom.”

 

“Master Snoke doesn’t involve himself in such petty matters. One man’s destructive path hardly matters to someone as powerful and wise as him.” The lightsaber flickered off. Kylo straightened up, and Hux could feel himself being sized up even through the mask’s visor, Kylo’s gaze travelling over his body. “There’s another reason you should be hesitant to kill so many simultaneously, but I think I’ll let you discover it yourself, so you have that memory to reflect on every time you’re ‘just following orders.’”

 

Hux shook his head in exasperation, bodily shoving past Kylo. “I’m done with your secrecy and theatrics. Good day, Lord Ren.”

 

“General!” Kylo called out behind him. “You don’t want power just for the sake of power, right? So tell me, in what galaxy is wiping out whole swaths of planets orderly, rather than needlessly wasteful?”

 

Hux paused, half-turning back around, before he thought better of it and continued walking to the bridge at a brisk pace. He wasn’t lying when he said he was just taking orders at this point; it was best to put any newfound trepidations aside and just do as he was told. He didn’t need to give the Supreme Leader any reason to dispose of him, like he long suspected Snoke wanted. All he could do was hope nothing went wrong in the coming weeks.

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

Of course, nothing ever came easy. Praying for smooth sailing was a mistake, he reasoned. It only attracted chaos.

 

Ever since Kylo’s prediction, things had gone downhill in a way he hadn’t thought possible. The BB-8 droid escaped their clutches. Then escaped again. The droid’s owner had not only escaped as well, but had done so with one of  _ his own stormtroopers _ . That alone was enough to give him the urge to steal Ren’s lightsaber and destroy a control room of his own, especially in light of what Lieutenant Mitaka just told him when he asked about the bruises blossoming on the man’s throat. Or what he  _ thought _ Mitaka told him, at any rate. He was speaking so quietly, Hux could barely make the words out.

 

_ “Strangled?” _

 

“Yes, sir, strangled. After damaging the control panels, he held out his arm and strangled me using the Force.” He seemed apprehensive, eyes darting around restlessly.

 

“Well, that is  _ entirely _ unacceptable. Rest assured that I don’t approve of this kind of behavior from him. Go report to the med bay at once for treatment; don’t worry about missing your shift. I’ll find Lord Ren in the meantime and inform him that he is to keep his hands to himself.”

 

_ “No!” _

 

Taken aback by Mitaka’s outburst, Hux gave him a sharp look.

 

“I mean, please, sir. I can’t-- he told me-- I--”

 

“Spit it out, Lieutenant, I don’t have all day.”

 

“This wasn’t the first time. He’s warned me before to keep my distance from you, sir,” Mitaka said in a rush, averting his eyes.

 

Hux’s eyebrows shot upward. “For what reason?”

 

“I...I couldn’t say, sir,” Mitaka answered, lowering his voice. “Sir, please. He’ll get upset again if he finds out I told you, and I don’t want him to see us talking either. He said there would be further consequences if he caught me bothering you.”

 

He sounded so worried that Hux dismissed him, rage beginning to boil over. Just who did Ren think he was, choking his bridge crew and telling them they weren’t allowed to speak with their commanding officer?

 

There was a mandatory staff meeting scheduled in twenty minutes, though, so questioning Ren would have to wait until after.

 

Or maybe not. When he walked into the briefing room, expecting to be the first one there as usual, he was shocked to see Kylo already sitting at the table.

 

“...I do believe this is the first time you’ve attended one of these meetings, despite your presence officially being required. What are you doing here?” he said accusingly.

 

Kylo shrugged. “Maybe this is the first time there was something here that interested me.”

 

Aggravated by Kylo’s question-dodging, he pressed on. “What happened between you and Lieutenant Mitaka today?” Perhaps it was best to hear his side first, before immediately jumping to conclusions. Mitaka’s perpetual nervousness made it difficult to tell when he was lying.

 

“Remember when Snoke first confronted us about our bond, and he talked to me separately?”

 

Hux nodded silently, noting that the atmosphere in the room was growing more oppressive.

 

“It wasn’t just politics. He told me he had a Force vision, that there was a scavenger out there somewhere. That she was the only one who had a chance of standing in the way of destroying the last Jedi and preventing me from finishing my training.”

 

“The girl on Jakku. You think that’s her?”

 

It was Kylo’s turn to nod. “It’s why he doubted my loyalty. He was certain I’d have to be disloyal in order for a  _ scavenger _ to best me, but I proved him wrong in that regard. There must be something unusual about this girl. How could I _ possibly _ \--”

 

“Ren. I really don’t care about your imminent existential crisis. You  _ strangled  _ one of my lieutenants just because he was the bearer of bad news. I understand Snoke gave you partial power over the Finalizer, but how could you  _ possibly  _ think that was an appropriate reaction? Keep your filthy hands off of my command crew, Ren. I need them intact.”

 

Kylo was still slouched, but his hands clenched into fists at his side, leather gloves creaking ominously. “Your men failed to complete an enormously simple task, General. Not only did they allow the map to fall into the hands of our enemies, but they may have single-handedly put the entire First Order at risk by--”

 

“He said it wasn’t the first time you assaulted him, Ren,” Hux said coldly. He was in no mood to listen to Kylo rant about  _ maybes  _ when one of his men was  _ definitely _ at risk around him.

 

Kylo visibly stiffened. “He wasn’t supposed to...Look. Hux. That piece of filth thinks about you nonstop.  _ Nonstop. _ It makes me sick to hear and see his fantasies, so I told him I didn’t approve of his depravity and to stay the karking hell away from you. I...may have gotten my point across in an unnecessarily physical manner. But he’s so obsessed with you, it’s all he can think about when you’re around because he’s so turned on by your power and authority over him, and you’re _ always around _ . He thinks you’d be an animal in bed because you’re so uptight and repressed, though, so at least his daydreams are accurate in that regard.”

 

“Ah, well, that-- that’s still no reason to--” Hux started, beginning to blush. Mitaka? Attracted to him? He’d honestly never noticed, but now everything suddenly made sense. Perhaps the lieutenant was less tongue-tied around everyone else.

 

It served to confirm his hypothesis that Kylo’s histrionics down on Starkiller Base were spurred on by pure jealousy, too. In theory, it was really quite flattering to know that Kylo was willing to attack anyone who had unpure thoughts about him, but in reality, it was horrendously impractical. ‘Kylo, you can’t just--”

 

“Plus, he thinks the Supreme Leader’s name is stupid.”

 

“Well, ‘Snoke’ _ is  _ a little ridiculous sounding.”

 

Kylo’s head jerked back, affronted. “Yeah, I guess you’d know all about ridiculous sounding names, wouldn’t you,  _ Brendol?” _

 

“How  _ dare  _ you?”

 

He had the distinct impression that Kylo was grinning under the helmet as he felt his own face turn a blotchy red, but before either one of them could sling back another insult, a handful of yeomen and department heads began filing in. He moved to sit down as far away from Ren as possible, schooling his features back into a blank expression.

 

The meeting went without a hitch. The others were initially unnerved by Kylo’s attendance, but quickly relaxed when it became obvious he wasn’t going to speak up at all, despite his stated interest in current affairs. He just spent the entire hour with his helmet turned toward Hux, a palpably malice-filled stare burning a hole in him as he studiously ignored Kylo’s presence.

 

Once the meeting was adjourned, Hux leisurely gathered his things and checked his datapad for messages as he stood, expecting to be the last one out as always.

 

“General Hux. A word, please.”

 

The words were spoken directly his ear, and Hux jumped when he turned his head and realized how close Kylo had gotten. He hesitated; after their recent argument, the last thing he wanted to do was spend an indefinite amount of time around Kylo with no witnesses. But a furtive glance revealed a number of officers dawdling at the doorway, waiting to hear his response.

 

“Of course, Lord Ren.” Damn the man. He knew exactly what he was doing, forcing him to agree like that.

 

He patiently waited until the last yeoman left before ensuring the door was locked. “Well? What did you--” he cut off with an indignant squawk as Kylo rushed him, shoving at him until he was backed up against the table.  _ “Kylo!  _ What are you doing?”

 

“Indulging you in one of  _ your _ fantasies, General. You haven’t touched me in over eight weeks, and frankly, I’m starting to get impatient. I thought you’d come crawling back for more by now.” His hands ran over Hux’s sides, groping him roughly.

 

“Crawling back? Ha! I’m afraid you _ severely  _ underestimate me, Ren.” He gasped quietly as Kylo undid his tunic and tweaked his nipples through his shirt. “I’m disappointed to see how weak-willed  _ you _ are, though.” He reached forward to brush his knuckles over Kylo’s erection, making a quiet noise of surprise when he realized how hard he was already.

 

A noise that could only be called a whimper emitted from the helmet. “Been waiting for this since you first walked in,” Kylo panted.

 

_ Oh.  _ That hadn’t been malice in his stare, it had been  _ hunger.  _ Hux reached up to frantically undo his shirt, suddenly-sweaty fingers slipping over the buttons. “Come on, come on, do that  _ thing,”  _ he urged, breathing a sigh of relief when the buttons undid themselves at once, shirt sliding off his shoulders with ease.

 

Before he could pull his undershirt off, it burst off of his body, falling to the floor in shreds. “Again? Really, Ren? Pfassk, I hate you so much right now.”

 

“Likewise, General. You can do the rest, then, if my methods bother you that much.” He stepped back, palming himself through his robes with one hand and gesturing for Hux to continue with the other.

 

Hux complied with a huff. Boots perfunctorily tucked under a chair, and socks, trousers, and underpants folded and stacked on the seat above them, he turned back to Kylo expectantly. “Well?”

 

“Touch yourself.” His voice was gravelly, even through the vocoder.

 

Hux flushed all the way to his ears, cock twitching at the sound of Kylo’s mechanized voice. “Oh, you want a show, hmm?” Bringing one hand to continue pinching his nipples, he cupped and gently kneaded his balls with the other before stroking his shaft. A drop of precum welled up, and he swiped a fingertip through it. Normally he’d offer it to Kylo, but seeing as he had his helmet on...Hux hesitated for a moment before delicately licking at his own finger. “Like what you see?”

 

“Yesss,” Kylo hissed, hips gently thrusting and grinding against his hand. “Kriff, you’re gorgeous. Want to taste you so bad.”

 

“Ah ah,” Hux chided. “You take that helmet off, and I’m walking out and leaving you here like this.”

 

Kylo nodded, taking his hand away and reaching out to brace himself on a chair for a moment, harsh breathing ringing loud in the empty room. “Turn around,” he commanded once he calmed down enough.

 

Hux planted his elbows on the table and stared out the small viewscreen before him. They were in orbit around Starkiller Base, but from his vantage point, all he could see was an endless sea of stars, shining like the gleam of Kylo’s helmet in his fantasy. His breath quickened when he heard a familiar crinkling behind him.

 

“Stop stealing lubricant packets from my med bay, Ren.”

 

“You say that, but you don’t _really_ seem to mind my thievery.” He pushed a slick, ungloved finger into Hux without any further warning, then another.

 

Hux fell silent apart from a handful of choked-off keening sounds, body struggling to accommodate Ren’s fingers after so many weeks without him. Kylo added a third before he was fully ready. Enjoying the burn, Hux drifted, nearly drooling onto the tabletop, before the sudden sound of Kylo’s voice startled him back into alertness.

 

“Hmm, usually you’re terrible about projecting when you get like this, but today your mind is almost silent. You’ve been practicing?”

 

Hux nodded, glad that his hard work was paying off.

 

“Good boy.”

 

A humiliatingly high pitched whine escaped from Hux’s throat, and he pressed his face to the cool surface of the table, wrapping his arms around his head to hide the telltale burning in his ears. Letting Kylo find out about his praise kink had been a mistake. A huge, costly mistake.

 

“That must have taken up most of your free time, though. Chkariya didn’t keep you busy enough?”

 

Hux made a vaguely questioning noise, head too foggy to string proper words together.

 

“Tell me, Hux. Did you fuck General Dhal like he wanted? Did you let him defile you like this with those dainty little hands of his, or have him choke you on his pitiful excuse for a cock while you begged him for more?”

 

Shook from his reverie, Hux failed to hold in his laughter. “Are you serious, Ren?” Kylo’s movements became rougher as he noticed Hux’s amusement, and Hux’s breath hitched for a moment before he managed to speak again. “Do you honestly think I’d actually let that-- that  _ milksop  _ touch me? I’d fuck a Hutt a dozen times over before I’d agree to let that man so much as lick my boots. Gods, it was bad enough having to put up with his flirting and abhorrent personality, or lack thereof. Besides, he was more interested in you anyways.”

 

Kylo’s movements slowed to a near-halt. “Me? He wasn’t interested at the inaugural ball.” He sounded genuinely puzzled.

 

“You said it yourself, Ren. He just wants to fuck whoever’s on top. Once he saw you in full, blood-stained battle regalia he wouldn’t quit asking about you. Gods only know what he saw in you, you spoiled brat.”

 

Behind him, Ren withdrew his fingers, and Hux could hear the sloppy, wet sound of him spreading lubricant on his dick. He grunted as Ren lined up and thrust in hard, jolting him forward.

 

“You seem to like me just fine,” Kylo growled, establishing a brutal pace.

 

“I thought you were the best option, but maybe fucking someone who’s not a homicidal creep is worth the risk of demotion. I’d bet  _ Lieutenant Mitaka _ doesn’t have a jealous bone in his body.”

 

Kylo’s hips stilled, his breath suddenly silent. Hux wriggled around, impatiently urging him to resume fucking him senseless, but he froze when Kylo knocked his elbows away and shoved him down, holding him flat against the table with his strong hands cradling his skull.

 

“I could kriffing _ kill  _ you sometimes Hux, you know that?” he whispered. “I could crush your frakking head right here. Just like _ that.” _ His grip tightened threateningly.

 

“You wouldn’t, though.” Hux’s confidence waned as the silence dragged on, long enough for fear to creep into his mind. Perhaps he wasn’t as good a judge of character as he thought. Perhaps everyone else was right when they immediately wrote Kylo Ren off as crazy.

 

A sigh rasped out from behind him, and Kylo’s hands loosened as he dropped his helmeted face to Hux’s shoulders with a painful, muted thud. “No,” Kylo said quietly, “I couldn’t.” His fingers began trailing through Hux’s hair, caressing him.

 

Hux let out a grateful moan as Kylo slowly resumed his thrusting, but the rational part of his mind was trying to call attention to what Kylo said. Not ‘wouldn’t,’ he realized, but _ ‘couldn’t.’ _

 

Before he could work out the significance of such a statement, the annunciator by the door chimed, and he heard the hiss of the two-way speaker turning on. He barely held in a frustrated sob and slammed his fist onto the table. All he wanted was to be fucked properly, and without interruption. Was that too much to ask?

 

“General Hux, I apologize for bothering you, but have--”

 

“NOT NOW CAPTAIN PHASMA I’M EXTREMELY BUSY!” he screamed as Kylo picked up the pace once more, slamming into him hard enough to rattle the table.

 

“...Yes, sir.” The hissing stopped as the speaker cut off.

 

Kylo’s thrusts began to stutter, and Hux could feel the other’s belly shaking where it was pressed against his back.

 

“And what the hell is so funny?” he demanded.

 

“Phasma. She knows I’m in here with you, and she’s very suspicious.”

 

“Good gods, Ren, that’s not funny! If she finds out, we’re as good as dead! She’s the galaxy’s biggest gossip when she’s got booze in her system!” His sweaty fingers scrabbled uselessly on the tabletop, unable to gain enough purchase to push himself back up.

 

“Oh, relax. She still thinks you hate me, probably because you do. She’s just confused about why you didn’t sound angry despite being ‘extremely busy’ with me in the briefing room.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes, thankful Kylo couldn’t see his face. “I’m beginning to wonder that myself. Just shut up and fuck me.”

 

“Yes, sir!” Kylo slipped one hand off of his hip and onto his cock, which had flagged slightly with all the commotion. He managed to bring it back to full hardness within a few deft strokes. His hips shifted slightly, angling downward just a bit more, and his next thrust managed to hit Hux’s prostate dead on.

 

“Pfassk! There!” Hux shouted. He felt his cock beginning to drool onto the table as Kylo pounded into his prostate, and distantly, he knew he ought to be embarrassed about defiling the briefing room in such a crude manner, but his mind fell pleasantly blank as he listened to the harsh sound of Kylo’s groaning behind him.

 

“Kylo! I’m going to--”

 

Kylo’s movements ceased and he firmly placed both hands back on Hux’s hips the second he began coming. Hux sobbed, desperate for more stimulation, but with Kylo’s strong hands holding him in place, he couldn’t even shamefully hump the table as his cock sluggishly spurted out his release. He moaned quietly, a few pleas mixed into his wordless cry.

 

Kylo waited until the tremors were done running down Hux’s back before he started thrusting again, seeming to revel in the way Hux shouted at the abuse to his overly sensitive prostate.

 

“Let that serve as a reminder that _ I’m  _ the only one whose cock you’ll ever cry and beg for, Bren,” he snarled, pace growing erratic.

 

Hux whined quietly, too exhausted to do anything more, and then Kylo plastered himself against his back and wrapped his arms about him, almost too tight for comfort. His body tensed up and came with a long, drawn out, beautifully distorted moan, heat flooding Hux’s insides. His own cock twitched pathetically at the sound.

 

Kylo pulled out a moment later, wiping his dick on one of the undershirt scraps before tucking himself into his trousers. He tugged his hiked-up robes back into place.

 

Hux pushed back up onto his forearms again and shot Kylo a dirty look over his shoulder. “I hope you realize this doesn’t mean you’re forgiven, Ren.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, General!”

 

The door opened, and Hux scrambled to cover himself up before Kylo quickly slipped out, door immediately closing behind him. Hux was aware of just how bad he looked: fucked out, sweaty, red in the face, and utterly pissed off, surrounded by his own filth and snippets of undershirt. It was a totally undignified position for a general, as was having his orgasm ruined by an arrogant prick like Kylo Ren. Things simply couldn’t continue the way they were.  _ Something’s gotta give,  _ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally made it to the point where the story coincides with the events of the movie! Now you know why Hux and Kylo acted so bitchy around each other! ("Careful, Ren. That your 'personal interests' not interfere with orders from Leader Snoke." and 'Ren heads off. Hux hates him.')
> 
> Also, some quick characterization notes to explain their argument if you're curious:
> 
> Despite their egos, IMO both Hux and Kylo are just doing what they truly believe is necessary to bring the galaxy into a new age, and nothing more. Kylo kills, but not without reason (even if the only reason is he’s angry) and not on such a massive scale. He mostly just thinks the light side stagnates and holds them back from a better future.
> 
> Hux believes that a period of chaos and mass killing is unfortunately inevitable before they win and create a proper, orderly environment, where war, etc. will no longer be a big problem. The Republic is standing in the way of their progress and have to go. He’s not *totally* power crazy; he just thinks his ideas are best and that he should have a lot of say in how things are run.
> 
> Also, in Hux’s mind, Starkiller was intended to mostly just serve as a threat to others. They'd just shoot a few times, then use everyone’s fear or retaliation to take control, not *actually* destroy half the galaxy.
> 
> The script says that Kylo's upset when Hux says that Starkiller is ready and Snoke goes along with it, most likely because he either doesn't want Hux to outdo him in Snoke's eyes or because deep down he doesn't want his mom getting blown up. I just chose to interpret his distress differently here :P


	14. WRECK VALLEY Vol II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention last time that I was going on vacation, so I apologize for disappearing and not updating for a while.
> 
> Also, even though we know Hux's first name now, I'm sticking with Brendol for this work. I kinda like the idea of Armitage being his middle name though, if only because BAH seems like a fitting set of initials for such a grump.

“There’s been an awakening in the Force. Have you felt it?”

 

The words hadn’t been intended for Hux’s ears, but his spine had stiffened at the sound of them nonetheless. He _ had  _ felt it, even without knowing what it was. It was...a shudder in space itself, a subtle shift in the consistency of the very air aboard the _ Finalizer  _ that had him triple-checking the atmosphere generator.

 

The bizarre feeling passed quickly, but there was still a lingering impression of something _ off  _ about the whole situation, like a soundless, frenetic buzz in the air. It was imperceptible, but he _ knew  _ it was still there.

 

Realizing that he wasn’t imagining things was a relief, but only slightly. The awakening wasn’t coming from _ him,  _ so who could it be? Given Ren’s propensity for uncanny bad luck, Hux could hazard a guess: the scavenger that was somehow destined to ruin the First Order’s plans.

 

He kept his suspicions to himself, however. Kylo didn’t ask for his opinion, and he likely wouldn’t appreciate it either. Their clandestine activities in the briefing room had only calmed him down for less than a cycle, and now he was in one of the worst moods Hux had ever witnessed. Stormtroopers were getting roughed up in the hallways left and right, new lightsaber scars were popping up in every room Ren graced with his presence, and then, abruptly, Ren had holed himself up in his room two cycles ago, emerging only for brief periods.

 

Hux had to admit that his own mood wasn’t much better. Stress was already weighing heavily on his shoulders, and now he had his upcoming speech to fret over. In just minutes, the Hosnian system and its reprehensible New Republic would be no more, and his pet project would flare to life in a brilliant display of the First Order’s superior strength and might.

 

He ran through the short speech in his head on repeat, only to find his thoughts drifting to Ren. He wasn’t going to be planetside for the firing of Starkiller, but Hux still hoped he would make an effort to watch, wherever he ended up being when the time came. Why, exactly, he couldn’t say. He had no need to impress the man, and his opinion or relative levels of interest and enthusiasm didn’t matter. Besides, his dramatism made Hux grind his teeth when he thought about Kylo’s warnings. Whatever Kylo kept from him, it couldn’t be too dangerous, but Hux hated knowing that he had irreparable gaps in his knowledge.

 

Still, he could go for another briefing room-quickie right now. Or a lazy handjob. Or even just an exchange of slow, sensual kisses, with teeth occasionally meandering to his jaw or collarbone and warm hands mussing his hair.

 

Hux shook the thoughts out of his head, glaring at the officer who gave him a peculiar look. He was _ stressed.  _ It was normal for him to crave physical contact that had proven stress-reducing effects on the body. _ Normal. _

 

He had bigger things to worry about right now anyways. At the signal, he marched out onto the platform, taking his place at the front. As his eyes swept over the sea of white, expressionless faces, he felt his throat tighten with emotion. This was all due to _ him.  _ These men and women were assembled to listen to _ his speech.  _ The whole galaxy was about to witness the awe-inducing power of _ his  _ weapon.

 

Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, he launched into his declamation, so well practiced he could recite it in his sleep.

 

“Today is the end of the Republic! The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder! At this very moment, in a system far from here, the New Republic lies to the galaxy while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance. This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand, will bring an end to the Senate! To their cherished fleet! All remaining systems will _ bow  _ to the First Order! And will remember this...as the _ last day of the Republic!” _

_   
_ As his stormtroopers saluted him, he felt positively dizzy with power and excitement, face hot and palms sweating under his leather gloves. It was peculiar, but not necessarily unwelcome. He could think of no time more appropriate for strong emotions.

 

_ “Fire!” _

 

As the planet awoke with a distant rumble and he felt his eyes growing wet (from the weapon’s intensely bright beam, not because he was _ crying,  _ mind you), Hux jumped at the sudden feeling of someone else joining his mind, ruining the moment.

 

_ Nice speech, Hux. Very...passionate. _

 

Ren’s voice was plainly mocking, but Hux was too distracted to come up with a scathing reply. Phasma had noticed the sudden jerk of his shoulders and was tilting her head in his direction. Hux straightened his back and stared resolutely at the blinding, red-hot glow on the horizon, and Phasma eventually followed suit, seeming to write off the movement as nervous jitters. Or maybe not. She was more perceptive than the average person. He and Ren would have to be extra careful not to arouse her suspicion unless they wanted her snooping around and revealing their every secret to the crew.

 

**_Kylo! What is this? What are you doing?_ **

 

There came the mental equivalent of a shrug from Ren.

 

_...Taking pity on you, I suppose. _

 

**_I don’t need your pity, Ren. Go away._ **

 

They received word that the beam was nearing the Hosnian system, and Hux waited with bated breath, not willing to miss the celebration to deal with Kylo’s nonsense.

 

_ Hux, just do as I say, unless you want to humiliate yourself in front of everyone. _

 

**_How_ ** **dare** **_you? I--_ **

 

_ Hux. Tighten your mental shields. _

 

**_Excuse me? How about you explain to me--_ **

 

_ Now, Hux. Tighten. Your. Shields. _

 

Starkiller’s beam of dark energy was almost upon the distant planets now. The officers behind him were counting down the seconds to impact. T-minus ten, nine, eight...

 

**_I’m a little busy right now, Ren. Can’t this wait--_ **

 

_ Bren, just-- _

 

Right as they reached T-minus one, Hux felt Kylo shielding his mind himself, just as he did during their meetings with Snoke. Hux struggled to push him away, but Ren held fast.

 

**_Kylo, what the hell?_ **

 

_ Clench your jaw and lock your arms and legs. _

 

Kylo’s tone imparted such a sense of urgency that Hux found himself obeying before he had even fully processed the words. He stood stock still for a moment, feeling ridiculous.

 

Then, it hit him. Words couldn’t fully describe the primal mass of panic and fear and horror and hysteria that slammed into him headfirst, but he found himself gritting his teeth in an effort to avoid screaming. This was different than his sessions with Snoke though. There was no physical pain, just...emotional pain. Enough for a lifetime. Enough for a  _ thousand  _ lifetimes. The Force was torn open, wounded, bleeding misery and flooding the heads of all nearby Force-sensitives with the cries of billions of its inhabitants.

 

Despite feeling like a solid, crushing deadweight, the dreadful wave of emotion passed quickly, and Hux sucked in a deep breath, desperately hoping that no one had noticed his moment of weakness.

 

**_What...what was_ ** **that?**

 

_ That was what happens when you kill so many at once, Hux. It creates a sort of shockwave in the Force, and the echo will distort the Force and reverberate around the former Hosnian system for decades. Happy now? _

 

Kylo retreated before he could answer. He didn’t know what he’d say if Kylo hadn’t left, though. _ Was  _ he happy? It wasn’t as if he didn’t know the amount of devastation Starkiller would leave in its wake, and it was necessary for the First Order to finally gain power. He could have done without the practical demonstration, however. A cold sweat broke out along his brow at the thought of repeating that particular side effect of firing his weapon.

  
  


 

* * *

  
  


“Ren believed it was no longer valuable to us.” Hux marched into Snoke’s audience chamber, smug about finally finding an opportunity to put Ren in his place, only to be caught off guard by the sight of his face. His _ real  _ face.

 

He hadn’t seen Kylo unmasked for over two months, and he felt a sharp pang in his chest at the fleeting eye contact they made. He had heard of the scavenger girl’s Force-sensitivity already, of Kylo’s inability to access her memories, but hadn’t given much thought to how this news would affect the man. Ren looked to be on the verge of tears, surprisingly. He immediately turned away when he remembered he wasn’t hiding behind his helmet, but the glimpse was more than enough. Hux took in his tortured expression, but couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. Anger? Hurt? Embarrassment?

 

Pushing down any hints of sympathy, Hux continued with his denouncement. “That the girl was all we needed. As a result, the droid has most likely been returned to the hands of the enemy. They may have the map already.”

 

Kylo ducked his head in shame as the Supreme Leader’s fury swelled, and the sympathetic thoughts threatened to return. Snoke’s fits of rage were dreadful, yes, but then so was Kylo’s mistake. He _ deserved  _ to be punished for his careless actions.

 

Now that they were beside each other, Hux was able to study the other man’s face surreptitiously, taking in the details that had become fuzzy in his mind after so many weeks: The exact placement of his overabundant moles. His crooked teeth, the ones that made him look so young and foolish when he stood there with his mouth open, clearly wanting to interject to defend himself or plead for mercy. His soft, soulful eyes, the ones that looked so distraught right now. His comically oversized nose. His downturned, pouting lips, which were quivering in a way that made Hux want to kiss his worries away.

 

Hit with a cruel urge to hurt Kylo for making him feel something so ridiculously sappy, Hux launched into his plan without hesitating. “We have their location. We tracked their reconnaissance ship to the Ileenium system.” Hux wasn’t stupid; he knew that Kylo’s mother was a Resistance general. He knew that Kylo was probably a momma’s boy before being whisked away by Snoke, that he was just sentimental enough to balk at the thought of killing her in such an impersonal manner.

 

It had to be done, though. Kylo’s oversight had put them all at risk, and this was the only way to nip the problem in the bud and ensure that the girl didn’t stand in Ren’s way after all.

 

His stomach roiled as Snoke gave the orders. He wasn’t keen on experiencing another soul-crushing echo as Starkiller destroyed the Ileenium system, but he was strong enough to withstand it. Whether or not _ Kylo  _ was was another matter. It was one that was no longer any of his concern, however. He strode proudly past the other man as he started to argue his case once more. If Ren couldn’t stand fit as a role model of emotional detachment for the ship’s crew, then it was up to him to do everything himself. As usual.

  
  


 

* * *

  
  


 

The bond had been silent since Ren helped shield him from the aftershocks of Starkiller’s first firing. Ren had been blocking him out entirely, keeping his walls firmly in place. Key words: _ had been. _

 

Hux staggered as he walked to the bridge, hit with a sudden burst of anguish and remorse and self-hatred through the bond. The floor seemed to slide away from him, the entire ship lurching and tilting beneath his feet, and Hux collapsed against the wall, immensely grateful for the nearly empty corridor. He panted, assessing the situation.

 

Ren hadn’t sent that on purpose, that much was obvious. And despite the intense emotions the man was experiencing, he didn’t seem to be in any danger, apart from that which he typically posed to himself. As another hot, pulsing knife of torment and agony twisted in his gut, Hux made up his mind.

 

Drawing strength from a deep well of rage he typically tried to keep under wraps, he slammed his walls up harder than he’d ever managed before, effectively silencing Ren’s torment and returning him to equilibrium, vertigo averted.

 

_ There,  _ he thought. _ Let him try and get through that.  _ If Ren wanted to flail around and cry about whatever was upsetting him, then so be it, but Hux had bigger things to deal with. Namely, the fleet of X-wings targeting Starkiller’s thermal oscillator now that the shields were disabled. _ The weak spot. _

 

Hux snarled at every passing face, not bothering to return any panicked salutes thrown his way. Captain Phasma, his number one confidant after Kylo himself, had proved herself to be a traitor, no better than that miscreant FN-2187. Why couldn’t Kylo’s ESP have predicted _ that  _ instead?

 

He managed to keep Kylo off of his mind as he anxiously waited for the weapon to be prepared, bracing himself for the shockwave’s eventual impact. It was critically damaged, but still functional. They just needed to keep it intact for a few more seconds...

 

He felt and heard the telltale rumble of an explosion in the distance.  _ Great. _

 

Comlinks began chirping left and right, and the bridge was periodically bathed in red light as the alarm klaxons began blaring, declaring a basewide emergency even worse than the dogfight occurring above their heads.

 

“General Hux,” he heard a nervous voice calling quietly from his left. With all the chaos, his concentration was slipping, and he felt Kylo’s consciousness bumping up against his again. He pushed it away in irritation.

 

“Sir, they managed to completely destroy the thermal oscillator. Without it, the planet will become unstable and collapse. The Supreme Leader is aware of the situation, and he’s requesting your presence in the audience chamber as soon as possible.”

 

It was Mitaka speaking, voice wavery and thin, and Hux allowed himself a grim smile at the thought of the terrified man remaining at his station to the end out of hope that it would paint him in a favorable light in Hux’s eyes. He’d kept a close eye on Mitaka in the past weeks, and it was clear that Kylo was right about the man’s infatuation. He was loyal to a fault.

 

“Understood. Just do whatever you can to destroy as many of their men as possible while I speak with Snoke. I want those starfighters _ dead,  _ do you understand?”

 

“Yes, sir. Understood, sir.” Mitaka’s voice sounded stronger now, more comfortable with receiving harsh orders than being the bearer of bad news.

 

“Dismissed.”

 

Hux resisted the urge to bash his head against the wall as he rushed to the audience chamber, opting to scrub a gloved hand over his eyes instead as a groundquake nearly knocked him off his feet. There was no possible way this ordeal was going to end in anything resembling a victory for them, even if they managed to shoot down every last starfighter. Would Snoke want him to go down with his proverbial ship, staying on Starkiller until it swallowed him whole? He hoped so. The alternative, facing the Supreme Leader’s discipline after such a catastrophic failure, was too horrifying to even think about.

 

He hoped Kylo would escape a similar fate, however. The man deserved to go down in a more respectable manner at the end of a successful career, and a dull ache spread through Hux’s abdomen at the thought of that boyish face turning waxy and cold, of those expressive eyes going glassy and still with their pupils permanently dilated, even if he strongly suspected that Ren had a hand in what was happening right now.

 

Getting to the audience chamber was an exercise in agility and obstacle avoidance as more groundquakes began destroying all of his hard work. Ren brushed against his mind a few more times, almost as if asking for entry, but Hux’s shields remained firmly in place, unlike Starkiller’s.

 

Quickly brushing most of the dust off of his uniform, he burst through the entryway, dodging sideways as a chunk of the ceiling came crashing down.

 

“Supreme Leader, the fuel cells have ruptured. The collapse of the planet has begun.”

 

“Leave the base at once and come to me with Kylo Ren. It is time to complete his training.”

 

Hux’s stomach soured. He’d suspected that Snoke would assign him such a menial task, but was still holding out hope that Kylo would be left to his own devices. He could handle himself just fine; no doubt he had already worked out a way to escape the planet before it tore itself apart.

 

Choosing to forgo a pilot or crew, he commandeered a small shuttle, setting off for the nearby forest, gritting his teeth the whole way.

 

Kylo hadn’t made it very far at all. The trip only took a few minutes, Kylo’s attempts to break through Hux’s walls growing stronger and more frequent the closer Hux flew. A splitting headache was growing at Hux’s temples where Kylo’s mind was hammering away, begging to be let in.

 

Spotting Kylo’s prone figure in the filthy, muddy snow, Hux landed smoothly in a nearby clearing before marching over, stopping a few feet from the man’s head. There was no need to hurry; they still had a few minutes before the planet’s complete collapse.

 

He looked Kylo over, taking in the state of his injuries. He was facedown in one of many patches of mud, with a large burn slashed across his arm and shoulder. A lightsaber wound? It was a curious injury, but it appeared to be cauterized and superficial enough, so Hux wasn’t overly concerned. He sneered down at Ren in contempt.

 

The man’s head lifted, and Hux started in surprise as he caught sight of another burn stretching across his face. It too was cauterized, but the skin was tight, cracking open and bleeding a bit as Kylo blinked sluggishly and opened his mouth to speak. “I hate to say ‘I told you so’ when it comes to the planet’s weak spot, but in your defense, I hardly anticipated my own incompetency to be the downfall of your base.” His voice was muffled, thick. He sniffled as he collected his thoughts, and Hux caught sight of a single tear rolling pathetically down his unmarred cheek. “I shouldn’t be surprised though. I always disappoint, don’t I?”

 

The last part seemed to be mumbled more to himself than to Hux, who struggled to think of a proper response. “...I see you met your match, Ren. I know Snoke said she’d stand in your way, but honestly. You couldn’t take down an untrained scrap scavenger and a lone stormtrooper?”

 

Kylo’s damp, clammy-looking face crumpled ever so slightly, movement restricted by the burn. “My Master didn’t want me to kill her. He wanted me to bring her back alive so he could take her in as another apprentice.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes at Kylo’s mournful tone. “And you even failed him in that regard. She got away, and all you’ve got to show for your efforts is a disfigured face. How exactly did you manage to fail to spectacularly?”

 

“The bowcaster wound...I wasn’t strong enough to fight through the pain. I should have been able to use it to my advantage, but I was too weak.” Kylo’s voice sounded exhausted, his words beginning to slur together.

 

Hux reeled. Bowcaster wound? _ Bowcaster wound?  _ Nobody had mentioned anything like that. “Bowcaster?” he parroted dumbly, an icy knot of dread unfurling in his stomach and quickly growing outward.

 

He carefully rolled Kylo rolled onto his side, and even in the dim lighting, Hux could see that his side was sopping wet, fabric glistening in the murk. His chest was rising and falling shallowly, too fast.

 

Hux’s eyes landed on the dark stain underneath Kylo, then the similar puddles meandering through the trees, leading away from where they stood. The puddles he had assumed to be mud. But now, with the sudden knowledge of the extent of Kylo’s injuries, it became obvious that the dark patches were the man’s  _ blood,  _ rendered a deep, fathomless void in the fading light and swallowing up Kylo’s body like a black hole as he flopped limply onto his back with a low groan.

 

Stumbling back and willing himself not to vomit, Hux relaxed his mental shields, already suspecting what horrors lay beyond the walls. He was not disappointed. Kylo’s consciousness had been relentlessly throwing itself against the barrier, battering itself to pieces out of desperation as it grew too weak to do much more, its bodily vessel bleeding out into the surrounding snow and ice.

 

_ His bondmate had been in mortal peril, had desperately needed his aid, and instead he forced him out and left him to die alone _ .

 

Hux _ did _ vomit now, the six cups of caf that had been tiding him over since his quick breakfast coming back up, as the realization hit him. Absentmindedly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, now sticky with blood, he frantically pulled out his comm and called for emergency backup and a med team.

 

“Yes sir,” the unknown officer answered. “I’ll send a team out to you immediately. Some of the base’s equipment is failing though, and I can’t get a good reading on you. What are your coordinates, sir?”

 

“Coordinates? _ Coordinates?  _ I don’t know our kriffing--” Hux’s mouth snapped shut as he remembered the tracking devices in their belts, the ones that all high ranking officers, even Kylo, were required to wear for situations like these. Presumably, that was what Snoke intended for him to use when searching for Ren. And yet, he had no memory of doing that. How had he found him, exactly? He only remembered taking off and mindlessly flying directly to Kylo, as if he already knew exactly where the man was. As if he were traveling on pure instinct.

 

It was odd, but now was not the time to reflect on that. He retrieved their coordinates and recited them to the officer with a barked order to hurry before removing his gloves and using his greatcoat to apply pressure to Kylo’s entire side, unsure of where exactly the wound was. Kylo was virtually nonresponsive by now.

 

The ground beneath them shook near-constantly, and it was getting nearly too dark to see. The situation seemed hopeless, but Hux refused to die elbow-deep in the blood of the galaxy’s strongest man, trapped on a doomed planet.

 

He closed his eyes, attempting to call upon the Force. Kylo said it had a will of its own, right? Surely it wouldn’t just let Kylo die?

 

“Come on Kylo, you great pfassking idiot, stay with me. Wake up,” he muttered. He slowed his breathing, taking in deep lungfuls of air and trying to feel the Force so he could prod it into action. Kylo told him that everything contained the Force, even in minute amounts. Maybe if he cleared his mind entirely, he could feel it.

 

It worked, miraculously. Just as Kylo always said, the Force was _ everywhere,  _ and Hux marvelled as he detected it moving through and around him, the strength of it waning as it flowed through Kylo’s body. Unsure of what to do, Hux awkwardly pushed and pulled at the Force, hoping to create a protective bubble that could trap the Force there, prevent it from leaving Kylo. After a moment it just felt _ right  _ and he switched his focus to holding it in place.

 

There was no way for him to tell if it was working, however, and as he heard the deep rumble of the medshuttle landing behind him, Hux resorted to whispering furiously at the injured man, trying to invoke Kylo’s defensive, quarrelsome attitude. “Don’t you dare give up now, you worthless piece of bantha fodder.” If Kylo’s ears were still working, that would rile his spirits.

 

The doors of the medshuttle hissed open, and Hux threw a quick glance over his shoulder before turning back to continue urging Kylo to fight back. “Stop being pathetic! You’ve survived worse than this, Ren!” He had no idea if it was a true statement, but it seemed like a good thing to say. The man thrived off of pain, right?

 

There was no response beyond a few shallow, ragged breaths. Kylo’s paling features were thrown into sharp relief in the medshuttle’s bright lights, highlighting the horrendous amount of blood coating him, and Hux began to feel lightheaded.

 

Footsteps rapidly approaching behind him, Hux hunched over to lean in closer, trying to avoid being overheard as he took a kinder approach and appealed to the man’s ego instead. “Kylo, the medics are here. You just need to hold on for a few more minutes, alright? We’re all counting on you, here! The First Order needs you, the Supreme Leader needs you!”

 

**_I_ ** _ need you,  _ he thought as the medics crowded around Kylo’s prone body and began urging Hux to move out of the way.

 

A medical droid grabbed ahold of Hux and forcibly dragged him to the edge of the clearing, and Hux allowed it without protest, too busy maintaining his own hold on the Force to feel indignant. The area surrounding Kylo was a flurry of movement, multiple voices shouting over one another as medics and droids took readings, applied bacta patches, injected various substances into his emptying veins, and lifted him into a repulsorlift stretcher. The humans’ faces were grim.

 

The medics directed the stretcher inside, and Hux shambled along after them, sitting in the cockpit and listening to the cacophony inside the medical bay behind him. He could hear the sound of Kylo’s clothing being cut away now. Something metallic hit the med bay floor with a dull thunk, and Hux looked up as the object rolled into the cockpit and bumped into his boot: Ren’s lightsaber. Or what was left of it, at any rate. It was burned and mangled, almost certainly in disrepair now. He picked it up anyways, gripping it tight like a talisman for good luck.

 

The sounds from the med bay began to take on a more frantic note, and Hux caught one voice calling out above the commotion. “Nope, still don’t have a pulse!”

 

Hux’s stomach dropped, and he doubled over, half-expecting another round of vomiting. No pulse _ at all?  _ That couldn’t possibly be right. Kylo was stronger than that, he was sure. The man was talking just a few minutes ago!

 

Clenching his hands about the ruined lightsaber hilt until his knuckles blanched to stop their trembling, Hux closed his eyes, apprehensively reaching out to feel for the bond at the back of his mind. Was he truly too late?

 

The bond felt so natural and ordinary by now that its constant burning was nearly imperceptible on most days, even under close scrutiny, but as he felt along its entire length now, the difference was stark. The bond was cold, immobile. _ Dead. _

 

He opened his eyes and felt his bubble surrounding Kylo pop in defeat as he slumped over, smothered by a sudden exhaustion that seeped into his bones, weighing him down. The evidence was overwhelmingly undeniable: Kylo Ren was gone.

 

He couldn’t believe it. Kylo was so stubborn and confident that Hux had been _ sure  _ he couldn’t die, not now. Kylo always seemed the type to come face to face with the Grim Reaper, only to raze him down and step over his ashes the way he did with all of his enemies, eternally triumphant. But _ this,  _ this subdued, messy, shameful defeat at the hands of a fresh-faced young scavenger, this was disturbingly quiet and uneventful for a man of Kylo Ren’s strength. There was no blaze of glory, no tremendous act of martyrdom, no grand destruction and total annihilation. Just a silent blinking out of existence.

 

Hux didn’t know how to react to such a dissatisfying end. There was no resolution to be found here, no comfort to be taken in the way Kylo greeted death.

 

There was a sudden burst of heat on his chilled skin, a small ember burning the flesh of his wrist, and he jumped, startled. Inspecting his wrist, he found only a small drop of water, sitting innocuously on the exposed skin. Ah. So his eyes weren’t just going blurry and unfocused as he tried to process what he had just gone through, then. He was crying, actually _ crying,  _ for the first time since he was ten years old. Another one of the abominable droplets spilled over, trailing down his face. He didn’t bother wiping it away.

 

Where had he gone wrong? How did he let that wretched man worm his way under his skin so effectively that he was now snivelling like an infant over his death? They were glorified soldiers, the two of them. Dying is simply what soldiers _ did. _

 

“Sir, we have only minutes until the planet collapses entirely. Do I have permission to take off?”

 

The pilot was talking, but his words hardly registered in Hux’s head. He didn’t have the energy to care about the damn shuttle right now.

 

“Sir? What are your orders?”

 

Morbid curiosity and a Kylo-esque self-destructive urge led him to probe the bond once more as he continued to ignore the pilot. Already it was falling apart, crumbling and beginning to cave in on itself like some sort of ancient ruin left to rot.

 

But as he continued to study it, there was a flutter, a faint, wobbling pulsation deep in that negative space.

 

He hardly dared to hope, but Hux called out regardless, keeping his mental walls down. Kylo had been able to talk to him across the galaxy through the bond itself, but all Hux could do was hope to project enough to be heard by a dead man.

 

**_Kylo?_ **

 

The bond pulsated once more, a little stronger this time.

 

**Kylo!**

 

The bond flickered a few times, reminding Hux of the cheap sparksticks Kylo had sent him in that _ stupid  _ heat-suppressant box. A few of them refused to light properly the first few times, sparking for a brief second before dying out again, or producing only a glowing ember, or simply snapping in half. But Hux had _ made  _ them work, had applied more pressure and dragged them against the box quicker and gently breathed oxygen over their fledgling flames and burned his fingers until they finally gave in and ignited his incense. He bent those damned things to his will, because that’s what Huxes did.

 

He returned to his task with renewed vigor. If Kylo thought he could up and die on him just like that, then he had another thing coming. How dare the man just give up and try to leave him in the lurch?

 

**_Kylo, you daft kreetle maggot. You’re supposed to move towards the gentle, soothing,_ murderous _tones of my voice, not the light at the end of the tunnel._**

 

Another flicker, and then the bond was flaring back to life. It was dim and weak and atrophied, not at all like the glorious supernova that used to fill the space, but it was still _ alive. _

 

One of the droids starting beeping and warbling insistently. “Hey! We’ve got a faint pulse, getting stronger!” one of the medics translated.

 

“Sir? Sir! _ General Hux!  _ Orders?”

 

Hux turned toward the panicking pilot, daring him to acknowledge his manic grin or the tear tracks still drying on his face. “Take us back to the _ Finalizer  _ and call for the entire base to be evacuated _.  _ Quickly, now. This planet holds nothing of value to us anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters to go! I'll probably take some extra time to hash out the details before I start on the third and final installment, but I'll warn you if that's the case.


	15. Many people love their cats but worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I retroactively changed the name of Hux's lover at the academy from Hahn to Ivek, because I realized Hahn and Han [Solo] sound exactly alike, and that's stupid. Just FYI.

_ Void. That’s all that remained: just an empty, stygian, sensationless void, stretching to infinity. Well, maybe not entirely sensationless. There were hints of something, like memories of imagined feelings: A churning in the gut. A flash of intense, spitting heat. Something soft, vulnerable, brushing against the face. A churning in the gut, growing stronger and evolving into a wave of nausea. Vague, visceral pain. A free-fall, or perhaps just a desire to be free-falling for the rest of time, suspended between worlds and plummeting towards an imminent doom that was forever just out of reach. Pain. Extremity-numbing cold and howling winds. A hammering pulse. Pain, indescribable amounts of it, overwhelming a feeble body that was rapidly growing less ethereal and more corporeal. Colors, swirling together through hazy vision: orange and black and red, lots of red. _ **_Pain._ **

 

Kylo awoke with a sharp gasp, as if emerging from ice water. His eyes rolled around wildly, unable to coordinate their actions and focus properly, unable to make sense of anything. Was he drugged? He cast out with the Force, only to find his grasp on it to be tenuous, at best. There was another living creature beside him though. Human? He could only give a tentative ‘yes’ with his impaired faculties. Despite his confusion, something about the orangeish smear in his visual field seemed familiar, somehow. Safe.

 

“If you’re planning on doing anything needlessly dramatic, I’d like to request that you keep it on the small side. Resources are running a little low at the moment.”

 

The cynical voice snapped Kylo’s struggling mind to attention, his eyes cooperating at last and bringing a clear image of a wan, slightly bedraggled redhead in a crisply pressed black uniform into view. There was a yellowing bruise skirting along the curve of one of his gracile cheekbones.

 

Suddenly, Kylo remembered: The resistance starfighters, targeting the base’s thermal oscillator. _ Han Solo.  _ The ground splitting open as he made a pitiful attempt to grapple with the scavenger and traitor, bleeding from his side all the while. Then...a fade to black. Clearly, he was dead. But at least he had company.

 

“Bren!”

 

“Keep it down!” Hux admonished, frantically waving a hand at Kylo to shush him. “Someone could walk in here any second!”

 

Kylo attempted to sit up, only for a throbbing pain to run through his entire abdomen, stemming from his left side. He unglued his eyes from Hux’s face and glanced around at his surroundings for the first time, taking in the multitude of lit-up sensors and data panels, the cobweb of wires ensnaring his blanketed body, and the medics and droids visible through the clear portholes on the otherwise frosted transparisteel door and wall.

 

“Oh. I’m...alive.” He stretched gently, assessing his body’s condition. He hurt everywhere, really, but it was a distant sort of pain, easy to ignore for now. More than anything, he just felt _ exhausted. _

 

Hux shot him a weird look. “You say it like you’re disappointed.”

 

Kylo didn’t respond, not wanting to say anything incriminating. Instead, he allowed his gaze to drift to his left hand, which was currently encompassed in the other man’s crushing grip. The silence persisted as he sat transfixed by the jarringly delicate tendons standing out under Hux’s pasty white skin. There was another bruise peeking out from his cuff.

 

Noticing what had distracted Kylo, Hux snatched his hand back as if burned. “You were clearly having a nightmare, and I could feel your distress through the bond. I was trying to wake you.” He rubbed the offending hand self-consciously.

 

“...By holding my hand?”

 

“It was the only part of you I knew wouldn’t hurt!” His cheeks flushed, and he took a deep breath, looking away for a moment. “Kylo...about--” He cleared his throat, restarted. “About what happened when I found you.”

 

“You found me? I...I don’t remember that.” Kylo blinked owlishly at Hux, wondering what had the other man so fidgety. Had something else gone horribly wrong after the fiasco that was the base implosion and Resistance victory?

 

“Well, that’s probably for the best. Anyways, I wasted time mocking you instead of calling for the medics straight away. I wasn’t aware of the severity of your injuries and I...regret. That. Prolonging your suffering.”

 

A smirk started to pull at the corner of Kylo’s lips. “Hux, are you saying you’re _ sorry? _ ”

 

Hux cleared his throat again, face pinkening even further. “No, I said I regret my actions. Weren’t you listening?” He took a quick glance at his hand once more before clenching it into a fist and placing it resolutely on his lap. “You...said some things, right before you fell unconscious, and just in case you recall what you said, I think you should know that you went above and beyond the call of duty for someone who had just been shot with a bowcaster bolt. If you were one of my men, you’d likely be receiving a promotion.”

 

Kylo’s mood darkened at the mention of the bowcaster, despite receiving what passed for glowing praise coming from Hux. He didn’t want to think about the bowcaster, or who shot him, or why. He didn’t want to think about _ anything  _ right now. Locking those memories up _ tight,  _ he responded, “Perhaps, but your men aren’t Knights of Ren, are they?” through gritted teeth. He couldn’t remember much of what happened after being shot, but regardless, a bowcaster shouldn’t have held him back from retrieving his grandfather’s lightsaber and disposing of the girl.

 

As his muscles tensed, the widespread discomfort became more localized, with the dull ache in his side extending all the way down to his pelvis and thigh at times. He counted at least three broken ribs as well, judging from the stabbing pains in his chest. It was a _ good  _ feeling, though. He welcomed pain, relished it even, and it helped center him and clear his foggy mind as he let his irritation with Hux mature into anger.

 

“Kylo, _ everyone  _ has a maximum tolerance for pain, even if yours is far beyond that of the average human,” Hux said in exasperation. “There’s no shame in involuntarily faltering once you cross that threshold, especially while experiencing hypovolemic shock. You were _ dying,  _ Ren, do you understand that?” Giving a quick glance over his shoulder at the medical team just outside, Hux began to whisper furiously rather than raising his voice. “They said you had been aggravating your wound and not even letting it clot! Pfassk, Ren! What the _ hell  _ were you even doing out there?” 

 

Kylo licked his lips, preparing to launch headfirst into yet another long diatribe, only to find his irascible thoughts derailed at the unexpected taste. It was fresh, herbal...medicinal. And yet he knew it was no generic ointment provided by the medics. It was _Hux’s_ expensive Sarcorrian lip salve, the one he applied every night right before bed “to protect against the effects of the ship’s dry air,” which Kylo knew was really just code for “to keep his lips pretty and soft and flake-free.”

 

His mind reeled as he attempted to interpret this unexpected turn of events. Had Hux been...kissing him? While he was unconscious? Like some handsome prince from bedtime stories? He couldn’t tell if the images running through his head creeped him out or turned him on, which was a worrying thought.

 

“I wasn’t _ kissing  _ you, you dolt,” Hux announced. “I was...doing something else,” he finished lamely. At Kylo’s blank stare, he added, “You were projecting.”

 

Kylo frowned a little, wondering if perhaps he _ was  _ drugged after all. He hadn’t unwittingly projected like that since his childhood.

 

“They gave you sedatives. They were keeping you in an induced coma for the first few days so you could heal properly without thrashing around and breaking things the second you regained consciousness. It must be interfering with your Force abilities now that it’s wearing off.”

 

“Stop that! What ‘something else’ were you doing with the lip balm, Hux?” He narrowed his eyes at Hux in suspicion. The action hurt a little. Even his face didn’t escape the bodywide malaise, it seemed.

 

Hux glared back, but broke away after a few seconds, sighing. “Your lips were cracking and bleeding. Once they removed the ventilator tube, I took it upon myself to make them look less grotesque, since the med bay’s so-called ‘extra strength’ emollient was completely worthless.”

 

“Aww, I knew you cared about me deep down.” He attempted a wry smile, only to wince when the action tugged uncomfortably at his face. Something about it was...off. _ Horrendously  _ off. His skin suddenly felt too tight, and dull pain radiated from his jaw all the way up to his brow.

 

With shaky fingers, he hesitantly traced over the painful area. The skin was thick and leathery, distorted as if it had been melted a bit and then re-hardened, and the scar arced across his entire face in a sinuous path.

 

“Hux...what--” The blank spots in his memory didn’t help him remember the source of the mark, apart from a remembered sensation of searing, blinding pain. _ The lightsaber.  _ “I need a mirror,” he said, voice going flat as his stomach dropped.

 

“There aren’t any. They took them all out. I believe they feared that you would react unfavorably and lash out when you saw your reflection. Understandable, given your history.”

 

_ “Hux.” _

 

“I’m being serious, Kylo. The chief medical officer prohibited anyone from bringing a mirror in here, although I think that’s a bit of an overreaction. I’ve seen worse. Honestly.”

 

His voice was gentle, and something about his atypical behavior only served to further upset Kylo.  _ “Bren.  _ I...I need to see it. Please. Just...look at me. Focus on my face.”

 

Hux complied, although his eyebrows knitted together. Kylo reached a hand out to his temple to slip into his mind, but in his weakened state, he couldn’t breach Hux’s mental shield, not even a little bit.

 

“Here, let me try…” Catching on, Hux seemed to concentrate, and a startling image of himself was suddenly overlaid on Kylo’s thoughts, a pink, slightly gnarled scar marring his face and stretching down to his right shoulder before disappearing under the hideous striped gown he had been dressed in.

 

Hux was right; it could have been worse. All of the essential features of his face were still intact and unharmed, his eyes, his lips, his nose...It was surprisingly smooth and scab-free already, too.

 

“I know you prefer keep your battle scars, and I eventually told the medics as such, but they used bacta patches on you before I was even informed of your treatment. I told them ‘no bacta tank,’ which evidently equated to approving the bacta patches in their minds.” Hux sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, and Kylo could feel his impending headache through the connection. “I managed to stop them before it was completely erased, at least. You would only need one or two more treatments on your face and shoulder though, if you...changed your mind about this particular one.”

 

Kylo quietly turned his head this way and that, studying himself from all angles as he contemplated Hux’s words.

 

“The one on your side looks worse. That one would need approximately two more treatments to look like your face, and then at least two more to be gone completely.”

 

Kylo’s gut clenched painfully, and he squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip to stop it from wobbling. He was too tired, too bewildered to think about that right now, but of one thing he was certain. “I’m not going to bother fixing that. There’s no point.”

 

“Ren, they said the scar tissue’s thick enough that it might impede your movement--”

 

“I’m not healing it, Hux,” he repeated, opening his eyes and leveling a murderous glare at him, daring him to argue or mention his watery eyes. There was no healing a wound like that. Even if the skin was restored to a smooth, pristine surface once more, he would still be wasting away underneath, entrails ulcerating until he was hollowed out completely, nothing but remorse and rot left under his beautified visage. Slathering the scar in bacta would only be an exercise in denial.

 

“And your face?”

 

Kylo considered it. He usually didn’t like to erase his scars, true, but this was no minor slash across the side or arm left as a badge of honor for surviving. It would only serve as a constant, humbling reminder of his shortcomings, a thought that wasn’t exactly appealing. And was he really willing to make his awkwardly proportioned face even _ more  _ unappealing by leaving it like that? His mask would become a _ necessity,  _ and Hux would...he would…

 

“You _ like  _ the scar,” Kylo murmured, gazing back at Hux in wonder.

 

“Well, it seems fitting for a man of your wild and unpredictable nature. It makes you look more...rugged, I suppose. Masculine.”

 

“Hot,” Kylo said smugly, interpreting Hux’s baser thoughts for what they truly boiled down to.

 

Hux gave him a weary look. “I was going to say ‘mature,’ but I guess that only applies to your looks. Your juvenile personality is still the same.”

 

Kylo chuckled under his breath, not wanting to move his stomach too much. “Yeah, but you know you l...ove…” he trailed off, eyes going wide as saucers as Hux projected a little _ too  _ much. “Bren, you _ love  _ me.” He couldn’t be bothered to care about the tremulous quality of his voice, not when he was so emotionally overwhelmed.

 

Hux didn’t blush or stutter or clear his throat in embarrassment, just scrunched up his face in utter confusion. “No I don’t, Kylo.”

 

He didn’t sound defensive, just perplexed. Gaining strength and lucidity by the minute as the drugs continued to wear off, Kylo poked around Hux’s exposed surface thoughts, earning himself a scowl. Hux was being sincere. He truly believed what he was saying, and yet everything Kylo had felt for those two seconds conflicted with that belief. He burrowed in a little deeper without meeting any resistance from Hux.

 

“Hux...you _ do  _ know what love feels like, right?”

 

“Of course I do!” He sounded offended, and rightly so. He was recalling his time with Ivek, that lover of his from his time at Arkanis, and how they had fallen head over heels for each other. How they spent every possible minute in each other’s company and pined whenever they were apart. The funny way his palms sweat and stomach lurched as if housing a swarm of Antarean butterflies whenever Ivek smiled at him in the hall, body and brain equally overrun by raging hormones.

 

“Hux, that’s…”  _ Puppy love,  _ Kylo thought, hoping Hux hadn’t caught it. “That’s not _ love, _ not really,” he finished quietly, trying to speak as delicately as possible so as not to upset the other man.

 

“Excuse me?” Hux was indignant at Kylo’s accusation, and he stood up jerkily, taking a step backward toward the door.

 

“There’s more to love than just blind obsession and infatuation, you know? Haven’t you ever loved someone _ platonically?  _ Your parents?”

 

Hux scoffed. “I _ respected  _ them. That’s all. One isn’t obligated to love their family simply because they were born into it. Besides, who made you an expert on love, anyways? How many people have _ you  _ loved, Ren? Or loved _ you,  _ for that matter?” He crossed his arms with a sneer on his face.

 

_ Just one,  _ Kylo admitted to himself. The people _ Ben  _ had loved didn’t count, and Leia and Han didn’t love him, not really. They loved their child, the one who was long gone, existing only in memory.

 

“I’ve been in countless people’s minds, Hux. Love is a universal experience among humans, regardless of their political beliefs or morals or personality. Resistance fighters, potential allies, traitors in your own ranks...I’ve seen and felt love a million times over, in a million different ways. I _ know  _ what love feels like, Hux, and I recognize it in you.”

 

“Kylo, we barely even get along!” Hux exclaimed, still in disbelief.

 

“Yeah, and now that I think about it, I’m willing to bet some of the hostility between us was just you trying to keep me at arm’s length like you do with everyone else. I know you don’t like feeling vulnerable.”

 

Hux made a brief, scandalized sound before regaining his composure, face twisting as if Kylo’s words had left a sour taste in his mouth. “But we’re _ constantly  _ arguing, even when ‘vulnerability’ isn’t an issue. Ivek and I _ never  _ fought the way we do. We got along perfectly.”

 

“Hux. You were _ young  _ when you were involved with that guy, even if you were wise beyond your years. Love isn’t liking every single aspect of a person, it’s just...accepting them, you know? Acknowledging their faults, but appreciating them for making them who they are, because without those flaws, they’d be an entirely different person, one who just doesn’t hold that same appeal. Falling in love doesn’t make conflict suddenly disappear, or even infrequent,” he said in a rush, accidentally recalling a number of loud, nasty arguments in Ben’s household that still ended with kissing and tender, softly spoken words that embarrassed Ben to witness.

 

“But…” Hux mumbled, eyebrows furrowing. Kylo could recognize it instantly, like staring into a mirror: self-doubt. Not only was he doubting his success when it came to emotional detachment, but now Hux was beginning to question the love he felt for Ivek, to accuse himself of accidentally leading the poor man on and getting his only friend killed, because surely it wasn’t just a _ coincidence  _ that Ivek was called away for that special mission less than a fortnight after Commandant Hux caught his only child sucking him off in a supply closet between classes and gave him a long lecture on how vile and degrading it was for a Hux to _ kneel  _ for _ another man... _

 

“Bren,” Kylo interjected, breaking Hux out of his reverie. “I didn’t necessarily mean that you didn’t love him, just that it’s a different kind of love than what you’re feeling now. You were focusing on the wrong part. It’s not about the physical sensation, but how the other person makes you _ feel,  _ you know?”

 

“No, apparently not,” Hux sniped, turning his head away. “Apparently I don’t know _ anything  _ about the subject, unlike you, our resident expert.”

 

Kylo continued as if Hux hadn’t said a word. “And there’s a difference between falling hard for someone new you just met and slowly developing feelings for someone you already know. It doesn’t hit you as hard, it doesn’t overwhelm you. It’s just...there, one day, comfortable and familiar. Do you remember, back when we first started your training sessions, that time we discussed arranged marriages?”

 

Hux thought about it for a moment, then nodded mutely, eyes going wide as his mouth pressed into a grim line.

 

“And do you remember what you said about them? Why they led to stronger bonds than traditional relationships?”

 

Hux nodded again, staring into the distance somewhere off to Kylo’s left.

 

“So tell me, what about arranged marriages makes love so likely to develop between these people over time?”

 

“...Physical intimacy, close living quarters, familiarity with one another…” he whispered, a horror-stricken, thousand yard stare on his face.

 

“Bren.”

 

“Yes.” He didn’t look at Kylo, his facial expression still frozen in place.

 

“Would you like to know exactly what love feels like? To help you understand?”

 

Hux’s eyes finally slid to his, and he blinked a few times, drawing in a shaky breath. “...Alright.”

 

“Come here.” Kylo gestured to the abandoned chair at his bedside, waiting for Hux to sit down before grabbing at his hand once more. He urged Hux to lean forward enough to press his other hand to the man’s temple. Despite his lingering drowsiness, he could feel the Force beginning to run through his veins, could feel it waiting to bow to his will once more, and the sensation was an intoxicating one. “Let me in,” he said quietly, pushing all the way past Hux’s crumbling walls.

 

_ It’s okay. I didn’t realize it for a long time, either. Maybe not until just now. _

 

He pushed his memories onto Hux, the unjustifiable devotion he’d been feeling toward the other for ages now, the way he slavered for his approval. How easily he slept when they shared a bed, knowing that his need to protect Hux was strong enough to drive away his multitude of sleep disorders, even while unconscious himself. His vision of Hux as a deity that he would gladly, _ blasphemously  _ kneel before. His quiet desire to look after Hux and ensure his safety and comfort, even if that only required a gesture as small as having a fresh cup of caf ready for him when his shift ended. The way Hux’s concern for his _ own  _ wellbeing made his heart ache. His appreciation for Hux wanting to wait for his first time bottoming, for pulling him into a side room and making him caf before he collapsed from exhaustion, for secretly applying his girly lip balm on his chapped lips. The fact that he had been willing to give him up to General Dhal if that was what Hux truly desired, even though the thought was excruciating, because Hux would be happier that way. Because he wasn’t just jealous of the attention Hux was seemingly granting him, but _ hurt,  _ hurt that Hux suddenly didn’t seem to return his affections anymore, which only continued to grow exponentially into what he was feeling now.

 

_ It’s interesting how it sneaks up on you, isn’t it? You’re expecting a big revelation, but instead it’s just a slow accumulation of feelings and desires into one giant, vulnerable weak spot. _

 

**_Ren. Kylo. I--_ **

 

He was breathing in quick, sharp gasps, thoughts swirling at a rate nearly too fast for Kylo to keep up with. Apparently _ someone  _ was having a big revelation, after all.

 

_ Shh, it’s okay, Bren. _

 

He opened his eyes and gently squeezed Hux’s hand in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. His eyelids were drooping, immediately wanting to close again, but he was determined to stay awake until they sorted everything out.

 

“No it’s _ not,  _ Kylo. That’s it? _ That’s _ what love is? Are you sure?” At Kylo’s nodded assent, he ducked down, tucking his head between his knees and swearing under his breath.

 

“You’re hyperventilating, Hux.”

 

“Shut up. Just _ shut up.”  _ He stayed in place until his breathing began to slow. When he sat up again, he looked less panicked, if only slightly. “If that’s what love feels like, then I think I’ve felt it for a while, too. _ Ren.  _ Snoke must have seen it. In _ both  _ of us. Didn’t he warn you against getting too attached, or, or emotionally compromised, or something?”

 

“He did, yes. He wants me to be unquestioningly loyal to him, so he didn’t want me to develop strong feelings for anyone else.”

 

“Well in case you haven’t noticed, you’ve developed strong feelings for _ me,  _ Kylo, so how do you explain his tolerance of our...relationship?”

 

“I’ve done some thinking about that, actually,” Kylo answered. “He’s not actually listening to every single thought and conversation we’ve had when he checks up on us, apart from that first time. It seems that way, but he’s really just picking up the basic undercurrent of everything and then listening closer to any that seem important to him. And I _ think  _ he doesn’t actually understand human emotions that much because he feels things differently.”

 

Hux raised an eyebrow at him. “So?”

 

“From what I can tell, he just filters out most of our more emotion-based interactions the same way he ignores sex because they usually don’t impact him. I think he never bothered to study all the _ subtleties  _ of human emotions.”

 

_ “And?”  _ Hux prodded, snippier this time, and waved his hand in a ‘get to the point’ gesture.

 

“Hux. I think he imagines love being big and obnoxious and in-your-face the same way you did. We’ve always acted like we disliked each other and were only physically attracted, so he believed it to be true. As long as we don’t get all weird and sappy or act overly friendly in front of him, I think we’re safe,” he declared, breath beginning to hitch from a mixture of both excitement and a gnawing pain blooming in his gut.

 

“That...seems risky.”

 

“What would you have me do, Hux? It’s too late now. You can’t just _ take back  _ feelings like that.”

 

“I know that. But as soon as you’re healthy enough, I’m supposed to personally deliver you to his doorstep to complete your training. He told me you’d know how to find him.”

 

Kylo nodded. “I do. And I see what you mean about it being risky. We...we should just avoid any unnecessary interaction whatsoever around him,” he murmured, glancing at their clasped hands. “If he realizes how I feel about you, he may use you to test my loyalty. He’d probably put you in danger and give me orders not to help you.”

 

“And would you obey those orders?” Hux whispered fiercely, staring Kylo in the eye.

 

Kylo swallowed thickly, trapped under the intense gaze and unsure what Hux was hoping to hear from him. He really didn’t want to ruminate on that question, even in the privacy of his own mind. Deep down he suspected he already knew the answer, and it seemed that such an irreverent thought, although fleeting, would be set in stone once acknowledged, his damning confession permanently ingrained for Snoke to discover.

 

Averting his eyes and changing the subject, he quietly said, “I wouldn’t be the first dark side user to fall in love, you know. Before he became Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker was madly in love with his wife, Padmé. He actually turned to the dark side to try and prevent her untimely death.”

 

“Oh?” Hux urged, tentatively accepting of the new direction the conversation was taking.

 

“But love was his downfall in the end,” Kylo continued, bitterness bleeding into his words unintentionally. “There was a prophecy. He was born from a virgin, was conceived through the Force itself. He was supposed to be the Chosen One and bring balance to the Force once and for all, but instead he got sentimental and renounced the dark side at the last minute.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Hux looked worried now, anxiety beginning to return again.

 

“Because I’m determined to not make any of the same mistakes,” he explained, despite his mounting exhaustion. “I believe he continued to mourn Padmé’s death his entire life and his love and remorse tore him apart inside because the dark side failed to protect her. When he finally met his son, he reminded him of Padmé and his life before he became Darth Vader, and he foolishly sacrificed himself for Skywalker in a moment of weakness and regret.”

 

“Ah. So _ that’s  _ why you’re so obsessed with Luke Skywalker. To avenge his premature death?”

 

“Yes. That’s part of it, at any rate. I _ will  _ finish my grandfather’s work, and I _ will  _ destroy the Jedi once and for all, Hux, regardless of my feelings for you. Do you understand?”

 

His clenched fingers spasmed momentarily as he caught his breath, and Hux absentmindedly covered them with his free hand, sandwiching them in a soothing embrace. “No, but I think I’m starting to,” he answered, rubbing a thumb against Kylo’s chafed knuckles.

 

“You’re already on the right side of this war, the right side of my rebirth. I don’t need to worry about you swaying me from my mission, or you tempting me with memories of a past life, or about feeling conflicted between my goals and your own. My ties to you don’t weaken me, they give me _ strength.  _ If my Master can’t understand why you’re not a liability, that’s his problem. I’ll prove myself capable of loyalty toward both of you.” His breathing had turned heavy in conjunction with his passion, and now his entire side was beginning to throb and cramp up, causing him to wheeze with every agonizing breath he forced out.

 

Hux closed his eyes, shaking his head back and forth and loosening a few strands of hair over his forehead. “Gods, I hope you know what you’re doing, Kylo.” He looked his reclining figure over before reaching toward one of the various tubes connected to his body, pressing an attached button thrice in succession. “I know you’ll probably try to act strong, but this is a painkiller. _ Use  _ it when you get like this. You’ll heal much faster that way.”

 

Kylo nodded halfheartedly, eyelids growing improbably heavy as the pain began shrinking away.

 

“Right, then. I’ll just...leave you to rest and recover.” Hux awkwardly detached himself and stood up, heading for the door.

 

“Wait!”

 

Hux paused, glanced over his shoulder. “Yes?”

 

Slowly, laboriously, Kylo scooched to one side of the tiny, uncomfortable bed and folded the blankets down a bit. “Stay?”

 

Hux closed his eyes, sighing, before slapping a panel on the wall. The portholes instantly switched to frosted privacy transparisteel like the rest of the wall, and Hux returned to the chair and hunched over to remove his boots. He tucked them underneath, then removed his tunic and placed it on the chair’s back. “You seriously want me to crawl in there with you?”

 

Kylo nodded, closing his eyes and holding his arms out weakly in invitation. “Mmhmm. It’ll be nice and cozy,” he slurred.

 

Sighing once more, Hux gingerly squeezed in beside him, rearranging the two of them until he wasn’t pressed up against any of Kylo’s sore spots or pulling out anything important. Their feet were brushing up against one another’s, their hands loosely entwined once more. “Kylo?”

 

“Mmm?” He was barely awake, holding onto consciousness by the barest threads.

 

“You ever pull a stunt like that again, and I’m going to personally drag you back from whatever poor god got saddled with your soul and resurrect you, just to murder you with my bare hands for putting me through that.”

  
  
  
  


Poor Hux, thinking falling in love had to be a huge epiphanous occasion. Little did he know that the warm, fuzzy feeling he’d been fighting for so long was just your common, garden-variety love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hux, thinking falling in love had to be a huge, epiphanous occasion. Little did he know that the warm, fuzzy feeling he’d been fighting for so long was just your common, garden-variety love. It doesn't always have to involve grand gestures and wildly irrational behavior, ya know?
> 
> Also, I know from experience that even induced comas take *days* to fully awake from, but let's pretend that in this universe, it's basically the same as waking up from a deep sleep because the drugs work differently.


	16. wild don t diet, and neither should you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's maybe like...5% plot in this chapter? It was originally just meant to be a quick filler chapter.
> 
> Also, kudos to KaisaSolstys for the suggestion back on chapter 13. It's not a closet, but a cramped hospital room is virtually the same thing, right?

“I told you this morning, I _ don’t want  _ your kriffing oatmeal.”

 

“Sir, Lieutenant Zin has ordered--”

 

“I don’t care what he said, that stuff isn’t even fit to serve to our prisoners! Get it out of my face before I--”

 

“Before you _ what,  _ Lord Ren?”

 

Kylo turned away from the patronizing, perpetually sympathetic expression on the droid’s faceplate in time to see Hux entering the room with a disapproving look upon his own face. He ducked his head a bit, averting his eyes from Hux’s steely gaze. “Nothing,” he mumbled.

 

“Back to the tantrums already, I see.” Hux took a few steps into the room before pointing at the droid. “You, _ out.” _ He gestured toward the door, which was still open.

 

“Sir, Lieutenant Zin has--”

 

“Yes, yes, I heard you the first time. But I still outrank him, and right now I need to speak to your patient in confidence, so kindly leave and inform Lieutenant Zin that we are not to be disturbed while I’m in here.”

 

The droid beeped indignantly but did as it was told, rolling out into the hallway. Hux immediately closed the door and switched on the privacy transparisteel before turning back with a small sigh. He lifted the greatcoat from where it had been draped over his arm, revealing a strange metal cylinder clutched in his fist, as if he’d been hiding it under the heavy fabric. He then draped the greatcoat over the bedside chair and sat down before returning his attention to Kylo once more. “I’ve been informed that you’re becoming a ‘problem patient,’ Kylo. This makes your third outburst today, no?”

 

“Hux, I-- I’ve got to get out of here. I’m losing my damn mind in this room. It’s like a tiny _ jail cell. _ I can’t sleep, I can’t meditate, that stupid doe-eyed droid only has a ten-word vocabulary, they just keep giving me this weird, bitter tea and some sort of flavorless gruel…”

 

“Well, that’s what happens when you refuse modern treatment. You’re confined to the medical bay for days on end so they can monitor your condition, and when that includes being on a soft-food diet, you end up eating the nutritionally complete paste they euphemistically call ‘oatmeal’ because they don’t have time to cater to your every whim and pamper you.”

 

Kylo sniffed, still in a crabby mood. “They could at least add _ something  _ for flavor.”

 

Hux arched a brow at him. “Kylo. The med bay is miserable for _ everyone.  _ That doesn’t give you permission to use the Force and wreak havoc on my-- on the _ Finalizer _ from your bed. What exactly did your breakfast do to offend you? I heard there was quite the aftermath for the medical crew to deal with this morning.”

 

“It existed; that was reason enough. Besides, I just shut down all the sensor panels and droids! It’s not like I _ broke  _ them! And what _ is  _ that, anyway?” he asked, pointing at the mysterious canister in Hux’s hands.

 

Hux glanced at it, as if he’d forgotten all about it. “Right, that. Now, I firmly believe no good can come of rewarding your poor behavior in the long run, so don’t get used to it, but your antics did, in fact, disrupt the medical bay for over an hour as they manually reset everything, and we can’t afford to lose any medical droids on top of that. The chief medical officer asked me to ‘control’ you, whatever that means. So here: a soft food that’s hopefully more to your liking.” He opened the canister, passing it over to Kylo.

 

The exterior was surprisingly chilly, and when Kylo peered inside, it was full of something tinted a pale, delicate pink.

 

Kylo blinked up at Hux in awe, bad mood melting away in an instant. As large of a grin as he could manage broke out across his face. “Hux, you...you snuck in ice cream? For _ me?  _ Gods, Hux, I lo--”

 

“Don’t say it,” Hux said tersely, looking away as he pulled a spoon from the greatcoat’s pocket and handed it over. His cheeks flushed slightly, masking the fading bruise a little bit.

 

Kylo took the proffered spoon gratefully, ignoring Hux’s discomfort. They’d been dancing around the subject for the past few days. Hux seemed to be acclimating to the _ idea,  _ but the merest threat of actually acknowledging their feelings out loud had him panicking or awkwardly shutting down the conversation; that is, if he didn’t just leave the room entirely. Kylo didn’t particularly mind, though. He knew it was going to take some getting used to for Hux, and the man’s continued appearances in his room could only mean that his feelings were returned, if only implicitly.

 

He moaned as he took his first bite, the sweet-tart taste of rehydrated berries making his mouth water for the first time in a week. _ Real flavor! _ He continued to moan almost pornographically as he wolfed down the illicit goods, closing his eyes at times. Was his reaction to a few scoops of mediocre ice cream disproportionately enthusiastic? Perhaps, but the blush he could see growing brighter and brighter on Hux’s face from the corner of his eye was irresistible. “Want a taste?” he asked, flicking his eyes over to Hux coquettishly and holding out the spoon.

 

Hux’s lip curled back a bit. “I’ve never cared for sweets, you know that. Frozen milk and sugar has always sounded particularly unappetizing. I knew it was available to officers, though, and it seemed like something you’d enjoy, what with your juvenile eating habits.”

 

“Wait, you’ve never had ice cream? Hux, you _ have _ to try it! I promise you’ll like it.” He thrust the spoon toward Hux’s face once more.

 

Hux rolled his eyes, but leaned in regardless, wrapping his lips around the spoon in a manner so erotic, it should have been illegal to perform around someone who hadn’t been properly touched in ages.

 

“It’s good, yeah?” Kylo asked, a little breathless.

 

Hux licked his lips, bringing his face just a little bit closer. “For once, I’m impressed with your taste in food. It’s delicious,” he answered, looking at Kylo with hooded eyes.

 

Kylo closed the gap, straining forward to press his lips chastely against Hux’s with a soft sigh. Without proper meditation, it was getting harder and harder to put off thinking about what had happened, and this was _ exactly  _ the kind of distraction he needed. “Not too hard,” he whined as Hux deepened the kiss, bumping against his burned nose. It was still sore to the touch.

 

They continued to kiss gently. Hux tugged the nearly-empty ice cream canister out of Kylo’s weak grip, placing it on the bedside table, before tentatively exploring Kylo’s mouth for the first time since he had been stationed on Starkiller. Their tongues tangled in a soft, languid embrace as Kylo continued to relax, reaching up to hold Hux’s jaw tenderly and tugging him in closer by the front of his tunic. He sighed again as he felt Hux’s hand comb through his hair, only to flinch back in pain as it tugged on the top of his scalp. “Ow.”

 

Hux hissed apologetically, moving his hands away. “Right, the stitches.”

 

“It’s fine. Just take off your clothes and come here. I want to feel you.” He rearranged the wires and blankets, clearing a spot for Hux to climb on top.

 

Hux busied himself with removing his boots and tunic, but his hands hesitated at the top button of his shirt. “Kylo, are you sure about this?” He glanced nervously toward the transparisteel wall, as if expecting to see the entire medical staff with their faces pressed to the window.

 

“You said it yourself: we’re not to be disturbed. Nobody should be coming in here.” When Hux still failed to unbutton his shirt, he continued, keeping his voice low, “I’ll be quiet; I promise.”

 

Hux scoffed, but stripped down to his briefs anyways. “‘Should be.’ That’s hardly reassuring. Losing a medical officer at a time like this would be horribly inconvenient, but I suppose I can dispose of anyone who happens to catch us in a compromising position.”

 

“Heh, I’ve got a couple of compromising positions I’d like to put you in.”

 

Hux shook his head exasperatedly before putting a knee up on the mattress. “Straddling your thighs?” When Kylo nodded, Hux reached a hand out to steady himself, only to immediately snatch it back at Kylo’s pained grunt. “Pfassk, your shoulder! I forgot!”

 

“I’m okay!” Kylo reassured him. “Just get up here!”

 

Hux tried again, this time with his hand on the bed rail, and finally settled down at Kylo’s mid-thigh. “Is this good?”

 

“A little further back,” Kylo answered, grimacing as the weight on his thighs pulled at the scar tissue at his hip. Apparently Hux had a newfound superpower: zeroing in on all of his sore spots with incredible accuracy.

 

Hux shuffled toward his knees obligingly. “Better?”

 

“Perfect,” Kylo whispered, running his hands over the flawless expanse of porcelain skin being offered to him and re-familiarizing himself. He caught an unexpected bit of color on Hux’s left forearm, and he grabbed that hand with his own before turning it over for a closer look. It was a fresh scar. Thin, and a mild, silvery pink in color, but a scar nonetheless. “What’s this? Were you hurt?”

 

Hux shrugged. “I got it at some point while trying to keep you alive long enough for the medics to get there, same as the bruise on my face. We were running low on bacta patches those first few days, so I thought it would be rather obnoxious to demand one for such a minor scratch. It scabbed over and healed just fine on its own.”

 

“But...but it’s a _ scar,  _ Bren.”

 

Hux frowned down at him. “It’s hardly anything to get upset about. It just wasn’t as convenient to remove as the others. It’s probably never going to fade completely, but at this point, I figure I might as well live with it since I’ve already gotten used to its existence.”

 

“Kriff, that’s hot.” Kylo leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the small line on Hux’s skin.

 

“It is?” Hux’s frown grew. “You never cease to surprise me, Kylo. Scars? Really?”

 

“You don’t understand,” Kylo said, words slightly muffled from where he refused to pull away. “All those other little scratches erased immediately, and the only permanent mark you choose to keep on your body is there because of _ me?  _ Because you sacrificed part of yourself for my benefit? Yeah, that’s hot.” He licked and sucked on the scar, pleased when the skin there darkened under his touch.

 

“Well, when you put it that way…”

 

“Plus, it’s almost the same exact spot as that burn I healed for you. Remember that?”

 

Hux shivered. “I recall something of that nature, yes. It’s not an easy sensation to forget. I suppose this puts us on more even footing now, though. You scar me, I pull on your stitches and bad shoulder. You heal my burn, I rescue you from certain death...” As Kylo’s mouth moved up and over his palm, closing around two of his fingers, his voice took on a more serious note. “You thought you _ were  _ dead when you first saw me, didn’t you? Did you think you were in heaven or hell?”

 

Kylo finally released Hux’s hand and pulled away just far enough to look up into his eyes beseechingly. “I don’t know; it didn’t matter. Either way, I expected to see you there with me. Where you go, I go. Hux. If you wanted that scar healed, I’d do it a million times over. I’d do _ anything  _ for you.”

 

Hux surged forward to smash their mouths together again, doing his best to avoid pressing against Kylo’s nose, and lightly traced his fingers over the growing tent in Kylo’s gown. “Mmm, I can see that. You’re absolutely desperate for my touch, aren’t you?”

 

Kylo groaned and nodded, head tipping back. “Did you bring lube?”

 

Hux’s hand stilled. “I didn’t exactly come in here planning on bedding an invalid, so no, I don’t have lube.”

 

Kylo laughed softly at Hux’s sheepish expression. “You came unprepared for every possible outcome? You’re losing your touch, Bren.”

 

“Yes, well, I’m sure there’s something in here we can use. You always seemed to find medical lubricant without a problem.” He clambered off of Kylo and began rummaging around in drawers and cupboards, unabashed in his near-nudity. “Aha!” He turned back to Kylo, holding a handful of lubricant packets aloft. Tossing the lube on the bedside table, he began the slow, careful ascent to the top of Kylo’s legs once more, only to halt with one leg still on the floor as hurried footsteps and muted voices approached the room, well-defined silhouettes coming dangerously close to the door.

 

It was Lieutenant Zin. Kylo didn’t know the other person, but he recognized the doctor’s unpleasantly high, scratchy voice anywhere, even with an angry tone to it.

 

Despite Hux’s obvious apprehension, his erection hadn’t flagged one bit, Kylo noted. In fact, it only twitched and grew _ harder.  _ “They’re talking about us,” he whispered to Hux as he listened to the conversation using the Force.

 

Hux didn’t answer, innumerable emotions warring on his face where he was still awkwardly perched.

 

“The nurse is telling him he’s not allowed in, that we’re in the middle of an important meeting.” He slowly brought his fingertips to the bulge in Hux’s briefs, running them over it just once, and Hux let out a soft whine, too quiet to travel through the walls.

 

Kylo leaned in a bit closer, bringing his lips directly to Hux’s ear. “He says that as a medical officer, he has more authority in here than you do. But we both know that’s not true, don’t we?” He slipped his hand inside Hux’s briefs now, wrapping his fingers around Hux’s cock and just holding it, marvelling at the weight and heat of it in his palm. “We know that you’re the only one I let tell me what to do.”

 

Hux whined again, louder this time, and Kylo shushed him. “Careful, you don’t want to make them suspicious. Now they’re arguing about whether or not my lack of appetite is enough for him to overrule your direct order, and he says we can’t be doing anything _ that  _ important. He wants to interrupt our little ‘meeting.’ Just imagine his shock if he came barreling in here, only to find you hard and panting, in the middle of mounting his patient like a howlrunner in heat.”

 

Hux’s head dropped as he choked back a groan, arms wobbling where they supported his weight on the bed, and his hips twitched desperately, making tiny, aborted movements in Kylo’s loose grip. “Please,” he whispered.

 

“Please what? Please jerk you off, or please give him a reason to come in here and catch you like this?”

 

The silhouettes suddenly moved away before Hux could answer, voices fading along with them, much to Kylo’s disappointment. “Aw, he’s just assigning that stupid droid to watch my vitals. Looks like the show’s over.” He retracted his hand.

 

Hux swore, finally settling down atop Kylo’s legs and grinding against his hand. After a moment’s relief, he shuddered, sitting up straighter. “Right. Now that we’ve established what an asshole you can be while my dignity is on the line, where were we?”

 

Hux’s hand came down to Kylo’s exposed thigh, tickling along the sensitive inside, and began to work its way upward, hiking up the gown as it went.

 

“Wait!” Kylo suddenly said in a panic, pushing Hux’s hand away.

 

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you again?”

 

“No, just...just hold on a second. I don’t want…” He pulled up the gown just enough to expose his groin, awkwardly tucking the material around himself to keep all the scar tissue under wraps. He hadn’t even worked up the courage to peek at it himself yet. “There. Don’t move the gown at all.”

 

Hux nodded, something that looked akin to pity in his eyes. He picked up where he had left off, caressing Kylo’s pale thighs before moving upward to gently knead his balls and slip his fingers just behind them. After pulling away to tear open a packet of lube and warm some up on his fingers, he returned to Kylo’s perineum. He slowly, _ slowly, _ inched back further and further, massaging as he went.

 

After caressing Kylo’s hole for a minute, he finally slipped a finger in, or as much of it as he could. “Tsk. Look at how tense you are. Good thing I didn’t have aspirations of actually fucking you today.”

 

“I-- it’s been a while. I’ve tried. I mean I touch myself there sometimes, but it-- it’s just never the same.” His confession seemed too loud in the hushed isolation of the room.

 

Hux nodded with false sympathy. “Well, it’s easy to understand why. After all, I _ do  _ excel at most tasks,” he smirked. He took his time fingering Kylo, stopping to reapply lube once more, before focusing his attention on his neglected prostate with two fingers. As he massaged it, a bead of precome welled at his slit, threatening to spill over and slide down his length. Hux caught it with a clever fingertip. “Want a taste?” he mimicked with an impish grin.

 

Kylo eagerly wrapped his lips around Hux’s finger, flicking his tongue against its sensitive skin and bobbing his head a few times for good measure. It earned him a few choice swear words, spoken under Hux’s breath. When Hux was released, he began to run teasing fingers up and down the underside of Kylo’s stiff, aching shaft, his touch too light to bring any real relief, especially when Kylo was still too weak to impatiently thrust his hips upward like he wanted. “Stop being such a karking tease, Hux,” he groaned.

 

Hux tsked again. “Such poor manners.” Despite his dismissive words, he wrapped his fingers around Kylo in a proper grip and stroked, knuckles inadvertently dragging over the massive scar on Kylo’s belly.

 

Kylo yelped, grabbing Hux’s arm. “Ow, stop! That hurts, and not in a good way. It’s really sensitive there, sorry.”

 

“Pfassk, is there anywhere I can touch you without hurting you?” Both hands withdrew and hovered nervously over Kylo’s body, as if his multitude of wounds hidden under the gown were a deadly minefield he was expected to drag them both through unscathed.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe if I…” Kylo reached down and grabbed his cock himself with a quiet hiss of pleasure. The angle was _ much  _ better this way. His arm and knuckles were aimed toward his healthy side, not the bowcaster wound, and he could adjust his grip to any pain easier than Hux, who was essentially navigating the war-stricken terrain of his body half-blind. He stroked gently, not wanting to aggravate his ribs by breathing too hard.

 

“Yeah, that...that works,” Hux said with hitched breath, tugging his briefs down to pull himself out.

 

Kylo moaned as he watched Hux’s cock swell. He was already embarrassingly close, even while stroking at such a slow pace. It’d been far too long since he’d seen Hux falling apart like this, far too long since he’d felt anything _ good _ .

 

Hux, on the other hand, was already hurriedly jerking himself off, either too impatient or too turned on to tease himself the same way he’d done to Kylo. He tugged on the top of Kylo’s gown with his free hand, carefully pulling it down enough to expose the length of the lightsaber scar that trailed over his collarbone and shoulder, and swore loudly, hips thrusting into his hand.

 

“Shh!” Kylo admonished, glancing nervously at the indistinct figures occasionally passing by outside the room. Just because Zin was gone didn’t mean the threat of being caught was.

 

“I don’t care if they hear. _ Gods,  _ you’re gorgeous, Kylo,” Hux groaned. He was staring at Kylo’s face now. Not at his eyes, or his mouth, but at the burn mark, Kylo realized.

 

“Really, Hux? _ Scars?” _ Kylo mocked, smirking as much as he could. He wasn’t fond of the mark, but if this was how it affected Hux, maybe it would grow on him.

 

“Shut up,” Hux whispered harshly, claiming Kylo’s lips in another brief, rough kiss. Hand still frantically tugging on his dick, he then hunched over, licking teasingly at Kylo’s frenulum.

 

“Frak, Bren!” Kylo’s toes curled, and he gripped the base of his cock hard to try and quell the urge to shout and thrust up into the inviting mouth just inches away.

 

Hux winked. It was such an unexpectedly arousing sight that it went straight to Kylo’s dick, where another drop of precome slid down his shaft.

 

“Let’s see  _ you _ try and keep quiet,” Hux said softly, then laved his tongue over Kylo’s balls, sucking first one into his sinfully warm mouth, then the other.

 

Kylo let out a broken noise, somewhere between a sob and a groan, before biting his free hand to muffle himself. Though his grasp on the Force was faltering as his pleasure mounted, he opened up his mind as best as he could, broadcasting praise and hoping Hux would hear it. Distantly, he was aware of an irritating beeping noise, further distracting him.

 

_ yesyesyesjustlikethat _ **_right_ ** _ there _

 

Hux moaned, the vibrations running through Kylo’s sensitive skin so strongly it was almost unbearable. His thoughts took on a feverish pitch as he sped up his own hand a bit, trying to catch up to Hux.

 

**_Yes_ ** _ you’reamazingyou’reperfectHux _ **_Iloveyou_ **

 

Hux released Kylo’s balls with a deep groan and curled around the hand clutching his cock as he came, coating Kylo’s inner thighs with his release. He breathed a few shuddery breaths over the head of Kylo’s cock as he wrung every last bit out of himself.

 

Kylo whined,  _ almost  _ reaching his own peak from Hux’s heated panting. It just wasn’t enough. The nonstop beeping was getting on his nerves, his own hand was just a little too slow, too gentle, and Hux’s breath was too insubstantial to tip him over the edge. He needed something  _ more. _

 

Without warning, Hux’s clever tongue began to swipe over the tip of his cock, dipping into the slit, and suddenly Kylo was coming, whimpering pathetically into his hand as euphoria momentarily blurred out the sharp pain in his clenching abdominal muscles.

 

Caught by surprise, he hadn’t had time to warn Hux of his impending orgasm. He watched shock turn to ire in an instant as the first of his release splashed across Hux’s face, but his debauched, come-soaked death glare only made the next waves of pleasure wracking Kylo’s body more intense. The esteemed, highly accomplished military general, marked in such a base, undignified manner, and for his eyes only: it was a dizzying thought.

 

Kylo laughed softly as he caught his breath, gesturing toward the white streaks arcing across Hux’s forehead and dripping down his nose and chin. “We match now.”

 

_ “Disgusting.”  _ Hux pulled a handful of tissues from the box on the table and began wiping off his face. “You’re lucky none of it got in my eye, or--” Said eyes grew wide as he glanced at the various monitors around them. “Kylo, your blood pressure! Your _ heart rate! _ ”

 

Before the importance of his context-less words had truly sunk in with Kylo, the door whooshed open.

 

“Sirs, my sensors indicate--”

 

On pure instinct, Kylo lashed out with the Force without any real direction or aim. The door slammed shut. The medical droid warbled for a moment, noises lowering in pitch and volume, then fell to pieces. There was a loud pop from beside the bed, finally ending the incessant beeping, and a burst of sparks rained out from the half-melted sensor panel, a thin, wispy trail of smoke in its wake.

 

“Er...I’m sorry?” Kylo tried to put on his best innocent expression, blinking up at Hux.

 

Hux simply closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in response. Kylo could see a large, pulsing vein in his temple that didn’t look remotely healthy, and he spared a moment to worry about Hux’s own blood pressure and his likely imminent migraine while he waited for the man to calm down.

 

Finally, Hux let out a long, deep sigh. “See, this is exactly what I meant about rewarding your bad behavior.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know Hux is a glutton for praise and approval, and what bigger validation is there than knowing someone loves you? :D
> 
> Sorry for jumping on the pink ice cream bandwagon so late. I just can't get over the fact that almost every cutscene with Hux in the Lego game involves food for no apparent reason.


	17. This particular smile reveals to you that someone is being insecure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, guys. I completely forgot to warn you all that I was going on vacation for my birthday. Then I had a convention the weekend I got back that I had to prepare for at the last minute. I told myself I'd work on the fic at night while on vacation (ha!) and that I'd be able to do all my cosplay-related things in just 2 or 3 days (HA!), but in reality this chapter sat around half-finished for weeks while life got in the way. On the plus side, it's an extra long chapter this time to make up for the wait!
> 
> Also, I'm thinking of trying out tumblr again, if only so I have a way to give anyone who's interested a heads-up about any delays, or family emergencies that derail my writing schedule, or whatever. Keep tuned! As long as I still have access to my tumblr account, it's going to be rorschnack.tumblr.com.

Kylo had nearly forgotten what freedom tasted like. Apparently, it tasted like shambling through the hallways in faded, standard issued sleepwear while your painkillers wore off, clutching a bottle of pills and a list of stretches and exercises. Also, exhaustion. He’d waved off the medical droid’s offer to escort him to his room, but he’d overestimated his stamina after so many days of near-bed rest.

 

Sleep would have to come later, though. Right now, he needed to take a long, thorough shower, put on something more dignified than the baggy pants and undershirt the nurses had given him, and then somehow convince Hux to take the rest of the day off and crawl into bed with him.

 

Or not. His room was not as dusty and lifeless as it should have been; instead, Hux was already there, sitting at his dining table and squinting at his beloved datapad, a half-empty mug of caf in front of him.

 

He startled when the door opened, hand reflexively twitching toward his blaster, before letting out a delighted “Ren!” He stood, turning off the datapad. “They didn’t tell me you’d been released from the medical bay.”

 

Kylo blinked for a moment, still too surprised by the sight of Hux to think straight. “...Then what are you doing here?”

 

“Oh…Well, the majority of my belongings were on Starkiller Base and didn’t make it, obviously. I didn’t even have sleepwear or caf or shampoo that first day, so I let myself into your room to grab some of yours, but then it seemed more convenient to just...stay here.”

 

“...For over two weeks?”

 

“Your quarters have food, a spare pair of my jodhpurs, incense, a better razor than the basic one I could get from the commissary...Mine have _ nothing,  _ Kylo, so excuse me for taking comfort in the minor luxuries still available to me.” He crossed his arms, face glowing.

 

Kylo grinned a little. A flustered, defensive Hux was always an oddly endearing Hux as well. “Aw, I think you just missed me, Hux. Tell me, do my bedsheets smell like me?”

 

“I wouldn’t know. I had them changed because heaven only knows when you last let a cleaning droid in here,” he sniffed.

 

Kylo leaned in for a quick peck on the lips, laughing under his breath. When Hux responded enthusiastically, he teased his tongue past Hux’s, only to quickly retreat again. He tasted...off.

 

“Have you been drinking?”

 

“Hardly,” Hux scoffed. “ Just a little brandy to help me relax, that’s all.”

 

Kylo boggled at Hux’s easy admission. His breath smelled of more than “just a little” booze. General Hux, the First Order’s number one rule-obeyer, drinking in the middle of alpha shift? Perhaps he’d slipped into another dimension at some point, or was having a bizarre dream. “I’m sorry, but _ you’ve  _ been drinking? While you’re working?”

 

Hux scowled at him like he was being particularly dense. “I’m not working.”

 

“Oh...I guess I wasn’t listening when they woke me up to discharge me. I could have sworn it was around 1500 hours.”

 

“Probably because it _ is,  _ Ren. It’s 1523.” Hux’s jaw clenched, the vein in his temple beginning to throb ominously again. 

 

If Kylo was a smarter man, he’d have taken the hint and left it at that, but instead he only pressed onwards, determined to get to the bottom of this. “Then...they switched you to delta shift?” It was unlikely, but he could think of no other reason why Hux would be off duty in the middle of the afternoon.

 

“They didn’t switch me to any shift, you idiot!” Hux screamed, slamming a fist down on the table as his temper flared. The mug wobbled, some caf sloshing over the side and gathering around its base. “I don’t  _ have  _ a shift anymore! I don’t have _ anything!”  _ Burying his face in his hands, he took a shaky breath and lowered himself back into his seat. “I’ve been removed from active duty while under investigation for what happened on Starkiller. I’ll probably be court-martialed. Oh gods, I’ll probably be stripped of my rank!” he wailed, voice thick with unfamiliar emotion and starting to crack about the edges.

 

Kylo shuffled his feet awkwardly. “Oh. I didn’t realize.” 

 

“I just don’t understand how you handle the sheer amount of-- of _ passion  _ and _ emotion  _ you always seem to harboring behind that mask of yours. It’s exhausting and unpleasant and unrelenting, and I just want a minute’s rest from all this nonsense. The uncertainty’s just...eating me alive.” He let out a long, deep sigh, face still hidden from view. “I even foolishly tried copying your ‘violent outburst’ coping method, but it didn’t help at all. I was still upset, and now what little remained in my quarters is ruined. I don’t even _ care  _ if I get demoted anymore. I just want this torture to be over and done with.” 

 

Hux sounded calmer now, but somehow this defeated weariness was even worse. Seeing the once confident, brazen general resigned to becoming a disgraced civilian tugged on Kylo’s heartstrings in an uncomfortable manner. This was just _ depressing.  _ The swift downfall of the base was a major loss for their side, but it was hardly a personal failure, unlike his own mistakes, and Hux didn’t deserve to feel so miserable about it. He’d rather Hux follow his lead and ignore the events of that day altogether.

 

Fishing around for something appropriately encouraging to say, Kylo blurted out, “Well, I’m sure everything will be fine.” When two of Hux’s fingers parted just enough for Kylo to see the light glinting off of one cold, angry eye, he hastily added, “I mean. It’s not like it’s your fault. You didn’t do anything _ wrong,  _ as far as I can tell.”

 

Hux laughed humorlessly, lowering his hands to properly give Kylo the evil eye (that his eyes were red and watery did little to lessen the effect). “Just goes to show how little you actually understand about military strategy. There are plenty of other ways I could have dealt with the Resistance fighters. I could have increased security around the base’s perimeter, I could have made access to the planet’s shields above Captain Phasma’s security clearance, or employed a little more discretion when it came to trusting her as an ally...Not that _ your  _ antics helped the situation at all, you know. What was keeping you so busy while I was trying to kill off the Resistance and keep everyone alive? Were you posing outside so your robes could whip around in a dramatic manner from the wind, or something?”

 

_ “Hey,  _ I--”

 

“I heard you were in the thermal oscillator when the planted charges went off. What were you even _ doing  _ down there? Hiding from your responsibilities? Brooding in the shadows and planning your next effort to raise my blood pressure?”

 

Kylo balked. So much for putting his own actions out of mind. “I...I was following Master Snoke’s orders. I was just doing what he said.” Aware of the mounting hysteria in his voice but powerless to control it, Kylo started yelling, gesticulating wildly. “It was for my own good, Hux! It was to make me stronger!” 

 

Leaning back in his chair (In fear? In revulsion? Kylo couldn’t tell, but both seemed to be appropriate responses to his imminent mental breakdown.), Hux simply blinked at him for a moment, seeming to sober up a bit. “What the hell are you talking about, Kylo? What did Snoke have you do that’s got you so upset?”

 

“I killed him!” Kylo shrieked.

 

Hux frowned, now sufficiently distracted from his own rant. “Killed him? Killed _ who? Snoke?!” _

 

“H-- Han Solo,” Kyo managed to stutter, chest suddenly clenching tight as a vise, making it nearly impossible to breathe.

 

“Oh. Congratulations?”

 

“Hux!” Kylo shouted, voice breaking. “I killed him! I k-- killed my dad!” The floodgates had broken. All those poisonous thoughts and emotions he’d been holding at bay for the past two weeks were suddenly released, and he felt helpless in the face of the torment and regret pouring over him. Distantly, he was aware that he had collapsed to the ground in a heap, that his face was pressed to the cold tile, that Hux’s fingers were gently running through the hair on the uninjured side of his head.

 

“I take it you had some sort of emotional attachment to him? I’m not going to pretend to understand it myself, seeing as my parents cared very little for me, but I could have sworn you hated Han Solo.”

 

“No! I mean, yes, I did! _ I do!  _ But, _ he  _ didn’t, like Snoke said he would, he _ still  _ wanted me to come with him-- and I-- I don’t want to, really, I just wanted to-- Oh, I don’t know…” he trailed off, sniffling like a small child. Hux just made a small noise of acknowledgement and continued awkwardly petting him and occasionally passing him napkins to blow his nose, staying silent while Kylo cried himself out.

 

After what felt like eons, Kylo’s sobbing finally came to a stop, and once his breathing was back under control, he sat up straight once more, determined to regain some semblance of dignity despite his puffy eyes and mountain of used tissues. He was strong, he was fearsome. He could channel those negative emotions in the right direction. He could keep himself from crying in front of witnesses any further. He could _ do  _ this.

 

He averted his eyes from Hux, though, who was radiating secondhand embarrassment like nobody’s business. “It was supposed to make me stronger, sever my ties to the Light Side. But instead, I just feel...weaker. He wasn’t Force-sensitive, but I still Force-bonded with him as a child, and now I just have a huge, gaping, Han Solo-shaped wound inside my head, and another one from Ch-- from my un-- from the bowcaster on my side,” he said, stumbling over his words again as unsuccessfully repressed memories of Uncle Chewie hit him like another shot to the gut. “I feel like my Force abilities are just slowly bleeding out all over. Soon there’ll be nothing left.” 

 

He rested his cheek against Hux’s knee, snuffling lightly. “Bren,” he continued, voice improbably small, “I never live up to my Master’s expectations. Every task that’s supposed to strengthen me, I just _ fail.  _ Why does it feel like I’ve achieved more with you than with years of studying under him? It doesn’t make any sense. It _ can’t  _ be right. So why can’t I ever feel as strong with him as I do when I’m training you? What am I doing _ wrong?”  _ he whined, tears prickling at his eyes once more.

 

“Well...I...can’t really answer that, but Kylo, _ surely  _ Snoke knew of your attachment to Solo. I may not understand the Force as well as you, but I imagine that Master Snoke believed him to be a liability. From what I understood of your babbling, he still loved you, offered you a potential escape route from Snoke’s plans, gave you something to worry about other than Snoke himself...I don’t think he cares so much _ what  _ the emotions involved are; all he’s concerned about is you forming emotional attachments, period. Even if you hated Solo, you were _ emotionally fixated  _ on him; ergo, he needed to be disposed of, preferably by your own hands so you’d feel too much personal responsibility to resent Snoke himself.”

 

Fear seized Kylo, turning his guts to ice. “Hux, don’t say things like that.”

 

“Kylo, perhaps you’ve got tunnel vision because Snoke’s got you firmly in his grasp, but let’s stop pretending that he wants you to be happy and comfortable in your apprenticeship. You _ know  _ it’s true. You know Snoke doesn’t want you to get attached to anyone. If he saw me as a threat, he’d--”

 

_ “Hux,”  _ Kylo pleaded, “not now. _ Please,  _ don’t talk about that right now.”

 

Hux sighed, but acquiesced, handing Kylo his mug. “Here. I know you’re going to take it at some point anyways, so we might as well get that part over with.”

 

Kylo could hear the fondness creeping through Hux’s irritated tone, and allowed himself a small smile as he channeled the Force through his palm to warm the caf back up again. Now that the cocktail of mild sedatives and painkillers wasn’t constantly dripping into his veins, he could control the Force with increasing finesse once more, and the energy crackling through his fingertips was especially heavenly when combined with the taste of stale caf. 

 

“What were you saying about Phasma earlier?” Kylo asked, feeling particularly exposed now and wanting to get out of the spotlight.

 

Hux snarled under his breath. _ “She’s  _ the one who lowered the planet’s shields. Captain frakking Phasma singlehandedly opened up my base to attack from the Resistance. Just like that! They threw her down the garbage chute, and she evidently found her way out alright, because she managed to hijack a small freighter and escape amidst all the confusion. She destroyed her tracker as soon as she left the atmosphere and disabled the ship’s soon after.” He slumped in his seat again, looking more dejected than ever.

 

The news was shocking, but not an earth-shattering revelation to Kylo. He stood up and stretched before plopping down in the chair opposite Hux. “That...that explains a lot, actually.”

 

“Oh? Please, _ enlighten  _ me,” Hux snapped.

 

“I caught a few snippets of her thoughts while I was...busy. I didn’t think much of it at the time, but she must have been in the garbage compactor somewhere below me, and she must have taken her helmet off. Remember how I told you how badly she projects without it?”

 

Hux hummed in agreement, looking unimpressed.

 

“It didn’t mean anything to me, but she was extremely distressed when she felt the bombs going off inside. Something about how that wasn’t supposed to happen, or how you were supposed to take care of them? I don’t think she purposely left the base’s weak spot vulnerable and open to attack.”

 

“If that’s the case, then her military knowledge must secretly be as lackluster as yours,” Hux scoffed, rolling his eyes. “She knew that the shields were important for a _ reason.”  _

 

“Yeah, but I got the impression that she thought we could handle the situation, even with the shields down. We _ would  _ have if I hadn’t allowed myself to get distracted. Hux, I barely even realized the shields were lowered until the planet was almost tearing itself apart, I was so unravelled and overly-focused on going after Solo and that scavenger. I should have been there, personally fending off the Resistance fighters,” Kylo mumbled, remorse dragging him down once more.

 

“I...don’t think that would have helped much, Ren. Our top priority was just trying to fire Starkiller before the thermal oscillator was compromised, and I think they outnumbered you too severely to successfully fight all of them off.”

 

“Then you underestimate both the power of the Dark Side and my desire to protect you at all cost, Hux,” Kylo said, glowering across the table at him.

 

“...Okay, fine. Let’s say you could have singlehandedly changed that day’s outcome. That doesn’t mean Phasma _ wasn’t  _ looking for a chance to sabotage us, or letting herself get caught, or orchestrating the whole thing herself as a Resistance spy.”

 

“I don’t know, Hux. She didn’t seem happy or victorious at all, just terrified and guilty. She knew the planet would be destroyed once they hit the thermal oscillator enough times. She was probably just fleeing to safety first, _ then  _ trying to avoid being caught. I imagine she’d be the scapegoat for the entire situation if she’d stayed behind. Being labeled a deserter doesn’t help anything, either.”

 

“Well, either way, we’ll find out soon enough,” Hux said with a huff. “She just showed up in our landing dock not even three hours ago, in some ramshackle freighter she claims to have traded the stolen ship for to avoid detection. A likely story. She’s been imprisoned, obviously, and last I’ve heard she’s still waiting to be interrogated.”

 

“Wait, wait. She’s _ back?  _ Why wasn’t I told? And what are you doing in here instead of talking to her?!”

 

Hux shot him another venomous look. “I’m no longer the commanding officer aboard the _ Finalizer,  _ Ren. That’s no longer my job. Colonel Petak is in charge of that now,” he spat. “The news of her return is being kept quiet to keep gossip to a minimum. At least he’s doing _ something  _ right.”

 

Kylo had heard things about the Colonel, but never anything good. He was the foil to Hux’s cold, exact demeanor, disturbing everyone with his overt friendliness and love of small talk, and he had only made it to his current status through familial connections. Hux was from a prominent family himself, but he made it clear that he scrabbled his way up the ranks tooth and nail until he reached the title he deserved. This Petak fellow sounded like the last person who should be left in charge of such an important investigation. 

 

“Petak?” Kylo questioned. “But...but he’s so…” 

 

“Inept? Feebleminded? Ludicrously inexperienced? All of the above? Yes, I’m aware of how unsuited he is for the job, but there’s nothing I can do. He granted me access to her case files, at least. There’s not much in here yet, though,” he said with a frown, picking up his forgotten datapad. “He’s probably still preoccupied with that shipping mishap that even a yeoman could sort out. That fool has no sense of priority and relegation…”

 

“Nobody does, Hux. Not like _ you,  _ at least. I’ve never met a more efficient, productive human being in my life. And your mind! The way it’s organized so logically, it’s like everything’s just perfectly arranged. It’s absolutely fascinating.”

 

Hux looked up from his datapad, blinking stupidly at Kylo for a moment and allowing his jaw to drop slightly in an expression Kylo didn’t recognize. If he didn’t know better, he’d call it “enamored,” or something equally embarrassing for the man.

 

“That’s…” Hux seemed to come to his senses, blinking rapidly and shaking his head minutely. When he stilled, his expression was neutral once more. “That’s beside the point. I expect he’ll call upon your aid at some point when he realizes how useless his textbook interrogation techniques are against Phasma.” He looked glum at the prospect.

 

“Do...you want me to go easy on her, since she’s your friend?” Kylo offered, rather generously in his opinion.

 

“She’s not my _ friend,”  _ Hux scoffed. “I didn’t have any friends on the _ Finalizer.  _ I just had…” His eyes flicked up to Kylo’s for a split second before immediately dancing away again. “Look, I’m not asking you to go easy on her. I’m just asking you to not use more force than necessary. Unless, of course, you confirm that she’s a lying traitor, in which case torture her as much as you want.”

 

“Fine, but I’m almost certain I’m right, and as long as she’s cooperative, even Colonel Petak should be able to interrogate her just fine. It’s not going to come to that.”

  
  


 

 

* * *

  
  


 

It came to that.

 

Less than two cycles later, spent primarily sleeping in a proper bed he could actually stretch out his legs on, Kylo was summoned to the interrogation chambers by one Colonel Petak. He agreed under the caveat that Hux be allowed to be present at the hearing as well, explaining that both were still in contact with the Supreme Leader and were expected to submit reports on such matters together (a blatant lie, but Petak seemed unaware).

 

Thankfully, he had more than one set of robes, contrary to the rumors that spread upon his first arrival to the ship that he never took them off, not even to bathe. He’d always suspected the great General Hux himself to be the origin of the lie, not that it really mattered now.

 

“Don’t you want to wear your…” Hux gestured at his own face, eyeing Kylo’s scar.

 

“Doesn’t matter. It got left behind on Starkiller,” Kylo snapped. Apart from his short jaunt from the med bay to his quarters, he hadn’t ventured out into the public eye yet, and he was oddly apprehensive of what he had to face beyond the door to the hall.

 

He _ did  _ occasionally go without his mask, just to keep the crew on their toes and bask in their awe, but this time it didn’t feel empowering in any way. He just felt sickeningly _ vulnerable.  _

 

“Ah, right,” Hux answered quietly. “Shall we?”

 

Nodding, Kylo took a deep breath and stepped past the threshold. So far, so good. He was still alive, still breathing, still intact.

 

His heart began to race as he heard footsteps approaching from the left, though. The officer came to a standstill and went rigid, back to the wall and arm up in a stiff salute, as the two men crossed his path, and Kylo forced himself to stare him in the eye, daring the man to comment on the shiny, pink skin bisecting his face.

 

A brush against the man’s thoughts held a surprise for Kylo, however. There was no disdain, no pity, no amusement at his new firebrand so prominently displayed. While his features remained expressionless, the officer was recoiling in horror on the inside, wondering what horrible being or creature he had vanquished to earn himself a mark that big. Because if that’s what _ he  _ looked like, then surely his opponent was even worse off, right?

 

That’s when it occurred to Kylo: while the scar was embarrassing in his own mind, the others aboard the ship had literally no clue as to its origins, since Hux evidently hadn’t spread the news of his skirmish in Starkiller’s woods. They simply had no way of knowing he received it through personal failure. They only saw the shockingly distorted flesh, a rare and disturbing sight for those with access to bacta throughout their entire adult lives. To them, it only made him appear more fearsome than ever, a true badge of courage adorning his person like his other numerous battle scars.

 

Rejuvenated by this newfound knowledge, he turned toward Hux. “Alright, tell me everything you know about the case so far.”

 

They marched down the corridors side by side, an old habit by now. Kylo wasn’t leading with his usual breakneck pace, however, wanting some extra time to discuss Phasma.

 

“Did he not give you access to her files?”

 

Kylo made a noncommittal hum, not willing to admit that he hadn’t bothered opening any of them up after seeing that he’d been granted permission to view them. Spending hours reading and poring over paperwork was _ Hux’s  _ thing, not his. 

 

Hux tsked, clearly irritated. “I swear, that man can’t even handle deciding what to have for lunch. Why they put him in charge of my ship-- Well, never mind that. To answer your question, not much. Her story is just as you said: she was ordered at blasterpoint to lower the planet’s shields, and only capitulated because she believed the charging process was far enough along to be unstoppable. She wasn’t expecting the targeted bombing of the thermal oscillator to be so intense, and she claims she was entirely unaware that they had plans to plant explosives within Starkiller Base as well. She managed to escape from the garbage and commandeer an abandoned ship just minutes before implosion, but it wasn’t capable of catching up with us when we left. It wasn’t equipped with a hyperdrive.”

 

“And the trackers?”

 

“Disabled in case the Resistance overwhelmed us at a different destination or otherwise decided to trail her. She traded our ship the first chance she got, but she was trying to lay low and most junk bosses are wary of stolen First Order vehicles, so that ancient freighter was the only thing she could get for it.”

 

“Hmm. It seems logical enough, but then again she was missing for _ weeks.  _ She had plenty of time to work on her story. Was she just written off as a lost cause, or did Petak put out a bounty on her?”

 

Hux shook his head. “In the wake of our failure, the First Order didn’t want to publicly announce that one of our finest officers had gone AWOL. Besides, you know how rampant xenophobia is among our territories. Most don’t know about her parentage, and there might be a revolt if the general public knew our finest troopers were being trained by a so-called ‘half-breed.’ That, or the non-human populations may start demanding better treatment, and we just don’t have the manpower to start dictating and enforcing each planet’s anti-discrimination policies. Broadcasting her face to the entire galaxy could have backfired massively.”

 

“So...he basically just let her walk away free, if she hadn’t bothered coming back.”

 

“Yes. Well, he sent out a small search party armed with those tracking howlrunners, but seeing as they had no idea which planet to even begin looking at, he might as well have just paid their handlers to sit in their quarters and twiddle their thumbs. They never picked up her scent, needless to say.”

 

“I could have found her myself if they’d only let me out of that damn medbay room…” Kylo grumbled.

 

“Perhaps. But the more likely scenario is one where you develope some horrible infection from visiting foreign planets with open wounds, or faint from exhaustion, or rip open your stitches and bleed halfway to death again.”

 

“Yeah, well at least that’s better than rotting away in that room and doing _ nothing,”  _ Kylo snarled. He scowled and stomped the rest of the way to the interrogation cell, throwing the door to the side with the Force just because he could. All eyes inside immediately turned toward him, wide with surprise and fear, and he reveled in the attention.

 

Petak recovered quickly, laughing nervously as he stood up. “Ah, right on time. General Hux, good to see you again. And I don’t believe we’ve met before, Lord Ren. Colonel Petak,” he said warmly, crossing the room and extending his right hand.

 

Kylo blinked slowly, glancing at the offending hand and drawing back slightly before returning his gaze to Petak’s face. Channeling his inner Hux, he didn’t allow his expression to shift from the scowl still in place as he said nothing, tilting his head to the side a bit like a reptilian creature sizing up its next meal. His mask may have been gone, but the effect was the same: Petak’s grin wilted as his once-confident hand curled up weakly and dropped to his side. He was intimidated, scared. _ Good. _

 

Clearing his throat, Petak tried once more. “Did you get a chance to look over the prisoner’s case file since you were released from the medical bay? I know you’re probably still spending most of your time resting, but--”

 

“Yes, I’m completely up to date with Captain Phasma’s case,” Kylo said smoothly, ignoring Hux’s sharp glare in his direction.

 

“Good, good. We’ve already discussed all of the evidence, we just need to verify some information. She’s testifying that she had no knowledge of the Resistance’s plans to attack Starkiller Base, had no intentions of helping them or sabotaging our efforts, spent all of her time after her escape trying to return to the _ Finalizer,  _ and is loyal to the First Order. We’re hoping you’ll be able to determine whether or not these claims are true, but if it’s not possible then I understand--.”

 

“Hope is unnecessary, Colonel. I’ve been able to overwhelm small-minded individuals such as yourself since I was a _ child.”  _

 

Leaving Petak to stutter foolishly, he pivoted and scanned the rest of the room. A stenography droid and a handful of other officers were all arranged in a half-circle, facing their prisoner, who was confined to the chair in the room’s center that was aimed away from the door. He stalked around to face her properly, Hux at his side.

 

The sight was surreal. Phasma was as naked and unkempt as he’d ever seen her before, clad only in faded prisoners’ scrubs, several sizes too big despite her tall frame. Her short, platinum hair was rumpled. She was bound to the chair at the wrists and ankles, just as any other recipient of his particular skillset would be, but the effect was extra demeaning today. If he hadn’t known this pathetic looking being was supposed to be _ the  _ Captain Phasma, he probably would have dismissed her as a common lowlife criminal, albeit one that wasn’t one hundred percent human.

 

He’d heard the whispers about her ancestry, had allowed his curiosity to get the better of him and abuse his superior position to look at her files to verify her species. “Humanoid: Unknown Sp.” it had said. And unknown it was. Her hair was human enough. Her skin was equally pale and space-bleached, but with an odd, blueish tint to it, rendering her nearly grey in the dim lighting of the room. Her irises were a peculiar, muddy purple color. They were bleary and unfocused at the moment, and her thoughts were suspiciously quiet and sparse; clearly, she’d been drugged into submission.

 

Beside him, Hux took in a sharp breath. Whether it from seeing her in such an undignified position or from seeing her face for the first time as well, Kylo couldn’t be sure. She was Hux’s closest colleague, but how close could they truly be in a field like theirs? Perhaps Phasma had been even more secretive about her looks than himself.

 

Hux took the only vacant seat, giving him a perfect view of what was about to happen. His expression was one of mild disinterest, but he was anxious. Kylo could see it in his eyes

 

Kylo approached Phasma, put his hand on her temple. Hesitated. Until he knew exactly where her loyalties lay, the idea of greeting her or acknowledging their shared history felt inappropriate, but delving in without warning seemed...wrong. “This will hurt,” he said sharply. To the other officers in the room, it would seem like a taunt, but Kylo knew Phasma never shied away from pain. A spark of defiance in those dull eyes could attest to that.

 

Between her tendency to project at all times and her currently addled state, Phasma’s mental shields were virtually non-existent, and he glided in easily, taking a moment to study her.

 

If Hux’s mind was an neat, immaculate series of hallways and locked up rooms, Phasma’s was a top-notch grav trap. Thoughts and memories flowed organically, as in most humanoids, but nothing escaped her notice. She was perceptive, intuitive, and _ fast. _ To her, her mind seemed to be working at a snail’s pace, but Kylo struggled to keep up as she constantly reevaluated her surroundings, noting the tiniest shifts in body language, aural feedback, vibrations from the ship’s engines...No wonder her thoughts were so audible to him. She couldn’t possibly keep them contained like that.

 

Deciding to jump right in, Kylo pushed in a little deeper, looking for her memories of her absence, only to be interrupted by a voice, coming through loud and clear.

 

**Glad to see you and General Hux have made up.**

 

Not wanting to know how she’d figured that much out, Kylo ignored her, although he could tell she sensed his discomfort and was amused by it. He pushed through her thoughts roughly, earning himself a grunt of pain.

 

**It’s obvious in retrospect, of course.**

 

Again, Kylo shook her off, delving into her memories and sorting through the important bits. She _ had  _ been caught by surprise by the Resistance’s targeted attack, and she _ had  _ commandeered the first vessel she could grab in order to save herself once she’d escaped from the trash compactor. The part about attempting to catch up with them was true, too.

 

Well, mostly true. There were definitely some thoughts of desertion as she haggled in slums and junkyards, looking to trade her freighter but constantly receiving the cold shoulder for both her mixed heritage and suspicious military ship. ‘Wouldn’t it be easier to just...disappear?’ weren’t exactly the thoughts of an unquestioningly loyal soldier, but Kylo could understand the sentiment. He’d always suspected he was destined to die as a failure, and he’d considered speeding the process along more than once in his life. 

 

He instead chose to change his path in life, however, to push himself harder rather than take the easy way out. Phasma was cut from the same cloth. Giving up was simply not an option for her, even if the alternative involved being made into the scapegoat of the entire failed operation upon showing her face again.

 

Except, fear of punishment wasn’t the only reason for her hesitation, it seemed. Buried beneath all the thoughts of dread and shame and overbearing thirst as she trekked through an arid junkyard without her protective, attention-grabbing armor, there was something else: distrust toward the Supreme Leader. She had her doubts that he would lead them to the stable, proper economy the First Order promised, and yet she still chose to return for a likely execution. Why?

 

The rest of her memories still didn’t provide a solid reason for her return. For that, Kylo nudged her current thoughts in the right direction, hoping to prod her into explaining her actions. It appeared she felt disdain toward those who felt they had the right to give military orders while being so far removed from the conflict that they had no chance of being negatively impacted: the same way Kylo had felt toward Hux so long ago, before he knew of his excellent strategizing skills. It was certainly possible to make the proper decisions without firsthand experience.

 

_ The Supreme Leader is hardly a cowardly desk jockey, Captain. _

 

**I never said he was. But you can’t deny that he would remain safe from the fallout should any of his plans go awry or otherwise deviate from our official goals. He has absolute power over the First Order, Lord Ren. Can you honestly say you have complete confidence in his intentions as our Supreme Leader? He has far too much control over our operations to be safe.**

 

Even through the splitting pain in her skull, she managed to sound entirely unruffled, calm and articulate as ever. Part of Kylo was impressed by her endurance, but the more impulsive part of him called for blood, an act of revenge for the heresy committed against his Master. He drove himself in deeper, clawing the edges of her mind to ragged little shreds.

 

_ The Supreme Leader is unerring in his wisdom. If your faith is lacking... _

 

**Ren! Still loyal--**

 

Her eloquence was lacking now as her body shuddered, but Kylo got the message loud and clear through her nonverbal thoughts: she was loyal to their _ true  _ leaders, the ones doing all the hard work to keep them ahead of the Resistance without succumbing to corruption. She was loyal to--

 

**\--General Hux.**

 

Kylo withdrew. Phasma’s chest was heaving beneath the overly large shirt, dotted with ancient, rust-colored blood stains from prisoners past, the ones who spent their last, miserable days trapped in the ship’s vaults. Her face was slick with perspiration, but some of the fog had cleared from her eyes. They focused more clearly now, holding Kylo’s gaze as they stared one another down.

 

“Well?” Hux interjected, clearly impatient. “Is she telling the truth? Is she loyal to the First Order?”

 

Kylo considered it. Speaking out against the Supreme Leader was treason, but...she _ did  _ stand by the First Order’s creed and sought to uphold their government at all cost, even if she was suspicious of the one in charge of the whole operation. She trusted Hux with her life, admired his leadership abilities, seemed to think him capable of accomplishing fantastic things in his lifetime.

 

“Yes, she’s telling the truth. We can trust her. She’s loyal to the First Order’s cause.”

  
  


Phasma’s eyes remained hard as durasteel, but he detected a wisp of gratitude from their waning connection.

 

“Ah, good. You and General Hux are free to go then if you’d like, as we have no further need for your services, Lord Ren. Or you could stay as witnesses, either way is fine. We’ve already reached our verdict.”

 

Neither man moved. Both were too curious to hear the decision, to hear what would happen to their former cohort.

 

“Let the record state that Prisoner number 35861 is found not guilty of treason or desertion and is to be considered a loyal member of the First Order. However, as punishment for the consequences of her lack of foresight, she is to be dishonorably discharged and indefinitely held as prisoner until further notice. If there are any threats of an uprising in our communities, she will be publicly executed in a galaxywide Holonet newscast, both to put a face to the First Order’s traitor and serve as an example of what happens to those who subvert our efforts. Any objections?”

 

The offer to debate his decision was more out of habit than anything else. _ No one  _ contested their superior officers’ decisions in hearings like this, and even though he wouldn’t technically face any repercussions for doing so, Kylo didn’t even feel the urge to. Captain Phasma’s sentence seemed fair, lenient even. There was no mention of torture or reconditioning anywhere. It seemed he wasn’t the only one feeling uncomfortable with mistreating the formerly chrome-armored captain.

 

“Alright, then. Meeting adjourned! Mecatl, have some of the guards move her into solitary confinement. Now, what do you all think of heading to the mess for an early lunch to celebrate getting through such a high-profile investigation in record time? I think they’re serving eopie hash, but I was talking to Qualin, and he said…”

 

Petak’s rambling voice mercifully trailed off as he meandered into the hall, the rest of the room’s occupants following behind him and leaving Phasma to be collected and imprisoned by her own troops. Kylo couldn’t bring himself to just up and leave like that, though. He shuffled in place, nervously fidgeting, until Hux stood and joined him at his side, looking as awkward as Kylo felt.

 

“Phasma...I feel terrible. About...about all of this,” Kylo mumbled, struggling to put words to how inhumane her circumstances seemed.

 

She blinked lazily in response, wholly unimpressed by his lame attempt at an apology. Her pupils were down to a normal size by now, at least. The drugs were wearing off. 

 

Intimidated, Kylo turned toward Hux instead, gesturing for him to say something with a subtle toss of his head.

 

“Captain, it--” Hux faltered as well.

 

Kylo reached out to him clumsily, looking for a way to comfort him and provide emotional support with being pushed away. Holding hands would be too direct, too sappy and cliche. But holding _ arms  _ wasn’t inappropriate, right? He clamped a hand down on Hux’s forearm, just above the wrist, and squeezed in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

 

Hux stiffened, looked down at Kylo’s awkward grip. “Ren,” he muttered out of the corner of his mouth, shooting him a look. “What the devil has gotten into you?”

 

“It’s okay, she knows about us. She figured it out within thirty seconds of us arriving together.”

 

“...Of course she does,” Hux chuckled humorlessly, briefly closing his eyes and shaking his head. “Well,” he said, voice sure and steady now. “Well...you served admirably, Captain. You were a fine officer. Truly remarkable, to be quite honest. The entirety of the First Order will feel your loss from our ranks. I shudder to think of who will be assigned the task of training our stormtroopers now.”

 

There was a hint of a smile on Phasma’s lips, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Thank you, General. It was an honor serving with you. Ren...” she said, turning her attention toward Kylo. “...I can’t say the same about you, I’m afraid.” She was outright smirking now.

 

“I expected as much,” Kylo answered, smiling back. He’d never worked closely with her like he had to with Hux, but their banter had always seemed more teasing, unlike the vitriol the two men had spat at each other on a daily basis before.

 

The door opened up again, this time for four troopers, a set of binder cuffs in the first one’s hands. “Oh, GR-1701, good to see you again. I trust you’ve improved that sloppy blaster grip of yours I mentioned the last time we were together?” Phasma  asked, receiving no response as the troopers began to switch one set of restraints for another.

 

Taking this as their cue to leave, Hux and Kylo moved toward the door, only for Hux to hesitate and turn back. “Captain, I intend to do what I can to improve your situation. At the very least, we’ll work to keep our territories content so no such uprisings occur.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry about me, Hux. I’ll be fine. I always am.” She was still smirking, as if in on a secret known only to herself. 

 

He could read her mind, Kylo supposed. He could force his way back in there and find out exactly what was so amusing, or whether he had been wrong about part of his assertion that she was loyal. But he’d rather not. Plausible deniability was the best defense in these kinds of situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this headcanon that the reason Phasma's so damn tall (besides, you know, being played by someone who's tall) is because she's not human. She's either alien, or some sort of hybrid, or maybe a cyborg. So I tried to subtly hint at her being part human, part Chiss (like maybe 1/4, just enough to make her skin blue and her eyes reddish) here. Hux is mildy racist (species-ist?) and is okay with most humanoids, but some First Order allies are extremely racist, which is why it's a secret.


	18. at the insights you gain about those weird, bizarre symbols in your dreams

The house was always somber and austere in its stark utilitarianism, but something was...different today. It was cold, silent. _ Dark.  _

 

Hux stepped carefully through the lengthy hallways of endless doors, trying to recall what he was doing or how he got there. What was it he was supposed to be looking for, again? Huh...the answer, probably. That sounded right...But the answer to _ what?  _ Whatever it was, it would be so much easier to find it if he could see properly. Lights, where were the damn _ lights?  _

 

He squinted, trying to see through the gloom to the end of the hall. The lights were automatic. They would have turned on hours ago, at the first sign of dusk, and there was an emergency backup generator just in case. So why did he feel like he was wearing glareshades with smudged lenses? Something about the dim, unnatural lighting was beginning to unnerve him. The shadows were off, too much contrast in some areas, not enough in others, and the more he fixated his attention on something, the less inclined his eyes were to focus. 

 

A wave of dizziness suddenly hit Hux, the house’s axis tilting beneath his feet. There was an uncomfortable lurching sensation in the back of his mind, conscious and subconscious playing tug-of-war with one another for a moment, but it dwindled away to nothing as the conscious half of his brain won out. Or did it?

 

He introspection was cut short as Hux startled with the realization that he wasn’t alone, the house not as abandoned as he thought. _ There was someone in the study.  _ His father, most likely, although instinct told him this wasn’t the case as the flesh of his arms prickled and broke out in goosebumps. He just _ knew  _ that the being locked in there wasn’t familiar to this household. 

 

Turning around, he found the study to be much closer than he expected. How long had it been since he last set foot in this house? Well over a decade, now. His mind was failing him, neglecting to provide him with a complete map of the building’s layout, and nostalgia and melancholy nipped at him with tiny, needle-sharp teeth as he recalled selling the estate immediately upon inheriting it. He hadn’t bothered visiting the grounds one last time before ridding himself of that particular asset. Too many unpleasant memories.

 

Yet he was here _ now,  _ even if it didn’t make much sense. Shedding the cognitive dissonance as easily as water off a quadduck’s back, he stepped gingerly toward the study’s door, keeping his footsteps as quiet as possible. There was light peeking through the crack underneath it. The intruder was _ definitely  _ in there.

 

This was no burglar or vandal though, was it? No, it was something far more ferocious than a common criminal, more savage, better suited to survival in a harsh, desolate wasteland than the cookie-cutter homes of the elite. But although Brendol’s study was not its natural habitat, Hux was in no immediate danger, of that he was sure. Whatever beast was in there was tamed, at least to some degree.

 

He hesitated with his fingertips resting on the doorknob, taking carefully measured breaths and listening for any signs of movement from within. Nothing. Nothing besides the sound of his own blood rushing in his ears, that is. It was silent inside, despite Hux’s certainty that the thing he was looking for earlier was just on the other side, waiting with bated breath in a position similar to his own. With a profound sense of deja vu, he threw the door open.

 

A light, bright enough to hurt his eyes, burst forth from the room. There was no apparent source; the room itself seemed to exude light that tingled in a not-unpleasant manner as it brushed past Hux.

 

Blinking the spots in his vision away, Hux struggled to make out the shape of what was in the room. Gone was his father’s high desk, his contraband Rashallo cigarras, his handcrafted globe of Arkanis that opened up to reveal a well-stocked bar inside.

 

The room was all but empty, devoid of the life Hux had been so sure was within its walls. The only thing there was a large, antique mirror, the one that had stood in the corner of Hux’s childhood bedroom for as long as he could remember, and it was propped up just a few feet away.

 

Confused beyond all belief, Hux trailed his eyes up over the monochromatic figure reflected back at him: heavy leather boots. A ratty, holey cloak or dress of some sort, cinched about the middle with a black belt. Wide, masculine hands, fingers callused and rough and flexing anxiously. Muscular arms. Broad shoulders. Wildly untamed black hair, framing a pale face speckled with discordantly feminine beauty marks. Pouting lips and dark, soulful eyes.An angry looking, freshly cauterized wound, curling across those innocent features and hardening them into something that more properly reflected the intense, wrathful fire burning within the man.

 

_ His counterpart. _

  
  


Hux sat up straight, his revelation shocking him so deeply he was halfway out of the covers with his hand on his blaster before he caught himself, muscle memory taking over.

 

He took a nervous glance toward Kylo’s prone figure on the bed beside him. He was still carelessly sprawled on his back, but his eyes were crazed, staring straight up at the ceiling and unfocused on anything in particular.

 

He glanced in Hux’s direction, and as their eyes made fleeting contact, Hux could tell that Kylo had experienced the same peculiar dream, had connected the dots and come to the same conclusion.

 

“...Kriff.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Mirrors. Pfassking mirrors.

 

“Well, now we know that part wasn’t mistranslated, at least.”

 

“This isn’t the time for your idiotic comments, Ren! Just...just be quiet! I need to think!” Hux paced around the bedroom, tugging at his hair as a replacement for strangling Kylo with his bare hands.

 

“...I mean, thinking too hard about this will only stress you out. It can’t really do anything for you.”

 

Hux whirled around, growling viciously and stalking towards Kylo. “Thinking does _everything,_ Ren. I’ve had it up to here with your mysticism and lackadaisical attitude toward everything related to the Force. ‘Oh, just let go.’ ‘The Force has a mind of its own.’ ‘Don’t worry, your body _wants_ to relinquish its control.’ _My brain_ got me to where I am today, and it will get us _out_ of this clusterfuck of a situation we’re in, so pardon me for trying to think things through and understand them better. I am not content to just sit around pretending that the universe has a grand plan that’s entirely out of my control. Why don’t you use _your_ brain for once and help me figure out what to do next? And stop stealing my moisturizer!” 

 

He slapped the offending object out of Kylo’s hand, sending the open jar clattering to the floor. He’d given Kylo his blessing to rifle through his new shipment of anti-aging creams and serums and masks, but the offer was soon to be rescinded if the man wasn’t going to take anything seriously.

 

Kylo gaped stupidly at the splatter of moisturizer on the floor for a moment. “Hux!” he exclaimed, turning back toward him with his eyebrows drawn together in confusion and hurt. “That one was brand new! I didn’t even get a chance to use it yet! _ You  _ didn’t even get a chance to use it yet!”

 

“Forget the karking face cream, Kylo! We both just had the same vision about-- about us being _ soulmates,  _ for Tarkin’s sake! How are you so calm?!”

 

“I...Why are you so upset about this, Hux?”

 

“...What?” Kylo had a superpower; of that Hux was nearly certain. He always managed to say the thing _ just  _ stupid enough for his brain to short circuit and shut down his ranting. He still couldn’t tell if it was a brilliant tactical maneuver on the man’s part or just a side effect of being slow.

 

“Nothing’s actually changed. We just gained a little insight, some knowledge about our bond. It’s not like we didn’t suspect there was _ something  _ significant about it, especially after we meditated on that tablet. But we’re still the same people.”

 

“Well, yes, but--”

 

“But nothing. _ Hux.  _ Do you feel any different after your dream?”

 

“No, apart from my anxiety levels reaching new extremes.”

 

“And have your feelings toward _ me  _ changed at all?”

 

“...No,” Hux grumbled, turning away and willing himself not to blush at the acknowledgement of what Kylo still insisted was called love. A tiny cleaning bot zipped around his ankles, making a beeline for the lotion now decorating the bedroom floor.

 

“Well, then there you go. Everything’s exactly the way it was before, only we confirmed that there’s something special about our bond, and now we know what to call our relationship. Maybe we should look at that stone tablet again from a fresh perspective, see what else we missed…”

 

“No!” At Kylo’s shocked expression, Hux willed the sudden roiling in his stomach to calm back down, before continuing, “I would rather _ not  _ look at that thing again, if you don’t mind. There’s something _ wrong  _ with it, Kylo. I had a hard enough time sleeping in here alone, knowing it was just through that door.” He glanced at the innocuous door in question, suppressing a shudder.

 

“That’s just the dark side you’re sensing. It gets oppressive when it’s concentrated to strongly, and you’re not experienced enough to shield yourself from it. But alright. Why don’t you just tell me what _ exactly  _ happened in your dream? We can compare our versions that way.”

 

“I was in my Arkanis home. The doors in the hallways were all locked, and I had the impression I was looking for something. I was lost and confused...the hallways were dark and kept stretching to infinity, and nothing looked right, but then I could just tell that someone was in my father’s study. That they were...waiting for me. I opened the door, and nothing was there but a mirror. My reflection was _ you _ though, and I instantly recognized you as my...well, not my soulmate, but my counterpart,’ according to my internal monologue in the dream. It seemed to carry the same meaning, though.”

 

Kylo hmmed, looking deep in thought. “How strange. I experienced the same thing, only from the opposite perspective. I was stuck in an empty room, pacing around impatiently and waiting for something. Then I opened the door, expecting to find someone on the other side, only it was just an old mirror with _ your  _ reflection. I also intuitively knew that you were my counterpart though. I wonder if that wording is important? I never came across anything like that in my research.”

 

“Alright. Alright, let’s just...brainstorm on what all of that means,” Hux said, running his hands through his hair again and mussing it even further.

 

“Well, I doubt it’s a coincidence that it took place in the Commandant’s study, for starters.”

 

“No. And that’s where I first felt the Force, where you got overwhelmed and forced out of my head that time you tried to break through.”

 

“Which you said wasn’t your doing,” Kylo reminded him.

 

“Hmm. And the mirror...It’s important somehow. What exactly did that godforsaken piece of rock say about that?” He pulled out his datapad, searching for the spotty translation he’d downloaded so long ago. “Ah, here we go. ‘Compatible’...‘a faster and stronger connection’...and the ‘link/bond/connection...reflected back best...’ Best _ what?  _ That’s not helpful at all! Is it implying we’re a perfect match because we’re more or less identical?”

 

“I certainly hope not. I don’t think you’d ever get over being compared so strongly to me.”

 

“Damn right! You may be a worthwhile companion at times, and I have you to thank for my extensive training in Force abilities, but your redeeming factors stop there. You’re reckless and unpredictable and overly passionate about  _ everything _ …” He began ticking off the points on his fingers, prepared to list innumerable unpleasant traits about Kylo.

 

“Hux! That’s it! You’re brilliant!” Kylo leaped up, dwarfing Hux’s slender shoulders in his huge hands as he suddenly grabbed his upper arms hard enough to bruise.

 

“Oh...Well yes, of course I am. But what exactly did I do this time? And _ do not  _ pick me up. I can see you thinking about it.”

 

“The bond! The reflection! My recklessness! Hux! Remember how successful you suddenly were at all your missions and projects once we started training together?” he said exuberantly, relaxing his fingers but still refusing to let go of Hux completely.

 

“Yes, which you chalked up to being aided by precognition.”

 

“It was an assumption. An educated guess, really. But maybe it was just you being inspired to take more risks, to stop being so careful and safe and perfect at all times. _ Maybe  _ the parts of myself you could benefit from came through the bond, influencing you.”

 

“The bond reflected the best parts of you back to me,” Hux said quietly, realization dawning on him. “Oh... _ That’s  _ why I was learning the Force so fast, wasn’t it? It’s not my midichlorians; it’s not your abysmal teaching skills. It’s just _ you.”  _

 

“And that’s why you felt like that surge of Force energy wasn’t coming from yourself when you pushed me out of your head. I’ll bet was _ my  _ Force energy, reflecting onto you and then bouncing back to me. I overwhelmed myself, somehow.”

 

“Perhaps...perhaps the reflections are more than that. Maybe they focus, or-- or intensify whatever’s coming through, like a blaster’s amplifying chamber? So you were hit with a double-whammy?”

 

“Yes! That must be it!” Kylo laughed wildly, head thrown back a bit. “Gods, I love you, you absolute genius!”

 

Before Hux had a chance to react or get flustered, Kylo grabbed his head and dragged him forward into a crushing kiss. He kept it chaste, however, quickly pulling away to pepper tiny kisses over Hux’s face.

 

“I never would have figured it out on my own,” he mumbled against Hux’s lips before pressing forward in a proper kiss, slow and passionate.

 

But as happy as he was with their mutual epiphany, one doubt was nagging at the back of Hux’s mind...Kylo saw a mirror in _ his  _ vision too.

 

“Kylo. I’m getting your Force abilities, your more aggressive military tactics. But what are you getting from me?”

 

Both men stilled and pulled back enough to stare at one another somberly. The cleaning bot was still cheerily whirring around their feet, unaware of the shift in the room’s celebratory atmosphere.

 

“...Emotional stability?”

 

“I suppose you have calmed down a bit since we began working together,” Hux responded. “But that hardly seems like a fair tradeoff. I receive the ability to move objects with my mind, and you learn to count to ten before smashing something? There must be something el...Oh. Oh gods,” he whispered, blood going cold.

 

“What? What is it?” Kylo demanded, grasping Hux’s arms once again.

 

“You said the dark side feeds off of negative emotions, and Snoke doesn’t want you getting attached to anyone. You never had a problem complying with that rule before, did you?”

 

“Hux...what are you implying?” Kylo’s voice had an oddly threatening tone to it, as if he was already gearing up for another big fight, expecting to be offended by whatever Hux said next. The scar rendered his glower more fearsome than sulky now. For once, Hux was a little unnerved by the fire in those eyes as they turned toward him.

 

He swallowed, buying himself time to find the most prudent way to put his thoughts into words. “What if...I’ve just gone soft, and the bond somehow decided that my...less desirable emotions were something that you needed. What if I’m just defective, and now you’re getting all moony because you’re doped up on _ my  _ worthless hormones? I’m willing to be that’s exactly what’s happening. I’m poisoning you, Ren! I’m distracting you from your work with Snoke and making you lovesick in a literal sense!”

 

“...I think maybe you need some caf in your system before we continue this conversation, Bren. Maybe I spoke too soon when I called you brilliant.” He shook his head in exasperation and turned away.

 

“Ren. Just think about it.”

 

“I am, and here’s the thing, Hux: I fell for you _ long _ before you realized you even cared about me. My emotions have always run strong, and not just the negative ones. I'm...quick to grow attached. Besides, I don’t think the bond itself ‘decides’ anything, unless it’s _ completely  _ separate from a regular Force bond. More likely, we just receive what we need to better ourselves, or make ourselves more complete. Maybe we just have naturally compatible minds as it is and complement each other perfectly, and that caused this bond to spontaneously form. I really don’t think there’s anything to worry about.”

 

Hux was powerless to stop the twitching under his left eye. “You are a _ constant  _ thorn in my side, regardless of any other feelings I harbor toward you. We do _ not  _ complement each other perfectly, Ren. ”

 

_ “Sure  _ we don’t, Hux. Who are you trying to convince here - me or yourself?” Flashing a devious grin over his shoulder, he returned to Hux’s drawer of personal hygiene products ( _ not  _ cosmetics, as Kylo kept referring to them). “Hmm. Which sounds better for treating scars? ‘Deep, intense moisture’ or ‘youthful elasticity?’”

 

“Elasticity. It’s too late for moisturizers to do much,” Hux mumbled, massaging his temples as he felt a headache looming on the horizon. Damn that man and his flippant attitude whenever emotions were being discussed. Hux could handle the strength of Kylo’s feelings toward everything. He could even handle the fact that Kylo was comfortable living like that, and his heightened emotional intelligence. But his utter lack of shame or hesitancy when it came to openly discussing them with others boggled his mind every time. He simply couldn’t imagine being able to casually mention something so...so _ private  _ and still have the presence of mind to compare and contrast face creams.

 

Kylo muttered to himself as he opened up the little jar and slathered too much on his face, offering Hux a clear view of his actions in the mirror. Something warm and fuzzy was germinating in his chest as he watched the man realize his mistake, resorting to rubbing it into his neck, his hands, and, eventually, his arms, frown deepening all the while. Kylo wasn’t _ that  _ bad, he supposed. He was a constant source of entertainment, at least. Never a dull moment with him around.

 

That burgeoning bit of affection was quickly razed down again, however. Kylo was obviously healed now, capable of walking around and feeding himself and being a pain in the ass again, and that could only mean one thing: their time was up.

 

“Kylo, I hate to ruin your good mood--”

 

“Really? I thought you usually planned your entire day around that.”

 

“Hush, I’m being serious. You...you remember that Snoke requested your presence, don’t you?”

 

Kylo didn’t acknowledge him, but from what Hux could see in his reflection, his expression was cold and stony, the mirth gone from his eyes.

 

“I don’t think we have any excuse to be staying here any longer. I honestly thought he’d make us leave as soon as you were semi-lucid, but he hasn’t contacted me at all since Starkiller’s collapse. But he made it clear in our last meeting that you were supposed to go and finish your training once you were well enough.”

 

“My side--”

 

“Is still stiff, yes, but I hardly think the Supreme Leader will accept that as an excuse for playing hooky. Would you rather wait for him to get impatient and demand to know what’s taking us so long?”

 

Kylo shivered a little, just barely perceptible from where Hux still stood by the edge of his bed. “No. No, I guess not.” Head hanging a bit, he shuffled back over to Hux, wrapping his gangly limbs around him in a hug and pressing his clammy cheek against his. “I just wanted this to last as long as it could. I’m not looking forward to giving it up.”

 

“...Ah.” Hux couldn’t return the hug, even if he wanted to. Not with his arms pinned to his sides in Kylo’s crushing grip. “At the very least, it must be worth it to wield so much power. I only felt a fraction of it when I was keeping you alive, and I’ll admit it was rather awe-inspiring.”

 

Kylo pulled back, giving Hux a curious look. “When you were keeping me alive? What do you mean?”

 

“Oh...I suppose I never actually told you, since you kept changing the subject whenever I mentioned Starkiller. You were bleeding out, as you know, and as I reached out to the Force and desperately tried to find a way to stabilize you until the medics arrived, you...you _ died.” _

 

“I...died,” Kylo said, raising a brow questioningly.

 

“Well, yes. Something like that. Your pulse stopped, and I felt our bond grow cold, even worse than when I was keeping my shields up, and then it began crumbling apart. When I gave up and let go of my hold on the Force, everything started back up again. The bond, your heart...I think I managed to keep you in a state of suspended animation, as if I paused your life for a minute. It’s the only thing that makes sense.”

 

To his surprise, Kylo snarled, nearly shoving Hux away in his rush to whirl around and begin pacing through his quarters. “And it was _ your  _ doing? You’re positive?”

 

“Yes...It’s hard to explain, but instead of using my fear and anger, I just...emptied my mind , let the Force make itself known to me instead of reeling it in myself. I t was a more subtle feeling, but more powerful than usual. I could feel it in  _ everything _ .”

 

Kylo swore, hand grasping at the nonexistant lightsaber at his side. When it came up empty, he shouted wordlessly and punched the closest wall with a sickening thud.

 

“Kylo! What the hell has gotten into you?!”

 

“Morichro is a _ light side  _ ability, Hux! And an advanced one, too! For you to do it all on your own, and-- and actually use it on _ someone else, _ with no training, it-- Well, it’s _ impossible.”  _

 

He turned away to resume pacing, hands tugging frantically at his hair. His circuit brought him within a few feet of where Hux still stood, dumbfounded, and inadvertently offered him a view of his split knuckles. A shockingly red trickle of blood was starting to pool in the webbing between his index and middle fingers. Hux turned away, inexplicably queasy from the sight.

 

“...It wasn’t really me, is what you’re saying.” Hux rarely bothered mincing his words, especially where Ren was concerned, but he could surmise that this was a _ much  _ touchier subject than that of his parenthood.

 

“Obviously not. _ Obviously,  _ you got that from _ me.  _ So much for bettering ourselves.” He laughed under his breath, not a shred of humor present in the sound. “Even in my death throes I can’t destroy the light within me. And Master Snoke thinks I’m ready to complete my training? Ha!”

 

He collapsed face down onto the bed with a groan, evidently too bogged down by emotion to continue hitting things and screaming. Hux sat down beside him. Sensing that the worst of the storm had passed, he attempted to return to a normal conversation again.

 

“You know, in all of my training, you never actually explained what the light side is or why it’s so bad. In all honesty, the Force is still a giant mystery to me. You’re so _ vague  _ all the time. A terrible teacher, as I keep reminding you,” Hux said, voice just barely teasing.

 

“Because the dark side is _ stronger,  _ you moron,” came the muffled reply.

 

“Oh? I’m not so sure about that,” Hux answered, graciously ignoring the weak insult. “What I felt was _ much  _ more powerful than anything I’ve managed with you.”

 

Kylo rolled over and heaved himself upward with a long, irritated sigh. “Fine. _ Fine.  _ You want me to give you all the  _ tiny  _ little details of why I’ve devoted my life to the dark side?”

 

“If you’re offering, then yes, obviously. I wouldn’t have broached the subject if I wasn’t interested.”

 

Kylo rolled his eyes, sighing again. “Fine. To recap: the Jedi studied the light side, the Sith studied the dark side. The Force is in everything. The dark and light are different aspects of the Force, but they’re still technically the same thing, like different states of matter. Ice, steam, water...they look and feel and act nothing alike, but deep down, everything’s the same, right?”

 

“...Are you asking if you’re correct in that last statement, or if I understood? Because frankly, both scenarios are--”

 

“Shut up! It was a rhetorical question, and you know it!”

 

Hux let his lips quirk upward just a fraction, pleased to see his snarkiness was helping Kylo relax into his usual self again. “Fine, I’ll just sit here dumbly the next time you ask a question. Please, continue.”

 

“Now, the dark side _ is  _ stronger, but it takes time to master it completely. A _ lot  _ of time. Everyone assumes the light side grants you more power because its users always preach control and diligence and patience in order to wield it properly, but the truth is there’s an unusual learning curve to the dark side. It’s immediately stronger, yes, which is what often draws people in, and in a few years’ time, you’ll learn less than a Jedi Padawan would. But eventually, the light side users all plateau, while the dark side users catch up and eventually surpass them in strength, provided they’re devoted enough to continue training and don’t get cocky from all that initial power.”

 

“Interesting. So most dark side users don’t reach that level?”

 

Kylo shook his head, jostling curls that were in desperate need of a trim. “The type of people that are attracted to the dark side rarely overlap with those that are naturally patient and hardworking. You’re an anomaly in that regard. But that’s why apprenticing for someone like Master Snoke is necessary to succeed; they work closely with you over the years to provide guidance, funnel all that frustration and vindictiveness in the right direction instead of letting you fizzle out long before you reach your potential. Technically, with proper mentoring, you can continue to improve indefinitely. In the old days of the Sith, the apprentice was intended to eventually overpower their master before starting the cycle again.”

 

His eyes clouded over as he seemed to look inward, losing his train of thought. After a moment, Hux cleared his throat politely, snapping Kylo out of whatever daydream or memory had distracted him.

 

“Right, anyways, that creates an odd imbalance between the sides. The Jedi could train entire schools of younglings that would all end up being sufficiently skilled in adulthood, but the Sith masters would only train a single apprentice at a time. Despite being stronger in the long run, their principles and efforts were  always overshadowed by the sheer numbers the Jedi possessed.”

 

“Not that this isn’t fascinating, but it still doesn’t explain why you hate the light side so much, Ren.”

 

“I was getting to that,” Kylo said, shooting him a dirty look. “Patience, Bren. You _ are  _ my apprentice, after all.”

 

Hux sniffed indignantly, crossing one leg over the other and closing himself off from Kylo. The man had some nerve to lecture _ him  _ on patience.

 

“So, here’s the crux of the problem: the light side _ stagnates.  _ By priding themselves on their calm and stability, they refuse to adapt as times change. They ignorantly believe that adhering to their ancient standards will solve every little problem in life and that if they spread their message and force everyone to abide by their rules like the hypocrites that they are, then all of the galaxy’s economic struggles and social upheavals will just disappear. But it’s _ not true.  _ They’re holding us back, Hux. That neat, orderly society you picture for the galaxy’s future? It’s not going to be built by sitting still and being one with nature.”

 

“I’ll admit, I didn’t think you actually cared about the First Order’s goals, Ren. I thought you only worked for us because Snoke ordered you to, when your interests really lied in taking down Skywalker. I had no idea those two were quite so...interrelated.”

 

“Your utopia where everyone is a perfect, little cog in the overall system and the shuttles always run on time? I don’t care, not really. But a future where _ all  _ Force users are able to practice  _ freely _ , and people are able to innovate and progress properly? Where we can experiment and continue to push our Force abilities further and further? _ That’s _ what I’m interested in, Hux. They’re just as corrupt as anyone else, but the Jedi are always assumed to be the good guys. And as long as Skywalker’s around, he’s going to want to restore the Jedi Order and proselytize, and once that happens, the dark side will be pushed into further obscurity. Not enough Force users are fighting for _ us,  _ Bren. I _ had  _ to devote myself to the dark side. Balance won’t be restored until I fulfill the prophecy.”

 

Hux found himself nodding along sympathetically, only for Kylo’s last sentence to throw him for a loop. “I’m sorry...prophecy? There’s a prophecy, now?”

 

Kylo groaned again, slumping forward to pinch the bridge of his nose. “There always _ has been,  _ Hux. The ancient prophecy that said that the Chosen One would bring balance to the Force. Don’t you remember? Anakin Skywalker--”

 

“Darth Vader,” Hux interjected.

 

“Not yet. _ Anakin Skywalker  _ had no father and was conceived from the Force. He--”

 

“Wait.  _ Wait,” _ Hux said, holding up a hand. “I know you said that before, but I thought that was just...a metaphor of some kind. Don’t tell me you’re being _ literal _ when you say that _. _ What the _ hell  _ is that supposed to mean?”

 

“The Force has a will of its own, yes? It willed him into being, and Shmi Skywalker conceived and gave birth to him, despite being a virgin.”

 

_ “What.” _

 

“My great grandmother never had sex--”

 

“No, _ no, _ I understood _ that.  _ But it doesn’t make any  _ sense.”  _ The Force already defied physics as it was, and now he was expected to believe it could spontaneously produce an entire human? What a ludicrous idea. “How can the Force magically produce a baby? Did he even share any of Shmi’s genetic material? If so, where did the other half come from? Did a Force sperm cell impregnate her, or was an entire pre-formed embryo implanted in her womb? Why didn’t it just make an entire adult instead of a baby? _ Why isn’t this public knowledge?!” _

 

Kylo smirked. “Because poor, weak-minded individuals like yourself just wouldn’t understand it, I guess. Anyways, his midichlorian count was so extreme, it was assumed he was the Chosen One, and he was trained by the Jedi. Their interpretation of the prophecy was that an extremely powerful Jedi would bring balance by destroying the Sith. But the Sith had their own interpretation. They were just waiting for a ‘perfect Sith’ to bring balance, which he appeared to be, once they converted him to their side. But, as you already know, he got sympathetic in his old age, renouncing the dark side and embracing the light in his final moments to spare his son from death,” Kylo said, face screwed up in distaste.

 

Hux narrowed his eyes, suspicious of the strong resentment in Kylo’s voice. “You specifically told me you’re  _ not  _ just planning to enact some sort of petty revenge for causing Vader’s death. Don’t tell me that was a lie.”

 

_ “No,  _ I need to find him because it will be easier to crush the Jedi while they’re vulnerable. See, they interpreted Darth Vader’s sacrifice as fulfilling the prophecy. After all, the Sith no longer exist, so in their minds, they’ve won. The galaxy is in balance.”

 

Hux waited, sensing the “but” that was sure to come.

 

“But we know that’s not true. Darth Vader failed to fulfill the prophecy; the galaxy isn’t in balance whatsoever. The light side now holds a monopoly in the Republic, even without an official organization, and dark side users are ostracized and immediately suppressed if anyone finds out. Skywalker’s Jedi...we were languishing, wasting our gift on absolutely nothing. 

 

But when the full truth about the Skywalker-Vader history came to light when I was thirteen, everything began to make sense. My strength, my mood swings, that voice in the back of my mind...I realized that there wasn’t anything wrong with me, there was something wrong with _ them.  _ That’s when I learned the truth about the prophecy and decided to take it upon myself to follow Darth Vader’s example and finish the job. It’s all so obvious in retrospect, too...I never understood why I identified so strongly with Darth Vader, but as soon as I found out we were related, everything just kind of...clicked, you know? So I took Master Snoke up on his offer and...that was that.”

 

Hux hmmed quietly, still processing all of the information Kylo had thrown his way; most notably, the fact that Kylo had only learned of his ancestry in his teenage years. Hux remembered the breaking news that the famed Senator Organa was sired by the great Darth Vader himself, of course, but he’d just assumed it to be a family secret. But for the woman to never bother sitting down and telling her strong, Force-using son with anger management issues who exactly he was descended from and how to avoid falling in with the wrong crowd...Well, that was just poor parenting. No wonder Kylo was so unbalanced. An identity crisis at the age of thirteen could do that to you, he supposed.

 

“I never pegged you as one who worked for the greater good, but what you’re doing, pushing yourself and training nonstop, all for a better future for everyone else...It’s quite noble, Kylo. Really;” Hux reassured him, keeping his voice soft. 

 

He reached out and took Kylo’s hand, palpating his knuckles to find the split underneath the caked on, dried up blood. “You ought to apply bacta,” he murmured, accidentally probing the wound too hard and causing the clot to break. A fresh speck of blood began to well up. Without thinking, he brought Kylo’s hand to his lips, delicately catching the droplet on the tip of his tongue in a swift, kittenish lick.

 

“You know I’m not going to,” Kylo whispered, sucking in his breath as he watched Hux’s peculiar display of affection. 

 

“Your hands touch any number of contaminated surfaces every day, and I highly doubt the insides of your gloves are clean, either. If you want to avoid an infection, bacta would be the best thing for your knuckles. Aside from not hitting durasteel walls with your bare fists, that is.”

 

“Yes, well, that-- that was a mistake, honestly. I didn’t mean to get that upset. It’s just...I can’t reach my full potential with the light side occupying part of me, you know? It’s not inherently bad. You kept me alive, after all. But if any part of it remains in me, it clouds my view of the dark side, makes it harder for me to bend it to my will. And it _ pulls  _ me in the opposite direction. I just...I just thought killing him would finally do it, and after that humiliating fight on Starkiller...If there was ever a time to have a full, complete hold over the dark side, that would have been it. I don’t know if I’ll ever be strong enough to finish Darth Vader’s work. After all, if he failed to bring balance to the Force, how could _ I  _ possibly manage? I’m _ weak,  _ Hux,” he finished in a whisper. 

 

He leaned forward, looking needy and attention-starved, and Hux gave in, pressing their foreheads together and clasping a hand behind Kylo’s neck to hold him in place. “Whatever you do,” he started, eyes slipping shut in the face of Kylo’s overly vulnerable gaze, “whatever you do with the Force after your training, I believe you’re capable of achieving anything you set your mind to, Kylo. If you plan to replace the Chosen One, then you _ will. _ You’re too stubborn to fail.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left of this part (if everything goes according to plan, at least)!


	19. This sounds like the beginning of a brutal experience, that I personally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes "Breath, and vice versa," folks! The third and final installment will be posted eventually. I've pretty much got it all outlined and everything, but I want to iron out a few kinks first before I start writing. Feel free to follow  
> [my tumblr](https://rorschnack.tumblr.com/) for updates on my writing process, though!

“Really? _ That’s  _ the ship Colonel Petak assigned to us? The _ Umbra? Really?”  _ Hux snatched yeoman’s datapad away, scrutinizing the official document closely as if it could reveal the details of Petak’s flawed reasoning.

 

“I-- I’m sorry, sir. He said he couldn’t spare any of the faster transporters, and with Lord Ren’s request for onboard engineering equipment, this was the only starship available.”

 

“Engineering? What did he...Oh, nevermind. Dismissed, Lanish.” 

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

Hux passed the datapad back after skimming through Kylo’s original requisition form, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Presumably, Snoke’s home planet was somewhere out in the Unknown Regions, not two star systems over. How long would it take them to get there in a piece of junk like the _ Umbra?  _ It was a slow, clunky thing, intended to transport technicians and droids for making repairs to other, _ nicer  _ starships, not travelling great swaths of space for some unholy pilgrimage. Heaven only knew how long it’d take them to reach Snoke. They’d probably be dead on arrival, he mused, having strangled one another out of frustration just a few days into being boxed in together. Cabin fever was a very real thing.

 

Why the specialized equipment, though? If it weren’t for that bizarre requirement, they could have been upgraded to something marginally better, like a zippy little scout vessel. Something told him Petak would have denied that request, though. Hux _ knew  _ they had more than enough transports remaining in their fleet for the  _ Finalizer  _ to afford losing one more, but the colonel didn’t seem to understand that and was paranoid about letting their starship numbers drop for any reason.

 

With a sigh, Hux made his way toward Kylo’s quarters, ready to demand an explanation. If only the man still had his T-4a shuttle. He’d thought it ostentatious before, but owning a personal starship that Petak couldn’t get his sweaty, nervous paws on sounded like a good idea right about now.

 

“Kylo!” he barked as he entered their quarters, “Do you mind telling me why you requested a ship with welding torches and laser lathes of all things? Because they’ve saddled us with the _ Umbra,  _ and if my assumptions are correct, it’s going to take us _ months  _ to reach Snoke.”

 

“It’s a secret,” Kylo said with a wink, turning his attention back to some moronic game on his datapad and slurping down a mouthful of instant noodles.

 

“I’m not kidding around, Ren.”

 

“Neither am I. Well, I guess it’s more of a surprise than a secret, but I promise there’s a reason for the request.” He set the game down, levelling Hux with a marginally more serious look. “And Master Snoke actually isn’t as far away as you might think. He’s in the Wild Space. The atmosphere on his planet naturally scrambles the readings so it doesn’t show up on any scans, and it’s too far enough away from any of the charted areas for anyone to stumble across it.”

 

Hux frowned. “Hmm. I suppose we’ll survive the trip, then, but still. I can’t  _ stand  _ surprises.”

 

“It’s nothing to worry about, I swear.” Leaving his remaining broth on the table, he stood up and swiftly kissed Hux on the nose before he could duck out of the way. “Now, what do you say we go take a look at what we’ll be dealing with?”

 

“We’ve both seen the  _ Umbra  _ before, Kylo. You know what to expect,” Hux replied, rolling his eyes at Kylo as the man unsuccessfully tried to tug him back toward the door.

 

“Ah, but I know it was used at least once after Starkiller. Do you suppose Petak shares your preoccupation with maintenance checks?”

 

“...Fine. Let’s make it quick, though.”

  
  


 

* * *

  
  


“It’s...smaller than I remembered,” Kylo said, rubbing a hand over his jaw thoughtfully.

 

“Well, I suppose we’re lucky that neither of us has a particularly large wardrobe, then. Or much in the way of personal possessions, for that matter.”

 

“I think we might have to leave some of your beautifiers behind, Hux,” Kylo said, laughter plain in his voice even if his smile was almost completely suppressed.

 

Shushing him, Hux stepped inside. It really  _ was  _ small. Beyond the cockpit, the combined workshop/cargo hold took up most of the space. The communal sleeping quarters were almost nonexistent, as was the fresher, since the ship was supposed to manned by a crew of almost all droids. Kylo was close on his trail, the exorbitant amount of body heat he gave off making the ship feel stuffy already.

 

“Aww, single beds. We could always push the two of them together, though.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Hux and grabbed him by the waist.

 

“You’re incorrigible,” Hux said with a quiet snort, batting Kylo’s roaming hands away and halfheartedly dodging a kiss. “It looks like it’ll fit everything that we need to bring, even if there’s not much in the way of personal space. Hmm...if we’re meant to convince the Supreme Leader that nothing about our relationship has fundamentally changed, I suppose that’s for the best. We’ll be utterly sick of each other by the time we’re released.”

 

Kylo’s face fell a bit. “Yeah,” he sighed, “I guess you’re right. We would’ve been at each other’s throats after just a few hours, huh? In the old days, you’d probably take the bedroom for yourself and make me sleep in the cockpit the whole time.”

 

“Nonsense.  _ You  _ were the petulant one. I would have at least  _ tried  _ to keep things civil between us to make the trip less unbearable. I never instigated, you realize. I only ever responded to  _ your  _ nasty attitude.”

 

“Heh, I didn’t realize making snide comments in passing and sneering at someone every time you see them didn’t count as a nasty attitude,” Kylo said teasingly, side eyeing Hux. A smile ghosted about his lips once more.

 

“I was merely responding to the matching sneer I naturally assumed was under your helmet.”

 

“Well...you weren’t exactly wrong.” He grinned openly now, and Hux responded with a small smile of his own, allowing Kylo to kiss him properly this time. When they separated for air, Kylo murmured, “Want to head back now and get a head start on packing?”

 

It didn’t _ actually  _ matter when they left, since they had no set arrival time, but the official plan was to depart at 0800 hours the next morning, and Hux was nothing if not punctual. If he had a schedule, he stuck to it at all costs.

 

Hux sighed a bit. “For once, no, actually. But we should anyways. I haven’t even folded my clothes yet. Or would rolling them up be more efficient? Hmm...” He gestured to Kylo to exit first and followed him out, still muttering to himself.

 

“Do you think--” Hux’s words died in his throat as he stepped out, almost smacking into Kylo where he was stopped just outside the door, back ramrod straight. 

 

Not even 10 yards away, a large group of mostly prepubescent children in cadets’ uniforms milled around by one of the hangar’s entryways, silently observing the various docked starships as the last few stragglers filed in. A few curious eyes turned in their direction.

 

“Hux, what the hell is happening?” Kylo whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

 

“I don’t know,” Hux snapped back in a similarly hushed voice as he scanned the crowd for a responsible-looking adult. “Excuse me!” he called out upon spotting a short figure with her hair pulled back into a familiar, regulation bun, “What exactly is the meaning of this?”

 

She snapped into a salute as soon as she locked eyes with him. “Oh, General Hux! These cadets are here on a field trip, sir! I’ve been tasked with giving them a tour of the hangar.”

 

More heads swivelled in their direction at the sound of his name, and Hux could hear snippets of loudly whispered conversations among the cadets, all-too-familiar phrases like “Starkiller” and “Kylo Ren” reaching his ears with little difficulty.

 

_ “Field trip? _ I’ve never heard of such a frivolous thing occurring in the Academies! Where are they from, Lieutenant?”

 

“They’re visiting from Verwöhnt Academy, sir. Colonel Petak personally invited them to observe the daily life aboard a Star Destroyer. He’s hoping to inspire the cadets, sir.”

 

Oh.  _ Verwöhnt.  _ Even back in his youth, Verwöhnt was known as the weakest of the Imperial Academies, the school for pansies who needed to be coddled in order to survive their training regimen. Nearly all Imperial cadets were from upper-class, old money families, but only Verwöhnt cadets had used that status as leverage to be accepted into the program. Some of the old Academies had been reestablished once the First Order became stable enough. Their reputations had survived as well, it seemed.

 

“This was _ Colonel Petak’s  _ decision?” Hux sighed. Of _ course  _ it was Petak’s decision. Who else would be desperate enough for attention to show off to _ children,  _ and ones who were already destined to become officers at that? “Very well, then. As you were, Lieutenant.” He folded his arms, nearly scoffing out loud as he observed their little tour. This kind of nonsense would have Brendol Sr. rolling in his grave if anyone attempted it at Arkanis.

 

But despite the woman’s best efforts, the group refused to focus on the starships again, entranced instead by the two figureheads of their entire military force standing just a few feet away. The whispers grew in volume. Hux caught a few more snatches of excited conversations. 

 

“My mum said he’ll probably be transferred to another ship.” 

 

“Ew, how do you think he got that big, ugly scar?” 

 

“Oh...they’re skinnier than I was expecting.” 

 

“What were they were doing in that tiny little ship together anyways? _ No _ ...you don’t think…?! But I thought they hated each other!”

 

It seemed they weren’t just pampered trust fund kids, but a lot of gossipmongers as well.

 

Feeling his face turn a damning shade of scarlet, Hux scowled at the crowd, noting Kylo’s increasingly stiff posture. “Oh, don’t tell me you’re going to get self conscious around children, Ren,” he murmured out of the corner of his mouth, too low for any of their visitors to hear.

 

“I can’t do this. I...I need to leave.”

 

Hux turned in confusion at his strained tone, giving Kylo a serious once-over. His eyes were wide and panicked, his forehead sweaty, his face curiously pallid. He looked...nervous.

 

“Wait, you’re _ actually  _ self conscious right now? They’re  _ children,  _ Ren, and Verwöhnt ones at that. They can’t even lace up their boots without someone holding their hand.”

 

“No, I-- I  _ really  _ need to get out of here, Hux. _ Now.” _

 

Hux stepped back a bit, unnerved by Kylo’s growing agitation. “Just take a deep breath and calm down, Kylo. Let’s not make a scene.”

 

Without warning, Kylo shouted in frustration and made a sweeping gesture with his arm, causing a shockwave of energy that slammed into a row of TIE fighters opposite them. Nothing terribly expensive broke, thankfully, but the hideous screech they made as the slid backwards was nearly deafening. 

 

For just a moment, the hangar was completely still, a piercing echo the only thing making its way through the group of cowering children.

 

For his part, Hux barely reacted to the outburst, but as he took in the man’s shaky, rapid breathing, something told him that a scene was exactly what Kylo needed right now. A scene, a distraction, an  _ excuse _ .

 

“How _ dare  _ you?” he hissed, turning toward Kylo in false rage. “Colonel Petak was gracious enough to loan you a First Order starship for your mission despite the fact that he’s trying to win a war here, and _ that’s  _ how you react? It may not be your Imperial Shuttle, Lord Ren, but it’s still a damn fine ship! I have had _ enough  _ of your temper tantrums! _ Don’t you walk away from me!” _

 

Unsure if Kylo realized that he was just trying to put on a show, Hux stormed off after Ren, who was making a swift exit, broad shoulders hunched in what could pass as either anger or anxiety. As he hurried past the myriad of gaping faces, Hux let out a curt “My apologies, cadets. Lord Ren is a loose cannon at the best of times, and his rage over recent events has only increased his power. I would recommend steering clear of him during your visit.”

 

Perhaps implying that Kylo’s power was kept unchecked and that he was allowed to casually destroy military property wasn’t the best ploy, but at least the students would return home with stories of witnessing Kylo Ren’s awe-inducing Force abilities firsthand instead of Kylo Ren’s unexplained panic attack. Besides, the almighty Lord Ren’s frequent outbursts were hardly a secret among the First Order. Hux knew he had a reputation for being one of the few who could talk back to the man without getting roughed up for his troubles.

 

Once outside the hangar, he quickly caught up with Kylo, whose pace had slowed down considerably once he’d escaped.

 

“Kylo, are you alright? What was that? I know you didn’t get that worked up over a few insensitive words.”

 

“No, I don’t know what happened to me. I just...couldn’t take it anymore. I’m okay now.”

 

Hux cast Kylo a sidelong glance as he steered him toward their quarters. “Couldn’t take _ what  _ anymore?”

 

Kylo let out a shaky sigh. “I killed a lot of people as a teenager, Hux.”

 

“...Yes, I’m aware. You already told me as much.”

 

“Yeah, well I never told you I killed a lot of _ kids.” _

 

Hux’s eyebrows raised without his volition. “Oh? That’s...interesting.” 

 

Kylo’s missions almost always involved death; it made sense for him to have started young. But how many missions even involved minors, let alone _ lots?  _ Did Snoke have a personal vendetta against children, or something?

 

Kylo glared at him weakly. “It’s not _ interesting,  _ it was my first official mission from Master Snoke. Skywalker started his pathetic little Jedi Academy when I was ten. He’d already been training me for years, though, so I was the oldest student and had to help teach the younger kids who were just starting out. I left to apprentice with Snoke when I was fourteen. When I was sixteen, he sent me back to eliminate them. Skywalker wasn’t there; it was just the younglings. It...it wasn’t easy, even though I kept reminding myself Darth Vader had to go through the same thing himself when he devoted himself to the dark side.”

 

“But...if only two years had passed, didn’t they all know you? Did you even have your mask back then?”

 

Kylo shook his head, lips quivering. “Everyone recognized me, obviously. They were all so much younger than me, and the way they just stood there and stared at me when I broke in instead of thinking to protect themselves…”

 

“Ah, the cadets reminded you of them with all their pointing and staring.”

 

Kylo answered with a grim nod of his head. “They trusted me, Bren. Some of them were even excited to see me again! It...It wasn’t at all like killing someone who hates you.”

 

“Okay, okay. Let’s just sit down for a minute.” Making sure there weren’t any witnesses about, he herded Kylo inside their room and over to the couch, keeping a hand clasped on his shoulder. “Now, I understand why you might not like to be reminded of that mission, but I’m afraid I don’t understand...What was the purpose of it? Why didn’t Snoke just send you to kill Skywalker?”

 

“I wasn’t strong enough yet.”

 

“And...the reason why the children had to die was because…”

 

“I was putting them out of their misery before things got any worse,” Kylo answered firmly.

 

Hux scoffed. “Oh, don’t lie to yourself. I don’t care how much the light side holds you back; there’s no way it’s worse than a premature death at the hands of a former classmate and role model.”

 

“It would have been impossible to convert them all to the dark side, and if they had continued on their path, I eventually would have killed them one way or another. It was just easier to do it this way and send Skywalker a message to stop his preaching. A clean lightsaber decapitation is more humane than a slow, arduous death in battle or hours of torture. Pain and suffering are a mandatory part of my missions now. Snoke isn’t so lenient these days.”

 

“Yes...That’s what has me a little worried.” Hux withdrew his hand, refusing to let Kylo feel the slight tremor running through it.

 

Kylo made a soft questioning noise. “Worried? About what?”

 

“About our upcoming visit. You have your training to complete, but why would he want me there unless it was to punish me for what happened to Starkiller Base? Why is he being so patient about our dawdling? I can only assume it’s because he’s just going to execute me upon arrival, and he’s enjoying the anticipation. Perhaps _ I’ll  _ be your next mission.”

 

“Hey, that’s not going to happen, okay? Starkiller was just a weapon used to serve a purpose, which it did. The Hosnian system was still wiped out of existence. Don’t you think that gave us a huge advantage? Besides, you’re still his favorite general. He can’t win the war with Petak in charge of this ship.”

 

Hux huffed out a quiet laugh. “No, I suppose not.”

 

“Maybe you’re just meant to make sure I arrive in one piece, or stop me if I try and run away.”

 

“Or keep you from losing your mind during the trip. Nothing like petty arguments to keep your mind stimulated, right?”

 

“Oh!” Kylo interjected, “He knows you’re my apprentice, and he must have known that our bond would allow you to progress so fast, right? Maybe his plan is to have us further utilize that. Maybe he wants you to join the Knights of Ren!” At Hux’s snort, he frowned and added, “It’s not that crazy of an idea. We never found a replacement for the Knight we sacrificed as an offering. And it’d be a way for him to still keep you in a position of power, even if he decides stripping you of your rank would be the best decision.”

 

Kylo’s argument actually made some sense, a fact that disturbed Hux to no end. “But I don’t want to be a Knight.”

 

That earned him a weird look from Kylo. “You...you can’t go against the Supreme Leader’s word just because you ‘don’t want to,’ Hux.”

 

“No, no, of course not. If he tells me to join your Knights, I’ll join, obviously. I’m just saying...I don’t _ want  _ to. I haven’t even met most of them, but I can still tell they’re all off their rockers. Who was the one who stayed for a cycle after one of your missions? Krevna Ren or something? She seemed rather...unhinged.”

 

“Krevna? No no, she’s very protective of the Knights. Motherly, even.”

 

“Motherly? _ Motherly?!”  _ Hux asked, unable to believe his own ears. “Kylo, she said she looked forward to feasting on my flesh one day.”

 

“Oh...well, that _ is  _ something she does with everyone she kills. All she knew about you was how badly we got along, so in her eyes, I guess you were _ my  _ enemy, and by extension, hers. She was just looking out for my best interests, I’ll bet. See? Motherly.”

 

Hux could only gawp for a moment in horror. Even his family’s idea of good parenting didn’t involve casually threatening to cannibalize people their loved ones didn’t get along with, and _ surely  _ General Organa’s didn’t either. “Kylo, wh-- That’s not...I’m sorry, but she _ regularly  _ eats her enemies? Purposely? She _ feasts  _ on them? And all this time I thought you had issues...I had no idea my ship was playing host to the _ normal  _ Knight.”

 

“Eh...it’s not so much feasting as it is ingesting a little bit of them as her revitalizing ritual. Some blood, part of their brain...It’s not that different from what I do with the ashes for my own ritual,” Kylo answered, as if that explained everything and made her cannibalism perfectly alright.

 

“The...ashes.” Hux narrowed his eyes at Kylo, silently commanding him to stop talking so vaguely unless he wanted to get smacked upside the head.

 

“Uh, yeah, the ashes? The ones in my incense burner? I always cremate parts of my enemies in there? Wait, I...I told you about that, right?”

 

Hux actually recoiled in horror, nausea rising and threatening to boil over. “No! No, you most certainly have _ not  _ told me about that! Gods, Kylo, why the hell would you do that?! What does that even _ mean?” _

 

“Really? I could have sworn I did...Huh. Well anyways, all of us have a little ritual we practice after a successful mission to kind of cleanse us and replenish the energy lost in battle, something to meditate on. It’s more symbolic than anything else for the others, but we all picked something that makes it easier to visualize. Something that _ speaks  _ to us, you know? For me, taking something irreplaceable from them, burning it to ashes, crushing their bones...It just feels _ powerful,  _ I guess. And I already used the incense to meditate, so by mixing all the ashes together, I can just...take in their essence, or life force, so to speak. It’s like absorbing a little piece of their power each time. The children from the Jedi Academy were the first ones. I noticed the change right away the first time I meditated after that mission, and the feeling only gets stronger with each new addition to the ashes. Didn’t you notice the difference between meditating with me and meditating on your own?”

 

“Yes, but I thought it was due to _ you,  _ not because I was breathing in people’s cremains, Ren! Kriff, that’s disgusting.” He placed a delicate hand on his throat, imagining a thick layer of ashes and bone char coating his tongue, his trachea, his very alveoli. “I feel like I need to scrub my lungs clean.”

 

“Well, fine! If it bothers you that much, I’ll just leave my burner here, then. We’ll just meditate with regular, _ inferior  _ incense,” Kylo replied sulkily.

 

“Yes, do that.” Hux refused to be emotionally manipulated by Kylo’s pout. If he and his sanity were to both survive a few weeks of being packed in the _ Umbra  _ like tinned scalefish, then bits and pieces of schoolchildren, thugs, and Republic supporters _ could not _ be on the list of passengers. How unhygienic.

 

“I do have a few things to finish up before we leave, though, even if the incense burner isn’t something that needs to be packed,” Kylo said with a sigh. “It’ll probably take me all night to get everything together, so you might not want to sleep in here tonight. You’ll probably only need fifteen minutes to gather all your things, won’t you?”

 

“Possibly even less. I’ve already set aside everything I’ll need between now and tomorrow morning, so I only have to pack the rest of it. It pays to be on top of everything, you know.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Kylo rolled his eyes, an affectionate smile upon his face. “I’ll see you later, Hux. I have to get going.” He gave Hux a quick peck on the cheek, then whirled around dramatically and marched out the door, destination unknown.

 

Curious, Hux thought. Very curious.

 

 

 

* * *

  
  


After a night of lonely, restless sleep in his own quarters, Hux checked in with his former bridge crew and department heads one-by-one for what was likely to be the last time, basking in the calm that came with being briefed on his beloved ship’s condition. The comfort was short lived, however. His time was up soon enough, and he met Kylo in the docking bay, standard issued duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

 

“Kriff, Kylo, what is all this?”

 

Even from where he stood at the threshold, Hux could see that the ship was even more crowded than before, the other man’s belongings crammed into every spot they could fit. The workbench was littered with boxes of scrap metal and wires, a vacuum sealed, climate controlled garment bag was hanging from a pipe a few feet away, and the nearly microscopic ledge of the fresher’s sink was already usurped by his hairbrush and comb.

 

“Um...My things?” Kylo answered waspishly from behind him, travel mug of caf in hands. Clearly, the caffeine hadn’t fully kicked in yet. “Sorry I couldn’t magically fit everything into...what, a single bag? That’s _ seriously  _ all you have with you?”

 

“Yes...I don’t really need all that much. I’m wearing my uniform and greatcoat already, so there’s just the civilian clothes, sleepwear, toiletries, et cetera. What did _ you  _ bring, every single item in your possession? You look as if you’re never coming back...oh,” he finished quietly, backing out of the ship to where Kylo was standing.

 

Kylo, for his part, finally had the decency to look guilty. “I have no idea what plans Snoke has for me after my training, but we have to consider the possibility that I won’t be stationed on the _ Finalizer  _ anymore, even if you’re made its commanding officer again. I...uh...I left my incense burner behind, at least?”

 

Hux’s lips twitched upwards, threatening to smirk against his will, before settling into a distrustful frown. “And what of that stone tablet I found? I hope for your sake you elected to leave it behind.”

 

Kylo groaned. “Hux, it’s important! I still think we have more to learn from it. But it’s okay! I wrapped it in terentatek hide and locked it in a beskar box, so most of the Force will be contained.”

 

“...Fine. But if I start noticing any negative effects from it, I’m jettisoning the cursed thing, box and all.”

 

“A reasonable compromise, General.” 

 

Kylo usually tried to keep up his irritable persona when the two were in public, but at such a close distance, Hux could see that gentle, affectionate smile in his eyes, the one that still made his stomach flutter and knees wobble, even after all this time.

 

“Lord Ren, General Hux, it looks like everything’s tip-top and ready to go in the control room!”

 

Gritting his teeth, Hux turned to face the man who dared to intrude upon them: Petak. Who else? “I certainly hope so, considering we’re scheduled to leave in less than ten minutes,” he replied cooly.

 

“Just thought I’d save you the trouble of verifying it for yourselves, sir! I’d also like to wish both of you a safe journey and fruitful endeavors in your future.”

 

Hux bit back a sigh before reaching for the proffered hand, shaking it with a dull “...Likewise, Colonel. May the  _ Finalizer  _ flourish under your…‘leadership.’”

 

Petak automatically extended his hand toward Kylo next, only to halt halfway through the action as he realized his mistake. Kylo actually returned the handshake this time, however, grabbing at Petak’s small, chubby hand so hard his gloves creaked. He took a step closer, loomed over the other man’s face. “I have a vested interest in this starship, Colonel. See to it that no harm comes to the _ Finalizer  _ in our absence, or you’ll have to answer to me _ and  _ my Knights when I next return. Understood?”

 

“Yes, Lord Ren. I understand, sir,” Petak whispered, eyes wide as saucers.

 

“Good. I think we’re done here, then. After you, General,” Kylo said, gesturing to the ship’s open door and stepping in after him.

 

Hux stowed his bag in the sleeping quarters, far from the beskar iron trunk in the back corner of the cargo hold. When he returned to the cockpit, Kylo had already keyed in their destination’s coordinates and was making his way through the pre-flight safety checks.

 

“I had no idea you were so concerned with the safety of my ship, Ren,” Hux said, sliding into the co-pilot’s seat and admiring Kylo’s fastidiousness as he tested every switch and diagnostic panel.

 

“My grandfather’s helmet is still in my quarters. It was just too risky to bring it. If anything happens to me, or this ship...I don’t want the universe to be deprived of such a priceless relic,” he answered in a distracted manner. At Hux’s pointed silence, he continued, “Don’t roll your eyes at me. Besides, the other reason was for _ you,  _ you know. I know how much this ship means to you, and how distraught you’d be if that moron dented it up or scratched the paint. Anyone who crosses you like that will have to answer to me.”

 

“Aww, I’m touched, Kylo. Truly,” Hux answered drily. 

 

Kylo wrapped up the safety check and turned to look Hux in the eye. “I’m not kidding. Barring orders from Snoke, I’m at your beck and call. _ Nobody  _ will be able to get away with upsetting you like that once I’m done with my training. And I don’t care how far away my training and missions will take me. I _ will  _ find time to spend with you, no matter how far apart we are.”

 

“Kylo…” It wasn’t that Hux _ wanted  _ to be a cynical, bitter pessimist, to put a damper on Kylo’s spirits, but he couldn’t help but be skeptical. Successful long distance relationships were so rare among First Order officers, they were virtually nonexistent.

 

“Bren. I’m _ serious.  _ If seeing you means flying for three straight days, saying hi, taking a catnap, and then leaving again, then so be it. I’m not going to let my future work get in the way.”

 

Hux sighed, wanting to melt into Kylo’s arms and smack some sense into him in equal measures. Instead of doing either, he simply said, “Let’s stop making speculations on the future and just focus on getting through the present, Kylo. We’ll have enough to worry about in the coming weeks.”

 

Kylo nodded somberly and paged the control room. “This is _ Umbra,  _ requesting permission to takeoff.”

 

“Copy that, _ Umbra.  _ You’re cleared for takeoff in T-minus 60 seconds.”

 

Once this ship was started, takeoff was as simple as Kylo throwing one hand forward on the throttle, Hux knew. They were leaving. This could be his last time seeing the _ Finalizer,  _ could be his one and only opportunity to serve as Kylo’s copilot and experience his supposedly impressive flying skills firsthand, to share a starship’s cockpit with someone he loved. This was _ it.  _ Feeling the tension building within the ship’s belly and the sentimentality building behind within his own, Hux caved and pried Kylo’s other hand off of his armrest to clasp it between his own. As always, it was large and rough and covered in tiny scars, masculine to a fault. It was warm. Gentle. Safe. It was perfect, and Hux never wanted to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of canon now that the ashtray Kylo puts his helmet in is actually full of the ashes of his enemies, so I had to work that in at some point :P

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr's up and running now! You can check out rorschnack.tumblr.com for the occasional fic update amongst all the trash.


End file.
